


Danza de Hielo

by clumsykitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una danza por la verdad, la libertad y la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Resucitando?

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**INICIO**

 

Alfheim había sido el reino de la Luz hasta el ataque perpetrado por un ejército llegado de las sombras devorando todo a su paso dejando únicamente desolación a su paso. Fue la llegada de los guerreros de los otros reinos encabezados por los Asgardianos y el Padre de Todo que pusieron fin a la contienda, haciendo retroceder aquellos monstruos, bestias, hechiceros junto con sus soldados en armaduras negras y púrpuras de cuerpos pútridos. La pesadilla de varias semanas llegaba a su fin, una victoria amarga pues en el último momento Odín había caído herido por una flecha maldecida cuyo veneno lo había enviado a un sueño profundo, peligrosamente profundo que hizo temer a sacerdotes y hechiceros por su vida, dejando como nuevo rey a Thor, quien desolado ante la situación de su padre terminó su labor, sellando aquellos portales por donde el ejército de las sombras había llegado, aperturas tan similares como la que había presenciado en Midgard cuando su desaparecido hermano Loki había usado el Teseracto para dominar esas tierras.

El Padre de Todo no era el único caído, príncipes de Vanaheim habían perdido la vida en el campo de batalla, preciados guerreros de Asgard eran conducidos sobre hombros por sus pares en silencio. Mujeres de Alfheim buscaban a sus hermanos, padres, hijos o esposos entre las pilas de cadáveres esparcidos por el reino. Había sido un ataque como no lo habían probado antes, era claro que la recuperación tardaría y con la noticia de Odín los ánimos no eran los más avivados. Algunos murmuraban rencorosos inflamados por las heridas dejadas que había sido la culpa del Embustero aquel ataque, pues si no hubiera atacado al Padre de Todo para arrebatarle el trono haciéndose pasar por él probablemente aquella flecha no le hubiera hecho daño. Más no podían estar seguros de ello. El sentimiento, sin embargo, era común entre los guerreros mientras veían pasar a Thor seguido de sus cuatro fieles amigos hacia una colina donde una columna de humo se alzaba y varios sanadores caminaban apurados ayudados por niños y mujeres con vendajes en cuerpos. Se habían enterado que el Oráculo de Alfheim también había sido herida de muerte, llamando en débiles susurros a Thor quien llegaba a la tienda donde se le atendía rodeada de sus discípulas, las futuras videntes del reino. Las temerosas vestales hicieron una reverencia apurada al Dios del Trueno dejándole solo con el Oráculo.

Thor intercambió una mirada con Sif para que también esperaran afuera, dejando su martillo a los pies de la cama de pieles de la doliente anciana cuya respiración trabajosa indicaba lo delicado de su estado, con sus ojos en blanco, llenos con el poder de la clarividencia y la premonición. De los seres más sagrados en Alfheim, sus videncias jamás habían fallado, prediciendo el ascenso del Padre de Todo al trono de Asgard, los ataques de los Huargos de la Desolación, entre otros eventos que eran pilares en la historia de los Nueve Reinos.

-Mi Señora –murmuró con respeto hincando una rodilla a su lado.

Una mano delgada, temblorosa con su piel pálida y arrugada por los milenios de vida cayó de su pecho hacia las pieles buscando el hombro del rubio que palmeó jadeando para tomar el aliento necesario y hablarle.

-La Oscuridad vendrá de nuevo… y con ella la Muerte… si… -de su garganta brotó un gemido lastimero, su cuerpo se tensó- si consigue las seis… joyas… todo estará perdido…

El Dios del Trueno frunció su ceño, sabía que se refería a las Gemas del Infinito, tres de ellas ya expuestas por alguna razón que una mano oculta apostaba a utilizar. Posó su gruesa mano sobre la débil de la anciana mirando su pecho vendado que comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Se sorprendió al ver que el Oráculo sonrió en esos momentos.

-… pero… Mjolnir lo detendrá… si _ella_ lo empuña… la Muerte será vencida… Yggdrasil reverdecerá con nuevas ramas… _ella_ lo hará…

Al principio Thor había creído que se refería a él al mencionar su martillo pero aquel _ella_ le confundió, inclinándose hacia la anciana.

-¿Ella?

El rostro del Oráculo se clavó en el Asgardiano quien pudo atestiguar lo que era ser atravesado por el poder de un ser sagrado y antiguo como aquella anciana que lanzó un último suspiro cuando su pecho se manchó por completo de sangre que escurrió sobre las pieles hacia su brazo caído que apretó el hombro de Thor.

-… tu hija.


	2. Capítulo 1. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una danza por la verdad, la libertad y la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 1.** **Adagio.**

 

_This will never end_   
_'Cause I want more_   
_More, give me more_   
_Give me more_

_This will never end_   
_'Cause I want more_   
_More, give me more_   
_Give me more_

_If I had a heart I could love you_   
_If I had a voice I would sing_   
_After the night when I wake up_   
_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

_If I had a heart, Fever Ray._

 

_Cuartel general de los Vengadores._

 

María Hill inclinó su cabeza ante el último de sus oficiales caminando hacia su oficina que cerró con calma pero con precisión impulsada por la prisa de buscar su silla detrás del escritorio para tomar aire, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas que apretó con fuerza dejando caer su cabeza, permitiendo que el estrés de las últimas horas por fin encontrara el escape que pedía a gritos desde el interior de su alma. No entendía la mitad de lo que había sucedido, y aquello que comprendía le taladraba el cerebro por lo inaudito y espantoso al mismo tiempo. 

Se habían resignado en el cuartel a la pérdida indefinida del Doctor Banner al término de la misión contra Ultrón, cuando una noche de tormenta eléctrica, justo después de que el Director Fury hubiese peleado una vez más contra el ego del Señor Stark que el techo de la sala de entrenamiento se derrumbara ante la atropellada llegada de Hulk poniendo en alerta a todos, llamando de emergencia al capitán Rogers que se encontraba en una misión personal y a la Viuda Negra quien había tomado días de descanso. El Hombre Verde estaba lleno de heridas, provocadas por su precipitada carrera hacia el cuartel, ninguna de ellas tenía origen en alguna pelea o arma. Estaba intacto en una palabra, pero cargaba en brazos dos cuerpos cuya sangre se combinó con la lluvia torrencial que cayó en la sala, quemando los ya maltrechos equipos alrededor. Les observó con aquella demencia temible antes de levantar esos cuerpos hacia ella, una de las primeras en arribar al sitio apuntándole con un arma. María pensó con temor que los había herido y ahora buscaba su apoyo para que les rescataran, lo que también demostraba sensatez en esa mole que azotó su pie haciendo un boquete por la impaciencia.

No fue sorpresa que les permitiera acercarse, tomando los cuerpos inconscientes de sus manazas para colocarlos sobre las camillas, directo hacia los laboratorios de la Doctora Cho para ser atendidos de inmediato. El corazón de Hill latió en sus oídos al darse cuenta que uno de los cuerpos era de un niño protegido por los brazos del adulto, ambos envueltos en ropas irreconocibles entre lo desgastado, la sangre y el lodo que les cubría. Parecía que usaban mantas sobre abrigos y otras ropas, no estaba del todo segura. Las preguntas solo fueron en aumento cuando la científica pidió retirar aquellas telas y separar a los cuerpos cuyos signos vitales apenas si eran perceptibles. Ambas mujeres se habían quedado en largos segundos mirando perplejas lo que Hulk había traído a ellos: Loki con una niña.

-¿Es…? –Cho apenas si atrevió a murmurar.

-Es.

El rugido del Hombre Verde atravesando las paredes del área trajo de vuelta la coherencia en ambas, ya sea por miedo a ese personaje o por la angustia que la presencia de Loki traía a sus mentes fue que siguieron adelante, únicamente para volver a caer en ese pesado silencio. Las heridas de ambos cuerpos eran indescriptibles, por no mencionar lo horrendo de sus formas, lo que las hubiera provocado no era de aquel mundo, de eso no les quedó duda. María dudó en seguir adelante, porque se trataba del criminal más buscado por los Vengadores, su muerte sería justicia para la Tierra.

-No podemos dejarles así –dijo la doctora como adivinando lo que la otra pensaba.

Cuanto tiempo transcurrió, lo ignoraron. Incluso el propio Bruce llegó para ayudarles, calmado y preocupado ante la emergencia. Todo el cuartel estaba en caos, todos querían respuestas. Lo único que sabían era que Loki y aquella niña en sus brazos estaban a nada de morir a menos que intervinieran. María salió de ahí hasta la siguiente noche y se dio cuenta que había pasado un día entero ayudando a los dos científicos a operar ambos cuerpos. Para la hora en que se hallaba dentro de su oficina dejando escapar sus lágrimas ya había amanecido. Aún recordaba las pieles abiertas, laceradas, quemadas. Huesos al descubierto, fracturados y otros expuestos por debajo de una frágil y desnutrida piel mostrando varios moretones e infecciones a punto de ser gangrenas. Quizá Loki lo mereciera, pero ¿aquella niña? Apenas si tendría ocho o nueve años de edad. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a una indefensa niña? ¿Acaso había sido el propio Hulk?

-Hill –llamó Nick Fury tocando a la puerta.

-Señor –ella se irguió tallándose de inmediato las lágrimas.

-A la sala de juntas.

-Sí, señor.

Recuperando la compostura y tomando un vaso de agua fría, María acomodó su uniforme notando que se había dejado una mancha de sangre en un nudillo. Varias veces había bloqueado hemorragias durante las operaciones, estaban en tal estado que incluso el movimiento más brusco solo creaba otra herida más. Sacudió su cabeza levantando su mentón para abrir la puerta y caminar a zancadas hacia la sala de juntas ignorando las miradas interrogativas de sus subordinados. Cuando llegó la sala estaba completamente ocupada por los Vengadores cuyos rostros atónitos escuchaban el informe de su jefe sobre la situación. Ella cerró la puerta con discreción quedando detrás del Doctor Banner que tomaba un café aún con la bata de operar puesta.

-Esperen –Tony sonrió bufando levantando una mano con un café similar en mano- Esperen, ¿están diciendo que tenemos una sorpresiva reunión de amigos porque el Verde aquí presente nos trajo a Loki?

-Con una niña –aclaró María.

-Y una niña –Stark le dedicó una mirada.

-Sé lo que piensan –la mirada de Bruce estaba perdida en su café- No lo hice… o mejor dicho, el Otro no lo hizo. Los encontró.

-¿Encontrar? ¿Dónde? –demandó Fury.

-Cerca de una playa en una isla de las Filipinas.

-Eso explica muchas cosas –Tony torció su boca.

-Stark –reprendió Steve.

-¿Por qué nuestro Hulk los trajo? –preguntó ahora Clint aún incrédulo.

-Ojalá les hubieran visto, no lo preguntarían.

-Estaban en un estado delicado –informó María.

-Delicado se queda corto –rió Bruce bebiendo su café tallándose su nuca.

-No entiendo algo –Natasha miró a Bruce, aún no le perdonaba que hubiera desaparecido de aquella manera pero se cuidó de no mostrarlo- ¿Cómo los encontraste? ¿Los viste llegar?

-Fue el aroma de la sangre –respondió aquel pasando saliva- Espantoso…

-¿Cómo están? –Steve miró a Fury desviando la conversación de Bruce.

-Cho y Banner hicieron lo imposible, aunque aún debemos esperar –el director desplegó una pantalla holográfica con datos sobre las cirugías múltiples- Haré esto breve: fue como si los hubieran lanzado a una licuadora gigante.

-Que gráfico –Natasha arqueó una ceja.

Vision, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio al fondo de la sala se acercó a las pantallas observando a detalle. Los demás se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada, sabiendo que él podría darles las respuestas que necesitaban.

-Necesito verles –pidió a Fury.

-Por aquí.

El resto de los Vengadores le siguieron en silencio, encontrando a la doctora en el pasillo quien se disculpó por no quedarse, exhausta y atribulada. Llegaron a la sala donde tenían a ambos en terapia intensiva, era un recinto circular de doble vidrio protector transparente que les permitió observar las dos Arcas donde reposaban Loki y la niña flotando dentro de un líquido blanquecino conectados a monitores con intravenosas y electros.

-Parece una escena digna de Frankenstein –opinó Tony.

-Stark –le reprendió de nuevo Steve.

-Puedes llamarme Tony, te lo he dicho.

-Stark.

-Okay, okay. ¿No sienten que estamos cayendo en un momento de la dimensión desconocida?

Nadie respondió, atentos a Vision que entró a la sala de terapia quedando entre las dos Arcas que tocó por encima de la cubierta de protección.

-Es curioso –habló a los otros- Este… sentimiento si lo podríamos llamar así, lo conozco. Ultrón lo tuvo cuando nos vimos por última vez.

-¿Qué sentimiento? –quiso saber Bruce.

-De morir.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Wanda llegó abriéndose paso a ellos, sin necesidad de preguntar, con una mirada asustada y vidriosa, imitando a Vision al entrar en la sala con sus manos sobre las Arcas negando de inmediato.

-… es horroroso…

-¿Alguien puede hablar claro? –Tony se cruzó de brazos.

-Wanda –llamó Steve- ¿Qué percibes?

La joven cerró sus ojos abriéndolos de inmediato girándose hacia ellos. –Solo veo oscuridad, transmiten muchísimo dolor… es tal…

-No eres tú –le recordó Natasha devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Wanda –ahora le llamó Vision- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Ella asintió quedando a la cabecera de aquellas cámaras imponiendo sus manos que dejaron ver aquel rayo escarlata que penetró las Arcas. Vision asintió mirando a Fury que levantó ambas cejas.

-Queremos respuestas, ellos las tienen, pero están desolados, sin esperanzas –le explicó como al resto- Wanda les está haciendo sentir seguros… con posibilidades. Así se recuperarán.

-¿Creando una ilusión de que todo está perfecto? –el tono de Bruce fue de sarcasmo.

-No, solo decirles que ya no tienen que temer.

Dejaron a sus pacientes solos, volviendo a sus deberes aunque en mente solo se preguntaban qué estaba ocurriendo. Cuando la doctora Cho recuperó fuerzas les dio los informes nada alentadores sobre su estado. A pesar de la eficacia del Arca, sus cuerpos se encontraban en tal estado que no podía dar un diagnóstico seguro de recuperación.

-Es como si hubieran jugado con sus genes por no sé cuánto tiempo. Su material genético se encuentra en tal estado que el Arca está regenerando a ciegas para ser honesta.

-¿Qué hay de la niña? –preguntó Clint.

-Ah, es la menos herida en comparación a él. Pero su edad es un inconveniente.

-¿Está relacionada a Loki? –preguntó Tony.

Cho asintió parpadeando. –De hecho es su hija.

-¿Hija?

-Debería ser más puntual –la doctora pasó saliva- Su ADN es de compatible en un sentido mitocondrial.

-¡¿Qué?! –solamente Tony Stark entendió levantando ambas manos y mirando a los demás- Estarán de acuerdo en que algo así se hubiera notado… al menos nuestro ausente y rubio gigantón lo hubiera notado. No es que tratara de esconder una muela del juicio.

-¿Qué quiere decir…? –Sam Wilson estaba perdido.

-¡Loki es su madre! –espetó Stark.

-¿No lo sabían? –Wanda les miró encogiéndose de hombros al notar sus miradas acusadoras- Lo siento. Fue de las primeras cosas que percibí al llegar aquí. Se me hizo increíble. Pero ahí estaba esa revelación, puedo agregar que su lazo es muy fuerte.

-Mami e hija –Bruce rió histérico guardándose el comentario de que Hulk lo supo también cuando les halló casi muertos.

-Un momento –Tony no se daba por vencido- ¿En qué momento pasó eso? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Por qué estaban en tal estado? ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

-¡Stark!

-De acuerdo, me callo, Capipaleta.

-Vision, Wanda, ya que son nuestros videntes favoritos –Fury cruzó sus brazos- ¿Qué tan peligrosos serán cuando despierten?

-Ah… -la joven parpadeó- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que Wanda quiere decir es que ambos carecen de algún poder o habilidad sobrehumana –explicó Vision con tranquilidad- Son tan vulnerables como nosotros.

-Nosotros –Stark corrigió señalando a los “humanos”.

-Nosotros –insistió Vision con cierta diversión.

No cabía duda alguna que estaban recibiendo respuestas a cuenta gotas y cada explicación solamente generaba más preguntas. Aquel momento de caos fue apagándose llegando de nuevo a la rutina que tuvo un sabor extraño al saber que en una sala de terapia intensiva se hallaban dos seres no humanos recuperándose. Pasaría casi una semana antes de que Cho les llamara con el fin de notificarles la salida del Arca de la niña.

-Las hemorragias internas y heridas graves se han detenido –sonrió por el monitor dejando ver a los demás en sus diferentes locaciones como extraían el pequeño cuerpo para colocarlo en una camilla normal, aún debería tener los monitores, el tubo de oxígeno y collarín entre otras cosas por un largo tiempo pero la doctora ahora era optimista.

-¿Qué tal eso? –preguntó Stark al terminar la comunicación, comiendo una hamburguesa en lo alto de un techo europeo junto al Capitán América.

-Es extraño, me siento feliz por Loki. Siendo su hija sin duda querría que viviera. Espero.

-Mmm, ¿y te has dado cuenta que no hemos tenido visitas de otros mundos?

-Creí que Thor llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Desilusión. Aunque si Mi Bella Genio tiene razón, al no tener ningún poder o magia Asgardiana malintencionada no tienen por qué percibirles.

-¿Podrías soltar eso de los apodos?

-No, Capipaleta.

Steve rodó sus ojos recibiendo una papa de parte del Hombre de Hierro quien le guiñó un ojo volviendo a su hamburguesa.

-Loki siendo mamá. En mi lista de rarezas se lleva el trofeo –rió el capitán.

-Debemos ponerle nombre a la pequeña. Dicen que ayuda a los pacientes a recuperarse.

-Hablarles es lo que les ayuda.

-Con un nombre.

-¿Tienes alguno en mente? –Steve arqueó una ceja- ¿Pepper? ¿Antonieta?

-Que pésimo intento de hacer bromas. Tenía en mente algo así como Lucky.

-¿Lucky?

-Ya sabes, por la suerte. Suerte de que Hulk les encontrara antes de morir, de que Fury no les negara la ayuda, que Cho se dedicara a ellos, incluso suerte que nosotros estuviéramos preocupados por ellos.

El capitán sonrió mirando su escudo con la estrella de la suerte. –Sí, Lucky estará bien. Dime Stark…

-Tony.

-Tony… ¿no sientes una ligera rabia hacia quien les hizo eso?

-Ah. Claro. Digo, Loki me arrojó desde lo alto de mi torre de considerables metros de altura, no mención de que la arruinó y casi destruye Nueva York haciéndose el muertito después para traer más problemas allá en Asgard pero si hubiera resultado tan malherido de cualquier manera lo hubiera ayudado, eso hacemos, ¿cierto? Ser mejores que todo lo feo que pasa alrededor. Por cómo llegaron me resulta obvio que ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse, ni tuvieron piedad por Lucky. Eso me molesta, Steve. Mucho. Terminar igual que carne molida durante una pelea y ser una víctima torturada son dos cosas diferentes.

-Somos dos entonces.

- _Somos más_ –la voz de Vision se escuchó en sus audífonos.

-Era una plática privada Jarvis con esteroides.

- _Pueden continuar_.

Tanto el Hombre de Hierro como el Capitán América rieron intercambiando una mirada, terminando sus entremeses para reportarse al cuartel regional y volver cada uno a su respectivo hogar. Steve fue a la habitación donde tenían ahora a la pequeña Lucky, escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra bajo la mirada curiosa de la doctora Cho.

-¿Lucky? Eso no es un nombre.

-Ahora lo es.

Caminó hacia la camilla observando el cuerpo delgado de la niña, tenía el mismo cabello negro que Loki, le llegaba sin duda hasta los hombros, su piel mostraba unas marcas azuladas como tatuajes en ambas mejillas y frente.

-¿Son heridas? –preguntó a Cho.

-No, son parte de su piel, incluso tienen una temperatura menor.

-¿Puedo…?

-Adelante.

La curiosidad del capitán fue mayor, acariciando aquel rostro pálido cuyos moretones y heridas todavía eran evidentes a pesar del trabajo del Arca. Tocó las marcas sintiendo con claridad lo que la doctora le había dicho, era como si tuvieran hielo dentro. Recordó que Thor había mencionado sobre la ascendencia de Loki que pertenecía a la raza de los Gigantes de Hielo, cuya piel azul quemaba por contacto, pero las de Lucky no lo hacían, solamente eran frías.

-Vas a estar bien –susurró acomodando sus cabellos- Estás a salvo, yo te protejo. Te lo prometo, Lucky.


	3. Capítulo 2.Obertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trabajando, trabajando...

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía nada, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO 2. Obertura.

 

 

 

_You're gone, gone, gone away_   
_I watched you disappear_   
_All that's left is the ghost of you._   
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_   
_There's nothing we can do_   
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_   
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_   
_Please hang around_   
_I'll see you when I fall asleep._

_Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men._

 

 

 

 

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé todo este tiempo?

-Lo siento. Tenía cosas que pensar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cosas.

-Me alegra que les encontraras e interrumpiera tu cobarde huida, tus reflexiones internas sobre “cosas” hacen daño.

 

Bruce suspiró azotando sus manos contra sus jeans al ver partir a Natasha en el Quinjet camino a una nueva misión. Había cosas que arreglar, entre el incidente de sus huéspedes y los conflictos que aparecían alrededor del orbe. Lucky, como Stark le había bautizado en complicidad con Rogers, permanecía en recuperación sin cambio alguno igual que Loki que permanecía aún en el Arca con un pronóstico desfavorable. Él había evadido a la Viuda Negra con el pretexto de cuidar a la pequeña pero evadir a la espía rusa no era una empresa en la que pudiese tener éxito. No sabía cómo explicarlo, el sentimiento de verse en un reflejo y encontrarse con Hulk esperándole, de estar consciente del daño que provocaba cuando su ira se descontrolaba o el hecho de amar con desesperación a Romanov y sentirse indigno. Era verdad que había sido un golpe de suerte que Hulk hallara a Loki con su hija y decidiera con solo verles que debía salvarlos a toda costa. Lo había meditado tiempo atrás, cuando Thor les narró los hechos ocurridos después de salvar a Jane Foster de los elfos oscuros y Loki se disfrazara de Odín para usurpar el poder desatando una guerra entre reinos que solamente pudieron arreglar cuando el ojiverde desapareció de manera inexplicable, desapareciendo de los Nueve Reinos. De cierta manera muy retorcida creía que Hulk y Loki compartían ese sentimiento, de ser un monstruo al que todos temen y nadie desea acercarse, eso lo había motivado en parte a socorrerle cuando notó a su hija entre sus brazos. Él había encontrado a Natasha, Loki a su hija. Anclas para no perderse en su propia locura.

No debían perderlos.

Pero la teoría era más fácil que la práctica, se dijo a sí mismo cuando el Quinjet despegó a toda prisa seguido del Hombre de Hierro y Falcon. Loki abrazaba desesperado a su hija sobre la arena con el mar golpeándoles, llevándose parte de la sangre combinada con suciedad que corría de sus cuerpos. Aquel gesto congeló la ira de Hulk y le devolvió claridad a su mente, la mente de Bruce. El exiliado dios tenía una mano de huesos expuestos pero no le impidió cubrir la cabellera de su hija con ella, igual que sus lágrimas murmurando palabras que no comprendió. Eso fue una tarea que se impuso, encontrar el sentido a esas palabras angustiadas. El doctor Selvig no sabía de los invitados inesperados en el cuartel, y Banner se había cuidado de no descubrirles cuando le preguntó por las lenguas de Asgard sobre las cuales el científico se había hecho experto luego de sus andanzas con Thor. Deseaba conocer el significado de las palabras que Loki había murmurado. Los sonidos los tenía claros como si los hubiera escuchado ayer así que no tuvo problema en repetírselos a Selvig bajo pretexto de haber visto una película europea con malos subtítulos.

“ _Perdóname por fallarte_ ”

Hulk y Banner sabían lo que era sentirse así. Romperle el corazón a alguien.

-Estaban escapando y fallaron en llegar a donde esperaban –Wanda le hizo respingar al hablarle por la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¿Y si me convertía en Hulk?

-Estás demasiado triste para hacerlo.

-¿Dices que escapaban? ¿Has podido hacer contacto con su mente?

-No –Wanda apretó sus labios sonriéndole después- Son pedazos de recuerdos que alcanzo a capturar, entre las tinieblas que los rodean. Huían de su cárcel, y querían llegar a un lugar… donde morir tranquilos y libres.

Bruce dejó caer sus hombros quitándose sus lentes que limpió antes de volvérselos a poner. –Alentador.

-Algo falló y terminaron aquí. Afortunadamente.

-No todos en este lugar comparten tu opinión.

-Lucky está tranquila, cuando estaba en el Arca la primera vez que la vi estaba llena de desesperación. Ahora está quieta, las visitas de Steve están ayudándole. Sus memorias se llenan de su voz.

-¿Loki?

-Está lejos de mi alcance.

-Quizá si los demás charlan con Lucky ella despierte –propuso Banner girándose sobre sus talones con las manos en los bolsillos caminando de regreso hacia el interior del cuartel junto con la Bruja Escarlata.

-No, ella solo confía en ti y Steve.

-¿En mí? –eso sorprendió al doctor.

Wanda asintió clavando sus ojos en él, sus ojos brillaron escarlata por unos segundos. –No lo recuerdas, pero cuando Hulk los recogió, les susurró “ _Vivir_ ”. Lucky lo creyó.

-¿Ella lo comprendió?

-Los sentimientos no tienen un idioma.

-Vaya –Bruce rió sobándose la nuca- Gracias, Wanda.

-El lazo entre Loki y su hija es tan fuerte como el que yo tenía con Pietro –confesó con tristeza la joven sin perder su sonrisa- Estoy segura que si Lucky se recupera, también lo hará su mamá.

Rieron ante lo extraño que era la palabra en el Embustero separándose de momento para volver una a sus entrenamientos y el otro a sus investigaciones, mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla donde Viernes, la IA que Stark les obsequiara en sustitución de Jarvis, monitoreaba el estado de la pequeña que en esos momentos se encontraba acompañada del Capitán América quien le leía un cuento. Era cierto que no todos los Vengadores estaban de acuerdo en cómo estaban ayudándolos pero no era un rechazo total, la reputación de Loki era suficiente para hacerlos dudar tomándolo por una trampa nueva pero arrepintiéndose después con su estado de salud crítico. Cuando despertaran vendría el desafío real.

-“ _Señor, creo que desea ver esto_ ” –habló la inteligencia artificial.

Banner se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla, Steve seguía contando el cuento sin percatarse de que la pequeña había abierto los ojos, dejando ver dos esmeraldas claras fijas sobre el techo. Sin duda alguna era hija de Loki. El doctor dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa apagando el resto de las pantallas para ir corriendo hacia la sala acomodándose sus lentes, entró aprisa deteniendo sus pasos cuando el Capitán América levantó su mirada llevándose un dedo a los labios señalando luego a la camilla para que notara a Lucky despierta.

-Lucky… -Rogers se puso de pie como rayo sonriendo, llevando una mano a la frente de la pequeña.

-No, espera…

La reacción no tardó, la niña abrió sus ojos como platos en el más puro gesto de terror con lágrimas saltando a sus mejillas. Los monitores chillaron ante la súbita aceleración de su pulso y latidos del corazón. Steve se detuvo preocupado mientras que Bruce le jaló para alejarlo. La doctora Cho llegó casi enseguida para tranquilizarla, estabilizando sus signos vitales.

-No hiciste nada malo –le dijo saliendo del campo de visión de Lucky hablando en susurros- Pero si es una víctima de tortura, lo primero que ve en una mano que se acerca a acariciarla es la intención de herirla. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí –Rogers miró a la camilla con tristeza, escuchando los monitores volver a tranquilizarse. Cho miró a los dos hombres haciendo una mímica con las manos para darles a entender que ya estaba tranquila pero debían tener cuidado.

-Puedes hablarle desde aquí, ella reconocerá tu voz –sugirió el doctor.

-¿Es seguro para ella? No quiero que vuelva a alterarse.

-Sólo haz conforme te indico.

-¿Lucky? ¿Puedes escucharme? –dijo el capitán en un tono de voz suave y suficientemente alto para que alcanzara a escucharle- Soy Steve.

-Dile que deseas acercarte, que no le harás daño.

-Lucky, voy a acercarme, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a hacerte daño, quiero terminar la historia.

La niña miró al techo sin reaccionar, no parpadeaba pero tampoco se alteró. Bruce lo tomó como señal de avance y animó a Steve a que se acercara.

-Lento, muy lento, siempre dile cómo vas a moverte.

Igual que si anduviera en un campo de minas antipersonales, el Capitán América midió sus pasos, dando tiempo a que Lucky le escuchara, advirtiéndole de su cercanía. Le tomó algunos minutos llegar de nuevo hasta ella permitiendo que le observara.

-Hola, Lucky.

Un par de atemorizados ojos verdes le observaron, tenía el globo ocular rojo producto de hemorragias y golpes, sus pestañas negras se habían unido a causa de sus lágrimas anteriores que podían verse todavía cerca de sus oídos. El Capitán América miró de reojo a los monitores cuyas pantallas no reflejaron ninguna alteración, la pequeña seguía asustada pero ya le había reconocido.

-Lucky –Steve no se movió de su sitio a pesar de que quería consolarla- ¿Terminamos la historia? Tomaré el libro y leeré. ¿De acuerdo?

Banner estaba en cuclillas con manos juntas donde apoyaba sus labios, sonrió al ver que el ritmo cardíaco de Lucky bajó a niveles normales, como si estuviera entrando en un estado de relajación profunda. Los ojos de la niña se volvieron al techo pero era claro que escuchaba a Steve leerle aquel cuento de conejos traviesos robando lechugas de un sembradío ajeno antes de tomar el té. Cuando acabó, ella cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida.

-Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró levantándose, palmeando la espalda del capitán.

-Lo siento, olvidé que no debía acercarme así. ¿Cómo sabes tan bien de esto?

-Traté soldados con estos problemas –le recordó, hablando del estrés postraumático.

-Despertó –Steve se permitió una sonrisa al fin.

-Despertó.

-¿Vamos por buen camino?

-Puedes apostarlo, Steve.

Tony hizo toda una algarabía cuando le contaron lo sucedido, enfadado por no haber atestiguado el evento del año como lo catalogó, pero se conformó con la grabación que Viernes hizo para todos desde diferentes ángulos conociendo las exigencias del Hombre de Hierro.

-Tartamudeaste –criticó en broma al capitán.

-Si hubieras estado ahí también lo hubieras hecho –bufó Steve.

-Caballeros –intervino Fury con una expresión de alivio que no pudo esconder- Debemos prepararnos, no sabemos que nos tiene reservada la pequeña Lucky.

-¿Aún creen que es un peligro? –Vision preguntó atónito. Ya habían discutido días anteriores sobre la posibilidad de tener una semidiosa que los metiera en problemas, si tenía los poderes de Loki no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-Yo creo que será un peligro si nosotros pensamos que es peligro –arrojó Clint en tono bromista.

-Dejemos la retórica para otra ocasión –el director miró la grabación que se repetía- Tomaremos medidas de seguridad que no están de más, por acaso si nuestra huésped muestra poderes fuera de control.

-Auch –rió Bruce- Gracias por el comentario entre líneas.

Natasha le miró arqueando una ceja de brazos cruzados antes de volverse a Steve. –Eres el puente entre nosotros y ella. Bien hecho, capitán.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué hay de mamá? –quiso saber Tony.

-Sin cambios –informó Banner apretando sus labios mirando a Wanda, si ella tenía razón, en un futuro cercano Loki saldría del Arca.

Se instalaron nuevas cámaras y campos electromagnéticos de control alrededor de la sala donde Lucky se encontraba. Ella no volvió a abrir sus ojos sino hasta dos días después, siempre observando primero el techo y luego a Steve quien le narraba un cuento o le hablaba de Loki, asegurándole que ambos estaban a salvo. La pequeña regresaba su mirada hacia el techo antes de quedarse dormida sin otro gesto más que ese. Vision y Wanda estaban de acuerdo en que era todo un triunfo que ese gesto apareciera, pero el Capitán América se sentía frustrado. Lucky tenía una mirada vacía, desolada para ser una pequeña niña. Como si le hubieran arrancado su humanidad por llamarlo de alguna manera, igual que a Bucky cuando Hydra le hiciera el Soldado de Invierno.

Eso lo comentó con Tony Stark quien respondió en su acostumbrado humor. -¿Extrañas a tu novio?

-Stark…

-Toooooony.

-¿Crees que Loki sea tan capaz de tender una trampa de esta índole? ¿Poner una niña que ganara nuestra simpatía para usarla en nuestra contra?

-Lo he pensado, sí. No puedo decir que sí, no puedo decir que no. Ese dios puede ser tan engañoso, aunque algo me dice que no llegaría tan bajo. Ojalá estemos en lo correcto, no creo que Nueva York esté listo para un segundo round.

-He estado pensando en algo también.

-¿Qué puedes ser asquerosamente rico si vendes esos pantalones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-No –Steve rodó sus ojos- Thor dijo que Loki se rehusaba a ceder el trono a pesar de haber sido descubierto y que pelearon hasta desangrarse mutuamente. Luego desapareció cuando Thor volvió con las fuerzas de Vanaheim.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Crees que en esos momentos…?

-¿Se dio cuenta que iba a estar en los estelares de la medicina Asgardiana? Se te olvida algo, Capipaleta.

-Deja… ¿qué es eso?

-Lucky tiene aproximadamente nueve años. Eso no tiene más de dos años y exagero. Dos años, nueve años, dos años…

-No sabemos cómo crecen los Jotun.

-Yo sí. Siempre hago mi tarea al contrario de todos ustedes que pierden el tiempo buscando en Google las respuestas.

-A veces me pregunto qué gano al ser paciente contigo.

-Me adoras. Bien. Los Jotun son tal longevos como los Asgardianos, miles de miles de años de vida y frescos como lechuga, ¿entendiste, Coral? Frescos como lechuga.

-…

-Como decía, sus vástagos crecen con lentitud. Loki mismo creció al ritmo de los Asgardianos de sangre real, es decir le tomó más años todavía volverse tan malo. Por lo tanto, Lucky no pudo haber crecido tan rápido. Pero el asunto de la disparidad de tiempo debe ser resuelto sin duda, lo que me lleva a pensar que probablemente su crecimiento fuese acelerado de manera artificial, pensando en que quien o quienes le retuvieron tienen esa tecnología. Espera, si la tienen, Loki le parió en primer lugar. Te concedo la sospecha sobre su huida de Asgard cuando pudo haber seguido en la pelea por otro siglo más si entendí la historia del fortachón. No lo sabremos hasta que podamos preguntarle.

-Espero que podamos obtener esa respuesta.

-Lo me recuerda algo más. No quiero minimizar tu excelente trabajo con Lucky pero pasaste por alto un detalle sumamente importante al momento de ponerte de cuentacuentos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Que con toda seguridad Lucky no conoce el idioma humano.

-Oh…

-No te sientas mal, la parte buena es que a pesar de que no tiene la menor idea de qué estás diciéndole puede percibir la bondad y protección que emana de tu ser justiciero.

-Soy capaz de percibir tu sarcasmo.

Tony rió sentándose frente a él, con el ventanal de la torre Stark iluminándoles con la luz vespertina. –Si lo pides de forma amable te lo daré.

-¿Darme qué?

-Lo que necesitas.

-Habla claro, Stark.

-Tooooony.

-Tony, dilo ya.

-Tengo un traductor Jotun Asgardiano.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? –demandó Steve poniéndose de pie.

Stark rió aplaudiendo. –Esa cara no tuvo precio. Bueno, cuando ella abrió sus ojos la primera vez y te vio con profundo terror me di cuenta que era porque en buena medida no entendía lo que estabas diciéndole. Así que puse manos a la obra. Mira.

Le mostró de un estuche un auricular que podía colocarse en una oreja y así escuchar la traducción de lo que Lucky hablara o lo que debía responderle. El Hombre de Hierro le explicó su funcionamiento entre bromas que el capitán aceptaba de buen grado, siempre sorprendido del ingenio y el genio del millonario. Rogers hubiera querido enojarse consigo mismo por aquel desliz que había asustado a la niña pero le hizo sonreír el pensar que alguien como Tony dedicara su tiempo a la hija de su más problemático enemigo y tomara detalle de ello. El dispositivo era color rojo con dorado y llevaba en blanco la palabra Lucky sobre la cubierta.

-Gracias, Tony.

-Solo es un beso.

-¡Stark!

Ambos hombres se deleitarían más tarde con la expresión de Lucky quien al escuchar a Steve hablarle en un idioma conocido su mirada dejara por momentos aquel terror que le gobernaba, siendo más curiosa y relajada, escuchando la diversidad de cuentos que el Capitán América le dedicara en sus ratos libres con la extensa biblioteca que Tony Stark tenía a su disposición. El director Nick Fury aún seguía receloso de la niña, como algunos de los Vengadores. Sin embargo, lentamente se dieron cuenta que más que un enemigo postrado, tenían con ellos un ser inofensivo que anhelaba escuchar otro cuento de solo despertar.


	4. Capítulo 3. Allegro

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía nada, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 3. Allegro.**

 

 

_Release your curse,_   
_'Cause I know my worth._   
_Those wounds you made are gone._   
_You ain't seen nothing yet,_   
_Your love wore thin_   
_And I never win,_   
_You want the best,_   
_So sorry that's clearly not me._   
_This is all I can be._

_Good enough, Evanescence._

 

 

 

 

La doctora Cho había aprendido más de genética en las últimas semanas que en todos sus años como investigadora profesional. SHIELD había conseguido un banco de datos sobre los Asgardianos y eso le había ayudado para tratar a sus nuevos pacientes con el Arca pero había tenido que aprender más de los Jotun ante las problemáticas que aparecieron después del despertar de la pequeña Lucky. En primer lugar estaban las temperaturas dispares de la niña, había partes de su cuerpo que mostraban niveles iguales a los seres humanos y otras inferiores cercanas al cero como era el caso de sus marcas en el rostro, hombros, manos, pecho y tobillos. Luego las reacciones bioquímicas que rechazaban los medicamentos, abriendo heridas que había cerrado o provocando síntomas adversos. Sin mencionar que su lectura genética era extraordinaria, mientras que Loki podía tener un patrón de aminoácidos perfectamente claro, el de Lucky era un caso distinto, como si fuese una inteligencia artificial se modificaba aproximadamente cada 72 horas, le daba la sensación que mostraba signos de irritabilidad evolutiva.

Cuando el Capitán América comenzó a usar el traductor las cosas se hicieron más relajadas, la pequeña entendía a la perfección el Jotun pero no el Asgardiano. Aún no podía hablar a causa del tubo de oxígeno pero era cosa de días para que lo hiciera, mientras tanto había adoptado con pasmosa facilidad el lenguaje de señas para responderle a Steve cuando las férulas fueron retiradas gracias al trabajo del Arca y tanto ella como el doctor Banner estuvieron de acuerdo en permitirle estar sentada por breves momentos que eran compartidos con Rogers.

-Está esperándole, capitán –saludó ella a éste cuando el vio entrar a la sala.

-¿Ya está despierta?

-Cada vez duerme menos. Es sumamente curiosa, debo comentar. Le ha dado por preguntarme sobre sus alrededores.

-Hemos dejado atrás el miedo a los monitores y todo el equipo médico –asintió Steve recordando sus ataques de pánico al notar el instrumental médico a su alrededor o caras desconocidas, motivo por el cual las visitas eran escasas y con un horario determinado por sus períodos de lucidez.

-Es algo de lo cual me alegro, capitán. Le dejo.

-Adelante.

Ella se volvió en la puerta observando a Lucky que esperaba sentada con la espalda recostada sobre almohadones a que Rogers tomara asiento a su lado. Tenía confianza en que con el paso del tiempo esos ojos verdes se llenarían de alegría y dejarían la tristeza que los embargaba. Parte de ello estaba relacionado con el estado de Loki, por eso trabajaba día y noche con el fin de hacerle despertar. La imagen de éste como psicópata era cada vez más lejana en su mente, le veía más como la figura que la niña necesitaba para salir adelante, comprobado cuando intentaron ponerles en salas separadas con resultados nefastos en la salud de ambos. Debían mantenerse lo más cerca posible aunque el ojiverde estuviera inconsciente dentro del Arca.

Lucky vio salir a la mujer que se había presentado días atrás como la doctora Cho, y se volvió hacia el Capitán América que sonrió pronunciando lentamente el idioma Jotun por la dificultad del mismo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-/ _Quiero saber_ /

-¿Qué es?

-/ _Sobre qué habla ahí_ /

Señaló hacia la pizarra donde estaba su nombre con una estrella que Tony había pintado hacía poco, siempre haciendo “mejoras” en aquel espacio de terapia intensiva. Steve rió mirándole.

-Es tu nombre, Lucky, es como te llamamos.

-/ _No es mi nombre real_ /

-Lo sabemos, pero nos gustó para ti –el capitán aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle por su nombre, las conversaciones con la pequeña era como aquel refrán de “dos pasos adelante, uno hacia atrás”, avanzaban con lentitud- ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

Ella le miró fijamente antes de responder. -/ _Idunn_ /

Rogers sonrió satisfecho, apenas nada sabían de ella y Loki, el doctor Banner ya le había advertido que no podían presionarle con preguntas, ni tampoco esperar a que la niña de pronto narrara los horrores que la habían puesto en aquel estado. Lo único que habían aprendido todo ese tiempo era que se expresaba con muy pocas palabras, a veces cortante cuando se agotaba ya fuese su paciencia o sus energías, que no se le podía preguntar nada personal como su edad ni mucho menos algo sobre Loki con quien mostraba una tendencia sobreprotectora. Solía cuestionar sobre los nombres de las cosas, o de los dibujos que veía en los cuentos que el capitán le traía para que aprendiera el idioma, en ello habían pasado todo ese tiempo.

-Idunn es un buen nombre.

-/ _¿Cuándo nos matarán?/_

La pregunta hizo que Steve abriera sus ojos en horror, volviéndose a las cámaras que vigilaban bajo el mando de Viernes como si con ello los demás que estaban observando desde fuera pudieran ayudarle en esos momentos. Lucky había soltado la pregunta con espantosa frialdad, como si ya esperara que así ocurriese en cualquier momento.

-Nadie va a hacerles daño.

En respuesta, la niña se tumbó de costado dándole la espalda, cerrando sus ojos para dormir. No le creía. El Capitán América se retiró con aire desganado hacia el comedor donde se permitió un aperitivo para animarse. Ahí le encontró Natasha que se sirvió un café para acompañarlo.

-¿Difícil, eh?

-Deberías hablar con ella.

-Claro, y que le dé un paro cardíaco como cuando Hill entró.

-¿Qué piensas de Luck… Idunn?

-Lucky, le gusta el nombre. Idunn parece estar reservado para otras ocasiones –informó la Viuda Negra que podía leer lo que otros no- Mamá seguramente le dijo que somos capaces de asesinarlos, lo tiene claro. Cree que de un momento a otro tu bondad se tornará en crueldad, por eso es tan hostil. Wanda ya lo dijo, no tienen esperanza de vivir por mucho tiempo.

-¿Aún después de todos nuestros esfuerzos por demostrarles lo contrario?

-Esa clase de conducta solamente se logra a través de los años, te lo aseguro. Para conseguir que en una mente se fije tal idea requieres de un lavado de cerebro continuo acompañado de tortura, temo decir.

-La doctora Cho ya nos había dicho que tiene rastros de heridas más antiguas.

Natasha miró los monitores de vigilancia de la sala. Ella sabía de ello, lo había experimentado de manera similar durante su entrenamiento en el Cuarto Rojo. Se preguntó si acaso Lucky había recibido el mismo tratamiento, si le habían enseñado a matar.

-¿Loki estará en la misma situación?

-Probablemente –Natasha palmeó la muñeca de Steve- No desistas, quiere creerte pero ha sido lastimada tanto que le tomará su tiempo volver a creer en un extraño.

-¿Noticias de Asgard?

-El silencio total. Estamos pensando que no tienen idea de ellos en la Tierra o que no les importa en lo absoluto. Me inclino por la primera.

-Ya no me parece tan buena idea comunicarles al respecto. Lucky seguramente morirá de terror si ve a Thor, pensará que siendo el enemigo de Loki no dudará en matarla como venganza por sus anteriores conflictos.

-Y no les diremos nada –sonrió la rusa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Steve arqueó una ceja.

-Por supuesto, camarada. Fury ya ha hecho la documentación necesaria, oficialmente son prisioneros de los Vengadores.

-Mucho mejor.

-“ _Lamento interrumpir, pero hay un evento en la sala de terapia intensiva_ ” –habló Viernes.

-¡Loki! –exclamaron ambos poniéndose de pie corriendo hacia allá.

La doctora trasladaba a la camilla contigua a Lucky el cuerpo del ojiverde que al fin había salido de la regeneración dentro del Arca. Igual que su hija, lucía un estado lamentable a pesar de todo el poder de aquella tecnología pero ya no estaba en peligro de muerte. Ya fuese por pantallas o por estar detrás de los vidrios de contención, los demás atestiguaron la mirada angustiada de la pequeña quien apretó sus puños siguiendo con recelo como Cho se encargaba de acomodar a Loki arreglando los monitores y demás dispositivos. Aún tenían sus dudas respecto a su conducta una vez que se vieran fuera de peligro, confiando en que el trabajo del Capitán América sobre Lucky tendría una influencia en las decisiones del Embustero. Pero era una apuesta a ciegas. Tendrían que esperar varios días antes de presenciar algo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pequeña solo observaba a su madre en esa camilla, alcanzando un par de dedos de su mano que tomaba entre los suyos para quedarse dormida. Las charlas con Steve se redujeron drásticamente, prefiriendo esos momentos en silencio al lado de Loki. Quien tuviera la primicia sería nada menos que el doctor Banner quien una buena mañana mientras revisaba los signos vitales del semidios escuchó la voz débil de Lucky tras él.

-Quiero vivir.

Bruce casi tiró sus instrumentos al escucharle, girándose para verle y tallando su mentón buscando aprisa que responderle. Había hablado en su idioma, no en Jotun. Las lecciones de Rogers habían funcionado después de todo con una sentencia rotunda que resumía lo que la pequeña había sentido durante ese tiempo. Recordó ese día en la playa, los dos cuerpos ensangrentados abrazándose ante la muerte que pensaba llegaba a ellos. La desesperanza, la resignación. ¿Acaso él no se había sentido así? Con la mirada de Natasha implorándole que no se fuera, brillando al verle rescatarle, riendo para él. ¿Acaso no había creído que todo eso se había desvanecido al apagar el monitor del Quinjet? La pérdida de lo más amado. Pero Hulk no se había resignado, y pronunció las palabras que cambiaron la vida de los tres. Vivir.

-Vive –repitió, para ella y para sí mismo.

Lucky pareció salir de una pesadilla, abriendo sus ojos que lloraron de nuevo, bajando su vista hacia Loki estirando una mano para tocar la orilla de su camilla, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su madre.

-Steve prometió.

Parpadeando, Banner miró alrededor. Justo ese día, todos habían salido a misiones cortas a diferentes puntos. Natasha no tenía misión pero no quiso quedarse a su lado. No podía preguntar a qué se refería la niña con eso, debiendo recurrir a su propia memoria, estaba prohibido que Viernes hablara en esa sala; ya habían aprendido a la mala esa lección. Sonrió al recordarlo a tiempo, mirando con cariño a la pequeña.

-Y yo también lo prometo.

Nadie iba a lastimarlos, nadie iba a hacerles daño de nuevo. Esa era la promesa que el Capitán América había hecho a Lucky cuando la sacaran del Arca y ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Los ojos llorosos y verdes de la niña se posaron en su figura.

-¿Aunque seamos monstruos?

Eso le partió el corazón, Bruce se mordió un labio para no llorar frente a ella y mantenerse ecuánime aunque sus ojos se humedecieron. Tenía la respuesta correcta.

-A pesar de todo, nena.

Nick Fury vio llegar a todos sus Vengadores en un tiempo récord cuando María Hill les informó lo que había ocurrido con la niña y el doctor Banner. Una vez más Tony Stark hizo un espectáculo lleno de desaires por no haber sido partícipe en aquel evento singular antes de callar a sus amigos para repetir la grabación del momento. Vision sonrió luego de las cinco veces que tuvieron que verlo a insistencia caprichosa del Hombre de Hierro.

-Puedo apostar mi Gema a que Loki despertará en cualquier día.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Fury le miró incrédulo. El ojiverde llevaba meses en estado de coma.

-Porque su hija lo está llamando a la vida –respondió Wanda en su lugar.

-¿Aún seguimos pensando que son un peligro? –preguntó Steve.

-Nah –respondió al unísono un coro.

Las preguntas seguían sin respuesta, pero al menos había ya un rayo de luz en medio de tantas tinieblas. El tiempo les daría lo que esperaban, no tenían duda, ahora restaba sacar adelante aquel par demostrándoles por qué los Vengadores eran lo que eran. Y habían aprendido que el ancla principal sin duda alguna era Lucky, si ella estaba bien Loki mejoraba. Por cada vez que la niña tenía un momento agradable aparecía un signo de mejora en el exiliado. Quizá aún no sonriera ni mostraba expresiones de felicidad, más estaban confiados en su capacidad para que lo consiguiera. Sería su mejor victoria, además de trabajar en la redención del propio Loki. Se felicitaron unos a otros evidentemente alegres, comenzando a hacer planes entre bromas donde el director Nick Fury era la víctima principal hasta que uno de ellos volvió su vista a las pantallas.

-Tony, Tony –llamó Clint.

-¿Qué sucede, Legolas?

El arquero ignoró el sobrenombre señalando al monitor. Todos siguieron su dedo acercándose de inmediato buscando el mejor sitio que Stark ganó pidiendo a Viernes que hiciera múltiples copias pues Lucky había tomado la mano de su madre llevándola a su mejilla recostada en su almohada comenzando a entonar una canción. Cantaba. Estaba cantando, con una voz dulce que sacó la sonrisa de sus espectadores.

_Ask veit ek standa,_  
_heitir Yggdrasill_  
_hár baðmr, ausinn_  
_hvíta auri;_  
_þaðan koma döggvar_  
_þærs í dala falla;_  
_stendr æ yfir grœnn_  
_Urðar brunni._

 

-No sé qué demonios dice pero suena genial –murmuró el coronel Rhodes.

-Chit –le calló Stark.

 

_Ask veit ek standa,_  
_heitir Yggdrasill_  
_hár baðmr, ausinn_  
_hvíta auri;_  
_þaðan koma döggvar_  
_þærs í dala falla;_  
_stendr æ yfir grœnn_  
_Urðar brunni._

 

De esa manera ella se quedó dormida, con un rostro tranquilo sin soltar la mano de Loki cuyo ritmo cardíaco y presión subió a un nivel más estable. Todos se quedaron callados por largo tiempo luego de que la niña se hubiera dormido, sin moverse por miedo a romper con el encanto del momento.

-Viernes, ¿tienes las copias?

-“ _Señor_ ”

-¿Qué dice la canción? –Steve pidió a la IA.

-“ _Mostrando traducción_ ”

En una pantalla holográfica que apareció al lado del grupo leyeron lo que Lucky había cantado tan dulcemente a Loki.

 

 

_Sé de la ceniza que permanece_

_Su nombre es Yggdrasill_

_Árbol alto, salpicado_

_Con barro blanco_

_Ha venido con el rocío_

_El otoño en el valle_

_Siempre está verde, sobre_

_La fuente de Urdhr._

 

-Wow –dijo la Viuda Negra.

-Creí que Lucky no sabía nada de Asgard –Tony arqueó una ceja mirando acusador a Steve.

-Yo también. Pero una canción no asegura que lo sepa.

-¿Vision? ¿Wanda? –pidió Stark.

-Sólo es una canción –respondió la bruja escarlata sonriendo al percibir la memoria claramente, un recuerdo vibrante y lleno de cariño- Loki se la cantaba desde bebé.

-Voy a llorar.

-Stark…

-Es Toooony, Stevie.

-Vengadores, aún es muy pronto para celebrar, recordemos que tenemos a un Jotun en coma por despertar.

-Siempre tan realista, director –reclamó Bruce.

-Es mi trabajo. Lo que me recuerda que ninguno de ustedes no tiene el reporte de su misión en mi escritorio.

-¡Pero mamá….!

-El tuyo lo quiero primero, Stark.

Éste se llevó las copias del video a casa, donde ordenó a Viernes que no le pasara ninguna llamada ni mensaje por muy urgente que fuera. Quería escuchar una vez más a la niña cantarle así a su madre, le había fascinado su voz infantil, limpia con un timbre que le recordó a un ruiseñor, de no ser porque ya le había dado su nombre le hubiera puesto Piaf. Detuvo ciertos momentos de la grabación haciendo acercamientos a las imágenes congeladas para observar detalles. Cada vez que ella había acariciado la mano de Loki, el pulso de éste había subido, lo que confirmaba ese lazo del cual Wanda les mencionara tiempo atrás.

Tal grado de unión podía ser contraproducente para ellos si Fury llegaba a tener la razón y recibían una paliza de parte de ambos. Tony había descartado esa opción, para él, quien siempre analizaba los videos diarios de Lucky en busca de pistas, el comportamiento de la pequeña era de mansa sumisión, no existían gestos considerados pasivos agresivos. De ser un peligro latente Vision, Wanda o Viernes ya lo hubieran percibido. Lo más rebelde que la niña había hecho era pedir malteada en lugar de leche simple. Stark pasó el audio con aquella infantil voz a su traje, para acompañarle en los viajes que hizo con los Vengadores. Fue durante una de esas tantas misiones fugaces donde Tony se encontró mirando el aparador de una tienda de muñecos de peluche de todas formas y colores pero sus ojos únicamente vieron una figura en particular que le hizo sonreír antes de entrar con todo y traje para comprarlo. Un oso Teddy para Lucky. No cabía duda que alguien más se había colado en aquel corazón de hierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de origen nórdico, me disculpo si la traducción al español no es precisa. Ju, ju.  
> Link de la música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-YCtdu7gAM (o le pueden buscar como Viking Pagan Folk Song - Yggdrasill)  
> :)


	5. Capítulo 4. Secco

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía nada, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 4. Secco.**

_No regrets they don't work_   
_No regrets they only hurt_   
_Sing me a love song_   
_Drop me a line_   
_Suppose it's just a point of view_   
_But they tell me I'm doing fine._

_No regrets, Robbie Williams._

 

 

Las nuevas armas cortesía de industrias Stark llegaron a los almacenes del cuartel general. María Hill observaba los cargamentos ser desplazados hacia revisión desde lo alto de la plataforma donde se encontraba, con una tableta en mano monitoreando a Lucky, sentada en el suelo junto a la camilla de Loki jugando con un oso Teddy que Tony le había obsequiado. Originalmente tenía sus dos ojos de botón pero Natasha le había quitado uno aclarando que así ella lo aceptaría mejor, lo cual sucedió. Lucky confiaba ahora tanto en Steve Rogers que le permitía tocarle y cargarla por breves lapsos de tiempo. Tony Stark hablaba con ella y le recibía obsequios como aquel oso de peluche o golosinas aprobadas por la doctora Cho a quien también veía con buenos ojos como su médico. Bruce Banner tenía los mismos privilegios, además de conseguir que cantara cortas estrofas de canciones Asgardianas, la mayoría relatos mitológicos sin relación alguna con el pasado del ojiverde. Vision era bienvenido para hablar pero no tocarle todavía, eso no molestaba al Vengador como tampoco a Wanda, que prefería acompañarle en silencio, ya que así podía percibir sus memorias felices y a partir de ahí seguir con su terapia de rehabilitación.

Clint y Natasha podían estar presentes en la misma habitación pero no hablar ni acercarse a menos que quisieran provocarle un ataque de pánico. Los demás no lo habían intentado siquiera. Eran demasiadas caras para ella. Un avance significativo había sido la aceptación de Viernes dentro de la sala, ya no le asustaba escucharle sin verle, enterada de que cualquier emergencia la IA podía encargarse si se lo pedía, incluyendo llamar a sus Vengadores de confianza. Ahora la pequeña vestía una cómoda pijama de algodón con figuras de corderos volando sobre nubes, una elección a cargo de Natasha quien había ganado sobre robots disparando entre sí, elección del Hombre de Hierro, con sus cabellos arreglados en dos trenzas sujetos por ligas decoradas por Wanda y unas pantuflas de conejo que la propia María Hill le había comprado.

No cabía duda que Lucky era parte importante en sus vidas.

Por supuesto, habían vivido momentos negros durante las recaídas de la niña. Sus gritos de desesperación a medianoche cuando una pesadilla aparecía, o cuando algún ruido brusco le hacía saltar, buscando refugio debajo de la camilla de Loki a quien llamaba con angustia temblando al punto que incluso a veces vomitaba de miedo. La situación no había sido fácil, con paciencia y mucha dedicación los días buenos estaban siendo mayoría sobre los días malos.

-Hill, ¿interrumpo algo? –ella volvió en sí al escuchar la voz del Hombre de Hierro.

-¿Señor Stark?

-Tengo unos obsequios para los Vengadores, ¿puedes reunirlos en la sala privada?

Así era como llamaban a la sala de juntas que estaba cerca de donde los huéspedes especiales, evitando las preguntas o suposiciones de los soldados en los niveles superiores. Hasta ese momento lo único que sabían era que Hulk había llegado con dos heridos que habían sido salvados y devueltos a sus hogares, creyendo que el área restringida de los Vengadores únicamente eran sus habitaciones personales donde relajarse sin ser molestados. Solo ése grupo privilegiado de superhéroes tenía la información real de sus supuestos prisioneros, y en más de una ocasión se había comentado la posibilidad de esconderlos a los ojos del Dios del Trueno cuando apareciera, cosa que no había sucedido en un año. Lanzando la alerta clave, el resto de los Vengadores fue hacia la sala a donde Hill les indicó, esperando por el Hombre de Hierro que apareció con su típica sonrisa descarada con un robot siguiéndole que cargaba varias cajas y pasteles.

-Te luciste, Stark.

-Gracias, Witzy Witzy Araña.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión? –preguntó Sam.

-Que desconsiderados. Hace un año exacto que Lucky Stark llegó a nosotros.

-Lucky Star –corrigió Steve.

-Stark.

-¿Un año? –Wanda se sorprendió.

El Capitán América pareció meditar algo y salió de la sala sin dar explicaciones. María le vio entrar a la habitación de Lucky que peinaba los cabellos de su madre en esos momentos. Steve se arrodilló ante ella susurrando unas palabras y luego la niña le abrazó por el cuello dejando que le cargara en brazos para salir de la sala ante la mirada estupefacta de Nick Fury. Todos esperaron por el par a que apareciera por las puertas, lo cual no tardó mucho.

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos tener una fiesta de cumpleaños –excusó Rogers con una sonrisa- El cumpleaños de Lucky.

-Excelente idea –apoyó Vision.

-¿Estamos bien? –preguntó Rhodes sabiendo que la niña se asustaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, Lucky les observó sin alterarse, clavando su mirada en los pasteles que Natasha ya había puesto sobre la mesa. Parecía que la presencia y el aroma de aquella deliciosa comida había aumentado la tolerancia de la pequeña cuyo obvio interés en los postres le ganó varias sonrisas. Steve tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa con la niña en su regazo que no despegó sus ojos del apetitoso pastel de chocolate con frutas cercano a ella.

-¿Puede comerlo? –preguntó Clint a Bruce.

-Claro, su estómago está recuperado.

-Fury si solamente vas a enojarte, entonces ve por una vela –dijo Tony a éste- Necesitamos una vela.

-Aquí –Vision ya había hecho una con ayuda de Wanda.

Era una gruesa y colorida L que pusieron sobre aquel pastel de chocolate encendiéndola para que soplara, Steve le enseñó un par de veces a Lucky como tenía que hacerlo.

-Es tu cumpleaños, pide un deseo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –la pequeña les miró con ojos grandes.

-Lo que quieras, nena –sonrió Tony.

-Stark…

-No seas aguafiestas, Fury.

Lucky miró la vela, el pastel y a los Vengadores. Se volvió a la flama que apagó al segundo soplido recibiendo aplausos discretos acompañados de sonrisas cálidas que apreció de manera individual concentrándose luego en recibir su rebanada que miró ansiosa, tomando el tenedor de sospechoso color rojo con dorado de manos de Bruce. Todos prestaron atención a su reacción al probar el chocolate por primera vez, un pastel de cumpleaños.

-Felicidades, Lucky –Steve besó sus cabellos- Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella abrió sus ojos, mirando a la nada, absorta en lo que le pareció el más exquisito sabor que su boca hubiese probado anteriormente. Apretando con un brazo a su oso, se dio a la tarea de devorar su rebanada dejando que Tony le pusiera una corona de papel en la cabeza. Natasha tomaba fotos de ella y el resto del grupo, riendo ante las caras de Fury que parecía esperar que algo malo sucediera en cualquier momento.

-¿Feliz? –preguntó Tony a Wanda a su lado, robando de su trozo de pastel.

-Sin duda alguna.

Bruce adivinó el deseo de la pequeña por otra rebanada que no se hizo esperar, acompañada de sus conocidas golosinas y un vaso de jugo que le fue traído por Sam Wilson. Los Vengadores se miraron entre sí levantando sus copas de vino en honor a ella.

-Por Lucky –sonrió Tony.

-Por Lucky –corearon los demás sin alzar mucho la voz para no asustarla.

Lucky ladeó su rostro mirando su vaso, que también levantó bebiendo después. Al término de su segunda rebanada bostezó recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve.

-Alguien tiene sueño –rió Vision.

-La llevaré a su cama.

Tomándola con cuidado, el capitán le devolvió a su habitación, dejándola arropada con una frazada ligera de bordados rusos. Se volvió a la camilla de Loki. Casi estaba seguro del deseo que la pequeña había pedido, que su “madre” despertara. Era lo que más añoraba. Vision había apostado su gema a que lo haría aunque Steve no estaba seguro. Por el bien de Lucky esperaba que tuviera razón, no tenía intención de verle llorar. Al regresar a la sala se encontró con una divertida discusión de la cual el director Nick Fury era nuevamente objeto, cuando Viernes hizo un anuncio que calló a todos.

-“ _Avistamiento de portal Argardiano, entrada principal_ ”

-¡Que me jodan! –gruñó Tony azotando su plato sobre la mesa. Steve le hubiera dicho algo de no ser porque estaba de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

-¿No vas a decirle, verdad Fury? –acusó Natasha.

-Sé que piensan que soy un desalmado y lo soy. Pero no, no le diré. Ahora, si me lo permiten. Capitán Rogers, Señor Stark, vengan conmigo. Doctor Bruce… -el hombre le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-No habrá Hombre Verde si usted cumple su palabra.

Los tres hombres salieron tranquilamente hacia la entrada principal para recibir al Dios del Trueno que apareció detrás de la luz multicolor con una sonrisa quieta.

-Fury, Stark, Rogers –saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Tiempo sin verte, Thor –Fury correspondió al saludo con fría calma- Espero que no haya problemas en Asgard donde tengamos que intervenir, la Tierra está a salvo por ahora.

-No hay nada que temer, director. Tengo historias que narrar pero deberán esperar, amigos míos, en estos momentos debo dirigirme hacia donde Jane.

-Adelante –animó Tony cruzando los dedos porque así fuera.

Tomando a Mjolnir, Thor le hizo girar para salir volando de ahí. Stark y Rogers suspiraron aliviados intercambiando una mirada cómplice.

-Se ve extraño –comentó Fury.

-Vamos, ya es una costumbre en usted ver lo malo en todo –se quejó Tony.

-¿Qué haremos cuando vuelva? –preguntó el capitán.

-Hacerle ver que la Tierra está sumamente segura, cómoda y en paz sin su presencia. Que Asgard le necesita más que nosotros. De forma urgente – contestó Stark mirando a ambos- ¿Cierto?

-Algo parecido –susurró Fury.

No hubo necesidad de planes complejos al regreso del Dios del Trueno, parecía enfadado por alguna razón que no compartió con ellos. Únicamente habló con Nick Fury al enterarse que el resto estaba en misiones de poca importancia a las que no lo habían llamado, creyendo que tardaría más tiempo con la que consideraban la prometida del Asgardiano por obvias razones.

-Lamento escuchar lo de tu padre, Thor.

-Por esa misma razón debo partir, solamente quería ver a Jane. Sé que ustedes están bien sin mí.

-Tenemos un buen equipo, no dudes que si algo ocurre, lo sabrás de inmediato. Siempre se puede echar mano de un trueno.

Thor asintió, realmente se veía distante, como si estuviera buscando algo que Fury no alcanzó a adivinar, caminando a su lado hasta donde aquella marca de runas donde se transportó hacia Asgard de vuelta. Agradeció la breve visita, antes de que Hulk hubiera aparecido y arruinara todo por su nueva paternidad adquirida. El Dios del Trueno volvería, pero no al cuartel de los Vengadores, sino con Jane Foster directamente. Selvig sería quien les compartiera lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, una pelea de pareja como la llamaba pero sin entender la verdadera razón. Sea lo que fuere, comenzaba a distanciarlos.

-Nah, todas las parejas pelean, Natasha y Bruce por ejemplo.

-Gracias, Stark –Banner le dedicó una mirada.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea? –Tony preguntó como si nada, distraído aparentemente con un dispositivo que arreglaba.

-Thor llegó preguntándole algo a Jane.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como “dónde tienes mis calcetines, mujer”?

-No –Selvig frunció su ceño viendo como sus manos trabajaban aprisa- Más bien si ella no estaba ocultándole nada.

-¿Por qué la mejor astrofísica del mundo ocultaría algo a su novio semidios y rey de otro mundo?

-Sucedió que Thor se ausentó un año, más de un año. Es mucho tiempo –Selvig tosió aclarándose la garganta- Fue cosa de nada.

-Esas cosas me están intrigando, doctor.

-Ocurrió en una convención, Jane conoció a un doctor, charlaron y se besaron. Pero nada pasó, ella recobró la cordura al instante. Fue un momento de debilidad.

-¿Thor se molestó por eso? –Bruce arqueó una ceja intercambiando una mirada con el Hombre de Hierro.

-Al principio no, luego cuando volvió a regresar insistió en que Jane le ocultaba algo más. Creo que eso hizo dudar a ella sobre sus sentimientos…

-Un momento –Tony dejó lo que hacía sobre la mesa donde puso sus codos inclinándose hacia el doctor- ¿Está diciéndonos que Jane y Thor…?

-No es oficial, confío en que no lo sea, espero contar con su discreción.

-No tiene idea de lo discretos que podemos llegar a ser, doctor. Lamento mucho escuchar de ello. Hacían una bonita pareja. De película Disney.

-Espero arreglen sus malentendidos –animó Banner comiendo una menta del dulcero sobre la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Gracias –Selvig miró su reloj- Gracias por escucharme, ahora iré a trabajar, hay mucho por hacer. Thor me ha pedido algo en particular.

-¿Ah, sí? –Tony le miró, de inmediato hizo una expresión como si algo viniera a su mente- Ahora que lo recuerdo, a nosotros también nos lo pidió –señaló al doctor Banner y a sí mismo.

-Tiene sentido, son sus amigos. Entonces estaremos coordinándonos, si ustedes llegan a encontrar información de algún Oráculo viviente que tengamos en este planeta, o yo lo hago, hay que compartir la información. Mientras tanto, comenzaré a viajar a diferentes lugares donde puedo empezar, estaremos en contacto.

-Puede apostarlo –Bruce sonrió.

-Me retiro. No trabajen mucho, Vengadores.

-¡Trataremos! –despidió Tony mesándose sus cabellos luego- ¿Qué mosca le picó a Thor?

-¿Para qué quiere un Oráculo?

-¿Jugar a las adivinanzas?

-Stark, Selvig dijo de un Oráculo viviente. Una pitonisa, una de verdad.

-¿Para que le diga si Jane Foster le pone el cuerno?

-Thor es suficiente guerrero para averiguarlo por sí mismo. Es algo más.

-Puede ser que busque la cura para Odín Padre de Casi Todo.

-O el paradero de Loki.

-Hm –Tony se levantó tomando su dispositivo- Tengo que ir por herramientas a mi torre. Te veré después, Banner.

-Es un hecho.

Tony Stark salió del cuartel hacia su torre remodelada en Nueva York. El dispositivo que estaba reparando era un sensor del Quinjet que dejó sobre la barra de aquel nuevo bar. Parecía que a las mujeres de los Vengadores les había entrado la comezón por la infidelidad, caso parecido había tenido con Pepper Potts, pero agradecía que ella al menos había tenido la decencia de admitir su amorío repentino bajo el pretexto de la ausencia del Hombre de Hierro y las continuas desgracias que ocurrían a su alrededor que la habían expuesto a peligros no deseados. Le costaba trabajo pensar que alguien como Jane Foster pudiera desprenderse de un partido como lo era Thor pero no tenía su mente ni sus gustos, afortunadamente. Estaba inquieto por la sospecha de Banner sobre la búsqueda de Loki por parte del Asgardiano, si estaba creyendo que era culpable de la caída del viejo y quería llevarlo ante la justicia de su pueblo iban a tener un par de problemas con ello. Era una suerte que Wanda leyera solo pensamiento y no fuese clarividente o ya la habría hecho hablar, también que en la Tierra no existieran esa clase de Oráculos.

-Pero en los demás reinos allá afuera es cosa diferente –murmuró para sí cambiándose para darse una ducha fría y aclarar su mente. Necesitaba planes.

Con sincero alivio agradecía confirmar por exámenes de Viernes que ni Loki o su hija tenían poderes algunos o aquella figura de chocolate en Asgard ya los hubiera visto desde su puente colorido. Pero tener a un exiliado en coma no le ayudaba, aún le colocaban en el Arca para regenerar las partes pendientes de su cuerpo. Era un muñeco de trapo, literalmente. Así no podían transportarle a otro lado donde Thor no sospechara, era verdad que el Asgardiano era un cabezota, pero no podía confiarse.

-“ _Señor, tiene un mensaje del cuartel general_ ” –le avisó la IA.

-Comenzar encriptación. Altavoz.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse escuchó la voz de Bruce quien le comunicaba el despertar de Loki. Al igual que Lucky, se habían encontrado con un ser lleno de terror que de solo verles por nada hubiera experimentado un paro cardíaco a no ser por la niña cuyos abrazos le tranquilizaron hasta volverle a dormir.

-¿Quieres decir que Cuernitos también necesitará terapia?

-¿Pensabas que no?

-Es un ser milenario.

-Que ha pasado por lo mismo que Lucky o peor solamente para encontrarse en las manos de sus conocidos rivales cuya última experiencia fue humillante. Al menos su hija está como intermediara por nosotros mientras comenzamos su rehabilitación física y mental, más el asunto de Thor me inquieta mucho, Tony. Lejos de la decepción o pelea que brote con él, lo que suceda con nuestros protegidos no promete ser alentador. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Estoy en eso, Bruce, créeme. Por cierto, ¿hubo intención de Loki por atacar? Seguro que Fury tenía todos los cañones apuntándole.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero nuestro Embustero está lejos de una condición ideal para siquiera defenderse mucho menos volar en pedacitos el cuartel. Y Lucky no parece que vaya a hacer algo parecido, le ha pedido a Steve que no los dejen solos.

-Mmmm…

-¿Celoso? –hubo un tono de diversión en el doctor Banner.

-¿De Capipaleta? Nunca. Gracias por el informe, Bruce, iré para allá en cuanto termine de armar esto. Y descuida, haremos que esto funcione.


	6. Capítulo 5. Arabesque

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 5. Arabesque.**

 

 

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
 _Here to relive your darkest moments_  
 _I can see no way, I can see no way_  
 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_  
  
_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
 _But I like to keep some things to myself_  
 _I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _It's always darkest before the dawn_  
  
_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
 _I can never leave the past behind_  
 _I can see no way, I can see no way_  
 _I'm always dragging that horse around_  
  
_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
 _So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _But it's always darkest before the dawn._

_Shake it out, Florence + The Machine._

 

 

 

¿Desde cuándo sólo recordaba dolor? Su mente estaba demasiado nublada para vislumbrar el último recuerdo donde su cordura estuviera en su sitio. Todo parecía como una pesadilla de la cual ansiaba despertar y luego se volvía un sueño dulce al cual entregarse. Cada fibra de su ser le dolía a pesar de los intentos de los mortales por ayudarle. Si tan solo supieran. Su consuelo estaba en su pequeña hija que le observaba abrazando aquel objeto peludo al que le faltaba un ojo. Estaba sana, sin heridas o lágrimas en su rostro. Alguien le había trenzado sus cabellos pero no se quejaba del aspecto porque la notaba tranquila, a gusto donde se encontraban. ¿Cuándo había contemplado algo así en ella anteriormente?

Nunca.

Aquella habitación era casi igual a la que Fury le había puesto cuando le capturaron, con la diferencia de muebles y objetos de colores, juguetes que seguramente pertenecían a su hija como los dibujos y estampas que cubrían ciertas partes de los vidrios dobles. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la bestia verde les encontrara? Había jurado que iba a matarles, y eso le hubiera gustado en aquellos momentos, un cáliz de salvación para ambos. Prefería la muerte a ver de nuevo sufrir a Idunn o Lucky como le habían puesto los atrevidos humanos. Tenía algo en la garganta que le ayudaba a respirar, y delgados tubos conectados al cuerpo e intravenosas. Podía ver a cierta distancia por la elevación de su almohada, suficiente para seguir con la vista los pasos de su hija alrededor de la habitación, ensayando aquel lenguaje pobre de la Tierra, cantando los poemas que le enseñara en secreto o charlando en Jotun con su peludo.

Si alguna vez, por azares de un destino que le despreciara a tal grado que le jugara la más cruel de las bromas y los Asgardianos les encontraran, tendría la satisfacción de que Idunn les hablaría en Jotun, afirmando su herencia monstruosa, burlándose de su gloriosa y dorada superioridad. Una venganza pequeña, absurda, pero al fin una venganza.

Tenía alucinaciones, estaba consciente de ello, en ocasiones veía en los rostros de los Vengadores cosas que prefería olvidar para siempre. Y esa voz que en sueños le amenazaba con encontrarles, bajo promesa de muerte. Su hija percibía aquellos terrores, porque bajaba de su cama para subir a la suya y dormir con él, protegidos aparentemente por el juguete sin un ojo. ¿Teddy? Sonaba algo estúpido para su gusto más agradable para ella. Le faltaban ganas para comunicarse con los terrícolas, Idunn y él habían desarrollado una comunicación no verbal, no le podía llamar telepatía porque no lo era, simplemente desde el momento en que le sintió en su vientre escuchó su voz llamarle. Sabía dónde estaba con solo concentrarse en ello. Gracias a ese lazo, había descubierto como Steve Rogers le procuraba igual que a una hija suya, Tony Stark mimándola todo el tiempo o Bruce Banner dándole lecciones. Le inquietaba aquella criatura llamada Vision con la gema en su frente, la misma que tuviera en el cetro maldito. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba que Idunn fuese a tocarla y así le había advertido. Su hija era obediente y solícita en sus órdenes, le complacía pero al mismo tiempo le entristecía, ella había sido entrenada para obedecer. No conocía la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Aún en aquellos momentos tenía dificultades cuando uno de los Vengadores le ofrecía algo donde tuviera que hacer un juicio. Al menos él había tenido la libertad de rebelarse…

Loki cerró sus ojos resistiendo las lágrimas de dolor ante la punzada que recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies y de vuelta. Moverse era un lujo. No pudo evitar el quejido que brotó de su garganta por aquel tubo, pero que su hija no alcanzó a escuchar, alejada de su camilla al estar pegando en el vidrio un nuevo dibujo. Sus ilustraciones eran sus recientes experiencias, detalles de las cosas que le atraían. Idunn era muy observadora, como él. Notó con el paso de los días que dibujaba insistentemente la estrella del escudo del capitán, o el artilugio en el pecho del hombre vanidoso. A veces llenaba la hoja de color verde, otras de amarillo, escarlata…

Cuando le retiraron el espantoso tubo dio gracias a la vida por ello, debiendo usar el collarín que le inmovilizaba la cabeza teniendo ahora que respirar por aquella mascarilla, el dolor era menor conforme el paso del tiempo, llevadero gracias a la voz de su hija. Los Vengadores querían respuestas, lo notaba en sus rostros pero le tenían tanta lástima que nadie se había atrevido a hacerle las preguntas correctas. Loki ni siquiera estaba seguro que pudiera responder sin quebrarse, buscaba en su interior algo que había perdido. Hurtado a manos de aquella maldad responsable de todo lo ocurrido a Idunn y a él, siempre repitiéndose para no caer, que había valido la pena porque su hija estaba viva, estaba sana… ¿acaso también libre?

-Mami, ¿podemos ver eso amarillo que llaman sol?

Idunn nunca había visto un exterior en esas circunstancias. Trató de sonreírle pero los músculos de la cara se lo impidieron todavía adoloridos, levantó una mano con titánico esfuerzo para acariciar sus marcas Jotun con cariño. Sí, era hija suya, solo suya y de nadie más. Lo más precioso en su vida. Cerró y abrió sus ojos en un rotundo sí. Ella le abrazó dejándole su peludo Teddy como guardián mientras salía de aquel recinto para ser llevada en brazos por el Capitán América hacia los exteriores, con las debidas y extremas precauciones. Sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas cuando su hija le compartió la experiencia de sentir el sol en su piel, de oler el aire fresco de aquel bosque, sentir la corteza de los árboles o el pasto verde que no sabía tan mal.

Todas las torturas de Thanos valían la pena sólo por ese momento.

Y ahí se dio cuenta que quizá, y sólo quizá, era posible que ambos pudieran vivir tranquilos en Midgard. Con los Vengadores prendados de su hija, protegiéndola. No era una mala idea después de todo, más de lo que hubiera pensando que conseguirían luego de huir de los Otros hacia Jotunheim errando en último momento sus cálculos del portal, terminando en una playa de mortales con una bestia verde tomándoles en brazos. Casi habían muerto al escapar, arrastrándose por el portal. Ahora Idunn corría por un bosque queriendo alcanzar una mariposa. Loki nunca había deseado el trono de Asgard, había deseado venganza. Odín y todos los demás podían quedarse con sus glorias del Valhalla si querían, ningún palacio dorado ni guerreros de leyenda iban a darle a su Idunn lo que un grupo de mortales le proveían. Su hija regresó con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio, contrastando ese tono rosado contra el azul de sus marcas sobre su piel pálida. Le abrazó con fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarle, no había necesidad de que le contara, él ya lo sabía. Loki miró a Steve quien le sostuvo la mirada asintiendo después dejándoles solos. No encontraba reproches en esos ojos, eso le inquietaba luego de las experiencias que proveyera a los Vengadores. Idunn bostezó acomodándose a su costado para dormir con su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, una costumbre que desde el vientre había adoptado, la canción de cuna que la tranquilizaba. El calor de los brazos de su niña fue aliciente suficiente para seguirle al mundo de los sueños dejando las pesadillas por ese día fuera de su mente.

* * *

 

Estaban rodeados de luz, blanca, cálida que incluso atravesaba sus cuerpos que sentía flotar. Idunn le sostenía la mano, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, de alguna manera estaba seguro que no se separarían nunca. La tranquilidad de aquel sitio le embargaba, estaba en paz. Sus ojos recorrieron aquella vastedad vibrante, dándose cuenta que se dividía en nueva enormes caminos arriba y debajo de ellos. Podía ver mundos a través de esas gigantescas veredas, sentirlos, cada ser vivo que los habitaba. Deseó compartirles la felicidad que le provocaba aquel sitio, sin recelos o envidias añejas que le obstaculizaran expresarse. Encontró en uno de esos caminos Asgard, y delante sus estrellas formando la silueta de Frigga quien le miró sonriendo. Sus labios pronunciaron una palabra a ella aunque no se escuchó, apretando la mano de su hija para que viera a la reina de cabellos dorados.

Loki abrió sus ojos, con su pecho agitado. ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? Frigga estaba muerta por su culpa. Las luces estaban apagadas alrededor, indicándole que era de noche. Su hija y él estaban cubiertos por una manta de motas de colores que alguien había colocado sobre ellos. Los puntos rojos de las cámaras de vigilancia parpadeaban sobre su camilla. Estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó un débil zumbido, apenas si perceptible pero espantosamente familiar. Con una mirada aterrada buscó alrededor mientras los monitores timbraron ante un súbito cambio en su temperatura, ritmo cardíaco y presión. Idunn se removió inquieta en su costado, apretando el Teddy contra su rostro. Loki clavó su mirada en un punto lejano más allá de los vidrios dobles donde una esquina se perdía en sombras, tenía la sensación de que algo les miraba desde ese sitio. No estaban a salvo, los habían encontrado.

-¿Mami?

Quiso gritar, su hija lo hizo por él cuando se giró en aquella dirección. Las luces volvieron en ese instante, pero la esquina permaneció en las sombras a pesar de recibir la iluminación directa de una lámpara en el techo. Sintió la llamada de la doctora Cho y las manos de Banner sobre él mientras que Steve trataba de calmar a Idunn pero ambos no podían despegar su vista de aquel punto donde un monstruo les sonreía con cruel perversidad. Vision llegó para encargarse de la sombra, disparando con su gema hacia la esquina dejando un boquete que atravesó a la sala contigua. Todos estaban confundidos al respecto. Le pareció escuchar que el Capitán América demandaba ver lo que había sucedido, airado de que alguna presencia hubiese penetrado la seguridad de su cuartel y todavía la de aquella sala que tenía doble equipo de protección. Su mente comenzó a nublarse por efecto del sedante administrado, los sollozos de su hija fueron apagándose cuando le devolvieron a su lado, haciéndose ovillo contra él. Le pasó los brazos alrededor como en aquellos tiempos cuando el dolor venía a atormentarles sin importarle el evidente temblor que dominó el cuerpo de ambos. El monstruo no había podido huir, Vision lo había detenido a tiempo pero no estaba seguro que no hubiera comunicado su ubicación a su cruel amo. Loki sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. No quería perder a su hija, no quería que muriera, no ahora que apenas estaba…

-Están a salvo, Loki –le pareció oír la voz de Rogers cerca de ellos.

Para cuando despertó de nuevo se encontró con una sorpresa que le dejó perplejo varios minutos intentando llevar la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. No estaban en la sala donde vieran aquella sombra, sino en una habitación bastante amplia, rectangular de piso alfombrado alrededor del confortable y amplio futón donde ahora reposaba, dejando ver un pulido piso de madera en las zonas libres. Las paredes eran lisas con diferentes repisas en color negro donde libros, esculturas y pinturas de marcos elegantes los decoraban. Había dos puertas secundarias en un costado de la habitación contrarias a los enormes ventanales de techo a piso por donde una luz cálida pasaba a través de cortinas ligeras que impedían verle el exterior. Por la puerta principal frente a él, abierta de par en par, descubrió un pasillo que daba a lo que parecía otra estancia igualmente asombrosa, permitiéndose tal palabra. Los dibujos de Lucky estaban regados por todas partes igual que sus juguetes, signo de que pasaba tiempo a su lado pero no vio una cama adjunta, parecía que ella tenía su propia habitación. Seguía con el collarín, la máscara de oxígeno y el cuerpo adormecido, sin embargo, tenía pantallas holográficas por encima de él, notando al fin que mostraban un exterior tropical. No supo si eran meras imágenes o realmente estaban en aquel lugar.

-¡Mami!

Su hija le compartió las memorias perdidas. Luego del incidente Tony Stark había declarado que el cuartel era más vulnerable que ciertas habitaciones de hotel, y se había dado a la tarea con el resto de los Vengadores para hallar un sitio donde pudieran protegerles sin exponerlos ante las miradas y oídos indiscretos. Lucky no estaba segura de cómo, pero mientras su madre se hallaba inconsciente para no provocarle otro estado de shock, habían sido trasladados hacia una isla en medio del océano que Stark había preparado ya, haciendo gala de sus manías inventivas. Loki podría seguir recuperándose ahí, toda la isla sin excepción tenía un sistema de seguridad a prueba de cualquier intruso. Esta vez Vision y Wanda habían aportado sus poderes para ayudar al nuevo Jarvis 2.0 a generar los patrones idóneos que levantaron un campo protector que incluía el subsuelo de la isla como parte del océano correspondiente. Stark no se andaba por las ramas. Y es que su hija había tenido una recaía producto de aquella noche, lo que hirió de sobremanera el orgullo de sus protectores. Por supuesto, siendo ahora Stark quien aportó las ideas, el lujo y bienestar eran prioridad como la seguridad. Tenían una casa amplia llena de todas las comodidades que ambos pudiesen necesitar, como si él tuviera las fuerzas para ello, sin contar con la IA que le saludó en esos momentos y que sería su sirviente privado.

Fue algo que le hizo torcer los labios por lo absurdo que le pareció. Tiempo atrás los Vengadores le hubieran partido en trocitos sin rechistar y ahora le habían creado un santuario donde tenerle a salvo junto con su hija. Pero estaba agradecido, en aquella isla lejos del cuartel había una distancia tranquilizadora del Dios del Trueno. No quería admitirlo pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba dispuesto a permitir que Thor supiera de su hija, menos que la conociera. Odín podía arrebatársela si se enteraba y eso sería la muerte para él. Por ello había dado hasta la última gota de su magia, de su herencia Jotun y de los poderes Aesir para crear la coraza que resguardaba el verdadero potencial de Idunn. Ya no poseía nada más que su débil cuerpo a cambio de que su hija no fuese jamás descubierta por los ojos indiscretos de Heimdall, el poder de Odín o las manos de Thanos. Su mejor y último conjuro había ocultado los mechones dorados combinados con los negros de la pequeña, sus tiernos cuernos al igual que sus ojos azules. Aquello hubiera levantado preguntas que no tardarían en ser respondidas, y también se hubiera visto su poder latente, la capacidad de su niña para manipular el trueno como si fuese otro juguete suyo. No, eso jamás nadie iba a verlo. Nunca.

La mascarilla de oxígeno había sido sustituida ahora por una cánula, despidiéndose del collarín duro cambiándolo por uno suave que le permitía mover al fin su cabeza. Su mano izquierda seguía presa de la férula pero la sentía más firme, sus huesos estaban regenerándose, el haber perdido sus poderes aletargaba su recuperación. Tenía que darle crédito al Hombre de Hierro sobre la comodidad de la casa, a pesar de que estaba postrado en aquel futón, podía vigilar los pasos de Lucky a través de las pantallas holográficas y por supuesto, de su lazo. Su hija no paraba de correr por todos lados, jugando con la IA que seguramente había sido instruida para concederle todos los caprichos que no estuvieran en conflicto con su seguridad o su salud.

-Lucky, no…

Un florero más roto. No le molestaba que le llamaran Lucky, o Lucky Stark como afirmaba Jarvis que así lo hacía Tony, generando la consabida discusión con el Capitán América. Su hija parecía la encarnación de un torbellino ahora que estaban en la isla. Trepaba a muebles únicamente para explorar sus contenidos o su resistencia, rompía cosas en sus alocadas carreras por los pasillos, manchando el suelo de lodo cuando salía en días de lluvia. Recordaba su primer día en que experimentó el suceso, estaba asustada de que alguien hubiera puesto una enorme regadera sobre ellos antes de comprender el fenómeno de la lluvia. Tuvo que amenazarla con reprenderla si no entraba de vuelta a la casa por temor a que enfermera, no estaba seguro que eso ocurriera pero prefería seguir con esa rutina.

La silla de ruedas automática fue mejor que estar atrapado en la recámara todo el día. Lo mismo que las visitas de los Vengadores. Steve era quien más frecuentemente llegaba a la isla para jugar con Lucky hasta que tenía una llamada. Tony Stark siempre aparecía con un nuevo juguete o algún aparato inventado por él mismo para entretenerla, temía que un día la isla no fuese suficiente para albergar la cantidad de regalos que llegaban. Bruce Banner era más discreto, pero era todo un espectáculo ver a Hulk cargar a su hija con el mismo cuidado que un artesano trabajando con el cristal más frágil. Vision también era un excelente compañero de juegos, su hija se sentía atraída hacia él y sospechaba que la razón era la gema en su frente, sin embargo le concedía crédito a su carácter bondadoso. Thor apareció en el cuartel varias veces según le contaron, algunas para ayudarles en misiones donde los rastros de Hydra aún permanecían. Otras simplemente porque ansiaba estar con ellos. Según el Capitán América, la separación definitiva de Jane Foster y el ataque del ejército de las sombras donde cayó Odín habían puesto al Dios del Trueno en un modo taciturno y serio, alejado de su acostumbrado modo escandaloso y provocativo. Un par de veces había mencionado su nombre, ignorando que los Vengadores le ocultaban bajo el pretexto de ser prisioneros en Midgard. Solo Rogers había escuchado a Loki pedirle que bajo circunstancia alguna le revelara la existencia de Idunn. Podía llegar el día en que Thor le encontrara pero jamás a Lucky. El Ragnarok llegaría antes de que Asgard supiera de su hija. Era con mucho lo único que alteraba al ojiverde, que trataran de separarlo de la pequeña bajo cualquier circunstancia, se necesitaba de la paciencia del capitán para tranquilizarse y hacerle ver que nadie entre los Vengadores tenía intención de hacer tal cosa, ni tampoco el director Nick Fury estaba dispuesto a participar en un plan así.

Después, con la llegada del bastón, caminar por la casa y los alrededores fue un ejercicio saludable que realizó sin necesidad de las indicaciones de sus médicos oficiales. Así pudo comprobar de primera mano la determinación de Tony Stark por protegerles, con cada cámara, monitor, sensor y cuanto dispositivo estuviera al alcance de la imaginación del millonario para crear un muro infranqueable entre la isla y el resto del mundo, o como lo afirmaba muy ufano aquel mortal, del universo. Loki tenía que darle la razón, todo ese tiempo no tuvieron más visitas que temer, como si aquel monstruo de las sombras solo hubiese sido un mero accidente. Esperaba que lo fuera. Su tiempo ahora se dividía entre poner orden dentro de la casa cuando Lucky dejaba todos sus obsequios regados por los pasillos, pasear por la isla conociendo la flora y fauna que Jarvis le proponía o escrudiñar la tecnología de Midgard bajo el sello Stark. Asgard había sido un paraíso, con sus campos de eterna primavera o sus colinas siempre cubiertas de nieve que rodeaban el imponente palacio de oro donde residían los tres grandes salones que cruzaban los más feroces guerreros que Odín poseía. Un lugar de los dioses, y así se quedaría, pero la isla era mejor que eso, el mar que les rodeaba en un color turquesa con playas de arena blanca, una vegetación exótica abundante donde se escondían riachuelos, una cascada de altura modesta y un lago que volvió loca a su hija de solo verlo. Suerte que Vision hubiera estado cuando lo avistó por primera vez en sus exploraciones y la rescató de morir ahogada. En ocasiones Lucky no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, tal vez en un impulso desesperado por disfrutar lo que tenía delante antes de que le fuera arrebatado o su tierna edad que reclamaba probar todo lo que aquella “cárcel” privada tuviera que ofrecerles.

No quería acostumbrarse a esa vida, pero los Vengadores estaban haciéndolo imposible. En las noches en que las pesadillas atormentaban a ambos, tenían encima a Jarvis, las voces de Stark o de Rogers si no eran sus visitas en cuestión de minutos. Esa sensación de estar a salvo, de saberse dentro de un círculo de protección era una droga adictiva que iba colándose lentamente en sus mentes, provocando que ciertos días Loki intentara hablar con ellos, confesar lo que llevaba dentro pero un nudo en la garganta, el corazón acelerado y un pensamiento oscuro se lo impedían, apretando los dientes de impotencia recibiendo a cambio un apretón en su hombro, un abrazo atrevido pero solidario o simplemente una presencia que no le abandonaba hasta que de sus propios labios brotaban palabras para ahuyentarla careciendo de la fuerza para conseguir tal efecto, la verdad era que no le gustaba quedarse completamente solo y ellos parecían adivinarlo de alguna manera. Lentamente, esos mortales hacían que las tinieblas se alejaran de sus vidas.

Podían vivir, sí. Empezaba a tener fe en ello.

 


	7. Capítulo 6. Acompagnato

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 6. Acompagnato.**

 

_I'm not afraid of anything in this world_   
_There's nothing you can throw at me_   
_That I haven't already heard_   
_I'm just trying to find a decent melody_   
_A song that I can sing in my own company_   
_I never thought you were a fool_   
_But darling, look at you_   
_You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight_   
_These tears are going nowhere, baby_

_You've got to get yourself together_   
_You've got stuck in a moment_   
_And now you can't get out of it_   
_Don't say that later will be better_   
_Now you're stuck in a moment_   
_And you can't get out of it_

_Stuck in a moment, U2._

 

 

La música de AC/DC acompañaba los trabajos que Tony realizaba en las afueras de la casa, ajustando un cobertizo que daba hacia un camino de piedra con dirección hacia la playa en el que había encontrado un punto débil de vigilancia que por supuesto no iba dejar pasar por alto cuando todos, y particularmente él, esperaban que la isla fuese el bastión mejor protegido sobre la Tierra. Ninguna pesadilla viviente de otras dimensiones volvería a echar a perder su labor con Lucky y su madre una vez más. Había pasado noches de desvelo configurando los sistemas, ayudado por Jarvis y Viernes, pero continuamente estaba modificando detalles al punto de que Fury estuvo por amenazarlo con sacarlo del equipo de Vengadores si no descansaba. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su obra, bajó a tierra dejando su armadura para observar de cerca como habían quedado las cámaras de seguridad, sobre todo si el color y forma no estropeaba el lujoso piso del cobertizo o no hacía juego con el camino de piedra. Su mirada captó la salida de Loki por la parte posterior de la casa hacia el jardín que daba con el bosque tropical, cercado primero por una valla de madera y herrería, seguido de un muro de cristal reforzado. Entrecerró sus ojos observando los movimientos del ojiverde. No tenía mucho que podía andar a pie por su propia cuenta, sus andanzas por la isla no eran lo que le preocupaba, sino los ataques de pánico que persistían.

-Bruce, no quiero ser un grosero impertinente pero ¿estás seguro que la terapia está surtiendo efecto?

-“ _No seas impaciente, Tony_ ” –respondió el científico por su auricular.

-Cambié las persianas por unas venecianas exclusivas de hilo egipcio y ni siquiera lo notó.

-“ _Natasha sí_ ”.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-“ _Tony_ …”

-Escucha, es que no veo por ningún lado al maniático asesino psicópata egocéntrico, ¿comprendes lo que trato de decirte?

-“ _Eso va a tomar mucho tiempo y no puedo asegurarte que lo vuelvas a ver_ ”.

-¿No podría tomar algo así como un curso intensivo de recuperación?

-“ _Tony, así no funciona_ ”.

-Eso temí que respondieras. Hablamos más tarde.

-“ _Paciencia, Tony_ ”.

Era algo imposible para alguien como el Hombre de Hierro acostumbrado a obtener resultados eficaces en tiempo récord. Caminó hacia el jardín para buscar a Loki a quien encontró justo en la salida de cristal hacia el bosque, sentando sobre un tronco seco con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza colgada, sus cabellos ocultaban por completo el rostro pálido y empapado de sudor frío, tratando de controlar su respiración. Ya sea por hábito o decisión, siempre le veía vestir prendas holgadas y frescas para el clima tropical a pesar de que ya le habían sugerido el uso de ropas mundanas cuyo rechazo estaba inducido más por esos estados de ánimo que algún desprecio hacia ellos. Lucky en cambio, ya había adoptado las prendas acordes a su edad.

-Hey, Loki –el millonario llegó aprisa, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él- ¿Jarvis, qué cosa te he dicho?

-“ _Está recuperándose por sí mismo, señor_ ”.

-Sí, claro. Cuernitos, ¿puedes escucharme?

El ojiverde asintió sin levantar su vista con sus manos entrelazadas relajándose lentamente. Había tenido un nuevo ataque de ansiedad pero estaba calmándose con los ejercicios previamente recetados de Bruce para esos casos. Tony levantó una mano para tocar su espalda, primero inseguro no queriendo recibir una agresión y luego comenzando a masajear en círculos cuando notó que no iba a rechazarle.

-Eso es. Buen chico.

-Estoy…. mejor… -carraspeó Loki levantando su rostro al fin mirándole con ojos febriles sin tensarse como antes cuando le tocaban.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No –aquél sacudió su cabeza lentamente irguiéndose al fin.

Stark le soltó al ver que ya estaba calmado pero aún seguía muy pálido, notando que el ojiverde deseaba decirle algo pero luego bajó su mirada en un gesto de resignación.

-Lo que quieras, Bambi –murmuró mirándole fijamente.

-¿Por qué? –un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en él.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Ayudarnos.

-Ah, eso. Simple, porque no merecen pasar por esto solos, porque merecen una oportunidad.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo anterior? –el pecho de Loki se agitó, refiriéndose a sus actos en la Tierra que habían dejado una desagradable memoria en sus habitantes.

-¿Sabes, mamá Loki? Creo que ya hemos pasado esa hoja hace tiempo. Si estás alterándote porque esperas a que la raza humana te linche, vas a quedarte con las ganas.

-“ _Tony, cuida cómo te expresas_ ” –advirtió Bruce.

-¿No hay castigo? –hubo algo en su tono de voz que no le gustó al millonario quien frunció su ceño antes de negar vigorosamente encogiéndose luego de hombros.

-Anda, necesitas descansar o Banner me reventará el oído.

El ojiverde le miró unos segundos más antes de ponerse de pie con dificultad al sentir el cuerpo acalambrado por el ataque de pánico. Se detuvo cuando Tony le ayudó a andar, no esperando aquel gesto que le hizo mirarle de pies a cabeza, aceptando apoyarse en su brazo con una expresión confundida mientras caminaban lentamente de vuelta al interior de la casa. Lucky estaba leyendo un libro en voz alta en su habitación, siendo corregida por Jarvis en su pronunciación, aparentemente ajena a lo que había ocurrido. Ambos adultos llegaron a la sala donde Loki se tumbó.

-Toma –Stark le ofreció un vaso con agua y un par de cápsulas que Banner le indicó- Sin pucheros.

Bufando apenas, Loki tomó el agua con el medicamento devolviendo el vaso a Tony quien apretó su mandíbula ante la docilidad del otro. ¿Hasta qué punto lo habían quebrado que, antes de rebatir cualquier petición o recibir cosa alguna de sus antiguos rivales, aceptaba cual cordero sus órdenes? Ya lo había visto en Lucky pero la niña había progresado más rápido que su madre, demostrando quien se había llevado la peor parte.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Loki alzando su mirada de la alfombra de la sala hacia él.

-Al demonio todo –Tony se quitó el auricular sentándose frente a él- Escúchame bien, Jotun Asgardiano, nadie aquí va a hacerte daño pero tampoco estamos esperando que lamas el piso por donde caminamos, ¿entendiste? Maldita sea, Loki, ¿qué jodidos harías si en este momento te pidiera que te pusieras un tutú y bailaras la Danza de la Hada de Azúcar, eh?

-Supongo que hacerlo.

-¡No! –el Hombre de Hierro se mesó sus cabellos y talló su barba- ¡Tienes que decir que no, con un demonio! ¡Amenazarnos con hacernos decoraciones de tus cuernos! ¿Vas a permitir que unos mortales hagan contigo lo que sea?

-“ _Señor, el doctor Banner desea ser escuchado en altavoz_ ”.

-Que no interrumpa, Jarvis. Contéstame, Loki.

Con una mueca triste, éste desvió su mirada a un ventanal cercano. –Ya no tengo cuernos.

Tony Stark le miró estupefacto apretando sus puños en rabia. -¡Eso es mentira! ¡Loki, mírame a los ojos! ¡Solías ser el dolor de cabeza de los Vengadores, por todas las estrellas en el cielo! ¡Pelea!

-¡No! –Lucky apareció al escuchar la voz alterada del millonario, corriendo a abrazar a su madre, haciéndose ovillo sobre su regazo mirando al otro- Ya no queremos pelear más, estamos cansados de pelear, estamos cansados de intentar e intentar y volver a intentar de nuevo. Lo hicimos todo el tiempo y siempre nos lastimaron, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero siempre perdimos. Gritamos por ayuda pero jamás nos escucharon.

-“ _Señor_ …”

Stark tomó aire sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pero ya estaban ahí, levantó una mano para indicar que nadie interviniera. Era el punto de quiebre que estaba buscando desde que ellos dos arribaran a la isla. Loki cerró sus ojos abrazando protectoramente a su hija pegando sus labios sobre sus cabellos trenzados. Estaba llorando en silencio.

-¿Quiénes les hicieron eso?

Lucky gimió escondiéndose en el pecho del ojiverde que se estremeció. –Ya no más…

-¿Quiénes?

-“ _Señor, en verdad…”_

La mano de Tony se levantó más con dedos extendidos.

-… Chitauri… y luego ellos… los… los… -Lucky sollozó con hipos apretando a su oso de peluche con tal fuerza que el millonario pensó que iba a romperlo- los Otros, fueron muy malos… muy muy malos… ellos siempre estaban ahí… con _él_ … riéndose…

Esta vez fue Loki quien habló poniendo una mano sobre la boca de su hija para que callara, abriendo sus ojos a Tony llenos de desconsuelo y profundamente rabiosos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Creen que pueden entender?! ¡No lo hacen! ¡Nunca podrán! ¡¿Qué les da el derecho a reclamar una pelea sobre algo que no han perdido?! ¡Jamás comprenderán lo que es estar ahí con Thanos! ¡Morirían a su simple toque y créeme que eso sería tu bendición, Anthony Stark! ¡No sobrevivirían! ¡Serían otro cadáver más que tirarían al vacío sin que nunca nadie volviera a saber de ti! ¡No vengas a hablarme de pelea! ¡No digas que siga luchando! ¡Yo que…! –jadeó ahogando un llanto, apretando a su hija contra su pecho.

-Tú que saliste vivo –terminó Stark sin aparta la vista de ellos, al fin se habían abierto- Y salvaste a tu hija de seguir en aquel horror. No, Loki, jamás lo comprenderé y por eso es que te digo esto, date cuenta de tu fortaleza porque a pesar de lo sucedido estás aquí, en esta isla dentro de esta casa con tu hija viva en brazos. ¿Ya no quieres pelear? De acuerdo, yo voy a pelear por ti y por esa niña, si vamos a cambiar lugares entonces te corresponde vivir.

La mirada del ojiverde fue de miedo a incredulidad que fue desapareciendo a medida que el Hombre de Hierro hablaba. Lucky también se calmó mirando de reojo a Stark quien les sonrió ladeando su rostro, notando que ellos dos jamás se habían atrevido a hablar por temor a su rechazo al nombrar a sus carceleros. Hizo una nota mental de hacerles pagar a quienes los habían lastimado con el peor de los tratos.

-Par de tontos. Este es su refugio, su nuevo hogar. Me hiere en el orgullo que no aprecien esta hermosa y única casa.

La niña rió secándose sus lágrimas levantando su rostro hacia su madre quien le observó unos minutos silenciosamente desesperantes para Stark antes de que Loki se volviera a él con el ceño fruncido, esta vez con la mirada que el millonario había estado esperando.

-Esta casa es horrible.

-¡Hey! Esta alfombra es persa. Persa.

-Es como cualquier otra. Y no me gustan esas cortinas.

-¿Quieres provocarme, eh? –Tony torció una sonrisa maliciosa- Ahora si habla, Bruce.

_-“Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo_ ”.

-Observa, Loki ya quiere matarme. Avancé meses de terapia.

Éste tomó aire negando, tomando el rostro de su hija para verle. Lucky asintió besando sus labios antes de bajarse de su regazo con una sonrisa para correr hacia Stark y abrazarle por el cuello regalándole un par de sonoros besos en cada mejilla y desaparecer para volver a su lectura mientras Loki se limpió su rostro de mala gana.

-¿Puedo saber qué tanto se dicen con esas miraditas?

-No.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Cuernitos?

-No volveré a tocar este tema.

-Está bien.

-Ni usaré eso llamado tutú.

Tony rió divertido. –Creo que el planeta explotaría si lo hicieras.

-¿Son ciertas tus palabras? ¿Pelearás por ambos?

-Por supuesto. Yo no soy el de las mentiras por aquí.

Loki entrecerró sus ojos levantándose en busca de un trozo de fruta que comió lentamente ante un súbito ataque de hambre bajo la mirada expectante del Hombre de Hierro.

-Hay algo… -el ojiverde le miró por encima del hombro, mordiéndose un labio.

-Lo que sea.

-Eres demasiado… arriesgado. Ni siquiera sabes qué te pediré.

-Dudo que sea algo imposible para mí.

-Thor jamás debe saber de nosotros –el ojiverde se volvió con un vistazo al pasillo que daba a la recámara de su hija- ¿Estarían dispuestos a mentirle por nuestra culpa a su mejor amigo?

-Así que era eso lo que te preocupaba. Escucha Rodolfo, te llevamos la delantera. Oficialmente y extraoficialmente ustedes no existen. Nuestro héroe nórdico no puede saber de algo que no existe, ¿o sí?

Tony se puso de pie caminando hacia él hasta quedar frente suyo con manos en los pantalones. Loki le miró tranquilamente esperando por sus palabras, aunque su mirada seguía llena de tristeza, había cobrado más vida.

-Cuando digo que pelearemos por ustedes, es en todos los sentidos, Jotun malagradecido.

-Mortal presuntuoso… ¿por qué?

-Madre mía, cuántos porqués. ¿Será que somos los Vengadores? No sé, hay una relación entre ser un superhéroe y pelear por quienes lo necesitan aunque hayan sido un enemigo temible.

-¿Lo fui? –el ojiverde arqueó sus cejas.

-Arg… un poco. Así –Tony alzó su mano juntando su pulgar e índice.

Loki sonrió apenas separándose de la barra. –Iré a descansar –caminó un par de pasos antes de detenerse hablándole de espaldas- ¿Podrías…?

-Nada de contenerse ahora.

-¿Podrías… quedarte?

Tony miró su silueta. Les había hecho hablar, lo cual significó un avance monumental en el atasco donde habían caído pero faltaba todavía la mitad del camino. Entendía que podían ser los Chitauri pero desconocía los otros dos nombres que por el tono de Lucky dejaban como niños de preescolar a los primeros. Los terroríficos verdugos. Pero ahora que sabía de ellos su lucha iba a resultar más sencilla, una vez que tenía la información del enemigo, el Hombre de Hierro podía armar un plan eficaz.

-Aquí estaré por si me necesitan. Recuerda, Loki, nadie los lastimará de nuevo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el ojiverde se retiró a su habitación dejando al millonario pelear con Bruce y Cho sobre procedimientos médicos de rehabilitación. Se dedicó el resto de las horas a seguir configurando interfaces de Jarvis o implementado mejoras en su sistema como revisando la vigilancia de la isla, anotando ideas sobre la decoración o ampliaciones a la casa. Eso le distrajo lo suficiente hasta darse cuenta del ulular de un búho, ya había anochecido.

-Wo, Jarvis, ¿qué hora es?

-“ _Diez minutos para las once de la noche, señor_ ”

-¿Qué? ¿Y Loki? ¿Lucky?

-“ _Tomaron sus alimentos en la tarde y ahora están en el cobertizo cenando, me atrevería a decir que no pretenden dormir, la confrontación pasada es un importante aliciente para terrores nocturnos_ ”.

-Gracias por el regaño, Jarvis. ¿Están bien?

-“ _Todo en orden, señor_ ”.

Tony salió del estudio a donde se había quedado encerrado sin haber notado el movimiento en la casa aunque la niña y su madre eran sigilosos como ninjas cuando estaban en ese humor melancólico. Fue a observarles, notando que Lucky había llevado velas para iluminar mejor el sitio, con mantas donde se encontraba el ojiverde sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas escuchándole atentamente. Lucía cansado pero con una expresión más relajada. Stark salió caminando con lentitud pidiendo el clima, hacía calor y no esperaban ninguna lluvia. Rió al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a bailar de manera graciosa en pijama con su Teddy en una mano.

-Eso no es una danza –objetó Loki arqueando una ceja- Queda claro por qué necesitan ser conquistados.

-¡Pero así lo hace el hombre de mejillas gordas y lentes! Y Jarvis dijo que rompió la Internet.

-¿Cómo puede romperse algo que no existe?

-Hey, eso hiere los sentimientos de Jarvis –intervino Tony entrando al cobertizo- ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

-Ya lo haces.

-Tenemos té y galletitas –ofreció enseguida la pequeña.

-En esplendorosas tazas de porcelana con borde rosado y flores –rió el millonario viendo el juego de té, un obsequio reciente de Clint- Me siento de pronto en una novela de Jane Austen.

-¿Quién es Jane Austen? –quiso saber Lucky sirviéndole en una tacita de juguete.

-Una escritora reconocida por obras muy inglesas donde siempre hay sesiones de té con tazas como éstas. Todas las mujeres adoran sus obras.

-¿Por qué?

Tony rió al escuchar un nuevo porqué. -Porque sus personajes masculinos son el epítome de la caballerosidad y el encanto.

-Algo tan distinto a ti –bromeó Loki mordiendo una galleta.

-Se me apagará el reactor por tus palabras.

-¿Y de qué habla Jane Austen en sus historias? –Lucky le puso un platito lleno de galletas.

-De sentimientos, de amor, no sé muy bien no es mi fuerte. Pero siempre hay muchas damas y varios caballeros.

-¿Yo soy una dama como ellas?

-Damita. ¿Por qué están despiertos tan tarde?

-Hace mucho calor adentro –canturreó Lucky tomando té antes de darle a su peluche con una taza vacía.

Tony no dijo nada sobre el aire acondicionado que refrescaba la casa, Jarvis tenía razón sobre el persistente miedo a recordar. Posó su mirada en Loki, quien recibió un fino cepillo en sus manos de parte de su hija deseosa que cepillara su negra cabellera.

-Luces muy bello en tus deberes de madre, Loki.

-Y tú al momento de cerrar esa boca impertinente.

-¿Podemos unirnos? –habló Natasha, con el resto de los Vengadores liderados por Steve, recién llegados en el silencioso Quinjet.

-Si deseabas cobrártelas, Jarvis, lo has hecho.

-“ _Pidieron que fuese una sorpresa, señor_ ”

-¡Stevieee! –Lucky detuvo su cepillado para correr a los brazos del Capitán América que le cargó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está nuestra Lucky favorita?

-Soy su única Lucky.

-Hemos venido a pasar la velada al estilo Jean Austen –le sonrió Wanda mostrando unas cajas de pastelillos y galletas.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar –refunfuñó el Hombre de Hierro cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente –rió Bruce mirando alrededor- Buen trabajo, Tony. Aunque me parece vamos a necesitar más iluminación.

-Yo me encargo –Wanda pronto multiplicó las velas haciendo una atmósfera mágica.

-Ven, Lucky, enseñemos a los caballeros como se hace una verdadera velada de té inglesa –invitó Natasha tomando su mano.

Loki les observó todo el tiempo, sintiéndose más confortable con todos ellos juntos. Hablar tan intempestivamente frente al millonario no tuvo los resultados desastrosos que imaginó en un principio. Podía percibir un aura de seguridad a su alrededor extrañamente cálida, la sensación que le había faltado todo el tiempo en Asgard. Pertenencia. No era una muleta mental sino un verdadero apoyo incondicional cargado de buen humor que hacía reír tímidamente a su hija al ver cómo un coronel Rhodes trataba de tomar la taza bajo las indicaciones de la Viuda Negra.

-Están a salvo –murmuró Rogers a su lado, viéndole de reojo.

-Tú y Stark son espantosamente competitivos al momento de opinar.

-Me alegra escuchar esos comentarios. Un paso a la vez, Loki. Y por cierto, si Tony te fastidia de nuevo, puedes atacarlo.

-Presté oídos a tus envidias, Señor Justicia Patriótica.

El ojiverde sonrió antes de recibir su taza de té. Verían el día llegar de esa manera, con sus dos huéspedes cayendo profundamente dormidos en cuanto volvieran a la recámara de Loki con su hija quedándose a su lado. Steve permanecería con ellos mientras que el Hombre de Hierro escucharía un buen sermón de Nick Fury pero el tono de voz del director no podría esconder la alegría que albergaba al haber pasado aquel pantano de incertidumbre por el que no habían podido hacer avanzar a sus refugiados. Quién sabe y con el tiempo ganarían dos miembros más dentro del equipo de los Vengadores.


	8. Capítulo 7. Assemblé

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 7. Assemblé.**

 

_You said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war_  
_If you can tell me something worth fighting for_  
_Oh and I'm gonna buy this place is what I said_  
_Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head_  
  
_Honey, all the movements you're starting to make_  
_See me crumble and fall on my face_  
_And I know the mistakes that I've made_  
_See it all disappear without trace_  
_And they call as they beckon you on_  
_They say start as you need to go on_  
_Start as you need to go on_

_A rush of blood to the head, Coldplay._

 

 

 

-¿Entonces el Padre de Muchas Cosas sigue sin despertar?

-Sí, Stark.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Thor.

-De continuar así, su esencia comenzará a desvanecerse.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Ya lo hacen.

Tony chocó su tarro de cerveza contra el del Asgardiano. Se encontraban en la Torre Stark, piso superior, descansando luego de su última misión. Mjolnir junto con Vision habían conseguido darle el toque final a los ataques terroristas de un nuevo grupo extremista que la persistente Hydra había patrocinado. Ahora el martillo reposaba sobre la mesa de vidrio detrás de ellos. El Capitán América se había retirado a los cuarteles para entregar su informe al director Nick Fury mientras que la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón buscaban cabos sueltos de aquellos atacantes. Realmente no necesitaban la ayuda del Dios del Trueno pero tampoco le negaban las misiones, Thor estaba distante, con ese dejo de frustración en su rostro. El Hombre de Hierro ignoraba que su poderoso amigo había buscado sin cesar la respuesta a su hija con el nuevo Oráculo de Alfheim, pero la joven no tenía aún el poder de su antecesora para darle las respuestas sobre cómo o quién sería la madre de su heredera. Por ello había estado buscando otras videntes, incluso llegando con los elfos oscuros donde una hechicera ciega le había dicho que su hija no era del futuro sino del presente, ya había nacido.

Por supuesto había creído que Jane Foster era la madre de su hija, había sido lo más lógico e incluso tuvo una pelea con ella al creer que le mentía al respecto por miedo a que se la llevara a Asgard cuando Thor hubiera obtenido la inmortalidad para ambas. Lo que descubrió en su lugar le había roto el corazón, sin ganas ya de explicarle a Jane por qué había estado ausente. Sif también había peleado con él, no creía que fuese posible que Thor no recordara cuando hubiera yacido con alguna mujer como para preñarla. Eran cosas que entre los dioses Asgardianos no podían pasar desapercibidas. Entonces el rubio creyó que la hechicera oscura le había mentido, buscándole para reclamarle, encontrando que la habían asesinado de manera misteriosa. Cada vez que intentaba encontrar una pista sobre su hija, solo hallaba una pared que detenía su camino. Tal vez había comenzado a obsesionarse con ello, porque incluso la veía en sueños, corriendo por los jardines eternos del palacio con sus cabellos dorados flotando al aire, envuelta en gruesas pieles con Mjolnir en mano. Nunca le veía el rostro, siempre de espaldas a él, alejándose a pesar de llamarla para que volviera a su lado. Le dolía que se perdiera así en los jardines. Esa obsesión también le había ganado otra nueva pelea con la doncella guerrera que le reclamaba por su falta de interés en otros asuntos más importantes como rey de Asgard.

-El doctor Selvig me dijo que tú también estás ayudándome con la búsqueda del Oráculo, amigo mío. No recuerdo habértelo pedido.

Tony se aclaró la garganta mirando su tarro en vez del Asgardiano.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Yo sí. Bueno, no fue un “Tony te lo suplico de la manera más atenta ten piedad de mí” pero algo hubo, aunque no he sido de buena ayuda. Tengo tanta información como cualquier ciudadano de Nueva York respecto a mujeres con poderes sobrenaturales, con todo y Viernes.

-Gracias de todos modos –sonrió Thor.

-¿Para qué quieres un Oráculo, por cierto?

-Necesito una respuesta.

-¿Sobre qué? –insistió Tony mirándole de reojo. Su sexto sentido le decía que tenía que ver con Loki.

-Todo y de pronto, nada.

-De nuevo con el modo Shakesperiano. Y seguís usando las cortinas de vuestra madre.

-¿Qué ha sido de las personas que Hulk les trajo hace tiempo?

-¿Personas? –el Hombre de Hierro parpadeó como no recordando, claro que lo hacía, las alarmas en su cabeza sonaron con fuerza- Ah, esas personas. Supongo que estarán bien en donde quiera que se encuentren.

-Es un pensamiento demasiado despectivo para alguien como tú.

-El Verde así lo quiso. Ya sabes, olvidar, es mejor. ¿Más cerveza?

Thor le tendió su tarro vacío observando a Stark caminar al dispensario para llenar ambos tarros con cerveza oscura. Envidiaba a sus amigos que gozaban de una vida tranquila, hasta ciertos términos, sus ojos se quedaron en el líquido arremolinándose dentro del tarro examinando después las expresiones de Tony, preguntándose cómo sería si tuviese una hija. Conociéndole, le tendería el mundo a sus pies y le parecería insuficiente. Eso le hizo sonreír de nuevo, cosa que el otro notó.

-Hey, sonríes.

-Me imaginaba como serías comportándote como padre, mi buen amigo.

-El hábito no es para mí, ni las ceremonias religiosas… aaaahhh, ¿te refieres a ser papá?

-No entendí lo primero.

Tony rió sentándose de nuevo a su lado chocando los tarros. –Bueno, si tuviese una hija –miró al exterior ladeando su rostro- Primero y antes que todo le compraría un oso Teddy, padre que no le compra un oso de peluche a su hija es un fracaso en la vida. Y la haría feliz.

-La princesa Stark.

-No lo dudes ni un instante. ¿Y tú?

El Dios del Trueno dejó en la barra su tarro a medio beber. Ya se había hecho la pregunta antes de que el Oráculo de Alfheim le dijera que tendría una hija que vencería a la oscuridad. Pero su escenario en aquel entonces había sido con Jane Foster, un hijo con sus cabellos y su sonrisa, viviendo en Midgard y luego en Asgard cuando llegara el tiempo de nombrarlo el príncipe heredero al trono con la bendición de Odín. Eso había quedado atrás.

-Creo que toqué un tema sensible…

-No –Thor negó sonriendo con nostalgia volviéndose a él- Quiero una hija.

-¿Hija? Pensé que preferirías un hijo, ya sabes, esa cosa de ser el varón dorado.

-Tú y Vision deben parar su intercambio de ideas preconcebidas sobre nosotros –bufó el Asgardiano.

-Pero, ¿hija?

-¿Crees que una doncella no pueda ser una guerrera?

-Ya sé de una, Lady Sif. ¿Te gustaría que fuese como ella? ¿Una valkiria?

Thor se volvió a su martillo. –Mi heredera.

-Creo que ya tienes demasiada cerveza en la cabeza, mi mitológico amigo, es tiempo de ir a la cama. Anda, yo recogeré todo. Menos a Miumiu, pero un día podré levantarlo y reinar sobre Asgard con puño de acero.

La última risa del Dios del Trueno acompañó su despedida. Tony se quedó solo en el bar, recogiendo, pensando en las palabras de Thor. Una hija. Negó silbando mientras echaba los tarros al fregadero para que su servidumbre limpiara después, pero se quedó a medio bar mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad por el ventanal. Hija.

_¿Acaso…?_

-Claro que no. _Esto_ sí que no pasaría por alto. Claro que no. No, no es posible.

El hecho de que tanto Banner como Cho nunca hubieran mencionado que Lucky poseía genes Asgardianos le tranquilizó. Solo era una Jotuncita como mamá Loki. Desechó esos torcidos pensamientos camino a su habitación donde durmió a pierna suelta, ordenando a Viernes que no le molestara a menos que Thanos llegara al planeta con una flota espacial. Thor se marcharía en la madrugada, sin despedirse de él aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo, Fandral había llegado de improviso al cuartel de los Vengadores buscándole con urgencia para notificarle de una nueva pitonisa. Sif ya les había prohibido buscar desde la última pelea con el nuevo rey de Asgard, ella lo consideraba más una trampa que una pista real a perseguir, pero Fandral no había querido escucharle y sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto.

-Esta vez no cometimos el mismo error, Thor –le decía ya de vuelta mientras cabalgaban hacia las tierras altas de Asgard cerca de las montañas cubiertas de hielo perpetuo- La tenemos a resguardo hasta que puedas hablar bien con ella.

-¿Le has preguntado?

-No, amigo, eso te corresponde. Mi rey.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió apurando a su caballo, el camino era difícil y volar con Mjolnir no era una opción dado el mal clima que reinaba cerca de las montañas que se acentuaba por la noche que ya caía. Sus guerreros de confianza resguardaban a la mujer envuelta en gruesas pieles observando una fogata amplia en medio de una cueva llena de estalactitas de hielo. Era de piel oscura como la hechicera asesinada, pero con las marcas de los elfos de la luz. Una híbrida como les llamaban.

-Es Uhrfel, mi rey –presentó un guerrero haciendo una reverencia- Vidente de Gringdeim.

-Déjenos solos.

La mujer levantó sus ojos hacia él, eran gris claro con marcas en los párpados, tatuajes sagrados. No era muy vieja pero tampoco joven, arrugas adornaban su frente, bajo sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué el rey de Asgard me trae aquí?

-Necesito respuestas –Thor se sentó en una piedra frente a ella.

-No quieres escucharlas.

Eso desconcertó al Dios del Trueno, haciendo reír a la mujer que se arropó mejor en las pieles.

-El frío lastima mi cuerpo, gran rey.

-Tan sólo dime lo que busco. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No eres prisionera ni esclava, Uhrfel, te lo pido como un favor.

La vidente no levantó su mirada del fuego, se quedó callada por varios minutos con una mano arrojando hierbas aromáticas a las llamas antes de responderle.

-Favoreceré entonces al rey de Asgard. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber, Dios del Trueno?

-¿Es verdad que en estos momentos tengo una hija? ¿Una hija viva?

El silencio vino como primera respuesta, pero Thor se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada de la vidente cuyos ojos reflejaron las llamas danzantes que se elevaron por encima de sus cabezas. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Si Urfhel era capaz de encontrar a su hija, la resguardaría en Asgard para no perder ya las pistas, teniéndola como su Oráculo más importante.

-El rey de Asgard tiene una hija. Está viva.

-¿Dónde?

-Dónde puede estar a salvo, por supuesto.

-¿Está siendo protegida por alguien más?

-No vivirá así por mucho tiempo si _él_ la encuentra.

-¿Quién? –Thor apretó un puño- ¿Quién amenaza a mi hija?

-El mal primigenio.

-¿Por qué?

-La trajo a la vida para hacerla el conducto de su poder, la muerte de Todo. Pero la perdió, y sabe que si ella toma a Mjolnir sus planes desaparecerán para siempre.

-¿Dónde está? –insistió con desesperación el Asgardiano.

La mujer sonrió como si la viera frente a ella. –Jugando con su madre.

Thor abrió sus ojos al escucharle. -¿M-Madre? ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?! ¡HABLA!

-¡THOR! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Sif entró intempestivamente a la cueva, distrayendo al Dios del Trueno que no pudo impedir que la vidente se arrojara al fuego que la consumió de inmediato como si se tratara de una hoja seca. Thor rugió y descargas eléctricas cubrieron las montañas.

-¡SIF!

-¡Esto es una locura, Thor! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Has perdido la razón desde que escucharas al Oráculo!

-¡No es una trampa! ¡Y ahora he perdido la única pista que tenía por tu culpa!

-¡Vuelve a tus cabales! ¡No tienes hija alguna! ¡Es una trampa para volverte loco! ¡Thor, eres el último rey de Asgard! ¡Si te perdemos los Nueve Reinos caerán!

Fandral y los demás tuvieron que entrar a separarlos. El cuerpo de la vidente se perdió en las llamas que lo consumieron aprisa junto con las pieles, levantando un espeso humo que los hizo salir de la cueva de vuelta al palacio donde Thor descargó su frustración contra los muebles y cuanto objeto tuviera a la vista arrojando contra el trono su martillo antes de encerrarse en su habitación donde una vez más volcó todo hasta que una de sus armas de cacería le dio en la cabeza al rebotar violentamente contra la pared. Solo hasta entonces fue que se detuvo, recargándose de la pared por la cual se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo llevándose las manos al rostro. Sif tenía razón, no existía hija alguna, era más probable que el Oráculo de Alfheim se hubiera manchado cuando fue herida y recibiera esa predicción como una trampa para el nuevo rey de Asgard en lugar de ser una profecía real. Pero no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le impulsaba a seguir buscándola, en lo profundo de su ser tenía la corazonada de que era verdad y que su hija le necesitaba. Maldijo a Loki, por sus maquinaciones y su ausencia. Si su hermano no hubiera traicionado así su confianza ahora le buscaría para pedirle ayuda, el mejor embustero podía encontrar la verdad entre tantas mentiras. A estas alturas ya le hubiera confirmado la existencia de su hija perdida o estaría burlándose si fuese irreal. Detestaba que fuesen enemigos en esos momentos, si es que el ojiverde aún estaba con vida, ya no se había escuchado nada de él y esta vez parecía ser el anuncio definitivo de su muerte. Estaba solo. Sin Jane, sin Frigga, sin su padre o su hermano para apoyarle. Los Vengadores no podían socorrerle en esa empresa.

-Su Majestad, lamento interrumpirle pero hay un asunto que requiere de su atención –escuchó la voz de un consejero por detrás de la puerta- ¿Majestad?

-… enseguida atiendo –habló con voz cansada mirando el desastre alrededor.

Con las ropas descompuestas y sin su capa abrió las puertas para seguir al anciano que le llevó aprisa a la sala de juntas donde seguramente escucharía otra querella diplomática a resolver entre reinos. Eso le hizo pensar en Loki de nuevo, era muy bueno en esos asuntos, siempre había ayudado en el palacio con las peleas políticas con astucia, usando esa lengua de serpiente maliciosa. Tomó asiento en lo alto del templete recargando una mejilla contra su puño cerrado resignándose a escuchar al menos una hora de retóricas aburridas. No falló en su suposición. Su mente divagó mientras los consejeros hablaban entre sí con palabras rebuscadas, tenía que pedirle perdón a Sif por la pelea, no había querido golpearla aunque ella le había dejado un par de moretones en la barbilla y la entrepierna.

-… lamento que el rey tenga que escuchar esto, pido clemencia por la inexperiencia de mi pupilo en la materia…

-… pudo tratarse de un ataque a Midgard, Maestro de Ciencias, es un mundo indefenso que no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra el enemigo…

La discusión atrajo su atención de vuelta al escuchar nombrar a la Tierra. Parpadeó aclarando su mente para concentrarse en lo que hablaban los ancianos.

-Pido una disculpa a mis consejeros, pero me temo que me he perdido en la conversación.

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia con una sonrisa. –Lamentamos mantener despierto a Su Majestad tan tarde, pero es necesario que sepa sobre el incidente en Midgard.

-¿Qué incidente?

-El Maestro de Ciencias aquí presente tuvo a bien informarnos hasta ahora que, su pupilo, el joven Larthar quien es encargado de vigilar el uso de los portales que utilizan el poder del Bifrost en los Nueve Reinos, había detectado una irregularidad en uno de ellos, señor, que se había abierto originalmente sobre las tierras frías de Jotunheim pero terminó en Midgard.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Será año y medio en la Tierra, Su Majestad

-Majestad, yo desconocía el hecho porque confiaba en Larthar. Fue hasta que revisé sus bitácoras que caí en la cuenta de la irregularidad –el Maestro de Ciencias hizo una reverencia larga.

-¿Sucedió algo malo con ello?

-Nada, mi señor. Tal vez fue abierto por casualidad o se activó solo. Tuvimos suerte que Midgard no sufriera daño.

-¿Dónde fue el punto de entrada?

El Maestro de Ciencias se quedó callado, intercambiando una mirada con el consejero real que le animó a seguir.

-Al parecer desde el Ginnungagap, Su Majestad.

Thor les miró por turnos poniéndose de pie. Los Vengadores jamás habían mencionado ese detalle, siempre alertas a cualquier apertura dimensional de otros mundos desde que los Chitauri destrozaran Nueva York bajo el comando del Embustero. Frunció su ceño buscando una explicación lógica a tal omisión cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la fecha del incidente coincidía perfectamente con la aparición de Hulk en el Cuartel General trayendo a sus supuestas víctimas. Levantó una mirada que atemorizó a sus consejeros quienes hicieron una reverencia al acto, retirándose presurosos. Algo había atravesado aquel portal, y si el Hombre Verde lo había percibido, era porque se trataba de alguien a quien ya había atacado antes.

El cielo nocturno de Asgard se llenó de relámpagos.


	9. Capítulo 8. Aria

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 8. Aria.**

 

_So take my hands and come with me_  
_We will change reality_  
_So take my hands and we will pray_  
_They won't take you away_  
_They will never make me cry, no_  
_They will never make me die_  
  
_And the thing that gets to me_  
_Is you'll never really see_  
_And the thing that freaks me out_  
_Is I'll always be in doubt_  
  
_The animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me_  
_It's the animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me_  
_It's the animal, it's the animal, it's the animal instinct in me_

 _Animal instinct, The Cranberries_.

 

 

Loki mecía a su pequeña en la banca mecedora bajo aquella cúpula que Steve Rogers había construido no hacía mucho. Canturreaba para ella una de las tantas canciones ancestrales que le gustaban con el fin de que durmiera entre sus brazos antes de separarse. Ella se había quedado agotada luego de tanto llorar, pero había sido inevitable. Nadie había imaginado que los magos de Asgard eran recelosos de su trabajo y se habían percatado de su entrada a Midgard por aquel portal mágico, pero Loki no había tenido otra opción de transporte, había sido eso o dejar que los Otros los alcanzaran y solo los dioses podrían saber que cosas les hubieran sucedido a su hija y a él. Con Thor reclamando respuestas a los Vengadores sobre el incidente no había mucho que discutir, ese Dios del Trueno podía pasar por un idiota despistado pero era tan sagaz como cualquier príncipe guerrero y olía a kilómetros la mentira detrás de lo sucedido con Hulk, que coincidía con la apertura del portal abierto desde el Ginnungagap, donde habían estado presos. Había llegado en medio de la peor tormenta que la Tierra pudiera registrar con la voluntad de barrer el cuartel de los Vengadores si sus preguntas no eran respondidas con la verdad. El ojiverde no estaba ni remotamente dispuesto a ver enfrentados a sus protectores contra el Asgardiano cuando existía una salida menos violenta aunque más amarga.

Antes de que descubriera la verdad sobre su hija, Loki había decidido entregarse con el fin de ocultar el paradero de Lucky. Le reconfortó que los Vengadores se opusieran fervientemente a la idea, le hizo sentir que ellos eran su verdadera familia. Pero Thor no iba a esperar. Así que planearon la estrategia a detalle y era momento de despedirse de su hija a quien dejaba en manos de los superhéroes mientras él era llevado de vuelta a Asgard a enfrentar su justicia. Luego de lo sucedido con Thanos, aquello sería un viaje de placer. Al sentir el peso muerto de la pequeña, el ojiverde la levantó en brazos para entrar a la casa donde le esperaba Steve Rogers junto con Tony Stark, ambos con una expresión de preocupación que le hizo tratar de animarlos.

-Quiten esas caras, esto no es un funeral –dijo entregando en brazos del capitán a su hija, cuyos cabellos acarició antes de besarlos- Cuídenla bien. Son su familia… y sus padres.

-Loki…

-Estaré bien, Stark.

-Te juro por mi vida que cuidaremos de ella –prometió Steve sin dejar esa mirada de preocupación.

-Eso es lo único que importa.

La recostaron en su cama, dejándola a cargo de María Hill mientras los tres viajaban hacia el cuartel general donde Thor esperaba impaciente por él. Habían mentido diciendo que si bien Hulk lo había visto llegar, se habían reservado su estado porque el Hombre Verde lo había hecho trizas al punto de que se mantuvo en coma todo ese tiempo hasta que lo enviaron a una prisión hecha especialmente para él y oculta a todos con el fin de evitar incidentes tipo Nueva York. Un plan más o menos bien fundamentado que torcía las verdades a beneficio de Lucky, corrigiendo la versión de que no habían sido dos personas heridas sino una, el propio ojiverde. El silencio respecto a su llegada también había obedecido a que Loki estaba inactivado por razones que desconocían, y dada la situación de Thor con Jane, el estado de Odín y sus misiones contra Hydra no habían querido empeorar las cosas informándole de un prófugo comatoso e inservible. Loki había elegido esa última palabra. Se sentía tranquilo a pesar de la tormenta sobre su persona, caminando con su ropa de prisionero a paso lento fuera del Quinjet entre el Capitán América y el Hombre de Hierro en sus respectivos uniformes como si de un momento a otro fuese a usar algún poder oculto con el cual huir, lo cual hubiese sido estupendo. En su lugar únicamente se plantó frente a Thor quien le dedicó una mirada mezcla de rencor y sorpresa.

-Thor, recuerda, sigue bastante débil. Que esté de pie no significa que pueda correr un maratón en Asgard.

Loki rodó sus ojos ante el bocón de Stark, había prometido solemnemente que no diría nada a cerca de su condición pero el modo sobreprotector del empresario se extendía de su hija hacia él de manera automática.

-Aún es nuestro prisionero, su sentencia todavía no termina pero se ha ganado su libertad condicional por buen comportamiento –se unió Steve.

Había que incluir en la lista al Capitán América. Eso no era lo que habían acordado. ¿Por qué siempre hacían lo que no debían? Ahora entendía de dónde había sacado su hija tal rebeldía.

-Aclararemos este asunto más tarde –fue todo lo que Thor tuvo que decir, sin dedicarle una sola palabra a Loki.

Alzó su martillo para llevarle en un hacia Asgard, siendo rodeados de aquella luz que cegó al ojiverde unos momentos, perdiendo ligera noción de donde estaban sus pies. Sin magia el viaje era más perturbador de lo que recordaba, con un aguijonazo en el corazón al saber que dejaba a su hija sin la certeza de su retorno. Entraron por la puerta circular, siendo recibidos por Heimdall y un grupo de guerreros que dejaron caer unas pesadas cadenas, abriendo grilletes mágicos. Loki contuvo el aliento forzándose a no recordar ese sonido que estaba acompañado de muy malos recuerdos. Prefiriendo posar sus ojos en otra parte que tampoco fuera el Dios del Trueno.

-Loki –tronó la voz del guardián clavando sus ojos en él. Por un segundo se sintió inseguro cuando los ojos dorados de Heimdall pasaron sobre su vientre a punto de llevarse una mano ahí- Esta vez no escaparás de la justicia de Asgard.

Realmente hubiera querido decir algo pero la verdad era que el viaje le había dejado mareado, sentía sus pasos como si flotara. Tony no mentía respecto a su condición física y las cadenas resonando no ayudaban. Reunió toda la dignidad que pudo mientras extendía sus manos a los guardias para que le colocaran los grilletes, sintiendo los pasos fuertes de Thor tras suyo. Eso fue lo último que recordó. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba en una celda parecida a donde el Padre del Todo le había puesto aquella vez. Solo que ahora no tendría compañeros de cárcel, era un ala privada donde abundaban centinelas. Tumbado sobre un camastro de pieles, tenía una mesita donde le esperaba una comida sencilla y una copa de vino. Eso era todo lo que había. Extrañó de inmediato los lujos a los que Stark lo había acostumbrado, la libertad en la isla; pero sobre todo, extrañó la voz de su hija invitándole a darle nombre a la nueva rana recién encontrada. Tenía hambre, se había prometido cuidarse de ser posible para sobrevivir, quería volver a ver a Lucky. Solo por ella soportaría lo que Asgard le tuviera reservado. Hasta entonces reparó que le habían cambiado las ropas, usaba la misma camisa y pantalón que tuviera en su anterior encierro en aquellas mazmorras. Tenía los cabellos sueltos, que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Su hija y él habían hecho una promesa de mantener el mismo largo del cabello hasta que arrastraran una trenza por el suelo, una promesa tonta pero que había servido para no perder la locura en medio de aquel terror. Estaba descalzo pero al pie de la cama estaban las botas. Las ignoró poniéndose de pie.

El ardor fue insoportable, era como si estuvieran quemando su vientre. Cayó de golpe al suelo apenas si deteniendo con una mano la caída antes de estampar la cara al suelo. Tuvo que encogerse de costado jalando aire con las manos sujetando su abdomen, sin entender que estaba sucediéndole. Quiso llamar por ayuda pero sabía que de ahora en adelante gozarían con verle sufrir, y era probable que aquel dolor lo hubieran provocado ellos. Su frente se perló de sudor, clavándola en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control suplicando por clemencia ante aquel fuego que estaba quemando su piel. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, el ardor fue desvaneciéndose dejando solamente un escozor en su vientre. Su mirada estaba nublada, buscando aquella copa de vino por la cual se arrastró hasta la mesa, tirando el plato de comida cuyo contenido se esparció por el suelo mientras bebía apurado el líquido frío que alivió su interior.

Olvidando cualquier orgullo, recogió del suelo los trozos de pan y carne junto con las viandas que le acompañaban para devorarlas haciendo a un lado sus cabellos. Cuando pudo sentarse de forma decente, levantó su camisa y abrió el pantalón para ver su vientre, sentía algo en su piel que le incomodaba. Abrió sus ojos como platos al notar que ahora llevaba una marca en color dorado fuego en su abdomen, tres triángulos ovalados entrelazados. Conocía el símbolo, era el mismo que poseía Mjolnir. Se preguntó si era una broma de mal gusto de sus carceleros o del propio Thor pero por cualquier duda maldijo a todos arreglando sus ropas y terminando de comer para volver a su cama donde se tumbó recuperando el aliento. Así se quedó profundamente dormido. Solamente volvió a despertar cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. Por acto reflejo su mente trajo el recuerdo de la fría y cruel manaza de Thanos susurrándole que al fin le había encontrado un buen uso a su persona. Respingó en la cama levantándose de golpe, encontrándose con Thor quien le había tocado, cosa que hizo a Loki fruncir su ceño en desprecio.

-Stark tenía razón –dijo el Dios del Trueno poniéndose de pie- Estás demasiado débil.

Los ojos verdes del Embustero le juzgaron en silencio, sin responderle. Se recargó contra la pared en la que se apoyaba su cama esperando por la reprimenda que para su sorpresa no llegó. Por la forma en que el Asgardiano había llegado a la Tierra hubiera jurado que en esos momentos iba a molerlo a golpes. Thor le dio la espalda caminando a la barrera de reflejos dorados, dejándole ver aquella bendita capa roja.

-Sin embargo, eso no resta culpa a tus acciones, permanecerás en esta celda hasta que tu juicio se haya completado. Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Loki.

Éste bufó ante sus palabras pero siguió sin responderle, desviando su mirada hacia la otra barrera viendo su reflejo. Hacia tanto que no se miraba, a pesar de los espejos en la isla los evadía, porque sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que vería. Thanos le había obligado a adoptar formas a base de su herencia Jotun lo suficientemente espantosas para entrar en cualquier relato de terror, obligándole a verse en un reflejo para quebrar su mente en esos juegos pútridos. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan malo después de todo, no parecía un cadáver o un monstruo. Era el mismo… quizá algo diferente… y cansado.

-¡Loki! –los brazos de Thor vinieron a sacudirle, sacándole de su ensimismamiento- ¿Estás escuchándome?

La verdad era que no, se había perdido en sus memorias de nuevo. Stark se había burlado de él comentando que el Arca le había hecho favores a su aspecto. La mano pesada de Thor atrapó su mandíbula apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria obligándole a mirar los ojos dorados del Dios del Trueno.

-Pueden sentenciarte a muerte.

Se vio reflejado en los ojos de Thor, su propia mirada resignada. Era una opción a considerar dentro de los planes, que los Asgardianos lo sentenciaran a muerte, la meta principal era sobrevivir al juicio y volver a la Tierra pero si no era posible… por eso había pedido la palabra de honor de los Vengadores que cuidarían de Lucky por él si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

-¡¿No te importa?! –siseó Thor.

Le importaba y mucho pero el rubio estaba lejos de entenderlo, forcejeó sin mucho éxito contra aquella tenaza viviente que le aprisionaba hasta que al fin le soltó, quedándose de nuevo con la cabeza baja en un silencio incómodo. Había rabia en el rubio, pero no era la misma que alguna vez le amenazara con quitarle la vida, escondía una razón que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar, tampoco que estuviera muy interesado en saberla. Thor se alejó apretando sus puños, escuchaba sus nudillos crujir con sus pasos alterados acompañándole.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Morir? ¿Esa es tu respuesta final a todos los problemas que has causado? ¿Tenías a los Vengadores mintiéndome solamente para esperar la muerte? ¿Crees que eso remediará todo?

Ahora venía la cantaleta sobre la justicia, la verdad y cuantas estupideces tuviera en la cabeza ese Dios del Trueno. Loki cerró sus ojos dejando que el otro hiciera su declaración de honor y escupiera lo que tenía dentro a acerca de su persona. ¿Qué podía hacer para no perder la vida como sentencia? Los jueces de Asgard no tendrían clemencia, nadie pelearía ahí por él. Fue su propio carcelero quien le dio la respuesta.

-Si no quieres realmente mi ayuda, entonces que los dioses se apiaden de ti.

Consideró las cosas con extremo cuidado, un paso en falso y la identidad de su hija sería revelada. Recordó su rostro lleno de lágrimas cuando se despidió de ella. Quería volver a sentirla en sus brazos, escucharla reír, amonestarla por correr con pies mojados en un suelo resbaladizo, verla jugar con ese Teddy tuerto. Sonreírle.

-Thor –se escuchó hablarle cuando éste cruzaba la barrera- Ayúdame.

No le importó la rabia que le provocó haber dicho aquella palabra, se concentró únicamente en salir de ahí. Volver con Lucky. Así tuviera que rebajarse ante el precioso heredero de Odín para hacerlo el precio valía la pena, había pasado por horrores indescriptibles para salvarla, esto tenía que ser solo un momento incómodo. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en la isla, lo olvidaría. Hizo el esfuerzo por mirar a Thor cuando volvió a sujetarle la nuca para verle, con esa mirada tonta de perro apaleado que ponía cada vez que pretendía ser su hermano mayor. Él nunca hubiera sobrevivido lo que él experimentó, se dijo, y se reconfortó ante la idea de ser superior al Dios del Trueno en aquello.

-Podemos salir juntos de esto –sentenció el Asgardiano muy seguro- Como hermanos en viejos tiempos, y puedo volver a confiar en ti, Loki, si tú lo necesitas. Eres todo lo que me queda.

Solo le miró fijamente, notando de nuevo la desesperación oculta en las palabras del rubio quien le devolvió aquella mirada silenciosa con emociones mezcladas. Lo siguiente fue relativamente sencillo, aceptar los cargos que le imputaron los jueces de Asgard, apenas respondiendo con monosílabos sus preguntas durante el juicio. Era un monstruo, sí. Era culpable, sí. Había tratado de matar a Odín, sí. Todo lo que quisieran era un rotundo sí, ignorando la percepción que estaba dejando entre los asistentes al tribunal, muchos de ellos guerreros bajo el comando de Thor. No reconocían al Loki en el estrado, cansado, indiferente y con un aire de resignación aceptando toda responsabilidad que le imputaran que incluso daba la sensación de que los cargos estaban siendo exagerados o ya eran inválidos. Sif, entre los asistentes, se extrañó de ver así al ojiverde. Le recordó más al hermanito asustadizo del Dios del Trueno de tiempos pasados que al perverso maníaco que atacó al propio Odín para tomar el trono por la fuerza.

Vinieron los alegatos y el discurso del rey Thor sobre la bondad remanente en Loki quien una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos. Vision se había aventurado a planearle una fiesta sorpresa a Lucky sin motivo aparente, algo sencillo en la isla pero la intervención de último momento del siempre hiperactivo Stark la había convertido en todo un suceso digno de cualquier circo decente. Incluso Banner y Romanov se reconciliaron en aquel festín donde por primera vez su hija les obsequiara el mejor de los regalos: su carcajada feliz. Fue un milagro que la isla no terminara bajo el mar con todo lo que el Hombre de Hierro estuvo haciendo, se notaba extasiado de haber escuchado reír así a su Lucky Stark.

-Loki Lauyfeson –la voz del ministro supremo le hizo levantar la mirada hacia ellos- Tus crímenes contra Asgard y los Nueve Reinos han quedado claros y los has aceptado abiertamente. Eres culpable. Sin embargo, fuiste juzgado y encarcelado bajo las leyes de Midgard desde donde tenemos el informe de tu rehabilitación. Sabemos que en ese mundo no son tan duros como lo somos nosotros, y pueden ser más indulgentes en cualquier sentencia, pero consideramos su palabra, particularmente la de los Vengadores como la de Su Majestad respecto a no sentenciarte a muerte.

Tanto discurso para decir que no iban a matarle. La primera parte se había conseguido, ahora solo faltaba la clase de sentencia que iban a imponerle, quizá sufrir un par de milenios encadenado a una roca donde arpías le devoraran las entrañas. Era muy Asgardiano.

-Eres sentenciado a mantener las raíces de Yggdrasill hasta que las Nornas te liberen.

Hubo murmullos y miradas sorprendidas. Los jueces sabían que no podían darle una sentencia que involucrara su fortaleza mágica porque durante el juicio se descubrió sobre la pérdida de sus poderes, y eran lo suficientemente nobles para mostrar compasión. Así que en su lugar lo enviarían a donde las Nornas para alimentar unas raíces mágicas que sostenían los Nueve Reinos el tiempo que ellas juzgaran necesario, que bien podía ser para siempre. Bajó de nuevo su mirada a sus manos encadenadas, anteriormente esos grilletes no pesaban tanto como ahora, quizá por su significado. Agradecía que los jueces hubiesen tenido tanta prudencia, enviándolo lejos de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño en venganza a lo ocurrido pues nadie se atrevía a pisar las tierras prohibidas de las Nornas. A Thor no le pareció la decisión pero como rey del bendito Asgard no pudo interceder cuando los guardias le tomaron para llevárselo sin mucha elegancia hacia el transporte que lo dejaría en las fronteras del reino donde comenzaban los terrenos inhóspitos de las Nornas. Le quitaron los grilletes antes de empujarle al suelo para abandonarle sin palabras. Al menos le dieron una bota de agua, lo notó mientras se ponía de pie sobre aquel suelo arenoso con piedras rocosas salientes.

Según las lecciones en la biblioteca, el reino de las Nornas era un lugar desconocido, sabían que no era fértil y sí hostil al visitante. Sin embargo, ningún ser vivo tenía autorización para pisar esas tierras so pena de quedar atrapado en un limbo del espacio tiempo como castigo de aquellas tres hermanas místicas. Caminó de frente a él, dejando atrás aquellas arenas para entrar a un páramo más bien pantanoso donde cuervos planeaban o se limpiaban las plumas, encaramados en ramas secas de color negro. Pasó de largo llegando una zona montañosa y ausente de toda flora, había una cuesta que serpenteaba hacia la punta desde donde se apreciaba una luz rojiza, el cielo sobre aquella cumbre comenzaba a ser más claro que el resto, con tonalidades que iban del azul oscuro hacia el blanco con auroras boreales que vibraban emitiendo murmullos rítmicos, estaba alcanzando las raíces de Yggdrasill.

-Loki.

Se giró sobre sus talones abriendo sus ojos al escuchar la voz en eco de una mujer. Era una de las Nornas. Las imágenes que había en los libros sobre ellas distaban mucho de la realidad, ni eran monstruos deformes con garras que caían al suelo ni tampoco eran exuberantes mujeres jóvenes semidesnudas con flores en la cabeza. Tenía ante sí un ser más bien antropomorfo, de rostro triangular, piernas ocultas tras unos pesados mantos aterciopelados, cabellos azules con resplandores similares a las auroras boreales. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas ovalas que reflejaban el espacio infinito, con protuberancias en la frente de donde colgaban anillas y cadenas de un material parecido a las perlas. La piel era una suave corteza, con brazos delgados que terminaban en tres largos dedos con garras translúcidas. Bien podía pasar por un fauno místico pero había diferencias sustanciales.

-Sígueme.

La Norna le guió cuesta arriba hacia la punta de aquella montaña, los latigazos de energía de las auroras boreales les sacudían las ropas haciendo difícil seguir el ritmo de aquel ser que le mostró un arco de roca debajo del cual se hallaba una fuente donde bebían las otras dos Nornas. Similares a su hermana, una tenía los cabellos blancos por completo y otra de color rojo carmesí. Las tres se plantaron en una fila para observarle. Loki hizo una reverencia a punto de hincar una rodilla en el suelo cuando la Norna de cabellos rojos le detuvo.

-Ahórrate las ceremonias.

Aquella de cabellos blancos le tendió un amplio cuerno para mostrarle cuál iba a ser su deber de ahora en adelante. Tomando agua de aquella fuente inagotable que reflejaba el árbol sagrado, lo vertería en el vórtice donde nacían las auroras boreales que subían por el tronco de Yggdrasill hacia las nueve ramas. Eso era todo. Había esperado un espectáculo más misterioso pero se contentó con su nueva tarea que se dispuso a llevar a cabo, seguramente hasta que cayera de cansancio. Urd, Verdandi y Skuld eran los nombres de las Nornas. Urd era la de cabellos blancos, Norna del tiempo pasado; Verdandi la de cabellos rojos, Norna del tiempo presente y Skuld la de cabellos azules, Norna del tiempo futuro, la primera que le había recibido. Le fascinaba la manera en que tomaban los hilos de las raíces gigantes del árbol para tejer nuevas cortezas, que parecían ríos fantasmales que serpenteaban alrededor de la montaña, debajo de ella y encima de ella. Loki aprendió pronto la nula existencia del arriba abajo una vez en la cima. No eran groseras con él, de hecho parecían buenas anfitrionas que le daban muchas horas de descanso sobre las de trabajo y hasta esos momentos no habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, dejándolo en sus propias meditaciones que siempre terminaban en Lucky. Un día que regresaba al pozo para volver a llenar el cuerno fue que Urd le habló de nuevo.

-Es hermosa.

Loki levantó su vista, no entendiendo a que se refería pero la Norna picó con una garra su vientre haciéndole respingar.

-Idunn.

No le extrañó que ellas supieran, después de todo eran el tiempo viviente de Yggdrasill. Quizá Heimdall pudiera ver a través de los nueve reinos pero jamás podría ver a través del tiempo pasado ni del futuro como ellas.

-Las heridas sanan.

-Sí –sonrió él recordando la sonrisa de su hija.

-Pero no podrás mantenerla oculta más tiempo –tronó la voz de Skuld haciendo que ambos se volvieran a ella- Tanto poder no puede mantenerse bajo un conjuro por más poderoso que sea.

Loki abrazó el cuerno contra su pecho, angustiado. Era lo que temía, con la edad Idunn no sería capaz de seguir disfrazada por su conjuro y terminaría por desplegar su poder, llamando la atención de Thanos en cuyo preciso momento la encontraría para eliminarla.

-¿Pueden… ayudarme? –aventuró a pedir.

-No –Virdandi entró en escena mirándole fijamente- Tú deseabas el control de tu destino, rompiendo los lazos que te protegían, ahora estás a tu suerte.

-Pero luego entonces, no estás solo –sonrió Urd rebatiendo las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?

Las tres señalaron al mismo tiempo detrás de él. Las raíces del árbol resplandecieron una vez más, sacudiendo su cuerpo como sus cabellos que se agitaron violentamente contra su rostro, el viento fue demasiado y tuvo que soltar el cuerno para buscar de que sostenerse. De nuevo volvía a aquel sitio, lleno de luz cálida y paz que le envolvía con una melodía sonando en su cabeza, se encontraba solo pero de alguna manera sabía que su hija estaba con él, solo que no podía verla. Le llamó varias veces hasta que la luz fue siendo tragada por una garra negra que cayó sobre él, destruyéndolo todo.

-¡NO!

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… -escuchó una voz de mujer hablarle.

Loki abrió sus ojos confundido. Hervía en fiebre. Su visión borrosa le permitió apenas un vistazo inseguro de sus alrededores, estaba en su antigua habitación en el palacio de Asgard. Negó insistente e incrédulo antes de volver a caer inconsciente con unas manos tratando de ayudarle. Sus pensamientos llegaron y se fueron de forma atropellada, perdiéndose en aquellas tinieblas del agotamiento. Las Nornas no podían haberlo enviado de vuelta. No ahí. No con Thor.


	10. Capítulo 9. Aria (continuación)

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 9. Aria (continuación).**

 

 _I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel_  
_Hoping what you need is behind every door_  
_Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change_  
_Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_  
_The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else_  
_Feeling as though you never belong_  
_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_  
_I truly understand. Please, don't cry now_  
  
_Please don't go, I want you to stay_  
_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_  
_I don't want you to hate;_  
_For all the hurt that you feel,_  
_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

_Illusion, VNV Nation._

 

 

 

-¡NO!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –escuchó una voz de mujer hablarle.

Los monstruos se fueron en ese momento y vino una calma acompañada de unas manos amorosas. Conocía esa mirada, claro, era la mirada de mamá. Estaba muy preocupada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Una de sus cálidas manos tocó su frente, murmurando palabras de gran poder que refrescaron su pequeña frente empapada de sudor, calmando su cuerpo tembloroso y el dolor de sus músculos. Lentamente el sueño fue venciéndole, arrullado por el canto proveniente de la dulce voz de mamá, que besó su frente mientras le arropaba una vez más.

_Ask veit ek standa,_  
_heitir Yggdrasill_  
_hár baðmr, ausinn_  
_hvíta auri;_  
_þaðan koma döggvar_  
_þærs í dala falla;_  
_stendr æ yfir grœnn_  
_Urðar brunni._

 

Loki desvió su mirada, aquello iba a volverle loco. Estaba recordando, o estaba viviendo. No podía decir cuál de las dos cosas era más correcta, o si las dos eran una sola. Se miró a sí mismo, de pequeño, más pequeño que Lucky, en su amplia cama de príncipe de Asgard con Frigga cuidándole sumamente preocupada mientras le arrullaba con la misma canción que luego enseñara a su hija en tiempos menos placenteros. No había olvidado aquel incidente, había tenido una fiebre altísima durante una semana completa, abriendo sus ojos apenas unos momentos antes de cerrarlos para volver a caer en sueños terroríficos producto de la fiebre que cedió hasta el octavo día cuando al fin salió de la cama en brazos de la reina, quien le llevó a su jardín preferido para darle el primer fruto del nuevo árbol invernal que había criado al mismo tiempo que él, tenían la misma edad. No sin dolor, recordó el dulce sabor de aquel fruto dorado que mordió ansioso y feliz mientras Frigga besaba su frente aliviada, meciéndole ligeramente antes de llevarle al palacio donde la corte esperaba por ver al pequeño príncipe sano y salvo.

-¿Y recuerdas por qué enfermaste? –preguntó Urd a su lado.

-…no.

Era la primera vez que montaba a caballo, solo, sin el tutor de caballería. Su caballo tenía un nombre imponente que desechó al instante, prefiriendo llamarle simplemente Manchas. Era un corcel de manchas marrones y grises, dócil y paciente para un pequeño como él cuyas piernas apenas si alcanzaban los estribos de su montura. Por supuesto que estaba aterrado de cabalgar por sí solo, pero quería hacerlo porque su hermano mayor, Thor, ya corría por los campos siempre verdes al este del palacio con un arco en mano para cazar. No iba a quedarse atrás aunque su hermanote fuese años mayor que él, siempre le seguía a donde quiera que iba, imitando sus movimientos que en más de una ocasión ya le habían costado moretones, raspones y una que otra cortada que mamá sanaba al instante con un suspiro y su cálida magia. Thor era su héroe, claro que papá también pero, en secreto, muy dentro de su corazón, su preferido era su hermano mayor aunque jamás se lo había dicho en buena parte porque no se le había presentado la oportunidad. Siendo el primogénito de Odín, Padre de Todo, Thor siempre estaba rodeado de otros príncipes de reinos más lejanos, de embajadores y gente muy vieja que no le dejaban estar a solas con él lo suficiente para decirle cuanto lo admiraba.

Por eso le era tan importante montar a caballo sin que nadie le tuviera que sostener o ayudar, así Thor cabalgaría con él, corriendo los dos juntos por los campos al amanecer. Ahí le diría a su hermano cuánto lo amaba y admiraba, que siempre sería su héroe, no aquellos tontos de los libros con aroma a queso podrido. Thor era Thor. El trueno le obedecía aunque de vez en cuando terminaba con los cabellos humeando cuando un relámpago aterrizaba sobre su cabeza, aún no había podido levantar a Mjolnir, pero había jurado muy serio que un día lo lograría. Y no le tenía miedo a nada. Ni a los maestros de ojos severos, ni a los tutores de peleas, o a las horribles ranas gigantes de Vanaheim. Mucho menos a los espantosísimos Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim. Él estaba bien seguro que un día ambos iban a derrotar a todas esas cosas feas que daban miedo y los Nueve Reinos iban a ser un verdadero paraíso. Entonces Thor iba crear un camino de arcoíris para ambos donde deslizarse de aquí para allá hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Fui un iluso –masculló apretando sus dientes para no llorar, no sabía exactamente por qué las lágrimas venían solas.

-¿Lo fuiste?

Azuzó a Manchas para que moviera sus fuertes patas, primero con calma, una detrás de la otra sin hacer muchos brincoteos. Cuando tuvo el equilibrio sobre la montura, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las riendas y golpeó con sus talones como le había enseñado el enojón tutor que debía hacerse para que un caballo aumentara el ritmo de su trotar. Se fue hacia adelante a punto de caer cuando Manchas caminó más aprisa con suaves brincos, pero pasado el susto, se volvió a erguir como el principito que era, nada menos que el segundo hijo de Odín y Frigga, no se iba a poner a llorar ahí mismo por estar montando. Primero dio un par de vueltas alrededor del campo cercado antes de llevar a Manchas hacia la puerta que cruzó alegremente en dirección hacia las praderas nevadas donde crecían las flores de capullo de nube como les decía, tenían otros nombres, los maestros siempre le regañaban que anduviera cambiando las cosas como los nombres, pero es que siempre les tenían que poder palabras que costaban mucho trabajo decirlas y menos podía recordarlas cuando venían acompañadas de regaños. Pasó por uno de los jardines de mamá donde crecían arbolitos pequeñitos que parecían casitas para duendes y luego vio a lo lejos las praderas nevadas. Volvió a talonear los costados de su caballo que entendió de inmediato el mensaje trotando con mayor fuerza en aquella dirección. Sonrió mostrando la ausencia de un diente de leche al sentir el viento mecer sus cabellos y acariciar sus rosadas mejillas.

Su corazón latió con la misma fuerza que un tambor de la guardia real o un cuerno del palacio. Estaba montando solito y a buen paso. Las praderas se abrieron ante él, con sus bajadas y subidas, rocas y rocotas. Las flores como capullos en forma de nube meciéndose al viento como si bailaran para él, animándole a seguir cabalgando. Rió muy alegre con un relincho de Manchas acompañándole también alegre de ser un corcel muy obediente, iba a darle la mejor manzana que hubiera en la cocina cuando volvieran. Bueno dos, una para él y otra para el caballo. Entonces las cosas se pusieron mucho mejor, increíble, cuando escuchó el llamado de Thor a lo lejos, ya casi donde terminaba la pradera. Estaba en su caballo blanco como héroe que era, y levantó una mano al verle con esa gran gran sonrisa que era más que para él y solamente para él. Levantando su mentón en alto, fue bajando por la ladera en su dirección para que hermano viera muy bien cómo había conseguido cabalgar cual príncipe de Asgard que era. Ahora solamente tenían que correr los dos muy juntos y entonces le diría al fin a Thor lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho.

-¡Fue una estupidez! –apretó con fuerza sus párpados pero de todos modos las lágrimas escaparon.

-¿Lo fue?

Cuando casi estaba por llegar, a pocos metros bajando, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban otros niños de su edad. Uno era de cabellos muy rubios, muy claros que tenía una expresión como si todo le diera risa, otro tenía los cabellos negros como él pero sus ojos eran muy serios como los de los maestros, había otro niño más fornido y alto de cabellos rojos como el fuego que parecían no haber conocido nunca un cepillo. Por último estaba una niña de cabellos negros y ojos muy vivaces pero estaba vestida como los niños, no como se supone las niñas del palacio debían vestirse. Todos le miraron y luego vieron a Thor que echó a andar su caballo hacia él, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos cuando le alcanzó. Estaba muy pero muy asombrado de que cabalgara solito y hubiera llegado hasta ellos, que estaban a punto de tener una competencia hacia los lagos ahora congelados que rodeaban los grandes cañones con las estatuas enormes de sus antepasados. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif eran los nombres de los niños que le observaron en silencio, luego mirándose ellos y luego a su hermano mayor al que le preguntaron si iban a correr o no. Thor quería, se le notaba pero no iba a dejarle ahí en la pradera cuando había conseguido montar por sí mismo.

Le pareció tan fácil decir que podía correr con ellos. No tenía miedo. Manchas era muy obediente y seguro que correrían como el viento, hasta era posible que Thor y él fueran los primeros, y de nuevo estarían los dos solos corriendo por el campo hacia los lagos. No todo estaba perdido. Pero los niños nuevos no quisieron, dijeron que era muy pequeñito y lo niños pequeñitos solamente podían trotar por la pradera y de regreso a sus camas para que les leyeran un cuento. Eso se le hizo muy grosero de su parte, ya no le cayeron tan bien esos niños. Él insistió en que podía hacerlo, irguiéndose bien derechito mientras le juraba a su hermano mayor que no había problema. A la mejor todavía le faltaba un diente pero de que podía correr con su caballo lo podía hacer. Thor sonrió de nuevo y dijo que sí, que los dos correrían juntos. Eso hizo latir su corazón mucho más rápido que cualquier carrera de caballo. Así se formaron todos en fila en dirección hacia los lagos que estaban ya todos cubiertos de nieve. Se acordó de algo que era importante pero no supo qué era, encogiéndose de hombros preparándose para correr con todos ellos mientras hacían la cuenta para salir disparados igual que un relámpago de Thor hacia su meta, que era la estatua de Bor. Uno, dos y tres. Todos los caballos salieron corriendo incluido el suyo que también se había sentido ofendido de que dijeran que no era un corcel bonito porque estaba manchado. No entendió la relación entre una cosa y la otra. Pero se aferró con todas sus fuerzas mientras Manchas cabalgaba a toda velocidad, costándole trabajo respirar por el viento que golpeaba muy fuerte su nariz y pulmones, pero al ver la espalda de su hermano con sus cabellos dorados volando al viento se le pasó el susto y azuzó más a su caballo para alcanzarle, pronto iba a decirle lo que tenía.

Cuando el caballo de su hermano mayor y su propio caballo estuvieron al parejo, le llamó sonriendo tan feliz como no lo había estado desde que mamá le hubiera enseñado a desaparecer las cosas con magia. Thor se volvió sonriendo de nuevo para él y solo para él, y al fin le dijo que era su héroe, que lo amaba muchísimo tanto que hasta se le salieron las lágrimas que se talló bastante apenado. La mano de Thor tocó su mejilla y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Sif gritó asustadísima. Escucharon un sonido horrible, como un rugido. Un pedazo de hielo de los cañones se había desprendido de golpe, cayendo sobre lago congelado donde cabalgaban, haciendo una cuarteadura que se fue volando hacia ellos. Eso era lo que había olvidado, que ese lago en invierno era muy peligroso porque a cada rato se rompía por los enormes trozos de montaña que se separaban. Fue demasiado tarde, todos los caballos se asustaron incluyendo Manchas y él no supo cómo controlarlo, saliendo disparado mientras los demás se habían quedado quietos. Gritó de miedo, le gritó a Thor que lo salvara.

-Ya recordé –gimió sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Todo?

Se abrazó al cuello del caballo cuando la carrera fue demasiado fuerte para solamente sostenerse de las riendas. Apretó sus ojos con lágrimas ahora de terror mientras gritaba sin parar el nombre de su hermano mayor, escuchando como el lago se rompía. Manchas brincó al tratar de evadir una fractura en el hielo que reventó la superficie, cayendo sobre otra ya floja donde resbaló tirándole sobre el frío suelo. Estaba muerto de miedo. Sus manitas no alcanzaron a sostenerse de nada y el pedazo de hielo donde cayó se meció tan fuerte que lo lanzó al agua, cubriéndole después sin dejarle salir a la superficie. No veía más que sombras azules, con el frío del lago congelándole rápidamente, ya había aprendido a nadar pero una cosa era nadar en una piscina de agua tibia con mamá sosteniéndole y otra diferente bajo un pesado bloque de hielo sin tener donde respirar. Arañó ese bloque francamente aterrorizado, ya no sentía el resto de su cuerpo. Vio una mancha sobre él, una mano que golpeaba, pero sus ojitos estaban cansándose. Que tonto había sido, si se hubiera quedado en la pradera como habían dicho los otros niños, los demás se hubieran llevado un gran sustote pero nada les hubiera ocurrido porque ya sabían controlar sus caballos. Ahora se iba a quedar ahí bajo el hielo, y hasta podía morir congelado como si un Jotun lo hubiera maldecido. Y no había podido escuchar que iba a responderle Thor. Ya no lo sabría nunca más.

-Por eso tuve la fiebre.

-Es obvio. Pero no recuerdas lo demás.

-¿Qué hay que recordar? ¿Qué luego se burlaron de mí por tratar de ser como los grandes amigos de Thor? ¿Qué me dijeron que jamás sería un jinete digno?

Mientras flotaba bajo aquel grueso bloque de hielo, inconsciente, Thor gritaba con todas sus fuerzas azotando sus puños esperando a que pudiera romperlo, al ver que no lo lograba y que el cuerpo de su hermanito ya no se movía al mismo tiempo que se hundía, abrió sus ojos antes de aullar de terror. Su mano se levantó en el acto y los relámpagos vinieron a él igual que Mjolnir a quien no había podido levantar. El martillo voló desde el trono de Odín hasta su mano que lo sujetó como si siempre hubiera sabido qué hacer, golpeando el hielo que se rompió en pedazos levantando una marea. Se tiró al agua buscándole con desesperación para atraparle y sacarlo de ahí ayudándose del martillo que les sirvió de ancla para salir de aquel desastre justo en el momento en que la escolta real de su padre llegaba para salvarlos, tomando su cuerpo de manos de Thor que lloraba diciendo que todo había sido su culpa, sin notar que los demás le observaban asombrados de que tuviera a Mjolnir en una mano. Pero eso no le importó a su hermano mayor, porque para él, lo más importante era su pequeño e inconsciente hermano tan pálido como la nieve y que no respiraba.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Lo fue?

Frigga estaba lista con toda su magia y conocimientos de curación para atenderle. Estuvo tres días y tres noches combatiendo la fiebre que brotó luego de haberle sanado toda herida causada por el golpe y caída sobre el hielo. Odín también estuvo con ella, ambos atendiendo a su segundo hijo mientras toda la corte elevaba oraciones a los dioses en favor del príncipe. Thor, por su parte, estaba desconsolado. Transcurrió una semana para su desesperación antes de que mamá dijera que al fin estaba fuera de peligro. Los cuernos del palacio anunciaron la buena nueva y la alegría volvió a la corte al saber que el pequeño príncipe no moriría, el mismo que todo ese tiempo estuvo soñando con Gigantes de Hielo que lo jalaban hacia el fondo del lago, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo que luego Thor ya no reconocía y golpeaba con el poderoso Mjolnir hasta hacerlo trizas aunque él gritaba diciéndole que era su hermanito y que no le hiciera daño porque lo quería tanto como para haber cabalgado a su lado, solamente para decirle que era lo que más amaba en los Nueve Reinos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡NO!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –escuchó una voz de mujer hablarle.

Los monstruos se fueron en ese momento y vino una calma acompañada de unas manos amorosas. Conocía esa mirada, claro, era la mirada de mamá. Estaba muy preocupada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Una de sus cálidas manos tocó su frente, murmurando palabras de gran poder que refrescaron su pequeña frente empapada de sudor, calmando su cuerpo tembloroso y el dolor de sus músculos. Lentamente el sueño fue venciéndole, arrullado por el canto proveniente de la dulce voz de mamá, que besó su frente mientras le arropaba una vez más.

 

 _Ask veit ek standa,_  
_heitir Yggdrasill_  
_hár baðmr, ausinn_  
_hvíta auri;_  
_þaðan koma döggvar_  
_þærs í dala falla;_  
_stendr æ yfir grœnn_  
_Urðar brunni._

 

Thor apareció en esos momentos, tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Frigga le llamó para abrazarle, ya no tenía que estar llore que llore, su hermanito estaba a salvo. Le pidió que lo cuidara mientras ella iba por leche tibia. Sorbiéndose la nariz, su hermano mayor asintió apretando sus puños con vendajes, heridos luego de tanto pelear con el hielo que casi lo había ahogado en aquel lago. No había querido atenderse porque se culpaba de lo sucedido. Siempre tan tontote, pero es que era así, por eso él lo quería tanto como para abrir sus ojos de nuevo al escucharle llorar, mirándole fijamente. Thor brincó de inmediato a la cama al notarlo y volviendo a derramar gruesas lágrimas como el necio que también era a pesar de que mamá ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

_-“Loki, Loki, perdóname hermanito, perdóname… no debí hacerte correr al lago, era muy peligroso… mucho… tuve mucho miedo de perderte… perdóname… perdóname… si hubiera sido más inteligente como tú no habría aceptado… te prometo… te prometo que nunca más permitiré que vuelvas a correr peligro… ¡Te lo juro!... voy a usar a Mjolnir para defenderte y mis relámpagos siempre van a asustar todo lo que te de miedo… nunca, nunca te alejaré de mi lado… voy a ser el héroe que tú piensas que soy… y me ganaré tu cariño… voy a ser el Dios del Trueno solo para ti… hermanito… solo para ti…”_

Con semejante declaración, Thor se inclinó para besar su frente dejando lágrimas en ella y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Era para sonreírle, y lo hizo.

-¡No sucedió así!

-¿Cómo fue?

-… no así…

-¿O no lo recordabas?

-…yo… no fue así. Además… rompió su palabra, todo cambió cuando se hizo mayor.

-¿Y tú no lo hiciste también?

-Norna Urd, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Por qué este recuerdo en particular? ¿Por qué volver al pasado?

-Observa bien.

Loki se volvió a la escena ante ellos. Su pequeña persona, ese niño de inocentes ojos verdes que sonreía a Thor acariciando su rostro con sus manecitas, orgulloso de saber que su hermano mayor sería el mejor guerrero y el más temido dios solamente por él. Y Frigga mirándoles en silencio desde la puerta.

-No… -apretó sus dientes cerrando sus ojos, dándole la espalda a ese recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no?

Tomó aire levantando su mirada, pero no había nadie. Estaba rodeado de luz, blanca, cálida que incluso atravesaba su cuerpo que sentía flotar. La tranquilidad de aquel sitio le embargaba, estaba en paz. Sus ojos recorrieron aquella vastedad vibrante, dándose cuenta que se dividía en nueva enormes caminos arriba y debajo de ellos. Podía ver mundos a través de esas gigantescas veredas, sentirlos, cada ser vivo que los habitaba. Deseó compartirles la felicidad que le provocaba aquel sitio, sin recelos o envidias añejas que le obstaculizaran expresarse. El ojiverde jadeó sacudiendo su cabeza, con los sentimientos y los pensamientos tan revueltos que ya no podía distinguir uno de otro, notando que había algo no lejos de él, una forma extraña que le hizo acercarse lentamente. Era nada menos que Mjolnir empotrado en un altar de ramas blancas entrelazadas. Se acercó buscando alrededor antes de bajar su vista al mango del martillo que apuntaba hacia él. Tomando aire un par de veces, estiró la mano para tomarlo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Había levantado a Mjolnir.

Pasó saliva sin poder quitar la vista de encima al martillo que resplandeció en su particular brillo metálico antes de mostrar uno de los triángulos ovalados que conformaban su símbolo mágico de color fuego en su costado. Se llevó la mano libre a su vientre al sentir de nuevo el escozor como si su marca también reaccionara.

-Tú sabes quién fuiste –le dijo Urd apareciendo a su izquierda.

El segundo triángulo apareció.

-Tú sabes quién eres –Verdandi le habló a su derecha.

Y el tercero.

-Puedes decidir quién serás –Skuld le miró de frente- Pero antes de eso…

Mjolnir resplandeció hasta cegarle, perdiendo de vista a las Nornas, la mano que sostenía al martillo sintió el tiró que éste le dio, jalándole lejos de aquella voz de la Norna del futuro.

_Debes sanar la herida que no ha cerrado…_

 

Sintió que caía en suelo duro pero no supo más.


	11. Capítulo 10. Attitude

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 10. Attitude.**

 

_I want them to know it's me_  
 _It's on my head_  
 _I'll point the finger at me_  
 _It's on my head_  
  
_Give it all to you_  
 _Then I'll be closer_  
  
_Smiling with the mouth of the ocean_  
 _And I'll wave to you with the arms of the mountain_  
 _I'll see you_

_Ashes to ashes, Faith No More._

 

 

Bajo el terror de Thanos, había sufrido por varios siglos, aunque al volver solo hubiesen pasado tan solo meses. Había sido lo mismo con las Nornas. No había pasado tiempo desde que los guardias le habían echado a las fronteras cuando al día siguiente había caído de la nada frente al trono de Asgard, inconsciente, con una marca en su mano como símbolo de su liberación por los trabajos realizados. Apenas si había hecho algo. Pero estaba peor que cuando Thor lo había traído y Eir, su sanadora personal, se había dedicado a llevarle de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Más de uno estaba inconforme con lo sucedido pero se mordería la lengua antes de proferir queja alguna, sostener que las Nornas se habían equivocado al liberarlo tan pronto sentenciaba a Asgard a la muerte segura, uno que otro reino ya había perecido de esa manera. Por su condición, dieron por sentado que había sufrido lo peor con las trillizas que jamás habían mostrado compasión por criatura alguna, eso era un consuelo para sus mentes, fue lo que Loki supuso mientras bebía de forma golosa agua fresca que le aliviaba luego de la fiebre sufrida. Ahora con la liberación de sus crímenes, podía regresar a Midgard sin problemas, estaba seguro que más de uno apoyaría la idea cuando la presentara ante el todopoderoso rey Thor. Todavía tenía la mente agitada por lo sucedido con las Nornas, habían despertado algo en su corazón que no deseaba nombrar, una verdad sepultada. Pero aún le esperaban sorpresas que llevarse por delante como la doncella guerrera Sif que abrió las puertas de su habitación de par en par caminando directo a los pies de su cama.

-Lady Sif –saludó con voz carrasposa.

-No sé qué clase de suerte te acompaña, Loki Lauyfeson, pero ahora servirás a tu rey de la manera correcta. Yo me voy a encargar de eso.

Él solo levantó ambas cejas esperando a que se explicara. Sif caminó cual bestia enjaulada alrededor de su cama antes de decidirse a hablar claro.

-Thor siempre te ha escuchado, para bien o para mal. Ahora quiero que uses ese privilegio para devolverle a sus cabales.

-Para ello necesitaría volver a nacer –replicó en tono agrio.

Sif le fulminó con la mirada acercándosele. –De mi parte te hubiera cosido esa boca altanera y traidora por castigo, no hagas que lo reconsidere. Quiero que uses esa astucia tuya para quitarle la maldita idea de la cabeza que está distrayéndole de sus verdaderos pendientes. Asgard le necesita como los otros reinos y con urgencia.

Loki asintió poniendo a un lado el cuenco vacío. –Lo que desees, doncella guerrera.

-Tus lisonjas no funcionan conmigo.

-¿Qué perturba a Su Majestad?

-Cree que tiene una hija perdida.

Fue una absoluta y completa bendición de los dioses que en esos momentos Lady Sif estuviera dándole la espalda o hubiera visto su expresión de miedo antes de volver a su calma afiebrada.

-¿Por qué es extraño eso?

-Ah, no me digas, ya lo sé –Sif finalmente tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama mirándole- Pero en los últimos años Thor solamente ha estado con ella, Jane Foster. Estaba, mejor dicho. Y no tuvieron ninguna descendencia.

-¿Qué tal antes?

-No –Sif negó vigorosamente- Ya he buscado con precisión las conquistas de Thor y ninguna de ellas ha terminado con un hijo o hija suyo.

A Loki le divirtió el pensar en Sif buscando amantes perdidas del Dios del Trueno en lugar de estar pateando traseros de guerreros insolentes. Toda una escena digna de ver.

-¿Quién…?

-Fue el Oráculo de Alfheim, el anterior. Antes de morir le dijo a Thor que su hija tomaría a Mjolnir y acabaría con la oscuridad. Y luego le dio por tener más de esa visión, buscando videntes por los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Lo consiguió? –preguntó con precaución sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en los oídos.

-Apenas nada pero lo suficiente para volverle inconsciente –Sif clavó sus ojos en él- No entiende razones, deja problemas y riñas entre reinos por tratar de encontrar esas respuestas.

-Está loco –opinó más para sí que para ella.

-Por eso me ayudarás. A cambio, ayudaré a que tengas un rango digno dentro de la corte real.

-Te ayudaré… y me ayudarás a regresar a Midgard.

-¿Tú de vuelta a Midgard?

-Soy el prisionero de los Vengadores. Lady Sif, sabes que no poseo ya poder alguno, nada aportaré aquí sino conflictos. De vuelta a mi prisión, estaré mejor. Sin ofender, pero prefiero mi celda a esta habitación.

Los ojos de la guerrera le examinaron en busca de alguna mentira. No la había, era más o menos la verdad. Convencer a Thor de que no tenía ninguna hija iba a ser pan comido. Sus días en Asgard estaban contados… y al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía ser así porque estaba olvidando algo.

-Confío en los Vengadores, no les diste problemas en todo ese tiempo, sabrán contenerte.

-¿Es un trato?

Ella se levantó asintiendo para dejarle. Loki jaló aire sosteniéndose el pecho. Aquello había estado demasiado cerca. Maldito Dios del Trueno y sus necedades. Siempre era así, cuando tenía una idea en la mente hasta no llevarla a cabo no la soltaba aunque pasaran siglos con eso. Cabeza hueca con todo y corona inmortal. Se enfocaría ahora en salir de la cama para buscarle lo cual no fue difícil pues una vez que puso pie fuera de la habitación aquella mole impertinente estaba a su lado.

-Loki –Thor sonrió al verle- Me alegra que estés mejor.

-He cumplido mi sentencia –murmuró con una reverencia- ¿Qué tiene planeado ahora Su Majestad para mí?

-Pensé que no lo preguntarías –jalándole por la cintura como si fuese otra de sus conquistas, Thor le llevó al exterior entrando a uno de los jardines- Necesito tus habilidades para encontrar un Oráculo.

-Hay muchos en Asgard, tengo entendido.

-No, son solo hechiceras que juegan a adivinar las suertes. Necesito una verdadera vidente. Tú has leído todos los libros de la biblioteca, sabes dónde puedo encontrar una.

Loki miró la mano que sujetaba su cadera sin intención de soltarle, apretó sus dientes maldiciendo de nuevo las maneras toscas de Thor a quien miró de reojo detrás de él.

-¿Su Majestad puede decirme con que finalidad? Así buscaré mejor al Oráculo.

Al fin el Asgardiano le soltó cuando llegaron frente a una sala con balcón abierto de arcos tallados cubiertos por enredaderas sin hojas, el invierno estaba por comenzar y la gran mayoría de la vegetación era solamente ramas o troncos sin hojas o flores. Dentro de la sala esperaba una mesa mediana con bandejas de comida recién hecha que esperaban por sus comensales igual que las jarras de vino. Thor le dio la espalda al ojiverde, tomando aire y mirándole de arriba abajo al volverse considerando sus palabras, estaba mortalmente serio para el gusto de Loki, lo que afirmó las palabras de Sif para su pesar.

-Tengo una hija, Loki.

-No he tenido el gusto de conocer a Su Alteza Real.

-Esto es un asunto serio –gruñó el otro volviéndose a él.

-Lo siento, Su Majestad.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-¿En dónde está ella?

-Eso es lo que tu Oráculo va a decirme. Debo encontrarla antes de que alguien le haga daño.

De no ser por las circunstancias, Loki se hubiera sentido enternecido con aquellas palabras. Pero solamente avivaron los temores en su alma. Aún no la encontraban, pero lo harían. Un pensamiento traicionero le dijo que tenía frente a sí lo que estaba haciéndole falta para protegerla, dejándole en mutis. Thor tomó el silencio del ojiverde por confusión, negando con una sonrisa para tomar su mano y llevarle dentro.

-Te explicaré mejor mientras almorzamos.

Aquel guerrero hecho rey sabía demasiado y al mismo tiempo no sabía nada. Loki escuchó con algo parecido a la angustia los hechos ocurridos alrededor de la búsqueda de la heredera perdida. Las muertes de aquellas videntes no habían sido solo una mera casualidad pero Thor ignoraba que se debía al conjuro protector que había puesto sobre Idunn de forma que cualquier vistazo hecho a través de la magia provocaría la locura y más tarde la muerte sobre el intruso. Había sido creado de esa manera porque estaba consciente del poder de los Otros para cazarlos, jamás creyó que un Oráculo sagrado fuese capaz de traspasar su barrera o videntes igualmente sagradas. Mientras el Dios del Trueno comía como si no hubiera un mañana, animado por quien sabe qué razones, él apenas había probado bocado. Quería salir corriendo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Había dejado demasiados cabos sueltos en su huida, pero no había tenido el tiempo para considerarlos todos, se les escapaba la vida y no precisamente iba a ponerse a pensar en los riesgos de tales magias o portales antiguos como olvidados a usar de emergencia. Se sintió culpable de arrastrar en sus mentiras a los Vengadores, los mejores amigos del Asgardiano que una vez fue su hermano… ¿o seguía siéndolo? ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso en tan precarios momentos?

-¿Estás bien? –se reprendió mentalmente por tener la maldición de respingar a cada toque del rubio. La mano de Thor sujetó la suya, preocupado al verle quedarse inmóvil.

-Solo… meditaba.

-Dime tu opinión al respecto. Y prueba la carne, Loki, necesitas recuperar peso.

-¿Puedo hablar con sinceridad?

-Adelante. No esperaba menos de ti.

Descerebrado confianzudo. Loki hizo una apurada selección de ideas sobre cómo quitarse de encima de una vez y para siempre a ese Dios del Trueno. Estaba a nada de volver a Midgard, tenía tantas ansias de abrazar a su hija que desesperaba por dentro con o sin heridas de por medio. En honor a su propia verdad, estaba cansado de sentirse herido.

-Existe en la tierra de los elfos oscuros un pozo mágico. No es un Oráculo pero te dará la respuesta definitiva. Sólo necesitas dejar caer un par de gotas de su sangre, formular tu pregunta en voz alta y aparecerá la respuesta en la forma de una visión.

-Loki… ¿es real lo que me dices?

-Tienes mi honesta palabra, Majestad.

Por supuesto que era real, pero siendo un pozo de magia negra lo único que hacía era devolver la respuesta contraria. Cuando Thor preguntara por su hija, éste le diría que no había tal o que ya estaba muerta, cualquiera de las dos respuestas iba a funcionar. Eso es en caso de que aún sirviera, por supuesto, con delicia pensó que dados los últimos eventos con Malekith, ese pozo estaba inservible, pero el Asgardiano no necesitaba saber eso. Le tomó por sorpresa el gesto de Thor cuando le atrajo por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios, inocente y apurado que le devolvió a cierta memoria. Le miró con ojos abiertos pero aquel ya no le prestó atención, un anciano consejero llegaba corriendo tan aprisa como sus débiles piernas se lo permitían.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡El Padre de Todo ha despertado!

Como si leyeran su mente, cañones y cuernos sonaron por todo el palacio anunciando la buena nueva al reino. Así sentía su pecho Loki en esos momentos, apretando el mantel con un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. Podía engañar a todos menos a Odín, Padre de Todo.

Odín se daría cuenta, Odín sabría.

Al cuerno Thor, Sif y todos los demás. Salió disparado de ahí buscando un caballo que le llevara hacia donde Heimdall a quien lamería de pies si era necesario para que le lanzara a Midgard. Las piernas le temblaban, no supo si por el miedo o la falta de energías, de todas maneras tomó el primer caballo listo que había en los establos regañando al mozo que intentó detenerle para salir huyendo con el viento frío del invierno que caía en Asgard contra su rostro. Debía alcanzar el puente antes de que el Padre de Todo saliera de su cama o todo estaría perdido. Sintió sus ojos rozarse y luego lágrimas frías golpear su rostro. La imagen de Lucky se desvanecía en su mente.

-No… no… -gimió aterrado.

Golpeó los costados del corcel que se quejó antes de acelerar su galope. La cabeza ya le daba vueltas pero en sus ojos solo existía la nueva cúpula donde divisó la imponente figura del guardián de Asgard con su espada clavada en el suelo. Sus manos estaban entumecidas por el frío lo cual se le hizo sumamente gracioso, prácticamente cayendo del caballo que dejó volver a su establo mientras corría a tropiezos hacia Heimdall ante quien cayó de rodillas.

-Poderoso guardián, déjame volver a Midgard –su voz fue entrecortada resistiendo el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar.

-No tienes el permiso…

-¡Te lo suplico! –gritó Loki estremeciéndose, los cañones comenzaban a apagarse- ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Jamás volveré a estas tierras si me dejas partir ahora! ¡Vas a librarte de mí! ¡Asgard será libre de mí!

Heimdall le miró escéptico y renuente a moverse, Loki no se lo pensó dos veces, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo con sus manos rozando la punta de los pies del guardián.

-¡Por piedad!

Un sollozo de alivio escapó de sus labios al sentir a Heimdall alejarse para entrar a la cúpula. Levantó su rostro casi gateando para ponerse de pie sin darse cuenta que arañaba las paredes. Solo un poco más, un poco más y todo acabaría.

-No, Loki.

El tiempo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Odín no lejos de él. Se giró lentamente con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando se encontró con la mirada omnipotente del Padre de Todo. En alguna parte de su mente avistó a Thor llegando gracias a Mjolnir pero su vista solamente se concentró en el poderoso dios cuya expresión no pudo leer. Era demasiado tarde.

-No… no… no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó con todas las fuerzas que su alma le dio, sus dedos se encresparon jalando sus largos cabellos negros con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Lucky aprendiendo ajedrez con Jarvis, silbando con una hoja como Clint le enseñaba, bailando con Natasha, jugando a indios y vaqueros con Steve, volando un papalote en la playa con Sam, derrotando en un videojuego a Tony, saltando por los aires con Hulk. Todas esas memorias vinieron a él mientras caía inconsciente con un gemido de dolor. En alguna parte de su mente escuchó una risa macabra burlarse de su suerte.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?!

Thor le atrapó antes de tocar el suelo, mirando confundido a su padre quien se acercó tranquilamente a Loki, posando una mano en su frente cuando el Dios del Trueno le levantó en brazos. Odín acarició aquellos cabellos revueltos y se dio media vuelta.

-Volvamos al palacio.

La celebración del retorno del Padre de Todo se había detenido por aquel incidente, sin embargo, Odín mismo dio la orden de seguir luego de instruir a Eir sobre el cuidado de Loki. Algunos lo tomaron con alegría, creyendo que el Embustero había huido en cuanto había escuchado la noticia por temor a la ira bien merecida de Odín. Thor juró que escucharía de labios de su padre la verdad, pero éste pareció olvidar el incidente durante el banquete.

-Padre…

-Has tenido demasiadas tribulaciones, hijo mío –le dijo el Padre de Todo cuando la celebración hubiera terminado- Debes descansar.

-Loki…

-El peligro aún no se marchado, espera escondido a que bajemos la guardia.

-Lo sé.

-Buenas noches, Thor.

-Buenas noches, padre.

Odín desvió su camino hacia la habitación de Loki, entrando en silencio y cerrando las puertas tras de sí para sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama. La habitación estaba en silencio, apenas un par de velas encendidas iluminaban cerca de ellos.

-Sé que estás despierto.

Loki apretó las pieles que le cubrían encogiéndose más si aquello era posible. Estaba pálido con la mirada asustada.

-Loki, mírame.

El Padre de Todo esperó paciente a que Loki reuniera el valor suficiente para girarse sobre su costado sentándose contra la cabecera con la cabeza caída, sus cabellos ocultaron su rostro que se humedeció con nuevas lágrimas que Odín limpió con su pulgar, levantando su mentón.

-Estás vivo –era un elogio, no una afirmación.

Nadie en los Nueve Reinos sabía que cuando Thor regresó a combatir a Loki, éste había salvado a Odín de último momento en un acto que ni él mismo había entendido de las manos de Thanos y los Otros cuando aparecieron en aquellas tierras para cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho si fallaba con el Teseracto. El Padre de Todo quiso hacerles frente pero Loki se interpuso, usando a Gungnir para herirle y hacerle caer en su sueño profundo de tal suerte que lo único en pie que encontraron los Otros en el trono fue al ojiverde esperándoles. Odín estaba oculto cámara abajo junto con el Teseracto, a salvo del terror que cayó sobre Loki por siglos enteros, hasta que Thanos decidió que podía ser una paridera suya iniciando una nueva cadena de horrores de la cual sacó a Idunn y por ello mismo terminando en Midgard a manos de Hulk.

-Ella te necesita fuerte, no en este estado.

Eso provocó que Loki tomara la mano de Odín entre las temblorosas suyas. –Por favor… no me la quites…

El Padre de Todo rió, confundiendo al ojiverde quien se encontró entre sus brazos, sintiendo su mano acariciar sus cabellos como Frigga solía hacerlo cuando tenía malos sueños de pequeño. Lentamente, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Odín llorando abiertamente. Él sabía. Sabía que había robado el trono como medida para escapar de Thanos, un esfuerzo que resultó inútil al final. Y cuando se había dado cuenta que Odín estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerle, Loki no compartió esa idea, no le perdería como a Frigga a pesar de las malas experiencias que hubiera entre ambos porque dentro de sí, estaba consciente que guardaba sentimientos hacia él.

-Todo saldrá bien, hijo mío.

Odín le meció suavemente permitiendo que el ojiverde sacara todas las lágrimas que llevaba dentro, acariciando sus cabellos. Cuando al fin le sintió más tranquilo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos limpiando el rastro de sus últimas lágrimas.

-Deja atrás esas tinieblas, Loki.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo volver a la Tierra? –le preguntó éste con una mirada suplicante.

-No –respondió gentil el Padre de Todo- Es muy pronto, siempre has sido astuto pero estuviste a punto de cometer un error, hijo. Si te hubieras marchado tan intempestivamente, Thor te hubiera seguido y ahora estarías en Midgard envuelto en la situación a la que tanto rehúyes. Debes tener paciencia, como nunca antes. Thor es el actual rey de Asgard, te necesita a su lado para gobernar con sabiduría. Acompáñale y será de sus propios labios de donde escuches tu ansiado retorno. Estoy consciente del esfuerzo que te pido, pero es la manera más apropiada. Además… -Odín miró su rostro con atención- me gustaría tenerte un poco más a mi lado.

Loki suspiró profundamente antes de asentir, más sereno y meditando sus palabras. Con el Padre de Todo protegiéndole, su perspectiva de Asgard podía cambiar. La reunión con su hija tardaría más de lo que hubiera deseado, más tenía la seguridad al fin de que sucedería. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, agradeciendo a Odín por todo antes de despedirse, sintiéndose más ligero al volver a ser padre e hijo. Habría mucho que hacer en los próximos días.


	12. Capítulo 11. Coros

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 11. Coros.**

 

 

_Nobody else here baby no one else here to blame_  
 _No one to point the finger..._  
 _It's just you and me and the rain_  
 _Nobody made you do it, no one put words in your mouth_  
 _Nobody here taking orders when love took a train heading south_  
 _It's the blind leading the blond_  
 _It's the stuff the stuff of country songs_  
  
_Hey if god will send his angels_  
 _And if god will send a sign_  
 _And if god will send his angels_  
 _Would everything be alright?_

_If God will send his angels, U2._

 

 

Remover asperezas en Asgard era más fácil en pensamiento que en acciones, vencer los prejuicios sobre su persona iba a tomar siglos que por supuesto, no tenía. Loki estaba agradecido y sinceramente perplejo de que Odín le defendiera frente a toda la corte real de Asgard dejando en claro que el designio de las Nornas había sido infalible como su decisión de mantenerle bajo vigilancia en un “período de gracia” con el fin de probar su rehabilitación, noción apoyada además por el propio rey Thor cuya mirada exigía más de una explicación que tanto el Padre de Todos como el ojiverde estaban evadiendo. Éste ignoraba todos los motivos de Odín para hacerlo, los suyos tenían más que ver con los resentimientos entre ellos, especialmente luego de su última batalla cuando una vez más el Dios del Trueno estuviera plantado en su visión de guerrero justo que había sido ofendido por las acciones que Loki ejecutara desde que fuese desterrado a Midgard gracias a un plan motivado por el propio Embustero quien tenía ganas de azotarle la cabeza contra el trono de oro para reacomodarle las ideas.

Cuando le ofrecieron la capa verde, la rechazó, eligiendo un manto en color negro en su lugar. Quizá para el resto ya hubiera pasado tiempo pero Loki aún sentía el vacío dejado por la muerte de Frigga, algo que jamás iba a volverse a llenar. Siendo libre de andar por todo Asgard, la mayor parte del tiempo prefería pasarla en su habitación o en la biblioteca, el único sitio del exterior al que visitaba con frecuencia era el mausoleo erigido en memoria de su madre, dejando las rosas y flores que tanto había cuidado en sus jardines al pie de la estatua de mármol blanco sobre un altar donde pebeteros quemaban un incienso. Miraba aquellas facciones tan fieles a la que alguna vez alejara de su vida engañado por sus propios espejismos producto de tantos eventos amargos. Por fin le había llorado, suplicando en murmullos un perdón por sus últimas palabras y por haber permitido que el rencor le hubiera arrancado la vida. Mejor que nunca, ahora comprendía los sentimientos de Frigga.

Fue en uno de esos momentos de soledad que se percató de la ansiedad de Lucky por hablarle. Loki había bloqueado su lazo para que ella no supiera por todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando estuvo con las Nornas trató de contactarla pero la presencia de Yggdrasill era demasiado poderosa y jamás pudo lograr que le escuchara. Esta vez podía sentir su llamado desesperado. Loki se encontraba de pie frente al altar a Frigga con un ramo de rosas en mano. Podía permitirse hablar con ella, no estaba seguro si Heimdall lo detectaría pero estando a las órdenes de Odín antes que Thor, era seguro que guardaría discreción. Sonrió sujetando con fuerza las rosas mientras miraba el rostro de mármol de la antigua reina de Asgard al tiempo que llamaba a su hija. Jaló aire ante la emoción que embargó a ambos, volviendo a estar juntos aunque fuese de esa manera. Rió ante los gritos de alegría que su hija profirió, corriendo como desquiciada por el bosque atrayendo la atención de Jarvis que le preguntó por su salud mental.

_Calma, hija mía._

_/ ¿Estás bien, mami? ¿De verdad lo estás? /_

_Tranquila, asustarás a Jarvis._

_/ ¿Quién es la estatua?/_

_Es tu abuela, la reina de Asgard, Frigga de Vanaheim._

_/ ¡Que hermosa…! Me hubiera gustado conocerla... mami… lo siento/_

_Ella es ahora una estrella del firmamento de Yggdrasill, seguro que te cuida desde ahí._

_/No me dijiste si estás bien/_

_Estoy bien, amor. Hay algo que debes saber, presta atención._

_/Okis/_

_Tardaré un poco más en regresar, pero sin duda lo haré. Odín está ayudándome…_

_/ ¡Pero él nos odiaba…!/_

_Lucky, déjame hablar._

_/Am, bueno/_

_No puedo volver en estos momentos o los demás sospecharían, Odín está de nuestro lado, hija mía. Así que debes obedecer a los Vengadores y no dar problemas, sabes bien a qué me refiero._

_/Pero la doctora Cho quiere picarme con sus agujas/_

_Es tu médico y sabe qué necesitas, nada de berrinches._

_/ ¿Puedo dormirme una hora más tarde?/_

_/ ¡Mamaaaaa!/_

 

Loki sonrió sintiendo sus ojos rozarse.

 

_Está oscureciendo, ¿no es así? Debes volver a la casa._

_/Pero, pero... estaba buscando el refugio de los duendes…/_

_Lucky, ya es tarde, debes ir a cenar y cambiarte. ¿Quién se ha quedado contigo?_

_/Bruce, está cocinando panquecitos rellenos, aunque creo que no le salen muy bien. Mami, ¿puedo llamarte para un cuento de buenas noches?/_

_¿Ya no te gustan los que te leen?_

_/ ¡Sí! Pero extraño tu voz/_

_Ve con el doctor Banner, mientras tanto te buscaré un hermoso cuento._

 

Sonrió al escuchar por última vez las risas de su hija mientras brincaba cayendo después al no fijarse por dónde pisaba, rodando para preocupación de Jarvis. Loki negó mirando las rosas que acarició para dejarlas sobre el altar mirando ese rostro blanco una vez más antes de darse media vuelta camino hacia la biblioteca. La mayor parte de la corte real solía ignorarlo a menos que estuviera al lado de Thor, eso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, incluso agradecía que fuese un fantasma para ellos. Podía caminar por los anchos pasillos sin que nadie interrumpiera sus pensamientos, salvo Vestein, el más anciano de todos los consejeros que había entrado al servicio de los reyes de Asgard desde la coronación del padre de Odín.

-Alteza –saludó el consejero cuyas barbas llegaban hasta sus caderas- Me alegra verle de mejor semblante.

-Lord Vestein, ese libro es pesado, permítame ayudarle.

-Cierto que sí –rió el anciano mirando al ojiverde- Ha sucedido algo que ha puesto a mi príncipe de mejor humor.

-Es el invierno, mi estación favorita.

Lady Sif y compañía aparecieron doblando una esquina, topándose con ellos. El intercambio de miradas retadoras fue breve pero mortal, el grupo de guerreros de confianza de Thor seguían sin dirigirle la palabra, salvo la doncella con la que tenía aquel plan secreto pero eso no implicaba que estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle su amistad. Vestein alzó sus cejas pobladas al notar sus expresiones.

-Es triste ver que amigos ahora son enemigos.

-Ellos insisten, Lord. Lo que me hace preguntarme por usted.

-¿Y eso por qué, Alteza?

-Desde que volví se ha portado siempre amable conmigo.

Vestein rió como el sabio consejero que era, palmeando uno de los brazos de Loki subiendo por las escaleras camino a la gran biblioteca.

-La reina y este anciano solíamos hablar de usted, mi príncipe. De su inteligencia, de su astucia pero sobre todo de la manera en que siempre estaba ahí para Su Majestad, aunque apareciese el mayor peligro, porque siendo sinceros, nuestro rey no siempre fue tan sensato.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo –bufó el ojiverde abriendo una de las puertas de la biblioteca dejando pasar al anciano- Y aún ahora tiene momentos de ceguera.

-Por eso le necesita tanto, Alteza. La oscuridad acecha y aunque el relámpago puede tener suficiente poder para rechazarla, necesita la chispa adecuada para nacer con todo su brillo.

Loki no respondió a esas enigmáticas palabras. Dejó el grueso libro que el consejero había cargado sobre la mesa de estudio que éste le indicó.

-Lord Vestein, ha sido un placer charlar con usted.

-El placer es mío, Alteza. Si vuelve por aquí y me ve dormido, le suplico de la manera más atenta que no me despierte.

-Le doy mi palabra –prometió el ojiverde, dejándole.

Tomó las escaleras en caracol que subían al siguiente piso, recorriendo los largos estantes que formaban un intricado laberinto donde más de un miembro del palacio se había perdido. Loki era un maestro ocultándose ahí, desde que Frigga le mostrara la biblioteca, la usaba como escondite personal y espacio de entrenamiento, a veces olvidando que debía presentarse a la mesa hasta que Odín o la propia reina iban a buscarle, encontrándolo rodeado de libros de magia regados alrededor. Halló el ala de libros infantiles, recorriendo ansioso sus títulos sin saber cuál de todos escoger, recordando con nostalgia los días tumbado sobre el regazo de Frigga en uno de sus jardines mientras le narraba alguno de sus libros favoritos. Esas memorias le trajeron a la mente el título de su primer cuento y sonrió casi corriendo, buscándolo entre todos los volúmenes apilados hasta encontrarlo. Era de encuadernado de piel con bordes azules y un escudo de armas impreso en plata sobre la portada, provenía de Alfheim. Pegándolo a su pecho, se dio a la tarea de buscar un banquillo donde sentarse, tomando un candelabro para tener mejor luz y esperar a la llamada de Lucky.

_/ ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Ya tienes mi cuento?/_

_Lo tengo._

_/ ¡Siiii! ¿De qué es?/_

_Es el primer cuento que Frigga me leyó. Uno de mis favoritos._

_/ ¡¿En serio?!/_

_Lucky, no tienes que gritar por todo._

_/Jejejeje… Bruce me leyó Mrs. Tiggly-Winkle/_

_Aun no comprendo su insistencia en tratar a los niños como discapacitados._

_/Jajajajaja, ¡mami! ¿Cómo se llama el que me contarás?/_

_Al Oeste del Sol y al Este de la Luna._

_/Wooo, estoy lista. Tedum y yo te escuchamos/_

 

Con absoluto placer, Loki le leyó la historia usando el mismo ritmo y entonación que recordara de su madre. Lentamente fue percibiendo el sueño que vencía a su hija, a quien despidió con cariño, dejándole dormir. En Asgard apenas era mediodía. Tomó aire varias veces acariciando el libro que dejó en su lugar volviendo a escoger otros títulos que dispuso apilados en un estante para no tener que buscarlos. Se le ocurrió que era buena idea compartirle a su hija alguna de las vistas de Asgard para sus apacibles sueños, lejos del palacio donde pudieran interrumpirles o hacer preguntas indiscretas. Bajó hacia las mesas de estudio, topándose con un anciano consejero que dormía sobre su libro abierto entre apacibles ronquidos. Negó quitándose su manto para cubrirle con él saliendo de la biblioteca hacia el jardín que daba al bosque nevado, internándose por sus veredas señaladas con piedras de río, desviándose hacia el valle cuesta arriba que aún no terminaba de cubrirse de nieve. Se entretuvo el tiempo suficiente buscando la mejor vista, decidiéndose al fin por una más simple, una cuesta nevada con rocas alisadas por el agua que corría en primavera sobre ellas, había algunos pinos frondosos con nieve en sus ramas que se mecían al viento invernal pero lo mejor eran los lobos que descansaban, jugueteando en la nieve. De tamaño superior a los de la Tierra, su pelaje y aullidos alimentarían la voraz imaginación de su hija por semanas, así que tomó asiento sobre la nieve, oculto entre rocas medianas para no perturbar la alegría de los animales.

El relincho de un caballo rompió el encanto del momento, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Los lobos echaron a correr ocultándose entre los árboles y la maleza más allá mientras él se ponía de pie observando que Fandral se acercaba a trote sobre su caballo blanco trayendo consigo uno libre en color gris. La tarde ya caía sobre Asgard y una ligera nevada se anunciaba en el horizonte. Esperó con impaciencia a que el guerrero se detuviera frente a él, casi teniendo el hocico del corcel sobre el rostro pero no se movió de su sitio, mirándole con recelo. Fandral le observó unos segundos antes de señalar con su barbilla la montura libre.

-Te marchaste sin caballo, el rey ha enviado por ti, nevará dentro de poco.

-Cuanta amabilidad.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no te lo mereces.

Fandral azuzó al caballo gris golpeando un muslo para que regresara a galope a su lugar en el establo, volviéndose a Loki el cual solamente entrecerró sus ojos apretando su mandíbula para echar a andar de vuelta al palacio. Era una distancia lejana pero no importaba. Si ellos creían que iban a doblegarlo o castigarlo, sus intenciones se convertirían en frustración al no verlas realizadas. Sintió el frío del atardecer pero el ejercicio iba a ayudarle a mantenerse en calor, con zancadas tomando el camino principal que serpenteaba por el bosque cuesta abajo. Los golpes de las pezuñas del corcel de Fandral comenzaron a acercarse a velocidad y decidió torcer hacia su derecha, tomando una vereda menos conocida pero igualmente funcional, no le iba a dar el gusto al guerrero de estarle insultando todo el regreso con él caminando y el otro montado alegremente. Se sintió más aliviado cuando los relinchos desaparecieron, abrazándose para guardar más calor. Despojado de su poder Jotun, no era tan fácil resistir el frío por el cual su aliento empezó a ser un vapor blanco mientras copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre el terreno. Un nuevo sonido de cabalgata se escuchó y rodó sus ojos buscando otra alternativa, una donde Fandral no pudiera pasar pero éste ya se acercaba velozmente. Loki le dedicó una mirada apretando sus dientes, preguntándose si iba a echarle el caballo encima cuando el guerrero se inclinó estirando un brazo.

Adivinando su intención, el ojiverde se dio media vuelta para echar a correr. Apenas había alcanzado unos cuantos metros cuando el brazo de Fandral le sujetó por la cintura subiéndole de tirón a su montura. Loki peleó, tratando de quitarse esos brazos que aprisionaron los suyos, pataleando entonces sin mucho resultado más que terminar con la espalda completamente pegada al pecho del guerrero con su voz sobre su cuello.

-Patea una vez más y será peor.

El corazón de Loki se agitó, orando porque Heimdall fuese a poner un remedio. Aún no tenía la batalla perdida, se dijo, Fandral podía ser fuerte pero estaba muy lejos de tener las estrategias de Thor en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El caballo se alejó hacia campo abierto mientras rugía al sentir una mano atrevida acariciar su vientre y un aliento recorrer su mejilla. Aquel blasfemo iba a pagar su atrevimiento, desviando su rostro para no recibir la caricia que el guerrero trató de darle, terminando con su mentón sujeto brutalmente para obligarle a besarle. El ojiverde apretó sus párpados, era ahora o nunca. Aprovechando la distracción de Fandral, liberó una de sus manos que rápido buscó dentro de su bota para sacar una daga que clavó en una pierna del guerrero, rodando por el suelo al caer mientras el otro gritaba asustando a su caballo que se detuvo de golpe, derribándole.

-Si eres tan poco hombre que no consigues seducir a alguien decente, no es mi problema, Fandral –siseó levantándose rápidamente con la daga en mano, escurriendo sangre- Pero no quieras ponerme una mano encima porque entonces te haré eunuco.

-Maldito traidor…

-¡El traidor eres tú y todos los demás! –gritó Loki apuntándole con la daga- Ahora, puedes marcharte con tu dignidad o dejarla en este campo.

-¿Crees que tu daga hará diferencia ahora que no eres algo más que un simple mortal? –Fandral le miró asesino.

-Fandral.

Ambos se giraron hacia Thor que llegaba acompañado de Hogun y Volstagg en sus respectivos caballos, galopando a velocidad discreta. El cielo dejó caer copos de nieve más abundantes. Los dos guerreros detrás del rubio miraron con preocupación a su amigo, dedicando una mirada vengativa a Loki quien se las devolvió bailoteando su daga en una franca declaración de guerra.

-¡Suficiente! –Thor bajó del caballo de un salto, caminando hacia Fandral observando su herida- Te la mereces y lo sabes.

-¡Me atacó cuando solo trataba de ayudarlo a volver!

-¡Intentar ultrajarme no es ayudar, aprendiz de guerrero!

-¡Mentiras! ¡Siempre estás inventando mentiras! ¡Solo eres un ave de mal agüero!

-Tú… -Loki se le acercó pero una mano del Dios del Trueno le detuvo- ¿Ahora qué?

-Tenemos que arreglar esto ahora, no podemos seguir peleando.

-Yo no busco pelea, son todos ustedes quienes insisten en contrariarme.

-Tenemos que hacerlo o de lo contrario volverás a traer la ruina de Asgard –replicó Hogun bajando del caballo para ayudar a Fandral.

-¿La ruina de Asgard? –el ojiverde bufó mirando a Thor- ¿Eso es lo que soy para todos ustedes? ¿La causa de toda perdición?

-Loki…

-¡Si se les olvida, a mí me traicionaron! ¡Yo era rey de Asgard cuando ustedes deliberadamente me traicionaron únicamente porque tuve la ingenua creencia que podía confiar en mis llamados amigos! ¡Jamás fueron mis amigos! ¡Siempre fui la molestia con la que tenían que cargar para no molestar a Thor, a quien por supuesto lisonjeaban porque era el heredero al trono!

-¡Trataste de matar a Thor! ¡Y le traicionaste cuantas veces pudiste! –rugió Volstagg.

-¡Estaba probándolo, imbécil! –confesó Loki sintiendo sus ojos arder- ¡Era un maldito engreído que en verdad iba a destruir Asgard si se convertía en rey! ¡Yo hice lo que debía hacerse y no sus estupideces de sueños inocentes!

Thor le miró fijamente, apretando sus puños. El ojiverde sintió su mirada y clavó sus ojos resentidos en él.

-Es la verdad, pero aquí en Asgard la verdad se convierte en infamia porque entorpece las glorias falsas de sus habitantes que duermen seguros entre laureles de leyendas rancias y reinos que lamen sus botas. Todos ustedes me juzgan olvidando sus propios pecados, y siguen haciéndolo no importa que haga o me suceda, les importa un reverendo cuerno mi persona… -apretó sus dientes conteniendo las lágrimas. Miró su daga que arrojó a los pies de Thor- Lo siento, Su Majestad, lamento ser tan indigno de sus hazañas y de su justa, bondadosa y omnipotente realeza, solo soy un monstruo de cuentos que un día creyó que podía ser tu igual. Olvidé que se necesita llevar sangre Aesir para tener derecho a una vida digna.

Ya no quiso saber más de ellos y echó a correr a donde sus piernas le llevaran. Siempre iba a ser quien trajera la catástrofe, la perdición de los Nueve Reinos. Al menos en Asgard sería de esa manera. Mientras corría por el bosque, trastabillando apoyado en los troncos fríos de los altos árboles, recordó a los Vengadores. Ellos sí le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, a él y a su pequeña niña que ahora cuidaban tan cariñosamente. Prefería mil veces estar a las órdenes de Nick Fury que esperar por las migajas que Thor le arrojara con la mirada despectiva del resto. Se detuvo cuando su cuerpo adolorido por la carrera y el frío no le dio para más, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en un claro con la nieve cubriendo sus cabellos y hombros. Tomó aire controlando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, serenándose. Lucky le esperaba. Iba a llamarle en pocas horas cuando despertara, y no debía estar alterado. Se refugió en ese pensamiento encorvándose al momento de abrazarse cerrando sus ojos. No escuchó los pasos de Thor quien le había dado alcance, hasta que sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, la capa de piel con cuello peludo del Dios del Trueno le cubrió haciendo que levantara su vista extrañada hacia él. Un par de ojos dorados le miraron fijamente en silencio antes de arrodillarse a su lado.

-No eres un monstruo para mí, Loki. Eres mi hermano. Eres mi igual.

-Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que ya no era más tu hermano y prometiste matarme a la primera oportunidad.

-Sí. Se lo dije a un Loki diferente. No hay tal en estos momentos, solamente veo a mi verdadero hermano, peleando una batalla solo cuando tienes mi mano extendida lista para ayudarle.

-¿Qué te hizo verme ahora de esa manera?

Thor ladeó su rostro, negando. –Siempre te he visto así. Solo esperaba por el momento en que volvieras a mí para protegerte a toda costa. ¿Crees que no estoy consciente de todo lo que has hecho? Casi exterminaste Jotunheim para aliviar tu rechazo a su parentesco, me provocaste al punto de destruir el Bifrost para medir mi valor como guerrero, estabas con los Chitauri nada más para alertar a todos de la presencia de las Gemas del Infinito, sustituyendo a Odín que no entendía razones con el fin de proteger un pueblo que no iba a agradecértelo. ¿Me ves como un tonto para no darme cuenta de tus razones en todo lo que has estado haciendo?

Loki jadeó sorprendido, de nuevo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía saber de todos sus actos desde aquella perspectiva y era nada menos que Thor. El nombre de los Chiaturi le hizo estremecerse en el acto, abrigándose de forma inconsciente con la capa de Thor quien tomó su mentón, haciendo que le mirara.

-Sí, estaba furioso, porque nuestra distancia era mayor que el mismo Yggdrasill, estaba perdiéndote. Loki, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta que siempre fuiste la persona más importante que yo tenía?

-Me cambiaste por los Vengadores… y por Jane Foster –murmuró sintiéndose idiota al instante por haberlo soltado tan de repente.

-¿Lo hice? –el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder terreno.

Se miraron fijamente, el viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor fuerza, meciendo el cabello de ambos, sacudiendo la nieve sobre sus hombros y cabezas. Loki tomó aire. La mirada de Thor era un rotundo no y eso le hizo sentir inquieto. Tenía que aceptar que él también estaba juzgando las acciones de los demás a la defensiva, aunque tuviera razones para ello le estaba fallando su agudo juicio, como había sido el caso de Odín. Ahora Thor estaba ahí, había dejado a sus mejores amigos de la infancia francamente airados debido al ataque hacia uno de ellos solo por seguirle. Le había ayudado durante el juicio cuando le pidió sincero auxilio, desesperado por no morir. Su hermano no le había abandonado antes ni tampoco ahora, y estaba necesitando ayuda con algunas peligrosas implicaciones. Bufó poniéndose de pie con ayuda del Dios del Trueno.

-Fandral se merecía esa cuchillada.

-Lo sé. Más tarde me arreglaré con él.

-¿Lo dices para embaucarme o en verdad me defenderás?

-¿Tú que piensas?

El Asgardiano podía estar tranquilo pero él sabía leer sus gestos. Fandral iba a probar sus puños, de menos. Loki frunció su ceño al advertir el paisaje que tenía delante de sí, caminando hacia al frente hasta detenerse hasta donde el bosque se abría frente al gran lago aún sin congelarse que bordeaba las enormes esculturas de los reyes antiguos de Asgard. Se aferró a la capa al ver la imponente figura de roca de Bor, recordando su caída. Jaló aire girándose bruscamente solo para chocar con Thor quien estaba justo detrás de él mirándole preocupado. Volvieron a verse en silencio, con el susurro del viento invernal entre ellos y el crujido de las ramas secas mecidas por el aire. Sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Ya no pudo más, había una pregunta que le quemaba el alma en espera de su respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste digno de levantar a Mjolnir? –la voz se le quebró.

El Dios del Trueno tomó su rostro entre sus manos limpiando con el ceño fruncido las lágrimas silenciosas que corrieron por sus mejillas. -Siempre lo recuerdo. Y me hirió de sobremanera que tú lo hubieras olvidado, Loki.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, éste bajó su mirada. Había perdido la confianza en Thor pero él jamás en su persona. Como aquel hermano mayor que había levantado a Mjonir por primera vez solo por él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… soy un tonto… soy tan tonto…

Tuvo que aferrarse a algo y fue el cuerpo de Thor, quien le abrazó protectoramente, besando sus cabellos dejando que se desahogara en su pecho mirando al frente, aquel lago al que jamás regresó sino hasta que buscaron una salida hacia Svartalfheim tratando de salvar a Jane Foster. La tormenta se agitó por el enfado del Dios del Trueno al escuchar el llanto roto de su hermano, sofocado al esconderse contra su el cuello peludo de la capa que le cubría. Era cierto que habían peleado al punto de intentar arrancarse la vida mutuamente, y él había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo más de una vez, pero siempre se contuvo porque cada vez que sostenía su martillo contra Loki el recuerdo de aquel pequeño niño tumbado en su cama luchando por su vida apagaba cualquier fuego que la ira hacía nacer en su mente. Hubiera querido preguntarle al ojiverde por qué ahora preguntaba por ello con tanto dolor pero calló para no aumentar sus lágrimas que fueron estacas en su corazón. Le soltó hasta que las manos de su hermano le empujaron para darle a entender que se encontraba mejor. Thor entrecerró sus ojos, limpiando el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas con su pulgar. Habían demasiadas cosas en Loki que estaban confundiéndole pero la experiencia ya le había enseñado que lo mejor era darle tiempo, sobre todo si estaba tan alterado.

-Es posible… -Loki se mordió un labio, reuniendo coraje para volver a hablar con soltura- Es posible volver a comenzar, si estás de acuerdo. Una hoja en blanco tal como lo propusiste. Tenemos un pasado lleno de cicatrices pero eso no nos impide aprender de él y vivir el presente de la mejor manera. Es claro que yo me tendré que esforzar más porque sigues siendo bastante torpe, pero es algo que ni los dioses pueden remediar.

Thor le sonrió de tal manera que sintió su cuerpo recobrar calor. –Entonces es hora de regresar a casa… hermano.

-Estamos bastante lejos, sin caballos y este viento arrecia. ¿Ideas?

Con una risa traviesa, el Dios del Trueno levantó su capa roja que cruzaba su pecho mostrando a Mjolnir. Loki observó el martillo recordando la marca que compartían y luego frunció su ceño al entender que estaba pensando Thor, quejándose cuando le sujetó por la cintura casi estampándole contra su pecho comenzando a girar a Mjolnir.

-¡Jamás has volado con una nevada, pedazo de idiota! ¡Perderás el rumbo!

-¿Lo haré?

Loki se quedó callado ante la seguridad del rubio, prefiriendo asirse a él cuando salieron volando rumbo al palacio, llegando sin problema alguno, enterándose que esperaban los embajadores del reino de Nidavellir, enanos que necesitan la intervención de Thor. Había suficientes pendientes para el Dios del Trueno como para mantenerlo ocupado por siglos. Loki se giró para dejarle pero el rubio le llamó, pidiendo que estuviera con él en la reunión con los embajadores, dándole de nuevo aquella mirada y tendiéndole una mano. Con un momento de duda, Loki aceptó entrando a la sala del trono con él, dándose su tiempo entre las discusiones para observar al Asgardiano. Había cambiado, dejando atrás la bestia rampante hambrienta de glorias sin importar su precio, pero conservando la capacidad de asombrarse y tener fe en las cosas buenas de la vida con un mayor sentido de la responsabilidad, el honor además del sentido de justicia que le caracterizaba. Jane Foster había sido una reverenda idiota por alejarlo de su vida, pero así eran varias de las féminas mortales de la Tierra, con los Vengadores se había dado cuenta. Thor era ahora un guerrero experimentado, con un carácter más templado siempre y cuando no se tocara el tema de su hija perdida a la que realmente parecía necesitar en su vida para seguir adelante. El ojiverde observó sus gestos, sentado a su lado mientras una mano suya acariciaba distraídamente la capa que tenía impregnado el aroma de su hermano. Iba a necesitar el consejo de Odín para no cometer una indiscreción revelando la identidad de Lucky, sintió remordimiento por Thor pero aún no estaba listo para tales verdades ni tampoco sus consecuencias. El retorno a Midgard era un poderoso imán más que cualquier otra circunstancia en Asgard. Por ello, primero debía completar su parte del trato con Lady Sif, asegurar su regreso con ayuda del Padre de Todo al mismo tiempo que terminar de entender la expresión de esos ojos dorados.


	13. Capítulo 12. Balance

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

NOTA CLUMSY: abrochad vuestros cinturones que la montaña rusa de esta disfuncional servidora os arrebatará el sueño.

Este capítulo tiene continuación… Opsie Daisy…

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 12. Balance.**

 

 

 _You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_  
  
_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one_  
  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Undisclosed desires, Muse._

 

 

Thor se preguntaba qué tanto podían charlar Loki y Odín, parecía que no se cansaban de hablar a solas por los jardines o en las habitaciones privadas del Padre de Todo. Sentía ciertos celos ante la novedad pero le agradaba como estaba sentándole aquello al ojiverde, quien lucía más sereno y menos tenso que en días anteriores. Incluso sonreía. Algo que no le había visto hacer desde que los Vengadores lo entregaran con una renuencia que le había sorprendido. Había aprovechado el retorno de su padre para ir de una vez por todas al pozo de Svartalfheim que su hermano luego le indicara, recibiendo un silencio amargo en respuesta. Sif, quien le acompañó, estuvo de acuerdo con él en que todo había sido una treta con la cual derrumbar el trono de Asgard. Le entristeció recibir tal noticia, apagando aquella ilusión sobre su hija pero con la nueva relación de Odín con Loki encontró un consuelo al hueco en su corazón. Visitó a sus amigos en la Tierra para darles la buena nueva sobre el Padre de Todo, una vez más consternado porque los Vengadores parecieron más interesados en Loki que en Odín mismo.

Algo había sucedido que transformó a su hermano. Extrañaba sus comentarios mordaces y tretas de magia a todas horas haciendo malas pasadas a los miembros de la corte. Incluso escuchar sobre sus planes de dominación sobre Midgard o el deseo de apoderarse del trono de Asgard cuyo evento en particular seguía en las penumbras y Odín no parecía dispuesto a declarar al respecto. Loki ahora era más bien pensativo, a veces distante como si un recuerdo le absorbiera, mirando a la nada antes de bajar su cabeza con ojos tristes y recobrar la compostura. Cuando le preguntaba que sucedía solo recibía una negativa silenciosa de su parte, aunque eso le molestaba, tenía la confianza que su nueva relación trajera el valor suficiente en el ojiverde para compartirle su pena. El Dios del Trueno se encontraba varias ocasiones mirándole a lo lejos, desde un balcón o en medio de una reunión en la sala del trono. Los ojos de Loki habían recuperado aquella inocencia que la revelación sobre su ascendencia le robara, pero Thor deseaba verlos brillar aunque fuese con malicia, desesperaba ante la falta de fuerza en su mirada. Anhelaba hacer algo por él, aún no se apartaba de su mente aquel recuerdo con Heimdall cuando había lanzado aquel grito desgarrador que al propio Dios del Trueno le provocó escalofríos.

¿Qué podía generar tanto terror en alguien como Loki?

Su hermano no era renuente a sus peticiones de cazar a su lado aunque permanecía quieto en su caballo sin hacer nada en realidad. Le felicitaba de corazón cuando Thor le presumía sus trofeos, completando la historia en el comedor junto a su padre o reafirmando sus palabras sobre logros diplomáticos en los que le asistía. También le acompañaba en los entrenamientos, sentado en uno de los atrios alrededor de la arena de combate desde donde le observaba. El Dios del Trueno entendía perfectamente que ya no poseía poderes, y sospechaba que su tristeza tenía relación con ello. Pero había algo más. Algo que había herido profundamente a Loki y el Asgardiano sentía la sangre hervir de pensar que el daño fuese definitivo.

-Rey Thor. Majestad.

-Príncipe Ultheir –saludó aquel con una reverencia a uno de los altos nobles de Vanaheim- Espero haya sido de su agrado su visita a nuestras tierras.

-Absolutamente, solo me hace falta algo para sentirme completamente satisfecho.

-¿Es algo que podamos ofrecerle?

El príncipe sonrió volviendo su mirada hacia el jardín piso abajo donde Loki estaba sentado, concentrado en el árbol frente a él que examinaba con detenimiento. Era de los pocos árboles que florecían a pesar del invierno, de hojas doradas que reflejaban los débiles rayos de luz invernal, herencia de los trabajos en los jardines reales de la fallecida reina Frigga.

-¿Será posible que pueda tener unas palabras a solas con el príncipe Loki?

Esa pregunta disparó algo en Thor que le hizo bufar. –Me temo que mi hermano se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos.

Sin ánimo de seguir hablando, se despidió del príncipe bajando hacia el jardín a pasos apurados frunciendo su ceño. ¿Para qué deseaba hablarle a Loki? Estaba completamente seguro que el ojiverde no iba aceptar verse con aquel guerrero, no entablaba charlas con nadie ajeno al círculo íntimo de Odín. Encontró a su hermano tomando uno de los frutos dorados del árbol que mordió lentamente como dándose tiempo a disfrutarlo.

-¿No estará frío? –le preguntó.

Como buena maldición, Loki respingó de nuevo al no percatarse de su presencia. El fruto resbaló de sus manos rodando por la nieve a los pies de Thor que lo levantó sacudiéndolo ligeramente observando la mordida sobre la cual el imprimió la suya. Estaba frío pero eso acentuaba su sabor dulce, que estaba combinado con el perteneciente a los labios de Loki quien le miró fijamente jugueteando con manos inquietas ante su gesto.

-Está bueno –opinó tendiendo el fruto a Loki.

-Termínatelo –se quejó éste mirando su mano.

-No te contagiaré nada.

El ojiverde solo negó arqueando una ceja, aparentemente ofendido de que Thor hubiera mordido su fruta, entrando de lleno por aquel jardín, uno de los favoritos de Frigga y que ella misma hubiera creado siglos atrás, una combinación entre arcos de ramas entrelazadas con árboles flanqueando el camino empedrado intercalando esculturas de piedra gris y rosales con tallos secos por la estación. Los pasos del Dios del Trueno le siguieron para su exasperación. Había algo que no se había perdido en Loki y era su enfado cuando Thor era endemoniadamente insistente.

-Hey, puedo cortar otro para ti si lo deseas –ofreció alcanzándole, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de su hermano por la espalda.

-Perdí el apetito.

-No seas quisquilloso. Pareces un niño.

-Habló la madurez encarnada.

Thor rió divertido, deteniéndose junto con Loki al pie de unas escaleras que bajaban hacia una fuente de tres niveles ahora cubierta de hielo que caía en forma de picos por los bordes, apenas si dejando ver las cabezas talladas en forma de carnero. Era curioso, ese mismo sitio era donde ambos solían correr alrededor para huir de sus nodrizas cuando era la hora del baño hasta que Frigga los atrapaba con magia. Pasando el otro brazo por el costado del ojiverde, le tendió una vez más aquella fruta recargando su mentón en su hombro.

-Sólo una mordida.

La terquedad del Asgardiano no iba a desaparecer a menos que Loki concediera a su capricho, así que rodando los ojos le arrebató el fruto para morderlo cuidando de no tocar donde Thor lo había hecho.

-Listo –puso el fruto en sus manos girándose para separarse de él.

El rubio no le dejó ir, clavando sus ojos en aquellos labios húmedos por el jugo. Ya fuese por un impulso nacido de la nada o de un deseo escondido, envolvió a Loki entre sus brazos para besarle con fuerza, abriéndose paso entre sus labios buscando aquel pedazo aún en su paladar que compartir mientras ahogaba un gemido de protesta sujetando mejor al ojiverde por su cintura y nuca ignorando los golpes sobre su pecho que recibió. Se encontró extasiado ante el exquisito sabor de aquella boca, como si fuese un hechizo que le intoxicara los sentidos, un latigazo de placer que le tomó por sorpresa, provocándole un gruñido posesivo sobre aquellos suaves labios. Thor aprisionó por completo a Loki profundizando aquel beso que no terminó sino hasta que al fin la necesidad del aire fue mayor.

-… Thor… -Loki le miró con ojos completamente abiertos, sus manos tratando de empujarle desde su pecho. Se estremeció y el Dios del Trueno lo tomó por un signo de deseo.

Sin embargo, apenas si se había apoderado de nuevo de aquellos labios, escuchó la voz de Odín buscándoles. Loki se separó de inmediato aprovechando el afloje de su agarre, desviando su mirada, aunque alcanzó a distinguir sus mejillas completamente rojas lo que hinchó su pecho de orgullo, caminando no lejos de él para encontrarse con su padre quien les observó unos segundos antes de mirar a Thor.

-Tenemos la visita de Alfheim.

-Iré a recibirles, padre.

El Dios del Trueno miró a Loki, quien de pronto encontró sumamente interesante los bordados de su capa. Sonrió caminando de vuelta al palacio dejándoles solos una vez más. Ahora estaba seguro de qué tema iban a hablar, el Padre de Todo sin duda les había visto, o dejaría de ser el Padre de Todo. Éste le había aconsejado alguna vez que buscara alguien con las características adecuadas para que pudiese ser su par, no podía quejarse ahora que considerara al ojiverde. Se relamió los labios que aún tenían impregnado el sabor de Loki. Aquella sensación, ese fuego de deseo renació en él, apagado por la ruptura con Jane, pero volviendo con una fuerza suprema, que le otorgó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Levantó el fruto que había permanecido en su mano lanzándolo al aire atrapándolo luego para terminarlo entre risas depredadoras. No iba a tener las cosas fáciles, había tomado por sorpresa al ojiverde quien sin duda iba a tener la guardia alta a partir de entonces, pero adoraba los retos.

Alfheim había traído consigo a varios miembros importantes de la familia real, la sobreviviente al ataque del ejército de las sombras y también al joven Oráculo en su primera visita formal, una tímida adolescente de belleza impresionante con ojos tan claros como sus cabellos. Thor les recibió como le correspondía siendo el rey de sus tierras, ofreciendo el vino de Asgard junto con sus mejores platillos. Odín llegó poco después ofreciendo una mirada extraña hacia él antes de bromear con la princesa de Alfheim quien presentó a sus nietos. Loki apareció más tarde, cuando los protocolos hubieran acabado y el ambiente se relajara, evadiendo olímpicamente al rubio. Así que el juego comenzaba, pensó el Dios del Trueno para sus adentros, aceptando el desafío con una copa en mano con la que brindó a su salud.

-Majestad –se acercó en esos momentos el Oráculo.

Thor dejó la copa a un lado haciendo la debida reverencia esperando a que volviera a hablar. La adolescente le miró fijamente buscando algo después.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Ahí no habían habitaciones adjuntas pero sí balcones, ambos caminaron hacia afuera observando el paisaje invernal de Asgard.

-Lamento mucho no haberle ayudado en su empresa, milord.

-Mi Señora, no es necesaria tal disculpa, soy yo quien debería pedirle perdón por mis torpezas.

-Quisiera ofrecerle algo a cambio de mi falta de experiencia.

Thor hubiera querido decirle que ya no hacía falta, pero sería considerado una ofensa a su persona sagrada. Asintió esperando por sus palabras. El joven Oráculo miró el martillo que colgaba en su costado y lo señaló.

-La madre de vuestra hija lleva ese símbolo en su vientre. Así podrá encontrarle, milord. Le deseo éxito en su búsqueda.

El Asgardiano se quedó de una pieza. El Oráculo regresó al salón mientras él se debatió entre olvidar aquel asunto o seguir en él. Levantó su martillo observando aquel símbolo mágico que apareció en su costado acariciándolo con su mano libre. Había hecho lo que Loki le había pedido, el pozo no había mentido, no tenía tal hija, pero el Oráculo había señalado una evidencia directa. Thor se sintió confundido al respecto sin saber qué hacer.

-El pozo no mintió…

Pero Loki _sí_ que lo había hecho. El Dios del Trueno entrecerró sus ojos, devolviendo el martillo a su cinturón y apretando sus puños mientras caminaba hacia el salón buscando al ojiverde que se hallaba alejado tras unas columnas hablando con Sif lo que empeoró las cosas, ya que le dio por pensar que ambos habían estado planeando aquel engaño, la guerrera por sacarlo de la búsqueda y su hermano por alguna razón que iba a averiguar. Sin dar más explicaciones, le jaló por el codo saliendo de ahí rumbo a su propia habitación tirando de Loki cada vez que éste intentaba liberarse.

-¡Thor! ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Loki se hizo más incierta conforme alcanzaban sus aposentos hasta llegar al miedo ante la realización. Había estado espiando a lo lejos al Oráculo, de cuya vista se había mantenido oculto para evitar lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, sin poder hacer nada cuando ella se acercó a Thor y notó su gesto al señalar a Mjolnir. La misma marca que llevaba en su piel. El Asgardiano no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con más dudas cuando ahora había una revelación que iba meterlo en graves aprietos.

-¡THOR!

Pateando sus puertas, éste abrió su recámara ordenando que nadie les molestara, empujando a Loki dentro antes de azotar las puertas al cerrarlas tras sí.

-¡Me mentiste! –acusó con un puño levantado hacia el ojiverde que estaba pálido con pasos alejándose de él, provocando solamente que lo siguiera- ¡Me mentiste de nuevo, Loki!

Cuando éste puso una mesita entre ellos el mueble terminó estampado contra la pared ante la fuerza de Thor que lo lanzó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Así le persiguió hasta que cansado de aquello lo lanzó cual muñeco a su cama donde rebotó para sujetarle del cuello.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Te di mi confianza! ¡Habíamos acordado algo! ¡Sabías que era un tema de importancia para mí!

Le sacudió contra las pieles, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo bien merecido por traidor pero sus ojos captaron algo que quizá Loki deseó no hubiera visto. El cambio entre el miedo y el alivio disfrazado de indiferencia retadora. Aquellos ojos verdes delatores fueron los que detuvieron su puño en el aire. Thor frunció su ceño preguntándose por qué Loki se sentiría aliviado de que lo acusara de mentiroso sin defenderse de su ataque. La mano sobre aquel cuello delgado aflojó su agarre dejando ver las marcas rojizas de sus dedos mientras los ojos dorados del Dios del Trueno examinaban el rostro del otro.

_¿Por qué…?_

Una realización le hizo contener el aliento, recordando que días atrás uno de sus centinelas en las mazmorras le había comentado sobre el incidente el primer día del arribo de Loki cuando cayó al suelo sujetándose el abdomen, aparentemente quejándose de una quemadura que ignoraron creyendo que se trataba de una treta de su parte hasta que durante el juicio supieron que ya no poseía magia alguna con qué engañarles de esa manera. Unido a eso, estaba la observación de la sanadora Eir al cuidado de su hermano, que había mencionado algo sobre un tatuaje nuevo en el ojiverde, adjudicándolo a sus andanzas fuera de Asgard con seres de reputación cuestionable pero que había pasado por alto. La mirada del rubio recorrió el pecho agitado de Loki hasta su vientre. Fue ahora éste, quien entonces atacó súbitamente, lo que confirmó sus sospechas. El ojiverde no tenía razón alguna para haberle engañado de esa manera, al contrario hubiera podido seguirle el juego y obtener beneficios de ello pero había optado por sepultar el asunto de su hija de manera contundente hasta que un joven Oráculo llegara de improviso a echar a perder sus planes. La fuerza de Loki era la de un mortal, así que nada pudo hacer frente a la determinación de Thor que de golpe rompió su túnica en dos para descubrir su piel pálida. El corazón del Asgardiano latió con fuerza al momento de tomar su pantalón, recibiendo una bofetada de parte de un ya histérico Loki quien lo pateó para alejarse.

-¡No, Thor, detente! –le escuchó gritar.

Éste ya no tuvo consideraciones para Loki, devolviendo el golpe que le dejó aturdido lo suficiente para tomar una de sus pantorrillas desde la cual le jaló hacia él, quedando entre sus piernas tirando de la tela del pantalón. Le pareció que su hermano gritaba de nuevo, esta vez de manera más ahogada, él no levantó sus ojos de su vientre que ostentaba la marca de Mjolnir en un tatuaje de dorado fuego como si fuese algo vivo. Una de sus manos se posó en aquella marca que acarició no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo el temblor que dominaba el cuerpo bajo él y cuyas rodillas quisieron empujarle en vano mientras un par de manos temblorosas trataban de quitar la suya.

Loki era la madre de su hija.

 

* * *

 

 

[Oh, oh…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOy6hqzfsAs)


	14. Capítulo 13. Balance (continuación)

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 13. Balance (continuación)**

 

 

 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
 _There are many things that I would_  
 _Like to say to you_  
 _But I don't know how_  
  
_Because maybe_  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all_  
 _You're my wonderwall_

_Wonderwall, Oasis._

 

 

Odín ya le había advertido que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Thor armara las piezas del rompecabezas. Su primogénito no era el mejor sabueso pero no tampoco era un ingenuo. Ahora Loki se encontraba acorralado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama de Thor quien se había quedado mudo luego de encontrar aquella marca en su vientre y darse cuenta que él era la madre de la hija que había estado buscando con tanta desesperación. Eso era lo que el Oráculo le había dicho durante el banquete de bienvenida y confirmado por el propio ojiverde quien agotado de tanta presión terminó por ceder a las preguntas del Dios del Trueno. Omitió detalles dolorosos sobre el cómo Idunn había nacido, narrando de forma escueta su escape a través de aquel vacío donde sufrieron ataques hasta alcanzar un portal abandonado que usaron para llegar a Jotunheim donde esperaba ocultarse en alguna de las tribus sobrevivientes al desastre del Bifrost sin darse cuenta del cambio de runas que había hecho por desesperación, terminando en su lugar en una playa de Midgard donde apareció Hulk y de ahí a la recuperación lenta hasta que el entrometido de Thor reclamó su presencia para llevarlo a la justicia de Asgard.

Loki se sentía exhausto, sin ánimos ya de pelear. No había más que hacer. Confiaba en la palabra de Odín de contener al Dios del Trueno si éste llegaba a ser impertinente respecto al tema de llevar a Lucky ante ellos. El Padre de Todo había estado de acuerdo en mantenerla a salvo en Midgard bajo la protección de los Vengadores, como hasta esos días, hasta que pudieran estar seguros que podrían rechazar las huestes de los Otros y el poder de Thanos, en parte apoderándose de las Gemas del Infinito lo cual parecía ser una tarea de largo plazo, su hija sería mayor para cuando eso ocurriera, al menos eso esperaba. Levantó su rostro al sentir a Thor sentarse a su lado luego de aquellos minutos de pesado silencio entre ellos. Se encontró con un rostro arrepentido y una mano con una pañuelo frío que quiso llevar a su mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada. Al principio, Loki se resistió pero luego aceptó la mano del Asgardiano bajando su mirada con un suspiro de alivio cuando el frío de la tela refrescó su piel, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó en un susurro el Dios del Trueno.

-Tiene marcas Jotun –respondió de inmediato el ojiverde levantando su mirada con algo de malicia que luego desechó al ver la sonrisa idiota del otro- Se parece a mí, nada más.

-Es hermosa entonces.

Loki cerró sus ojos, dejando que Thor se acercara más. Ya no temía a su presencia y luego de las confesiones no había necesidad de huir.

-Lo siento, Loki.

Ambas frentes se encontraron, el Asgardiano bajó el pañuelo para acariciar su mejilla adolorida con ternura mirándole preocupado. Thor estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento insensato y de la manera en cómo se había expresado de Loki quien suspiró de nuevo viendo sus ropas rasgadas por aquellas manos impulsivas.

-¿Qué sucederá? –le preguntó inseguro.

-Quisiera conocerla, si me lo permites. También es mi hija, mi sangre. No la he buscado porque esté ansioso por verla convertirse en una visión lejana, Loki, sino porque es parte de mí… quizá lo mejor de mí.

La sinceridad de aquella confesión hizo sonreír a Loki quien tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro para detenerle apretándola entre sus manos. De haber tenido sus poderes en esos momentos le hubiera quemado hasta que el Asgardiano suplicara pero se contentaba con la angustia plantada en la expresión del guerrero.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora quiero descansar, por favor.

Thor sonrió travieso, jalándole hacia él. –Duerme conmigo.

-No, gracias. Primero me besas y luego me abofeteas, tienes maneras excéntricas para cortejar, rey de Asgard.

-Vamos, Loki –el Dios del Trueno levantó ambas cejas mirándole, no era que tampoco el ojiverde estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno por marcharse- Te recompensaré con cortejos menos ambiguos y más cautivantes.

-¿Y cuándo estuve de acuerdo en que lo hicieras?

-Hasta ahora no has dicho que no.

-Haz lo que… -se calló de inmediato porque una mano bajó a su vientre acariciando su marca, quitándola con un gruñido- Ni se te ocurra. Todavía que me marcas como si fuese ganado tienes el descaro de ufanarte de ello.

-Yo no lo hice –Thor arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quién más sino el poseedor de Mjolnir?

-Pues no lo hice.

-Estás exento de cualquier broma de ese tipo hacia mi persona.

-Lo juro, Loki. Yo no lo hice.

-¿Entonces quién?

El Dios del Trueno le miró fijamente y luego rió. –Fue un obsequio, tal vez de las Nornas, ¿no lo crees? Me gusta cómo se te ve.

-Y precisamente por eso no me apetece tenerlo. Deja de verme así.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que es una manera de decirte que no eres la ruina de Asgard sino su gloria?

Loki le miró encogiéndose de hombros, en su interior estaba satisfecho y tranquilo. Era fascinante como luego de sacar lo que cargaba dentro con Thor, las cosas se habían vuelto más sencillas, menos tormentosas e incluso divertidas. Le satisfacía al punto de la vanidad ser el objeto de las caricias y besos del Dios del Trueno, el cual le acurrucó entre sus brazos, preparándose para dormir. Ahora entendía por qué le miraba de esa manera y su corazón latía con tanta prisa igual que un caballo desbocado. No había sido únicamente porque fuese el padre de su hija, aquello había sido el pretexto. Suspiró dejándose envolver por sus brazos recibiendo un beso largo y tranquilo. Por lo visto no tenía intención de que se movieran más allá de acomodarse sobre las pieles, olvidando que estaba cierto banquete celebrándose todavía en el salón principal. Al otro día seguramente iban a recibir una reprimenda de Odín por ello.

-¿Y es fuerte? –escuchó la gruesa voz de Thor en su oído.

-Por los cuervos de Odín, Thor, déjame dormir.

-Está bien…

-… sí, es fuerte. Ahora cállate.

Su sueño fue profundo y muy plácido entre los brazos fuertes del Asgardiano que no le soltó en toda la noche. Cuando despertaron, ambos tenían un apetito feroz pero el ojiverde exigió ropas decentes con que salir a desayunar. En una mezcla de malicia e indiferencia observó los rostros con los que se encontraron, ofendidos o consternados de que hubiera dormido en la recámara del rey. Le daba igual, aunque en el caso de Fandral fue placer puro dejándole que hiciera sus propias conjeturas sobre lo sucedido. Tal como lo había previsto, Odín les tenía un discurso preparado sobre los buenos modales de un anfitrión real, no decir un rey. A Loki le dio un enorme gusto que el Padre de Todo tuviera palabras más duras para Thor cuando notó su mejilla aún roja por aquel golpe misma que fue sanada en ese instante. Era lo menos que se merecía por su comportamiento. Ambos se sorprendieron de que el Padre de Todo no se alterara cuando hablaran a cerca de su relación, era algo que ya venía aparecer, según les dijo. Pero les había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta.

-Iremos a Midgard –dijo después el Dios del Trueno luego del regaño.

-Ahora que las cosas se han aclarado entre ustedes, hay algo que deben saber.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse a Odín que cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda con expresión tranquila.

-Todo este asunto relacionado con mi nieta permanecerá en la misma discreción que Loki ha estado llevando. Sé que te gustaría anunciarlo a los Nueve Reinos, Thor, pero eso la pondría en grave peligro por las razones que ya conoces. Si ha permanecido a salvo es porque nadie sabe de ella, ni tampoco de su ubicación. Así que lo mejor será que continúe viviendo en la Tierra, en el santuario que los Vengadores han creado y que ahora reforzaremos con la mejor protección que Asgard tiene para ofrecerle mientras crece a salvo con su madre.

Loki sonrió ampliamente pero Thor se quejó.

-Pero, Padre…

-Puedes visitarlos cuantas veces te sean necesarios, tienes un deber con los Vengadores y ese mundo a tu cuidado, con mayor motivo ahora.

-¿Y bajo que razones Loki volverá a la Tierra?

Odín miró a éste, pidiendo alguna idea. El ojiverde observó a su vez a Thor, pensándolo un poco. Había varias opciones pero se decidió como siempre, por la que protegiera mejor a su hija.

-Bastante fácil, a decir verdad. Me has hecho un favor, tonto Asgardiano. El Padre de Todo puede mostrarse desencantado de mi persona por haber pasado una noche en tus aposentos, casi me rezumban los oídos de los chismes que ya se dicen en la corte… aunque no haya pasado nada, quita esa expresión de tu rostro.

-Me desagrada que te culpes así y recibas injurias inmerecidas por ello.

-Ya tengo una reputación que no pienso desvanecer.

-¿Terminaron de discutir? –el Padre de Todo sonrió.

-No es un destierro –quiso asegurarse el Dios del Trueno mirando a su padre que negó.

-A nadie se le hará extraño que Loki vuelva a Midgard a ser prisionero los Vengadores con ese pretexto –aclaró Odín- Ni que tú vayas de manera regular a visitarle para asegurarte que no escape.

-Le seguiría hasta el mismo Hel si lo hiciera.

-Idiota –rebatió Loki bufando.

-Padre, tenemos una última duda. ¿Quién o qué provocó la marca de Mjolnir en Loki?

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?

El ojiverde entrecerró sus ojos y luego los abrió para volverlos a entrecerrar. Thor le observó y luego se volvió a su padre cuyo rostro bajó a su martillo.

-¿Mjolnir? –el Dios del Trueno levantó el arma como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto- Pero… ¿por qué?

-Por la misma razón que todo esto ha sucedido.

-Eso ni siquiera yo mismo lo comprendo –replicó ofendido el ojiverde.

-Los dos lo harán en un futuro. Ahora, pueden partir con mi permiso.

No perdieron más tiempo, ansiosos por llegar a Midgard. Aparecieron frente al cuartel general antes del amanecer, sorprendiendo al propio Nick Fury quien le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Thor antes de llamar a los Vengadores. Los primeros en llegar fueron Vision y Wanda, los cuales les escoltaron cuartel adentro cuando el Dios del Trueno les comunicó que devolvía a su “prisionero”. El resto estaba por llegar en cuanto Viernes había anunciado su arribo. Thor se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Loki corrió hacia el Capitán América en cuanto éste apareció prácticamente patinando luego de haber salido a correr y quien le recibió de brazos abiertos. Gruñó celoso pero esperó paciente a una explicación.

-¿No hubo incidentes, verdad? –Steve miró de arriba abajo al ojiverde y luego a Thor.

-¿Le digo? –Loki miró de reojo al Dios del Trueno quien se aclaró la garganta.

-Thor… –el capitán consideró pedir su escudo en esos momentos.

-Bienvenidos –intervino Vision con una sonrisa.

-Llamaremos al Quinjet –ofreció Wanda, mirándoles divertida al percibir lo que estaba pasando entre los dos recién llegados.

-No –le detuvo Loki para sorpresa de todos- Quisiera hablar con todos ustedes. Creo que se merecen una respuesta adecuada luego de todo este tiempo ayudándonos.

Después de calmar a un Tony Stark que por nada estuvo por dispararle sus mejores cañones al Dios del Trueno al enterarse de lo ocurrido, el resto de los Vengadores llegó para recibir con efusividad a Loki quien sonrió complacido. Thor le observó asombrado, por la cercanía que había entre ellos, comprendiendo el estado depresivo que había reinado en el ojiverde en las tierras de Asgard donde se le había obligado a estar lejos de su hija, la que por cierto moría por ver. Loki les explicó lo que el Asgardiano ya había escuchado, su captura a manos de Thanos, años y años de tortura en castigo por haber fallado en Midgard y luego haber ocultado el Teseracto, hasta que un día una de sus amadas hijas, Gamora, se rebeló dejándole sin un arma potencial que usar contra el universo, decidiendo entonces jugar con la esencia de su prisionero para concebir por inseminación artificial a Lucky, respondiendo a las preguntas que Stark hacía entre sus narraciones, dando tiempo a los demás de digerir sus palabras, sobre todo la parte que involucraba la paternidad de Thor.

-Espera, Bambi. ¿Estás diciéndonos que el fortachón allá atrás es el padre de Lucky? ¿Cuándo…? Digo, no es que… pero, bueno… ustedes… ¿Por qué el Rey del Swing?

-Stark –le calmó el ojiverde- Thor es el mejor guerrero de los Nueve Reinos.

-Ja.

El Dios del Trueno le dedicó una mirada al Hombre de Hierro quien la ignoró.

-Suponiendo que llena el perfil de semental alfa en todos los universos, ¿cómo pudiste… ya sabes? Una cosa es que seas bonito y otra que tengas equipo para producción de bebés.

-Los Jotun tenemos una herencia genética que nos permite adoptar ambos géneros por decirlo de una manera, dadas las circunstancias adversas del reino –explicó Loki mirando a la mesa, nunca había hablado tan abiertamente sobre su naturaleza- Thanos experimentó con eso.

Experimentar estaba lejos de la correcta descripción, destruir, reconstruir, transformar eran verbos más adecuados a lo que había soportado. Habían jugado con su cuerpo como si de piezas de armar se tratara hasta que el poderoso señor estuvo satisfecho de la configuración que iba a permitirle que concibiera la criatura que estaba buscando.

-¿Quién es Gamora? –insistió Tony.

-Al igual que yo, fue una de sus tantas capturas que entrenó y convenció para convertirse en su heraldo de la muerte. La puso al servicio de Ronan el Acusador, ese fue el momento en el que ella lo traicionó.

-¿Ronan quién?

-No los conocí. Solamente supe de ellos por lo muy poco que llegaban a decirnos.

-Tengo que actualizar mi lista de extraterrestres poderosos posibles enemigos.

-Tony –Steve le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué? Todavía que Rodolfo se va dejándonos con el alma en un hilo, regresa como si hubiera estado en un spa de la India con su novio hermano. Eso no se hace, Cuernitos, bajé diez kilos de preocupación sincera.

-Que agradezco –sonrió el ojiverde, bendiciendo aquel buen humor para algo tan difícil de hablar.

-Aun no entiendo cómo se las ingeniaron para… ya saben… -Clint señaló a Thor y luego a Loki.

-Obtener patrimonio genético no es problema –esta vez habló Bruce limpiando sus lentes- Y por lo que nos ha dicho Loki ellos son capaces de una tecnología que ni siquiera imaginamos, no hablemos de torcer el tiempo y el espacio.

-¿Lastimó a Lucky durante el proceso, no es cierto? –la pregunta vino de Natasha.

La mirada de Loki se nubló por unos instantes, quedándose callado. Steve estaba por cambiar el tema cuando volvió a hablar.

-Desde que la concepción tuvo éxito… -le pareció que truenos se escucharon a lo lejos- Hacía los cambios que más le convenían y… -pasó saliva con esfuerzo- comenzó a prepararla.

-¿Prepararla para qué? –Tony picoteó con un bolígrafo la mesa.

-Thanos posee el Guantelete del Infinito con el cual puede manipular esas fuerzas primigenias, pero lejos de la destrucción que pueda ocasionar, anhela barrer toda vida en cualquier plano dimensional en honor a la Muerte, para conseguirlo necesitaba algo mejor que un guante místico, quería una criatura que no solo manipulara las Gemas del Infinito, sino que pudiera fusionarlas en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un arma invencible que obedeciera ciegamente a Thanos y destruyera todo por él.

Tuvo que tomar aire luego de eso, los Otros torturaban a su hija frente a sus ojos obligándole a que convenciera a Idunn de obedecerles, o le torturaban a él para que ella cediera. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, el entrenamiento y la manipulación, su hija mantenía una rebeldía hacia Thanos que divertía a éste más que enfurecerle. Solamente la poca cordura que Loki guardó en su interior los mantuvo a flote hasta que un día…

-Lucky está por despertar –anunció Wanda mirándoles luego del crudo silencio que reinó en la sala ante la revelación- Creo que desean verla, ¿no es así?

Eso devolvió la vida a los ojos de Loki, girándose a un Thor que estaba misterioso, parecía iracundo y al mismo tiempo adolorido. Jarvis se encargó de enviar el Quinjet para que recogiera a ambos, el resto esperaría antes de ir a la isla para darles tiempo a ambos padres para lo que sería sin duda un momento crucial en la vida de Lucky. Ninguno de ellos habló o se miraron a los ojos durante el viaje, hasta que aterrizaron cerca de la casa donde los recibiría la doctora Cho, quien se había quedado vigilando a la pequeña, intercambiando lugar con ella. Loki se volvió a Thor antes de sonreírle y bajar a toda prisa sintiendo lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. El Dios del Trueno miró la casa a detalle, los sistemas de protección, la presencia de Jarvis y la cantidad grosera de juguetes que inundaba los pasillos. Su corazón latía con más fuerza conforme seguía los pasos presurosos del ojiverde quien le guió hasta la habitación llena de los más ingeniosos dispositivos que llevaban el sello Stark impreso, libros de todos tamaños y docena de dibujos. Se quedó al pie de la entrada al observar el pequeño cuerpo dormir en la cama llena de peluches y cojines, con una manta colorida abrazando a un Teddy.

Loki cayó de rodillas conteniendo un sollozo de alegría, sus manos tocaron los cabellos trenzados de Lucky, su rostro cuya sien besó varias veces. Aquello despertó a la pequeña quien abrió lentamente sus párpados.

-¿Mami? –llamó en Jotun.

-Sí, tesoro –le respondió aquél con una sonrisa y lágrimas que le acompañaron- Mamá volvió.

-¡MAMI! –Lucky se levantó de un brinco lanzándose a los brazos ansiosos de Loki quien rió entre lágrimas que se combinaron con las de su hija a la que llenó de besos.

Aquel despliegue de emociones embargó a Thor quien no atinó a moverse, su hija era sencillamente perfecta, con sus marcas azules en su rostro y manos, esos cabellos tan iguales a su madre como sus ojos aunque fuesen solo un hechizo. Le daba igual si eran de colores. Estaba boquiabierto observando la manera en que Loki mecía a Lucky sonriendo con tal felicidad que no creyó ver en el ojiverde. Se maldijo cuando por ese embelesamiento soltó sin fijarse a Mjolnir en el suelo interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos con el sonido hueco del martillo golpeando el piso. La niña respingó mirando asustada al recién llegado, sabía quién era pero tenía miedo de él. No entendía por qué su madre lo había traído consigo. Loki tomó aire cargándole en brazos al levantarse, calmándole con caricias.

-Papá ha llegado también –le susurró al oído- Quiere conocerte.

-¿No nos hará daño? –titubeó la pequeña.

-No –fue Thor quien respondió en Jotun sorprendiendo a ambos, acercándose con cautela intercambiando una mirada con Loki para que le ayudara- Nunca lo haría.

No pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría al estar tan cerca de ella, luego de buscarla sin saber si era realidad o fantasía, resignarse a perderla solamente para volverla a encontrar. Al fin estaba frente a ese sueño que tantos desvelos le había causado, con sus brazos pidiendo que fuera hacia ellos, casi implorando. Loki fue quien animó a la niña quien le miró y luego se volvió a esos gruesos brazos levantando su vista hacia Thor unos segundos antes de asentir, permitiendo que le cargara, recibiendo el abrazo más afectuoso de parte de su padre que al igual que su madre, le llenó de besos, cuidadosos y con profunda reverencia.

Esta vez fue el turno del ojiverde para sorprenderse de la manera tan delicada y amorosa con la que el Dios del Trueno recibía a su hija, las palabras llenas de cariño que le profería sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con sus ansiosos ojos dorados, que brillaron de satisfacción y alegría. Se dio cuenta que los Nueve Reinos podían caer pero Lucky jamás volvería a ser lastimada mientras estuviera protegida por su padre, porque Thor arrasaría cualquier ejército, cualquier enemigo, cualquier poder que osara ponerle un dedo encima a su pequeña. Lucky ladeó su rostro luego del examen que el Asgardiano hizo en ella, alzando una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que cubrían aquellas duras facciones, sintiendo la barba y los cabellos dorados que cepilló como si fuese alguna de sus muñecas.

-Él es Tedum –presentó su peluche, esta vez hablando en lengua de la Tierra- Perdió un ojo en batalla.

-Es un honor conocerle –sonrió con voz quebrada su padre, recuperándose.

-Mama Wanda y yo hicimos pastelillos ayer, ¿quieres probar?

-Me encantaría.

Con algo de renuencia, Thor le bajó dejando que ella corriera a la cocina. Loki le seguía observando fijamente ahora de brazos cruzados.

-El Dios del Trueno conmovido hasta las lágrimas –bromeó aunque también estaba complacido.

-Es… perfecta. Me gusta que se parezca a ti –Thor tomó aire volviéndose a él- Dime que si se retirara el hechizo seguiría con sus marcas.

-¿Te gustan? –el ojiverde arqueó ambas cejas- ¿Te gustan las marcas Jotun?

Thor sonrió descarado. –Me gusta cierto príncipe Jotun.

Loki rodó sus ojos sintiendo las mejillas arder, las indiscreciones de Thor acababan de ser escuchadas por todos los Vengadores vía Jarvis. Lucky regresó cargando un bol lleno de pastelillos de colores y formas absurdas con golosinas decorándolos que ofreció a ambos.

-Ya no hay de chocolate –explicó limpiándose con la punta de la lengua el último rastro de betún café en la comisura de sus labios.

-Imagino a dónde fue a parar el último –rió Loki tomando uno que probó- Mmmm. Delicioso.

Thor se inclinó de cuclillas tomando un pastelillo color verde menta que mordió mirando a Lucky quien esperaba por su reacción.

-¿Te gusta? –quiso saber la pequeña meciéndose sobre sus pies.

-Sabe increíble.

-Es que es de sapos.

Loki tosió a punto de ahogarse de risa al escuchar la broma de su hija que se ganó la expresión más ridícula del Dios del Trueno quien sin embargo siguió comiendo el pastelillo.

-Lucky, tu padre no está acostumbrado a esas bromas.

-Lo siento, mami. En verdad es de postacho.

-Pistache –corrigió con una risa el Asgardiano- Aunque fuesen de lodo, si tú los cocinas, yo me los comeré.

-Lamentarás esas palabras, hijo de Odín –Loki negó, preguntándose quien iba a echar a perder más pronto a su hija, si el atolondrado de su padre o el sobreprotector de Stark- Lucky, ¿por qué hay tantos juguetes por toda la casa?

-Un hada los trajo.

-Lucky…

Ella miró a Thor para contarle. –Un día, Papa Stevie le dijo a Papa Tony que no sabía elegirme los juguetes más adecuados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sucedió? –su padre acarició su mejilla.

-El Kunyi llegó cargado de ellos al día siguiente –asintió varias veces con mentón en alto.

-¿El Kunyi?

-El Quinjet, Thor. Por las nieves de Asgard, careces de imaginación.

-Ya lo sabía –defendió aquel tomando otro pastelillo- ¿Éste de qué sabor es?

-Ah… no sé –Lucky lo mordió de la mano de Thor, lo que le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja- Es de zarzamiras con leche repetida.

-Hay juguetes sin abrir… -Loki suspiró, aquel par eran un peligro para su niña- Espero que estés escuchando esto, Stark, basta de regalos. También va para ti, Rogers.

-“ _Señor, me han pedido que le comunique que se encuentran sumamente ocupados en estos momentos_ ” –habló Jarvis con cierto tono de diversión.

-Que conveniente.

-¿Por qué tienes estos círculos aquí? –Lucky tocó los emblemas en la armadura de Thor.

-Son medallas que me he ganado por mis victorias en peleas contra enormes, enormes monstruos.

-Yo soy un monstruo –afirmó Lucky parpadeando.

Loki miró de reojo al Dios del Trueno, sin saber cómo iba a tomar aquellas palabras. Había camino que recorrer para librar a su hija de las ideas incrustadas en su ser por Thanos.

-No, tú eres la princesa de Asgard –fue la respuesta de su padre, contundente- Mi princesa.

Lucky rió feliz dándole un beso en su mejilla y convidándole otro pastelillo antes de tomar su mano para invitarle a jugar con ella. En el cuartel de los Vengadores hubo suspiros de alivio y pañuelos que Natasha repartió discretamente entre los valerosos hombres de su grupo. Las cosas iban mejorando, y esperaban de todo corazón que lo peor ya hubiese pasado.


	15. Capítulo 14. Melodía

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

 _Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 14. Melodía.**

 

 

 _Something's wrong, shut the light_  
_Heavy thoughts tonight_  
_And they aren't of Snow White_  
  
_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_  
_Dreams of dragon's fire_  
_And of things that will bite_  
  
_Sleep with one eye open_  
_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Enter sandman, Metallica._

 

 

 

-¡Lucky! ¡La cena está servida!

 

Pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo que daba al comedor, anticipando la llegada de la niña siempre acompañada de su peluche trayendo en la cabeza hojas y pedazos de ramas producto de sus travesías por el bosque, esta vez ataviada con sus ropas al estilo Indiana Jones que era de momento su personaje favorito. Loki le miró arqueando una ceja dejándole los cubiertos para que comiera la cena que Natasha les había enviado, ordenando lavarse la cara y las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa. Thor había vuelto a Asgard luego de un par de días conociendo a su heredera, no sin antes prometer miles de veces su retorno en cuanto diera parte del estado de su hija ante Odín y regresara con los sellos mágicos para reforzar la protección de la isla. Mientras tanto, el ojiverde había tenido días atareados poniendo orden en aquella casa entre los caprichos Stark y los regalos Rogers, además de otras cosas. No había Vengador que no hubiera puesto su granito de arena en aquel caos.

-Mami, ¿en verdad soy una princesa?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Papá es un rey, ¿no?

-Desafortunadamente.

-Las hijas de los reyes son princesas, ¿no?

Loki se llevó un bocado a la boca mirándole algo divertido. -¿Quieres ser una princesa?

-No sé, ¿es algo bueno?

-Es algo bueno, si los regalos no aumentan.

-Aw, pero no entiendo algo, si papá es rey, y yo soy una princesa, ¿tú qué eres?

-Tu madre.

-¿Eres la reina?

-Lucky, estás pisando terrenos donde no quieres entrar, jovencita.

-Te pusiste rojo.

-No hables con la boca llena.

-¿Qué usan las princesas de Asgard?

-Por comienzo, una corona.

-Papa Tony me regaló una el mes pasado.

Ahí estaba. Lucky Stark era la niña más consentida de Midgard, no, la más consentida de los Nueve Reinos gracias a ciertos personajes que no habían puesto límites a sus ansias amorosas. Thor iba a reventar de celos de tan solo escuchar que su hija llamaba padres a los varones Vengadores como madres a las mujeres. Él no tenía problemas con eso pero el bárbaro aquél daba rienda sueltas a sus pasiones territoriales cuando entraba en modo posesivo.

-No es igual una corona comprada a una que tiene milenios de existencia y ha estado sobre las cabecitas de las princesas mejor portadas del universo.

-Yo me porto bien.

-A veces tengo mis dudas.

-¡Quiero mi corona!

-Princesa de Asgard, termina tu cena o no tendrás siquiera cuento de buenas noches.

Recibió gruñidos tiernos de parte de su hija que comió de mala gana sus verduras. Le había atosigado con preguntas sobre Thor y Asgard esos días y Loki había terminado por enviarla a jugar afuera o darle por castigo la limpieza completa de la casa ante su inquebrantable insistencia por saber más y más de aquellas tierras. Su pequeña estaba emocionada, sin duda la confianza que sus protectores le habían proporcionado despejaba las tinieblas que le impedían disfrutar de su infancia.

-¿Quién es Jane Foster? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

-¿Quién es?

-Lucky, ¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

-No sé.

-Entonces no tiene caso que te responda.

-¿Quién es Jane Foster?

Maldita sea la terquedad Asgardiana, murmuró para sus adentros Loki chasqueando su lengua. –Es una científica que ayuda a los Vengadores.

-No la conozco.

-No vive en el cuartel como la doctora Cho.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tiene otras ocupaciones –Loki le miró con ojos entrecerrados señalando con su tenedor el plato de Lucky- Termina la cena.

-¿Dónde vive?

Loki se talló el rostro, riendo algo desesperado. –Hija, cielo. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo que no me importa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Jane Foster no me interesa.

-Pero ayuda a los Vengadores.

-… por las barbas de Odín…

-¿Jarvis puede decirme, cierto?

-Jarvis no va a decirte nada porque este tema se acabó –dijo tajante Loki dando entender a la IA que estaba prohibido que lo hiciera.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-No, Lucky, pero mamá se cansa de tantas preguntas en la cena.

-Mm.

La pequeña ya no dijo nada más, comiendo en silencio su cena junto con su vaso de leche. Tenía una expresión que no le gustó a Loki, estaba molesta pero algo le decía que sus negativas a responderle no tenían que ver con ello. ¿Estaba enfadada con Jane Foster? Hasta el momento se había cuidado de que no se percatara de sus sentimientos hacia la humana por medio de su lazo. Esperaba que Jarvis no hubiese cometido alguna indiscreción en su ausencia. Llevó a su hija a su recámara donde le leyó un cuento antes de recostarla a dormir, apagando las luces, dejando solamente aquel carrusel de luces con formas de pegasos.

-¿Jarvis?

-“¿ _Señor_?”

-¿Tú le hablaste a Lucky de Jane Foster?

-“ _No, señor_ ”

-¿Alguien más lo hizo?

-“ _Según mis registros, no hubo nadie quien lo hiciera._ ”

-Si ella llega a cuestionarte, no le proporciones dato alguno, le expresarás que es una orden directa de mi parte.

-“ _Entendido, señor. Buenas noches_ ”

-Buenas noches, Jarvis.

Loki durmió inquieto, ya no tenía nada que reprocharle a Jane Foster pero durante mucho tiempo le guardó rencor por haber sido también causa de la muerte de Frigga y de haberlo alejado de Thor anteriormente. Pero era imposible que dicho sentimiento se hubiera traspasado a Lucky, él se hubiera dado cuenta con o sin poderes. Sus sueños fueron inciertos y pronto se vio de nuevo en aquella luz cálida, pero esta vez Idunn estaba frente a él, sujetando aquél Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos congelando todo a su alrededor. Detrás de ella, Thanos sonreía. Abrió sus ojos jadeando, una vez más aquel sueño extraño con esa visión espantosa. Las sombras del techo que miró proyectadas por la luz exterior estaban cortadas por una silueta que le hizo sentarse en la cama de golpe. Lucky le miraba fijamente sin Teddy en brazos.

-¿Lucky? –se talló los ojos buscando serenarse- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?

_-“Señor, hay lecturas anormales en sus ondas cerebrales…”_

Se dio cuenta que no traía el oso de peluche y eso aceleró su corazón. La mirada de su hija era mortalmente seria. Loki se arrastró a la orilla de la cama para alcanzarla.

-Cariño…

-Jane Foster debe pagar –siseó la niña.

Loki se quedó congelado ante sus palabras, reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando levantó de nuevo su mano para alcanzarla, atrapando únicamente el aire en su lugar. Idunn había desaparecido.

-¡Jarvis! ¡Alerta a los Vengadores! ¡Jane Foster está en peligro!

Brincó de la cama para correr a punto de resbalar hacia la zona de aterrizaje donde esperaba el Quinjet que Jarvis activó para él, casi gritando que buscara la dirección de aquella mujer. Se mesó sus cabellos, desesperado, tratando de entender en qué momento su hija había podido saber de la científica y lo sucedido para tenerle tal rencor. Trató de calmarle a través de su lazo pero Idunn no estaba respondiendo, había una ira súbita que cegaba su razón, impidiendo que le escuchara o aceptara tranquilizarse.

-Loki, háblame –escuchó la voz de Tony por altavoz- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-¡Idunn va a matar a Jane Foster! –la oración se le escapó más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido.

-… ¿Lucky? Lucky no es capaz…

-¡¿Y cómo supones que escapamos, eh?! –Loki no quiso ser rudo pero tenía miedo que su hija hiciera algo irreparable.

Idunn jamás había matado a nadie, a pesar de las reprimendas crueles de los Otros, en ningún momento durante su entrenamiento accedió a tomar vida alguna. No fue hasta que Thanos le puso una mano encima a Loki para volverle a usar como incubadora que la cordura de su hija se perdió. Ahí comenzó a asesinar, arrastrando a su madre consigo para huir mientras se abría paso dejando una estela de muerte y destrucción tras ellos.

-Lo siento –murmuró al Hombre de Hierro con las manos ocultando su rostro, ¿qué iban a pensar ahora de ella?

Hubo unos minutos de angustioso silencio antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz de Tony. –Okay, esta es la situación –dijo con firmeza- Vision estaba cerca afortunadamente y ahora protege a Jane, Lucky está frente a ellos. Loki, sé que ella puede escucharnos pero a quien obedecerá sin duda es a su madre, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-Lucky es nuestra nena, eso debes hacérselo entender, ya no más de aquello. Tráela de vuelta. Lo que tuvieron que hacer lo tuvieron que hacer, no deben seguir recriminándose por eso. Yo llegaré detrás de ti. ¿Loki?

-Escucho, Stark.

-Ella te obedecerá. Eres su madre. Ni siquiera Nick Fury tiene tanto poder como una mamá enojada –dijo con un tono más bromista. Solo alguien como él podía hacer algo así en un momento tan tenso.

El Quinjet llegó rápidamente a una zona residencial, Loki vio en un patio trasero donde aterrizaron en el mejor silencio posible, bajando del puente hacia la parte trasera de una apacible casa con la luz de la cocina encendida y cuya puerta tomó al ver a Vision quien se interponía entre una confundida Jane Foster y su hija que la miraba con tal determinación que le heló la sangre. La científica había bajado a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina cuando al volverse una niña de extraño físico vestida en pijama de algodón se le apareció, casi matándola del susto. Entró lo más aprisa que pudo, alcanzándoles. Jane frunció su ceño al verle aparecer por su puerta trasera e igualmente en pijama, más confundida desde que Vision llegara, sin saber que aquella niña a quien dedicaba una sonrisa quería arrancarle la vida.

-¿Loki? –le miró incrédula con cierto rencor.

-Idunn –llamó en Jotun con firmeza éste, ignorando a la mujer, caminando lentamente hacia la niña que no le prestaba atención- Hija mía, detén esto.

Llegó frente a ella arrodillándose para bloquear su vista de la científica. Idunn volvió su rostro molesta hacia él. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, y sus marcas azules estaban más oscuras de lo habitual. Todo su cuerpo mantenía una tensión, lista para moverse a velocidad luz en contra de su objetivo.

-No –ordenó Loki alzando sus manos lentamente para tratar de abrazarla- No, Idunn. No tienes que hacer esto.

-Esa mujer…

-No importa más, ya nunca lo hará.

Pudo tomarla de los brazos sin que le rechazara pero aún seguía tensa, dispuesta a volar hacia la joven en cualquier momento.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Ya no más. Ya no. Ya no. Estamos a salvo, nadie nos hará daño.

Con lentitud, Loki le abrazó llevándola a su pecho besando sus cabellos. Pasaron varios minutos de esa manera antes de que la sintiera relajarse, cosa que le hizo respirar aliviado.

-Ssshh, estoy aquí, Idunn.

La cargó agradeciendo que Jane Foster hubiera tenido el seso de no abrir la boca durante todo ese tiempo, girándose a Vision mirando a la mujer dándole a entender que ella no debía recordar el suceso para proteger a su hija. Volviéndose al Quinjet, se retiró con Lucky en brazos desapareciendo en la nave que los llevó de vuelta hacia la isla, escoltados por Tony Stark quien se había mantenido afuera de la casa todo ese tiempo, sin hablar durante el camino de regreso. Loki dejó a su hija en la cama, dormía abrazada ya a su Teddy como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Acarició sus cabellos antes de arroparla, encontrándose con Stark en el comedor donde estaba sentado con una bebida en mano. Tony le hizo una seña para que tomara un lugar a su lado.

-Supongo quieres… -empezó el ojiverde.

-No, en estos momentos no quiero saber nada.

-Lo siento.

Stark dio un trago largo a su bebida. –Ni siquiera Vision tiene la velocidad con la que ella llegó desde la isla hasta la casa de Jane, no hablemos que tampoco la vimos volar.

-Se mueve entre dimensiones –explicó Loki mirando el suelo.

-Fabuloso.

-Entiendo si ustedes…

-¿Nosotros qué?

-Ya no desean que sigamos en este mundo.

-Momento, un momento –Tony azotó con más fuerza de la debida su vaso mirándole- Escucha, Cuernitos, nos tomas por unos idiotas si creías que no esperábamos algo así. Es tu hija, es hija de Thor, eso ya hace que la factura sea grande, si le agregamos otras intervenciones… realmente tuvimos suerte esta noche.

-Muchísima.

-Está aprendiendo a lidiar con sus emociones, una que otra vez se saldrá de control. Si pudimos con los berrinches de Hulk, podremos con esto. Pero no quiero volverte a escuchar decir falacias de huir como conejos asustados solamente porque tuvimos un mal día.

Loki sonrió, le gustaba la manera en como el Hombre de Hierro siempre decía _nosotros_. No estaban solos. Eso le había dicho la Norna. Asintió a sus palabras dejando caer sus hombros, resbalando un poco sobre la silla.

-Sospecho que ya tiene la capacidad de leer pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Le diré a Natasha que se comporte.

-¿Crees que tú estás impune? –sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

-Absolutamente.

Tony terminó su trago mientras Loki reía. Habían estado a nada de una catástrofe, pero dentro de aquella emergencia agradecía que Idunn no hubiera mostrado poder alguno que la hubiera delatado.

-Bien, Rodolfo, es tarde y tengo clases por la mañana.

-Buenas noches, Tony.

-Buenas.

Él se despidió de la niña besando sus cabellos con una sonrisa antes de salir de la isla en su traje, Loki le acompañó regresando después a su cama aunque el sueño no vino a él. Estaba preocupado de la nueva faceta de Idunn, ¿qué iba a pasar si sucedía algo como lo de Jane Foster y él no pudiera tranquilizarla? Temió que su conjuro comenzara a ser insuficiente para contenerla. Así le alcanzó la mañana, levantándose para prepararle el desayuno a su hija a quien despertó después.

-Lucky, es hora del desayuno.

-… tengo sueño.

-Ya has dormido mucho.

-Cinco minutos.

-¿Quién…? No importa. Anda, vamos a darte un delicioso baño y luego un apetitoso desayuno.

Quejándose bajito, Lucky se levantó sin abrir sus ojos dejando que su madre le llevara al baño donde le desvistió con la tina lista, llena de agua caliente, talló sus cabellos y cuerpo canturreándole aquellas viejas canciones que tanto le gustaban. La pequeña se dejó hacer mirándole en silencio mientras le secaba tranquilamente su cuerpo sentándole en la orilla de la cama, buscando su ropa. Cuando estaba vistiéndole ella le miró fijamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Me detestas ahora?

-No, no amor, claro que no –Loki tomó sus manos que besó- Solo me preocupé mucho porque saliste de la isla y eso fue muy peligroso.

-Realmente no quería hacerlo… pero… no sé… estaba muy enojada con Jane Foster.

-¿Por qué, Lucky?

-Tuvo a papá. Y te hizo llorar. No quiero que nadie te haga llorar así de nuevo.

-Ssshh, lo sé, hija mía –le abrazó sobando su espalda- Debes aprender a controlarte, no querrás parecerte a tu padre.

-¿Papá es así? –Lucky le miró con ojos grandes.

-Peor.

-¿Y así lo amas?

Loki no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Definitivamente su hija podía leer pensamientos. –Sí.

-Tengo hambre.

-Ah, Nornas benditas, ¿qué haremos con ese estómago insaciable? –rió Loki cargándole en brazos para llevarla a la barra de la cocina donde esperaba su desayuno- Con calma y sin mancharte.

-Papa Bruce dijo que estaba bien ensuciarse.

-Papa Bruce no conoce el concepto de limpieza.

Lucky besó su mejilla cuando se inclinó a servirle su leche. –Yo también te amo, mami. Prometo no hacerte sentir mal de nuevo.

-Me parece una hermosa promesa –sonrió el ojiverde sentándose a su lado.

Su hija de inmediato saltó de inmediato hacia su regazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza. Loki frunció su ceño extrañado al sentirle temerosa, rodeándola con sus brazos apenas meciéndole para calmarle.

-“ _Señor, el director Fury desea hablar con ustedes_.”

Pasando saliva, el ojiverde asintió dejando que Jarvis proyectara en una de las pantallas la figura seria del líder de los Vengadores, quien les observó en un silencio pesado. Había pasado por alto que aún tenían que rendir cuentas sobre lo sucedido ante él.

-Buenos días, Fury –saludó acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

-En verdad son buenos días, Loki –respondió el hombre posando su mirada en Lucky- Los Vengadores se encuentran en una misión en estos momentos y les tomará todo el día terminar. Por lo tanto, ninguno de ellos será capaz de ir a la isla en por lo menos las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

-Entendido –el ojiverde no estaba muy seguro para dónde iba aquello.

-No creo que tu hija desee esperar hasta entonces para recibir sus obsequios que trajeron de Asgard. Han terminado de ser revisados y aprobados junto con un paquete con una leyenda que dice… –Fury pareció leer algo fuera del monitor- Obras completas de Jane Austen, edición de 1815.

Lucky, quien se había escondido en los brazos de su madre, fue girando su rostro conforme el director había hablado, sonriendo ampliamente antes de gritar emocionada al escuchar que recibiría nuevos regalos para dolor de cabeza de su madre cuya confusión fue evidente. Esperaba por algún discurso airado o una reprimenda pero Fury no parecía dispuesto a hacer tal cosa. Parpadeó incrédulo mirando a su sonriente hija y luego al director.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Es que hay algo más que sea importante discutir?

-No –sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-No interrumpo más su desayuno. Jarvis, envía el Quinjet. Hasta pronto.

-“ _Enseguida, director_.”

-Gracias, director Fury.

La pantalla se despejó al término de la conversación. Lucky rió al ver la expresión de Loki, besando sonoramente su mejilla, haciendo que suspirara aliviado y obsequiándole una sonrisa en correspondencia a su gesto.

-Mmm, hija, ya pesas más –le bromeó picando su nariz.

-Comimos muchos chuarmuas la otra vez.

-¿Papa Tony?

-Papa Tony.

-Si hubiera tardado más en volver en lugar de encontrar a mi hija hubiera hallado un cerdito rodando por la casa.

-¡Mamá! –rió la niña comiendo su cereal, pensativa antes de mirar de nuevo a su madre quien arqueó una ceja- Soy como el gusanito de la canción.

-¿Qué canción, amor?

-La canción del gusanito, ¿te la canto?

-Estaré más que encantado de escucharla.

-Jarvis, ¿puedes poner la música que escuchamos con Papa Sam? –pidió Lucky limpiándose su boca, acomodándose mejor sobre las piernas de Loki.

-“ _Listo_ ”.

Con una expresión de satisfacción desbordada, la niña comenzó a canturrear.

 

_Ce papalotl nocuepazquiani_   
_Nipatlaniz xoxohchipaz_   
_Ce cuicuizcatl nocuepazquiani_   
_Ihuan noxopantlan ninehnemi…_

 

El ojiverde le escuchó atento hasta que terminó, aunque no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que ella había cantado, seguramente uno de los nuevos idiomas que ella aprendía mientras estaba acosando a Jarvis con más información del mundo exterior. Lucky le abrazó y él besó su frente varias veces antes de pellizcar su mejilla.

-¿Y qué dice esa hermosa canción?

-Que quiero ser una mariposa y volar de flor en flor, ser una golondrina para volar lejos, ser una abeja y recoger mucha piel, ser un grillo y cantar sobre una hoja pero solo soy un gusanito y debo esperar en mi capullo a crecer y crecer –explicó la pequeña apretando su oso contra su mentón mirándole con ojos muy grandes- ¿Verdad que creceré y seré una princesa muy bonita?

-Tanto que tu padre morirá de celos cuando los príncipes hagan una fila para pedir tu mano.

-¿Y me encerrará en una torre alta con un hechizo? Pero no habrá ruecas embrujadas, ¿verdad? ¿Me va a rescatar un ogro verde y panzón?

Loki rió negando ante la hiperactiva imaginación de Lucky aunque no pasaba por alto la idea de Thor encerrándola en el palacio de Asgard para que ojos atrevidos no la mancillaran. Casi podía jurar que eso pasaría.

-No, no habrá. Ahora a terminar ese desayuno.

-Y luego te enseñaré la granja de gusanos que Papa Rhodey hizo para mí.

-Una princesa con una granja de gusanos.

-Oye, mami…

-Lucky, desayuna.

-¿Tú eres la reina entonces? Si papá es rey, yo princesa…

-Lucky Stark, no me vuelvo a repetir.

-Ok, ok, ok.

 

 

* * *

 

 

cancioncilla en náhuatl por acá ([In ocuicuilton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTkQzgyzzc))


	16. Capítulo 15. Ecarté

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 15. Ecarté.**

 

 

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
 _I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._  
 _And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_  
 _'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out._  
  
_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Love runs out, One Republic._

 

 

Aves graznaron agitando sus alas, saltando de una rama a otra, volviendo su mirada al torbellino que se alejaba de ellas corriendo a toda velocidad. Loki recogió una prenda que su hija había dejado tirada por cambiarse camino al lago dentro de la isla donde gustaba nadar, en su premura por zambullirse cuanto antes. La dobló con cuidado echándola a la canastilla donde había puesto el resto. Luego de pelear para que terminara de mala gana sus tareas ya que era tiempo de que tuviera una instrucción formal y no las barbaridades de Stark, Thor había aparecido trayéndole de obsequio un nuevo traje para bucear, lo que hizo gritar a Lucky hasta casi reventarle los oídos a su madre. Iba a tener una charla seria con los Vengadores sobre disciplina y educación, no quería que convirtieran a su hija en una copia mimada del Asgardiano quien le abrazó por la espalda besando su cuello.

-Ansiaba nadar, estaba demasiado emocionada para escuchar tus advertencias.

-Tenía que disciplinarla, Thor, o se volverá como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Un costal insensato de reacciones.

Thor rió mordiendo su oreja. –Me ha funcionado.

El ojiverde negó rodando sus ojos, esa clase de argumentos eran tiempo perdido. Miró al frente por el camino empedrado que bajaba hacia el lago, escuchando el agua salpicar a lo lejos con las risas alocadas de su hija, mientras las manos del Dios del Trueno viajaban por su cuerpo.

-Te recuerdo que esta isla es monitoreada las veinticuatro horas del día y no tiene puntos ciegos.

-Te extrañaba.

-Solo dormí una vez en tu cama y ya sientes que me extrañas.

-Asgard no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Eso nada tiene que ver con tus sentimentalismos –le bromeó Loki girando su rostro para recibir un beso quejándose contra los labios del rubio- ¡Thor!

Dio un fuerte golpe a la muñeca del Asgardiano que había bajado demasiado. Thor rió con aquella vibrante voz, girándole para besarle de forma furiosa, con sus manos juguetonas volviendo a serpentear por rincones que hicieron a Loki separarse una vez más.

-Contrólate, ¿qué tal si Lucky está mirando, eh?

-Contemplará a sus padres demostrándose su amor… por cierto, no la escucho.

Ambos casi corrieron al lago solamente para encontrar a su hija flotando plácidamente con su Teddy empapado sobre su pecho con algunos peces rodeándole y aves que giraron sus cuellos hacia ellos al escucharles llegar. Thor alzó sus cejas viéndole tan apacible, atrayendo a Loki por su cintura.

-Es más hermosa cada vez que la veo.

Loki miró con atención su rostro, Thor estaba más que orgulloso de Lucky, le miraba con un cariño y adoración inmensurables. Sonrió volviendo su vista hacia la pequeña que comenzó a nadar, saludándoles de lejos chapoteando agua antes de sumergirse unos largos segundos para su madre y volver a salir, repitiendo ese gesto. Levantó una mano para devolverle el gesto en una de sus salidas, sintiendo los labios del Asgardiano sobre su mandíbula mordiendo ligeramente detrás de su oreja.

-Por todos los reyes de Asgard, Thor, ni siquiera frente a tu hija eres capaz de contenerte.

-No me has detenido.

-… ese no es el punto.

El Dios del Trueno le soltó con una mirada retadora. –Está bien.

Boquiabierto, el ojiverde no supo qué responder, golpeando luego el pecho protegido por aquella armadura con un gruñido. Su puño fue atrapado en el segundo intento para ser llevado a los labios del rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Dándole la espalda al lago, Thor besó sus dedos con desesperante lentitud, mordiendo coqueto uno. Eso fue demasiado para Loki quien zafó su mano cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien.

-¿Bien, qué, Loki?

-Sí, también quiero, ¿satisfecho Su Majestad? Pero tenemos un problema.

-No, no es problema.

-¿Ah, no?

-Puedo asegurarte que tendremos privacidad. ¿Quieres escuchar a Jarvis decir…?

-No, Thor, dioses –un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Loki- Vuelve a tocar ese tema y dormirás en el sofá.

-Dudo que despertara ahí mismo.

-Thor –jadeó el ojiverde no dando crédito a sus oídos- Nuestra hija está cerca de nosotros.

-Vamos a poner una distancia segura –rió aquél volviéndose al lago- ¡Lucky, hija mía! ¡Ven unos momentos con tu padre!

-¡Okaaaaaaay!

Thor arqueó una ceja y el ojiverde supo que no tenía escapatoria. No que la necesitara. Cuando su hija alcanzó la orilla, su padre se puso en cuclillas para verle.

-Vamos a dejarte unos momentos a solas, quiero tu promesa de princesita que te portarás bien y que no habrá sorpresas cuando volvamos.

-¿A dónde van?

-Al otro lado de la isla, tu madre quiere mostrarme algo importante –sonrió el Dios del Trueno sintiendo un puntapié en su espalda.

-¿Y me pueden traer lichitos? Le prometí a Mama Tasha que haríamos postre de lichitos.

-Seguro. Cuenta con ello. Ahora quiero escuchar la palabra de honor de la princesa de Asgard de buen comportamiento.

-Yo prometo no hacer nada malo.

-No hacer travesuras –corrigió Loki al instante.

Lucky hizo un puchero que sacó una carcajada en Thor quien acarició su mejilla. –Regresamos pronto.

-Okaaay –la niña se giró para volver al lago donde le esperaban las aves y peces. Recientemente la fauna de la isla seguía a la pequeña como si fuese un imán.

-¡Y no estés mucho tiempo en el agua! –recordó el ojiverde volviéndose al Dios del Trueno- Vamos antes de que me arrepienta, Asgardiano.

Se dio media vuelta, echando a correr antes de que un par de fuertes brazos le atraparan. No le iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles, no luego de que lo abochornara de tal manera. Loki conocía la isla como la palma de su mano, cosa que Thor no; aunque eso no era obstáculo cuando estaba en su faceta de cazador con una libido aumentando conforme se acercaban al otro extremo de la isla, donde se alzaban acantilados de roca oscura y arbustos con enredaderas que caían hacia los precipicios golpeados por un mar espumoso. El guerrero le dio alcance un par de veces, besándole apasionadamente pero dejándole ir para que continuaran ese juego de persecución que sacó una risa en el ojiverde que el guerrero adoró. Era la manera en que quería verle siempre. Cuando alcanzaron la última zona boscosa, Thor al fin le atrapó tumbándole sobre el suelo con su cuerpo y capa cubriéndole. Loki hubiera querido decirle algo pero las manos del rubio eran difíciles de ignorar sobre todo cuando estaban tocándole en ciertas partes sensibles. Sin embargo, cuando una mano segura y algo posesiva tocó entre sus piernas se levantó en acto reflejo empujando al otro en más instinto que un mero rechazo.

-Lo siento –Loki se talló el rostro, calmando a su corazón agitado- Malos recuerdos…

Se sintió avergonzado al acto, dividido entre el deseo y el temor. Thor se levantó sin dejar de mirarle tomando sus manos haciendo que levantara su vista hacia él.

-Es demasiado pronto –susurró besando su frente para calmarle- Esperaremos…

-¡No! –Loki le miró enfadado- Sólo…

-Bruce dijo…

-Ya sé lo que te ha dicho, ya sé lo que… –jadeó apretando sus dientes.

-Loki, mírame. Está bien. Son cosas que van a tomar tiempo.

-Thor, no entiendes, yo quiero hacerlo… sólo que… -sus manos se aferraron al pecho del Asgardiano- Ya no quiero recordar que es algo doloroso, o que me provoque pánico. Quiero sentir que está bien, que es algo que no me hará daño. ¿Tú me deseas, no es así?

-Con toda mi alma.

-Eso es lo que necesito sentir, ¿entiendes qué trato de decir? Siempre he tenido las palabras acertadas para cualquier situación excepto ésta, el que debiera ser uno de mis mejores momentos.

-Ssshh, ven aquí –el Dios del Trueno le abrazó besando su sien sobando su espalda.

-Borra ese dolor –musitó el ojiverde contra su hombro- Deja en su lugar lo que sientes por mí.

-No voy a…

-Un día juraste protegerme de todo cuanto me hiciera daño. Cumple tu palabra. Necesito que me protejas ahora.

Thor tomó su rostro entre sus manos viéndole preocupado pero Loki clavó sus ojos en él, decidido, aunque tuviese ese temor fantasma, sintiendo sus labios buscarle con ansiedad, abrazándole. También le deseaba pero quería su ayuda para no permitir que la pesadilla renaciera y echara a perder aquel aspecto en su vida. Le correspondió tranquilamente, rodeándole entre sus brazos permitiendo que el ojiverde retomara su confianza sin tocarle en otra parte más que su rostro y espalda, reconfortándole. Los besos se hicieron más profundos, con las manos de Loki recorriendo ahora su cuerpo, separándose de sus labios para morder una de sus orejas.

-Estoy bien, no voy a romperme –susurró jadeando en su oído.

Fue suficiente para Thor quien le besó de nuevo, sus labios demandantes comenzaron a trabajar sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde que fue tumbado al suelo húmedo del bosque, compitiendo con sus caricias, besos y una que otra mordida despertando su deseo lo suficiente para combatir el aguijonazo de miedo que sintió, aferrándose a esa espalda ancha que le cubrió como la melena rubia que acarició asegurándose de que estaba realmente ahí mientras sus piernas le dejaban acomodarse con un movimiento lo suficientemente excitante para arrancarle un gemido de placer, sonriéndole después.

-Más.

Su pedido no cayó en oídos sordos, recibiendo las caricias que estaba esperando, manos que comenzaron a desnudarle con cariño entre susurros de confianza. La mirada de Loki se nubló jadeando al sentir una boca sobre su cuello por debajo del mentón probarle al tiempo que sus manos tiraban sin mucho éxito de esa capa roja, buscando en su lugar los broches de la armadura de su pareja. Una sonrisa de satisfacción victoriosa adornó su rostro. Sí, Thor era su pareja. No de aquella odiosa mujer a la que una vez más le había salvado la vida. Hubiera querido deleitarse frente a Jane Foster presentándole a Lucky como hija de ambos solamente para regodearse de ello en pago por las rabietas que le había hecho pasar, pero habría sido la peor de las ideas. En su lugar tenía a un Dios del Trueno consintiendo su piel con sus labios.

-Ah… Thor…

Le hizo sentirse venerado, deseable. No cansaba de verse en sus ojos dorados o de sentir sus manos arrancarle gemidos mientras sus labios exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo que ya ardía en deseo, lanzando un grito de placer cuando la lengua del Asgardiano le sorprendió con trucos que le robaron la razón, arqueándose sin saber en qué momento quedaron completamente desnudos sobre aquel suave pasto donde se entrelazaron. Cerró sus ojos pegando su frente contra el cuello del Dios del Trueno cuando le preparó con cariño, tomando aire al concentrarse solamente en aquel momento y sólo en ese momento, clavando sus dedos en su espalda ancha. El rubio buscó sus labios, siempre susurrando palabras de cariño al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre un brazo para empujar contra él, ambos estremeciéndose al unirse por primera vez. Loki, sonrió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando la exquisita sensación de tenerle solo para sí, con sus piernas atrapándole. Sabía de la reputación de Thor como amante pero jamás imaginó hasta qué grado era cierta hasta que sus embestidas terminaron por dejarle mareado ante la oleada de sensaciones que le invadieron, teniendo que sujetarse de sus hombros por la fuerza con la que estaba poseyéndole.

No hubo más resistencia de su parte, entregándose a Thor por completo, sintiendo como el poder de ese semidios le sanaba de la misma forma que su cuerpo, brazos y labios. Volvía a existir, a sentirse dichoso, fuerte, seguro. Todo impreso en una mirada que hizo sonreír al Dios del Trueno como jamás le había visto, antes de escucharle un rugido posesivo, mordiendo su cuello con sus brazos envolviéndole para un vaivén delirante, complaciendo al rubio con gemidos roncos o gritos ahogados por sus labios y sus manos arañando sus costados al tratar de sujetarse de algo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de placer. Con un último grito dejó que el éxtasis le condujera a ese paraíso al que su pareja le siguió abrazándole por completo mientras su semilla le llenaba. Ambos permanecieron así entrelazados con sus cuerpos sudorosos y cabellos descompuestos hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad igual que sus sentidos. Loki besó al Asgardiano con naciente lujuria desatada usando uno de sus pies para acariciar los muslos fornidos del otro, avivando de nuevo el deseo que volvió a tomarle varias veces más hasta que finalmente el agotamiento le hizo caer dormido entre sus brazos.

-¿Te hubiera gustado tener hijos con Jane? –preguntó más tarde Loki cuando ambos estuvieran vestidos, tumbados sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo a través de los árboles y él en particular aun reuniendo fuerzas.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa en este momento?

-Solo tengo curiosidad. En verdad. Fue importante para ti, ¿no es así?

-Preferiría no responder.

-Responde.

-¿Y que nuestra hija se altere de nuevo?

-No sucederá, Lucky aprende rápido al contrario de ti.

Thor le miró inseguro pero respondió de todas maneras. –Tal vez. Pero no fue así, y estoy más que feliz por la pareja e hija que el día de hoy los dioses me obsequian.

-El Ragnarok se acerca, Thor usando argumentos en sus oraciones.

-Gracioso.

Loki se tumbó sobre las piernas de Thor cuando éste se irguió para sentarse, mirando sus ojos mientras le cepillaba sus cabellos, era algo que necesitaba saber para sentirse seguro y tranquilizar sus propios celos.

-Sé mi consorte –habló de pronto el rubio.

-¿Qué? –el ojiverde no dio crédito a sus oídos, el Dios del Trueno le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

-Digamos los votos, Loki.

-Creo que eso ya no está incluido en la tolerancia de Asgard para con nosotros.

-Me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas?

-Una boda –Loki miró al cielo despejado que comenzaba a atardecer en sus tonalidades rojizas, seguramente Lucky seguía nadando, ya era hora de volver- ¿En Asgard?

-¿Estás aceptando? –sonrió Thor.

-No –bromeó el otro recibiendo un gruñido en recompensa que le hizo reír, levantó una mano para tocar el rostro del dios- De acuerdo, Thor Odinson, pero no iré a Asgard a decir mis votos, si me convertiré en tu sufrido consorte quiero que nuestra hija esté presente.

-Así será, Loki –Thor se inclinó para besarle, acariciando su cintura.

-Quieto, aún sigo adolorido –el ojiverde le dio un manotazo- Tenemos que volver, se hace tarde y no quiero que Lucky siga en el lago. Vamos por la fruta y luego usarás ese martillo con voluntad propia para llevarnos de regreso.

-Sí, milord.

No le extrañó que Steve estuviera ahí cuando ellos llegaron a la casa para dejar la fruta que habían llevado usando la capa de Thor. Lucky ya estaba tomando su cena viendo un programa de caricaturas que Jarvis le mostraba con su pijama de algodón decorada con dibujos de borregos saltando sobre nubes y cabellos húmedos de una buena ducha. El Capitán América les dedicó una mirada divertida, saludándoles en cuanto se acercaron.

-Loki, Thor.

-Steve –corearon ambos.

A pesar de que Loki podía caminar, no tenía mucho éxito tratando de ocultar cierta cojera que hizo sonreír malicioso al rubio mientras se dirigía hacia Lucky quien le saludó con las mejillas llenas de cereal con leche.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿No encontraban los lichitos? –preguntó ella con ojos inocentes.

Thor arqueó ambas cejas intercambiando una mirada con Steve antes de asentir vigorosamente. –Bueno, princesa, estábamos…

-Tu padre se comió los primeros. Aquí están los demás. Espero no hayas estado mucho tiempo en el lago –advirtió Loki desviando el tema antes de que las torpezas del rubio los metieran en problemas.

-Mmmm, nopi.

-Se comportó como toda una Vengadora –dijo el capitán sonriendo a la niña quien le devolvió el gesto, mostrando sus recientes colmillos, no eran muy evidentes pero tampoco eran ordinarios.

-Tienes una hoja de pasto en tu pelo, mami.

Rogers tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la expresión de Loki quien no supo que contestar, quitándose de inmediato aquella hoja una vez encontrada, que tiró de inmediato a la basura fulminando con su mirada al Dios del Trueno que solo tuvo el atrevimiento de volver a sonreír como idiota dejando sobre la barra de la cocina a Mjolnir para acompañar a su hija con su propio plato de cereal que se sirvió.

-Sabe muy bien, con estas curiosas figuras –le dijo a ésta- ¿Es un Bilgesnipe?

-¡No, papi! Es un triceratopesito. ¿Ves? Estos son sus cuernitos.

-¿Entonces esta figura que es?

-Un brontoalgo.

-Brontosaurio –corrigió Loki tendiendo una servilleta a su hija- Esa mejilla.

-Se ve espantoso –comentó Thor observando aquella figura de cereal en su cuchara.

-Como tú –bufó el ojiverde.

-¡Mami! No, papá es muy muy guapo –defendió Lucky llenando sus mejillas de cereal con leche una vez más- Muchas mujeres usan playeras con su rostro. Jarvis y yo lo vimos en la Internet. ¿Verdad, Jarvis?

-“ _El Dios del Trueno es un Vengador conocido_ ” –respondió la IA con diplomacia ante la súbita mirada celosa de cierto personaje.

El Capitán América estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no carcajearse ante el intercambio de miradas entre aquellos dos, uno reclamando en silencio y el otro encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente en respuesta. Jarvis avisó a Steve que tenía un mensaje de la Viuda Negra el cual atendió de inmediato. Loki le señaló una habitación donde pudiera hablar tranquilo

-Mami, ¿me das más cereal?

-Ya comiste suficiente, después no puedes dormir.

La pequeña usó unos ojos de cachorro con su padre quien le abrazó volviéndose a Loki. –Un poco más no le hará daño.

-¿Tú vas a levantarte en plena madrugada cuando se queje de dolor de estómago?

-Tengo haaaambreeee –Lucky juntó sus cejas dándole más dramatismo a su expresión.

-Solo un poco más y será todo, princesa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!

-Thor, ¿estás consciente de que ella está chantajeándote? –el ojiverde gruñó con manos en la cintura.

-Me pregunto de quién lo habrá heredado.

Eso dejó ofendido a Loki mientras su hija le tendía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su tazón para ser llenado una vez más de cereal y un poco de leche. Thor le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole divertido antes de alcanzarle con un brazo, para darle un beso largo que hizo reír a Lucky, cubriendo su rostro con su Teddy.

-¡Papi y mami se besaaaaaaaaan! ¡Como en las películaaaaaaas!

-Lucky, no grites. Steve está atendiendo una llamada –el ojiverde suspiró mirando de reojo al rubio dándole un codazo- Termina ya de cenar.

-Pero no me tocaron Tiranosaurios Rex.

-Lucky…

-¿Quieres los míos?

-¡Sí! Gracias, papi.

Thor besó su sien dejando que seleccionara las figuras de cereal con Loki negando resignado, mientras el Capitán América volvía con ellos. La pequeña miró el martillo llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca meciendo sus pies al aire escuchando a su padre responder preguntas a Steve sobre misiones que no entendía. Dejó su plato sobre la barra con los ojos fijos en Mjolnir.

-… seguramente usan un escudo de camuflaje…

-Thor…

-… eso pensé…

-Steve…

-… quizá podríamos…

-¡Ustedes dos!

Loki miró a ambos señalando con ojos abiertos hacia Lucky quien estaba sosteniendo el poderoso martillo en sus manos como si fuese otro de sus juguetes. Thor abrió su boca atónito y luego sonriendo mientras que Steve simplemente se quedó de una pieza. Una mano del dios acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es chistoso.

-¿Chistoso?

Ella miró a los tres y luego al martillo bajando del banquillo para salir de la casa seguido por los tres confundidos hombres. A pesar de que Mjolnir se veía enorme en sus delgadas manos, Lucky parecía no tener problemas para manejarlo. Cuando alcanzó el patio delantero olfateó el metal del martillo mirando a sus padres antes de alzarlo de súbito al cielo con una mano. Una lluvia de relámpagos azotó la isla por breves pero emblemáticos segundos cayendo directamente sobre Mjolnir que se envolvió de su luz para preocupación de sus padres que quisieron acercarse. Así como los rayos habían aparecido desaparecieron, cortando momentáneamente la corriente de luz en la isla. Pero eso no fue lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los tres, sino el hecho de que con una sacudida, Lucky había transformado el martillo en una versión más larga con punta de martillo y hacha por donde viajaban diminutos y feroces descargas de energía. Thor se arrodilló lentamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ni siquiera Odín mismo podía hacer eso.

-Princesa… ¿cómo… cómo lo hiciste? –tocó el arma sintiendo un poder latente recorrerle que no pertenecía al martillo, sino a su hija.

La niña se encogió de hombros. –Él me dijo.

-¿Él? ¿Quién él?

-Mjolnir.

-¿Él te dijo que podías hacer esto?

Lucky asintió con una sonrisa apretada, no entendiendo por qué sus padres tenían esa cara cuando claramente el martillo había hablado. Al menos ella lo había escuchado con claridad.

-Tesoro… -Loki estaba pasmado, parpadeando boquiabierto- ¿Puedes devolverlo a su forma original?

Con un par de sacudidas, Mjolnir volvió a su forma primaria. Thor tomó el martillo entonces besando la frente de Lucky con emoción antes de cargarla, escuchando el sonido de los sistemas de protección activarse de nuevo cuando la energía se reestableció.

-“ _Señor, en el cuartel desean saber si todo está bien_ ” –preguntó Jarvis al Capitán América.

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿No quieres terminar tu cereal? –preguntó el Dios del Trueno cuando volvió a sus cabales.

-Sip.

Steve y Loki les siguieron aún sin terminar de comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder, en la historia de Mjolnir jamás se había mencionado que pudiese transformarse de esa manera. Si ya era toda una leyenda que solamente aquellos dignos podían levantarlo, ahora el hecho de que pudiese ser mutado de forma aparentemente simple no tenía sentido. La niña se quedó con Steve quien le leyera su cuento de esa noche, al tiempo que Loki llamaba a Thor fuera de la casa para que no les escuchara.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea –sonrió el rubio.

-Thor, esto es serio.

-Nuestra hija ha tomado el martillo y lo ha transformado en un arma más poderosa, ¿cómo me pides que no esté feliz?

Loki le miró llevándose una mano a la boca negando después. –Tu profecía se ha cumplido.

-No –respondió de inmediato el otro- Eso aún no sucede, y siendo sinceros, espero que no ocurra, tal vez me encuentre jubiloso al ver que Lucky puede sostener a Mjolnir pero no me hace dichoso pensar que tenga que hacerlo en una batalla por su vida.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –Loki suspiró abrazándose.

Thor fue hacia él, envolviéndole en sus brazos y besando varias veces su cabeza. –Fue un momento especial, dejémoslo así. No te preocupes, Loki. Nada ni nadie va a lastimar a nuestra hija, me va la vida en ello.

-De ahora en adelante procura que ese martillo hechizado esté lejos de su alcance.

-Lo que ordenes, mi consorte –rió al escucharle tan sobreprotector, sintiendo un golpe en su costado a modo de regaño- Estaremos bien.

-¿Lo prometes, Asgardiano?

-Lo juro.

Loki cerró sus ojos ocultando su rostro en el hueco debajo del mentón de Thor, abrazándole por su torso con fuerza. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios del Trueno había podido reunir tal cantidad de rayos en cuestión de segundos como Lucky lo había hecho sin contar la transmutación de Mjolnir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su hija era realmente poderosa y eso le asustaba, la huella de Thanos estaba siempre presente recordándole que si Idunn no era para él, no sería para nadie.


	17. Capítulo 16. Armonía

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

NOTA CLUMSY: No sé nada sobre bodas Asgardianas. Ni idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 16. Armonía.**

 

_'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free_

_'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,_

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right,_

_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

_When true simplicity is gained,_

_To bow and to bend we will not be ashamed,_

_To turn, turn will be our delight,_

_Till by turning, turning we come 'round right._

_Simple Gifts, Elder Joseph (versión de Yo-Yo Ma)._

 

 

Bruce cerró la ventana holográfica sobre la que había estado trabajando, dejando solamente abierta aquellas que solo mostraban ecuaciones, fórmulas y números que nadie más sabía leer salvo él. Buscó donde sentarse mientras jalaba un platito con los bocadillos de los restantes que se hubieran repartido en aquellos tres días de boda Asgardiana a la que hubiera asistido en la isla. Jamás creyó que una ceremonia podía ser tan larga y se sorprendió genuinamente cuando Thor les aclaró que era la versión resumida de aquellas celebradas en sus tierras. Aunque su “sencilla” fiesta había estado llena de sorpresas por parte del Dios del Trueno como de Tony Stark quien una vez más no se contuvo para hacer su derroche de exhibicionismo junto con su buen humor porque estaba lo suficientemente alegre para dejar pasar aquel evento sin que hubiera algo con su huella.

En buena parte la culpable de todo había sido la pequeña Lucky, quien al enterarse de que sus padres iban a celebrar su boda en la isla, había tenido tal hiperactividad que Loki había amenazado con sedarla si no se tranquilizaba. Pero todos ellos, los Vengadores, no se podían negar a los caprichos de su niña al momento de planear la festividad. Seguirían los ritos Asgardianos pero con ciertas modificaciones obvias como aportaciones de la propia Lucky cuyos ojos aguados terminaron por romper la negativa de su madre a ciertas cuestiones porque al igual que todos ellos, era imposible decirle no a una niña que desbordaba felicidad. Ni siquiera el mismo Fury había escapado, agendando actividades de tal suerte que no tuvieron problemas para coordinarse y estar libres de toda sospecha. El director ya había seleccionado desde la aparición de aquella criatura Chitauri a un grupo muy selecto de agentes a su personal servicio para la supervisión y protección de la isla, entrenados por el propio Fury bajo órdenes de silenciar cualquier intrusión no autorizada sin importar si era entre sus mismos compañeros. Muy a su manera, también mostraba su cariño.

Y gracias a sus estrategias también había dado una distancia diplomática entre Thor y Erik Selvig para evitar roces innecesarios luego de que el Dios del Trueno se alejara en definitiva de Jane Foster y del propio doctor a quien Fury había enviado con la astrofísica en la búsqueda de rastros sobre las Gemas del Infinito, olvidando el tema de los Oráculos, que el propio doctor abandonó. Después de todo, tenían la poderosa ayuda de Odín Padre de Todo quien había obsequiado a la isla sellos mágicos que terminaron de ocultarla ante cualquier ojo en los Nueve Reinos. Ahora podían estar más tranquilos y dejarse llevar por la festividad próxima que había saturado las computadoras del doctor Banner con imágenes, pedidos y cuentas sobre la boda en lugar de sus estudios científicos pero igualmente estuvo divertido con ello, hasta que el Hombre de Hierro comenzó a hacer sus propios preparativos en plena complicidad con el Dios del Trueno y claro, la suya. Eran lo que Loki llamaba acertadamente el trío de irresponsables temerarios.

Como médico particular del ojiverde, Bruce había estado preocupado cuando Thor había aparecido para llevarlo ante la justicia de Asgard, temiendo que la situación echara a perder todo el tiempo de rehabilitación que habían ganado con ellos. Sin embargo, para su alivio, Loki había vuelto con un semblante mejor y claro, con la sorpresa de que estaba iniciando una relación amorosa con nada menos que su “hermano” mayor. El doctor ya le había dado severas indicaciones al Asgardiano sobre cómo relacionarse con su nueva pareja, conociéndole lo decidido que podía llegar a ser en ciertas cuestiones. Una cosa era que el ojiverde tuviera ese enorme avance y otra muy diferente a que todo se hubiera quedado atrás. Igual que su hija, había marcas perenes de Thanos en sus mentes que requerían de una constancia templada e infinita paciencia para removerlas. Razón por la cual había sido el primero en llegar a la isla el primer día de la boda, por supuesto acompañado de la mano de Natasha quien se uniría a la comitiva femenina encabezada por Lucky y seguida por Wanda, María Hill y la doctora Cho quienes ultimaban los detalles.

Loki se encontraba examinando el arco que serviría de altar que el par de Steve y Tony habían hecho en la torre Stark siguiendo las indicaciones de la pequeña, comandante de todo aquel despliegue festivo. La ceremonia según la tradición de Asgard, se llevó a cabo a finales de otoño en el claro del bosque tropical que estaba próximo además al lago que de forma misteriosa recibió la llegada de otras aves como los cisnes o las blancas garzas. Esa atracción que Lucky estaba ejerciendo sobre la fauna y parecía también que la flora era inquietante.

-Es un trabajo impresionante, quizá debiera mencionar el adjetivo perfecto o Tony puede matarme –le había dicho al ojiverde llegando a su lado.

-Perfecto es una palabra que le concedo a Stark por esta vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Orando porque esta isla no se hunda cuando todo termine–bromeó Loki mirándole- Estoy bien, doctor Banner.

-Recuerda que estás en control de la situación.

-No me va a dar un ataque de pánico.

-¿Thor se ha comportado?

-Define comportarse.

Ambos rieron, al Dios del Trueno le era imposible no ponerle una mano encima al ojiverde en la primera oportunidad que tenía, pero también eran maneras que le gustaban a éste.

-Gracias por habernos salvado, Bruce.

-A veces uno se ayuda, ayudando a otros –confesó el doctor- Al igual que tú, me consideraba un monstruo que todos iban a rechazar sin darme oportunidad de tomar la mano de quienes me aceptaban tal cual con mis peculiaridades. También ustedes me ayudaron. Así que estamos a mano.

-He estado pensando en algo.

-¿Qué es?

-El blindaje de Lucky no permanecerá activo por mucho tiempo, tal vez dure tres o cuatro años más como máximo. Y he meditado en la idea de que se una a ustedes antes de que eso ocurra, así cuando ella no tenga más mi protección, sabrá qué hacer.

-Loki… ¿estás seguro?

-Se muere por estar en sus aventuras, es fuerte como su padre al que también desea acompañar. No puedo reprimirle su deseo de convertirse en Vengadora. Nada me daría más orgullo.

-Y también tú serías uno de los nuestros, no creas que no he notado como has ayudado a Rogers con sus planes cada que te visita. No necesitas tus poderes para ser igualmente un Vengador. Todavía recuerdo como le lanzaste el cuchillo a Tony –rió al mencionarlo.

-Se lo merecía por atrevido –Loki se cruzó de brazos terminando su inspección de aquel arco blanco con festones naturales y ramilletes de las flores favoritas de su hija- Fury también me lo ha comentado.

-Entonces no necesitas más alicientes. Creo que serás el dolor de cabeza de Hydra. Pero primero vamos a pasar esta boda. Es tu primera misión.

Natasha había aparecido para llevarse al ojiverde, era hora de prepararse. Lucky llegó también sin parar de brincotear alrededor de su madre repitiéndole una vez más todas las cosas lindas que iban a suceder, haciendo que Loki rodara los ojos intercambiando una última mirada con Bruce antes de desaparecer tomado del brazo por la Viuda Negra. A pesar de la distancia, Odín sería quien les daría su bendición, habiendo mandado ya los obsequios como artilugios que necesitarían en los curiosos ritos que el doctor Banner estuvo ansioso por conocer. Para cuando llegó la tarde, todo comenzó con la llamada caminata nupcial desde la casa decorada con arreglos florales y telares, Thor lució su armadura completa en gala con Mjolnir en una mano mientras que el ojiverde había sido ataviado con un traje Asgardiano blanco y detalles verdes iguales al tono de sus ojos con la ocurrencia de su hija de haberle trenzado elegantemente sus cabellos con un grueso listón blanco que caía tras su espalda con joyas que habían pertenecido a Frigga. Lucky iba en un hermoso vestido blanco de bordes dorados y cortes en color rojo y verde, peinada a la usanza de las princesas con su Teddy en un bolsillo, tomando cada mano de sus padres con ella en medio. Todos les siguieron detrás, en esmoquin, trajes militares o vestidos de noche como su querida Natasha que sabía robarse miradas. Formaron un círculo alrededor del arco altar mientras ambos contrayentes encendían un fuego ritual en un pebetero ayudados por Lucky para iniciar la ceremonia.

Con una sonrisa que no le cupo en el rostro, el Dios del Trueno tomó de las manos de su pareja semillas que la hija de ambos presentó en una canastilla para arrojarla al fuego como ofrenda a sus dioses, a la tierra y todo poder mágico. Bruce examinó los rostros de los invitados, cada vez más hipnotizados por aquella ceremonia que jamás habían presenciado y que tenía una atmósfera mágica a pesar de su aparente sencillez. Lucky, como solícita ayudante, les trajo una fruta de piel dorada que según había escuchado el doctor, provenía de un árbol que la antigua reina de Asgard había sembrado pero además compartía una memoria importante con Loki quien lo probó para compartirlo con Thor, haciéndole sonrojar por alguna razón, seguramente algo había ocurrido en Asgard en relación a esa fruta. Un elegante cuerno de algún animal no existente en la Tierra fue llenado de la famosa hidromiel que más tarde se repartió en la fiesta y que Bruce achacó como responsable de la sorpresa posterior de Stark al que seguramente le hizo más efecto que a ninguno. Todos tomaron su turno para formar un anillo de piedras previamente talladas con runas mágicas que colocaron alrededor del trío para dar turno a sus votos. Según tradujo Jarvis la lengua Asgardiana, fueron palabras firmes, que exaltaban la individualidad de ambos al mismo tiempo que juraban su compromiso como pareja, sin faltar la mención de su hija que brincoteó sobre sus pies profundamente emocionada al ser parte de aquellos votos.

Vino la parte esperada de ese día por parte de Lucky, quien tomó de manos de Wanda un discreto arreglo floral que obsequió a su madre, colocándolo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, entre sus cabellos trenzados. Eran nada menos que rosas provenientes de Asgard y trabajadas por la Bruja Escarlata para mantenerlas frescas y brillantes. Loki besó su frente, agradeciéndole. A Thor la pequeña le tendió el par de espadas ceremoniales haciendo una reverencia que le había visto ensayar días previos a todas horas. En la punta de cada espada se colocaron los anillos regalo de Odín, cruzando las hojas mientras terminaban sus votos, tomándolos luego para colocarlos en sus respectivas manos. Los anillos brillaron con un halo dorado por unos segundos, bendecidos desde el palacio del Valhalla para ellos. Cada vez que el rubio dejara la isla, su anillo desaparecería, así nadie sabría de su matrimonio, una medida necesaria por el bienestar de su familia. Todos rieron cuando el Dios del Trueno no perdió tiempo y besó a Loki como si éste fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Lucky les arrojó pétalos blancos, terminando la ceremonia entre sus muy fervorosos aplausos.

El banquete fue todo un acontecimiento, en buena parte porque tuvieron ante sí platillos que les eran desconocidos pero cuyo aroma les abrió el apetito. Stark no pudo contenerse más, dando su discurso de felicitación entre comentarios que le ganaron miradas de advertencias del ojiverde y carcajadas del rey de Asgard. Lucky regaló a todos un prendedor que María le había ayudado a hacer por estar presentes en la boda de sus padres que lucían felices. Cenaron en el jardín trasero de la casa, bajo las estrellas tal cual indicaba la tradición, el manto de Yggdrasill, con música cortesía de Tony quien apenas calentaba motores en sus muestras de apoyo a los novios, motivado por las risas de la pequeña, sentada entre sus padres quienes le obsequiaron besos y abrazos. Natasha le comentó lo bien que ese cuadro se veía y que jamás habían creído hubieran atestiguado en otros momentos, esperando que eso animara a cierto par de superhéroes a formalizar su relación, idea que Bruce apoyó. Esa noche durmieron en las cabañas cercanas a la playa dejando la casa para los recién casados, con una pelea de piedra, papel y tijeras entre Vision y Stark por la tutela de Lucky entre las risas malsanas de los demás y que Stark ganó sospechosamente. El doctor Banner no necesitó mucha imaginación para saber qué clase de noche de bodas tuvieron aquellos dos, con ver a un somnoliento Loki en el desayuno y un sonriente Thor cual gato Cheshire fue más que suficiente.

El segundo día era de ofrendas a Yggdrasill, las misteriosas Nornas y los seis puntos del universo. Previamente Lucky había elegido el árbol representativo para ser Yggdrasill, un frondoso árbol que crecía a un costado de la casa y que los ahora esposos Asgardianos en galas más simples, adornaron con un lazo blanco de donde colgaban cuentas y runas inscritas en hueso, tomando de entre sus ramas la hidromiel que había recibido el fresco de la noche anterior y que se repartió para la comida donde hubo postres hechos por la pequeña. Fue su turno para los obsequios, cada uno de ellos dio a la pareja un regalo que representara sus buenos deseos, acorde a las instrucciones de Jarvis y de Lucky, fueron puestos en bandejas de madera tallada con formas nórdicas antes de ser presentados a la mesa principal. Sin embargo, el día anterior había sido demasiado para alguien como Tony Stark quien hizo llegar vía Quinjet sus propios regalos para desmayo del ojiverde que ya le conocía sus desproporcionadas maneras de agasajar a alguien. De cualquier forma, fueron recibidos entre las bromas de los demás y los regaños de Loki. Para la tarde fueron de nuevo al arco altar donde encendieron una fogata esta vez a nivel del suelo, el trío quemó sobre aquel fuego mediano pergaminos con inscripciones sagradas dando gracias a las Nornas por entrelazar los hilos de sus vidas y dejarles ser una familia.

Llegó la segunda cena, esta vez más abundante en carnes y postres de todos colores y sabores, amenizada con música más animada. Cuando llegó la medianoche, Thor y Loki encendieron seis velas que colocaron bajo el arco altar formando una cruz celta, señalando el norte, sur, este y oeste como puntos principales y el arriba, abajo como secundarios. Los seis soportes del universo. Eso le hizo pensar a Bruce en la manera en que ellos como habitantes de la Tierra veían las dimensiones, de forma tan diferente a Asgard. Una vez más despidieron a la pareja esta vez ganando Clint la tutela de Lucky a pesar de las quejas de un ya ebrio Stark al que Steve tuvo que cargar. Natasha le prometió una foto tamaño poster a Loki como recuerdo en venganza por las pilas de obsequios anteriormente recibidos. Pero si de regalos sorpresas se habló, a la mañana siguiente fue el turno del Dios del Trueno de ofrecer sus propios tributos a su hija y pareja, que fueron nada menos que un joven potrillo y un corcel, respectivamente, ambos de color blanco casi albinos. Lucky casi se quedó afónica de los gritos de alegría que profirió, pidiendo o mejor dicho suplicando que pusieran la montura a su caballo al que nombró Rocinante, para dar una vuelta, escoltada por Sam y el coronel Rhodes por la playa. Loki prefirió hacerlo más tarde.

Esta vez la música no paró desde el desayuno hasta la cena cuando todo concluyó, era la fiesta propiamente, sin más ritos a celebrar más que el baile y los brindis. Aunque no eran parte de la ceremonia, Lucky había convencido a su madre de que tuviera una danza inicial con su padre antes de que todos los demás se les unieran, como en las bodas ordinarias, solo que deseaba verles bailar a la usanza de las tierras de Asgard pues ya había escuchado de labios de Thor de la gracia y estilo de Loki para hacerlo y que no había podido atestiguar, ni el resto de los Vengadores que se asombraron cuando la pareja les mostró como se danzaba en el palacio real. Todos quisieron imitarles, entre risas, pisadas y uno que otro empujón, envalentonados por la hidromiel que ya se les había subido a la cabeza, particularmente a Tony quien a pesar de su estado se dio el tiempo de manera misteriosa para desaparecer a la vista de Steve el tiempo suficiente para armar la sorpresa con que cerrar con broche de oro esos tres días de boda Asgardiana. En primer lugar fue más comida que hizo traer, atreviéndose a combinar los platillos planeados con algunas muestras gastronómicas menos elegantes como pizzas o fideos chinos. La idea era que hubiera cena para un ejército, en parte por su mente ya perdida por la hidromiel, pero la sorpresa mayor fue el despliegue ensordecedor de fuegos artificiales que cubrió la isla por espacio de una hora en una muestra que a cualquier ceremonia de juegos olímpicos o celebración internacional le hubiera gustado tener.

Una vez más, Lucky bailó bajo esas luces entre carcajadas de felicidad.

Esa imagen trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Bruce, mitad dicha, mitad desdicha. Miró las pantallas alrededor llenas de números y ecuaciones que atiborraban todo el espacio solitario en ese laboratorio personal donde había estado trabajando en los datos que la doctora Cho le había dejado respecto a la evolución del ADN de la pequeña. Él que había luchado tanto por traer de vuelta a la sanidad a madre e hija ahora tenía en sus manos algo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Se había pasado varias noches en vela asegurándose de que fuese un error, revisando bajo microscopio cada cifra, cada dato, cada análisis, esperando encontrar una falla que le trajera un alivio que nunca llegó. Se llevó una mano a su frente cubriendo sus ojos, quitándose sus lentes que dejó sobre la mesa con el platito vacío.

_Está bien, papa Bruce_.

-¿Lucky? –éste respingó al escucharle, mirando a todos lados.

_Está bien_.

El doctor parpadeó, cerrando todas las ventanas dejando solamente abierta aquella que monitoreaba la habitación donde ahora se encontraba Loki, quien le enseñaba a su hija un libro traído de Asgard por su padre. Lucky parecía demasiado absorta en la lección pero ella había hablado en su mente. Bruce pasó saliva.

-Lucky…

_No le digas a mamá. Los demás pueden saber pero mamá no. Promételo._

-No sé si pueda.

_Por favor. Sus ojos ya han derramado suficientes lágrimas._

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

_Eso no importa. ¿Lo prometes?_

-Lucky, yo… -Banner se talló sus ojos quitándose lágrimas- Está bien.

_Gracias_.

-Te juro que haremos algo al respecto.

_Lo sé. No llores, papa Bruce_.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_No llores. Tampoco papa Hulk._

-Eres la nena más valiente que he conocido –dijo con un hilo de voz.

_Vivir, ¿lo recuerdas?_

Bruce asintió sollozando.

_Ssshh, todo va a estar bien_.

-¿Puedo decirle a tu padre?

_Sí. Pero no a mamá, recuérdalo._

-Te quiero, Lucky.

_Y yo a ambos._


	18. Capítulo 17. Ballon Pas

****

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 17. Ballon Pas.**

 

 

_But the tigers come at night_   
_With their voices soft as thunder_   
_As they tear your hope apart_   
_As they turn your dream to shame_

_I dreamed a dream, The Miserables._

 

 

-Me gusta tu iniciativa, Steve. Al fin das el paso.

-Yo no hice esta cita.

-No hay por qué ponerse tímidos.

-Yo no hice esta cita, repito.

-Aunque hubiera preferido algo más íntimo y no tan vigilado… Fury puede tener una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Tony basta!

-Yo hice la cita –sonrió el doctor Banner con sus lentes en mano que golpeteó en la otra palma encendiendo las pantallas –Necesitamos hablar.

-Escucha, Bruce, realmente no eres mi tipo…

-Tony, sé serio –Steve advirtió los gestos tensos del doctor- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Lucky.

Eso inmediatamente apagó el modo burlón de Stark cuya sonrisa desapareció tomando asiento mirándole fijamente. -¿Y bien?

-Luego del evento tan particular que tuvimos, me di a la tarea de investigar más con los datos que tenemos y que son muchos, sobre los poderes de Lucky. Quiero comenzar diciendo lo que ambos ya saben sobre ella: tiene un ADN que se adapta a las condiciones externas que le rodean, entre más hostil sea sus genes mutan a mayor velocidad. Está cambiando constantemente a un ritmo más o menos estable, y también saben que todo eso se debe a la forma en que Thanos dispuso para que fuese capaz de absorber enormes cantidades de poder, provenientes de las Gemas del Infinito. Lucky es realmente especial. Creo que tenemos eso claro. Ahora…

Puso en pantalla videos de estrellas en el espacio que confundieron a los otros dos pero Bruce no hizo caso a sus expresiones, señalando con un bolígrafo una de ellas.

-¿Ven esto? Es una estrella lanzando una explosión de neutrinos, un espectáculo de fusión nuclear que el universo nos obsequia. La forma más pura de energía que puede incluso sobrevivir al paso del tiempo, tenemos la radiación de fondo del Big Bang como muestra.

-Creí que hablaríamos de Lucky –se quejó el empresario.

-Le pondré filtros para que noten los campos electromagnéticos y la radiación resultante –ignorando al Hombre de Hierro, Banner siguió con su explicación- Es impresionante, como pueden observar, el alcance de esta explosión puede llegar a varios años luz. Ahora quiero que vean el video antes de perderse la comunicación en la isla cuando Lucky alzó a Mjolnir.

Prácticamente eran iguales como ambos Vengadores se dieron cuenta. Tony ladeó su rostro frunciendo su ceño señalando la imagen.

-¿Estás diciéndonos que Lucky está generando un poder similar a una fusión nuclear?

-En efecto y proviene de su ADN, a pesar del blindaje que Loki hizo sobre ella no le puede prohibir a su cuerpo madurar y comenzar a tomar su verdadera forma.

-¿Por qué no lo detectaste antes? –preguntó Steve.

-Porque ella estaba en las peores condiciones físicas, emocionales y psicológicas, solo hasta el día de hoy que su recuperación casi es total es que su cuerpo por fin puede seguir creciendo. Esa es la parte mala.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –el capitán arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

Bruce se talló su nuca buscando un asiento frente a ellos poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas meditando sus siguientes palabras.

-Tony, ¿qué sucede cuando una estrella gasta más aprisa su combustible?

El Hombre de Hierro le miró mortalmente serio antes de casi tirar la silla al ponerse de pie, comenzando a caminar en círculos cual fiera enjaulada, confundiendo a Rogers quien esperó por la explicación.

-No, no, no, no, no, no… -negó con fuerza Tony volviéndose a ellos, alterado- Eso no, para Lucky no. Ella no va a morir –siseó sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.

-¿Qué? –Steve le miró incrédulo y luego a Bruce- ¿Por qué?

-Es triste pero piénsenlo, si el tal Thanos quería un arma invencible y destructiva, tenía que ponerle un mecanismo de seguridad.

-¿Puedes hacer algo, Bruce? –demandó Tony- Lo que necesites, como lo necesites…

-Tony, Tony, no puedo hacer nada, desde que la crearon así fue programado su código genético.

-Debe haber una manera de pararlo, ¿Bruce?

El doctor se había quedado quieto mirando el suelo levantando su mirada triste. –Puede ser, pero no es una opción para Lucky.

-Habla.

-Creo… que ese vacío donde se encontraban está lleno de energía oscura… y tal vez eso mantenía a raya la disposición de Lucky para acelerar su metabolismo. Cuando escaparon, se recuperó y comenzó a entrar en contacto con objetos de enorme poder como Mjolnir, fue como darle cuerda a una alarma de reloj.

-¿Estás proponiendo que solamente si Lucky vuelve a ese sitio podrá vivir? –la sola idea hizo que el capitán hiciera un gesto de asco y horror.

-Energía oscura, Bruce. Podemos generarla aquí y…

-Tony, sé cómo te sientes pero escúchate. ¿Energía oscura? Apenas si controlamos la materia oscura. Ni siquiera el mismo Ultrón se atrevió a tanto con la Gema de la Mente. No tenemos tecnología ni conocimientos para manipular algo tan poderoso en Lucky. Lejos de ayudarla terminaríamos matándola.

-¿Creamos a Vision, no? –el Hombre de Hierro estaba francamente desesperado.

-No es ni remotamente lo mismo –Bruce trataba de mantenerse ecuánime pero la mirada de su amigo era un golpe bajo.

-No –Tony gruñó apretando sus dientes- Podemos hacer algo, somos los malditos Vengadores. Ella no pasó por tanto solamente para…

-¿Asgard no puede ayudarla? –propuso Steve- Por algo trajeron esa magia suya para proteger la isla, seguramente tienen recursos para este caso.

-Lo dudo, Odín ya hubiera hablado al respecto si su reputación es la que Thor asegura. Por algo no ha pedido a su hijo que la lleve a sus tierras. Debe sospechar o tener conocimiento de que si su nieta pone un pie en ese reino, solamente acelerará el proceso.

-¿Loki lo sabe? –preguntó el millonario.

-No, y por cierto, no debe saber. Háganlo como un favor a Lucky.

-¿Ella lo sabe? –preguntaron Steve y Tony al mismo tiempo más que atónitos.

Bruce asintió cerrando sus ojos. Stark pateó el bote de basura más próximo antes de azotar una mano sobre la mesa con la mirada adolorida de los otros dos. Rió histérico, frustrado, rabioso.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo crea una niña para hacerla tan poderosa como él solamente para verla morir después?

-Thanos –respondió Steve cabizbajo.

-¿Saben? Hasta el día de hoy me di cuenta que todo este tiempo Lucky ha jugado con nosotros. Tan artera como su madre –Bruce apretó una sonrisa sobándose su mentón.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –al empresario no le gustó nada sus palabras.

-Nos ha dado una niña que querer, para que no veamos el monstruo herido que es.

Todos se quedaron quietos, dejando pasar los minutos. Steve miraba aquellos videos que se repetían una y otra vez con la mirada húmeda, recordando cuando ella había despertado por primera vez, sus primeras conversaciones. Sí, Lucky se consideraba un monstruo al que debían asesinar cuanto antes. Creó una idea que a ellos les gustó para ser feliz, por eso le preocupaba tanto cuando hacía algo fuera de lo común. No quería ser extraordinaria, anhelaba ser ordinaria, solamente la hija de un par de semidioses que amara las malteadas, los videojuegos y las caricaturas. Con alta probabilidad ella era suficiente para proteger a toda la galaxia entera, el poder de un titán en el cuerpo de una niña que iba a morir cuando su poder alcanzara su punto máximo. Si no era que Thanos la encontraba primero. Apretó sus puños ante la impotencia.

-Tenemos que decirle a Thor –murmuró Bruce rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Decirme qué, amigos míos? –como si lo hubieran invocado, el Dios del Trueno entró en la sala recién llegado de Asgard, observando sus expresiones sombrías- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Será mejor que busques donde sentarte –pidió el doctor.

El Capitán América creyó que Thor destruiría los cuarteles cuando Banner hubiera terminado su explicación sobre el destino fatal de su hija, pero en su lugar vieron a un Asgardiano serio que no se movió ni un centímetro de su asiento con el martillo en una mano y la mirada perdida. Tony ni siquiera terminó de escuchar por segunda vez, saliendo de ahí sin que nadie le detuviera, dejando solamente a Bruce y Steve con el rubio que permaneció en ese mutis por otros largos minutos. El doctor Banner se retiró ya no siendo capaz de seguir ahí frente a Thor luego de haber sido el mensajero de noticias funestas.

-Thor –le llamó Steve.

-Gracias por la información –aquél se levantó de golpe para retirarse de nuevo.

-Encontraremos la forma, la podemos salvar.

El Dios del Trueno se detuvo a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro que palmeó varias veces asintiendo con tristeza. –Eres un gran amigo.

La sala quedó al fin vacía. Thor no volvió de inmediato a la isla sino que permaneció afuera del cuartel dentro del bosque parado viendo al horizonte donde el sol terminaba de ocultarse y la noche comenzaba con un hermoso cielo estrellado. Lucky en esos momentos estaría tomando su cena y preparándose para dormir eligiendo un nuevo cuento que escuchar con Loki abrazándole como a su Teddy. Cuando hizo que el ojiverde aceptara dormir en su recámara en Asgard, tuvo la experiencia de verle pasar por una pesadilla que hizo llorar a su pareja, suplicando piedad, llamando a Frigga e incluso invocando a la Muerte misma con tal de acabar con aquello que lo estaba torturando, temblando de tal manera que creyó que algo o alguien estaba haciendo un conjuro sobre él, faltándole poco para haber llamado al propio Odín en auxilio. Le reconfortó entre sus brazos, hasta que al fin Loki se calmó de nuevo durmiendo sereno el resto de la noche. Al otro día éste no recordaría nada pero Thor sí que lo haría, enfurecido por dentro al desconocer qué clase de horrores habían roto a su familia que aún en ese presente podían azotarlos en forma de sueños macabros.

Su ahora consorte e hija habían vivido un infierno, tenido que pasar por otro para liberarse y un penoso camino de recuperación hasta llegar a esos días apacibles en la isla. Cuando pensaban que la felicidad estaba al alcance de sus manos el destino venía a burlarse de ellos una vez más. Recordó las risas de Lucky, sus travesuras, la manera en cómo le observaba cuando le contaba sus mejores anécdotas en Asgard o Loki le enseñaba una lección de historia de sus antepasados. Trajo a su mente la visión del Oráculo de Alfheim, la Muerte llegando para enfrentarse a su hija que usaría a Mjolnir para vencerla, creando nuevas ramas de Yggdrasill. Daría su vida porque eso no fuese así, porque ella siguiera en la isla, haciendo rabiar a su madre con sus rebeldías, disfrutando de las competencias del resto de los Vengadores por ver quién era su favorito o daba el mejor obsequio. Por presentarla en Asgard, verla correr por los campos verdes apenas cubiertos de nieve, cazando a su lado. Sentada en una rodilla de Odín que hasta esos momentos había esperado pacientemente por verla de frente y no solamente como una visión de Heimdall. Verla crecer…

-No deberías darte por vencido, aún –le interrumpió Vision llegando a su lado- Ella aún no lo ha hecho.

-Si Loki no sabe, no se lo diré aunque me odie por ello, no puedo hacerle eso.

-No lo sabe –le confirmó el otro- Pero Lucky sí y le entristecería profundamente que su padre ya no sonriera como antes a causa de ello.

-Que los dioses me ayuden para lograrlo.

-Hazla feliz, Thor, y eso la hará fuerte.

-Vision, quisiera saber qué le sucedió allá.

-No lo sé, buen amigo, y aunque lo supiera lo mejor es dejar eso enterrado. Hay cosas que es preferible ya no volver a recordar porque hacen mucho daño. Así lo piensa Lucky y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

-Si destruyera las Gemas del Infinito…

-Eso te llevaría más tiempo del disponible. Es más factible buscar la manera de liberarla de Thanos y vencer a éste, así su poder ya no seguiría afectándola.

Thor se volvió al horizonte, las estrellas ya brillaban en un cielo oscuro. –Voy a pelear por ella, por su vida y su futuro.

-Y no estarás solo en esa contienda, nosotros te apoyaremos.

-Gracias, Vision.

-Es un honor, Thor.

Agitando su martillo, el Asgardiano se retiró aunque no llegó a la isla, pasó la noche y buena parte de la madrugada en diferentes sitios aclarando su mente, pensando en alguna estrategia que les ayudara a encontrar la solución. No quería llegar con Loki alterado como estaba o aquél iba a sospechar algo, con lo sagaz que era para leer sus maneras. Le era imposible pensar siquiera en verle llorar si le confesara la verdad. Por esa ocasión, Thor iba a ser el mentiroso. Faltaban un par de horas para amanecer cuando arribó a la isla en silencio, sin anunciarse con sus acostumbrados relámpagos como era su costumbre aunque todos estuvieran durmiendo. Dejó a Mjolnir en una repisa alta, para caminar a la recámara de Lucky arrodillándose al lado de su cama acomodando los peluches que la rodeaban mientras dormía con una respiración pausada siempre abrazada a su oso Teddy. Acarició sus cabellos negros, sus marcas Jotun y besó su sien cuidando de no despertarla para seguir admirando su rostro. Lucky era más de lo que hubiera deseado de una heredera suya, igual que su madre a quien amaba con locura. Su hija se removió en esos momentos, abriendo sus ojos al sentir la presencia de su padre a su lado.

-Ssshh, vuelve a dormir –la voz de Thor fue más insegura de lo que hubiera querido.

-Estaré bien, papi.

El Dios del Trueno sintió las lágrimas brotar en sus ojos, besando sus párpados. –Voy a protegerte, te lo prometo.

-Ya lo haces. No tengas miedo.

-Lucky…

Ella le sonrió levantando su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con un brazo de su oso de peluche, luego abrazándole. Thor ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos negros, orando porque hubiera un milagro para su pequeña que nada había hecho para merecer un final así.

-No llores, papi.

-Hija mía… no quiero que mueras.

Lucky rió de pronto, separando su rostro de su pecho para verle ladeando su rostro como si su padre le hubiera dicho la peor tontería del universo, cosa que confundió al Dios del Trueno, recordando las palabras de Vision sobre el conocimiento de su hija sobre su propio destino.

-¿Es cierto que la primera vez que Mjolnir vino a tu mano fue para salvar a mamá?

-Lo fue.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Miedo… de perderle.

-¿Y luego?

-No lo sé, algo dentro de mí estalló como un fuego y sentí que debía levantar mi mano. Mjolnir llegó y supe que podía salvar a mamá.

Lucky le escuchó desviando su mirada unos momentos antes de sonreír de nuevo como si hubiera encontrado algo que buscara desde hace mucho tiempo, picando la barba de su padre.

-Sí, y mamá hizo lo mismo por ti.

-¿Qué? –Thor abrió sus ojos atónito.

-Es un secretito –rió Lucky- Pero las Nornas le mostraron a Mjolnir y pudo levantarlo, él lo llevó de vuelta contigo. Porque sabía que necesitabas que te salvaran, papi. De estar solito y con tu corazón roto, aunque mami es muy despistado para esas cosas –le abrazó suspirando con su Tedum atrapado entre ellos- Tu martillo fue hecho para proteger, esa es su misión principal.

-Lucky… pero…

-Proteger es dar una oportunidad, proteger es dar esperanza. Los Vengadores son fuertes por eso, tú eres muy fuerte por eso.

-Y tú, amor.

-Siii –rió bajito luego volviendo a su cama con un bostezo- ¿Puedes confiar en mí, papi?

-A ojos cerrados, hija mía.

-Entonces ya no llores. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo –murmuró cada vez más somnolienta- Yo estaré bien…

Se quedó de nuevo dormida y Thor besó su frente quedándose así por largo tiempo calmándose tal como su hija se lo había pedido. Lucky era digna hija suya, mirando de frente a las adversidades pero con el corazón noble de Loki capaz de percibir lo que para otros estaba oculto. Si ella decía que estaría bien no debía ceder ante la desesperación, porque encontrarían una solución que la rabia o la frustración les impediría ver. Ese pensamiento le trajo más calma a su espíritu, separándose al fin de la pequeña que dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro apoyado sobre su inseparable Teddy. Le arropó con cuidado, acomodando su trenza sobre la almohada antes de ponerse de pie saliendo de ahí, mirando al martillo que había dejado sobre la repisa de la sala. Lo levantó para observarle. Proteger. La máxima fuerza de Mjolnir provenía del deseo de proteger y a partir de ahí era que leía las almas de sus portadores, permitiéndoles o no ser capaces de levantarlo. Se preguntó si aquello tenía que ver con la marca de Loki. ¿Acaso su hija sería protegida por Mjolnir? ¿Eso significaba la visión del Oráculo de Alfheim? Lo dejó de nuevo sobre la repisa como si esperara que de pronto el martillo hablara con voz propia.

Seguiría luchando por su hija y por Loki. Sus amigos seguramente estarían ideando algún plan en estos momentos si los conocía tan bien, Stark no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ni Rogers ni nadie que conociera a su familia. Él también buscaría soluciones en los otros mundos, y levantaría el mejor ejército posible para estar listos contra Thanos, ese infame inmortal que seguramente aparecería al contar el tiempo de vida de su hija. Pero se iba a topar con él, o dejaba de llamarse el Dios del Trueno. Mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que faltaban un par de horas para amanecer y se giró hacia la recámara donde dormía el ojiverde. Aún no se sabía nada en Asgard de su relación con Loki, ni su reciente matrimonio, mucho menos de su heredera. Todos seguían creyendo que Thor tenía misiones importantes en Midgard que siempre demandaban su atención, sin contar su celosa vigilancia al prisionero de los Vengadores.

Una mentira que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.


	19. Capítulo 18. Sonata

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 18. Sonata.**

 

 

_I will always be hoping, hoping._  
_You will always be holding, holding_  
_my heart in your hand. I will understand._  
  
_I will understand someday, one day._  
_You will understand always,_  
_always from now until then._  
  
_When it will be right, I don't know._  
_What it will be like, I don't know._  
_We live in hope of deliverance from the darkness that surrounds us_

_Hope of deliverance, Paul McCartney._

 

 

 

-…T-Thor…

-Ssshh, no hagas ruido.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo su ceño en un gesto de placer arañando los hombros de Thor cuyas manos le sujetaban las caderas que empujaba contra las suyas con fuerza, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen profundas, tocando aquel punto que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, nublándole la vista. Estaban sentados en la orilla del porche lateral de la casa, el ojiverde sobre el regazo del Dios del Trueno al que le había importado poco la vigilancia estricta de la isla, jalando a su pareja al exterior para hacerle el amor de manera lenta pero decidida. Loki no había podido ni reclamar, apenas si entendiendo que estaba sucediendo cuando el rubio ya estaba tomándole, tenía sobrepuesta la capa roja encima de sus hombros con su pijama entreabierta que dejaba ver su pecho sudado con su pantalón a medio muslo entrecubierto por la capa del Asgardiano que lamió la curva de su cuello cuando se arqueó ante una embestida certera, gimiendo suavemente.

-Sssshh, o despertarás a nuestra hija.

-T-Trato… maldita… sea… y tú…

Se besaron con pasión, los brazos de Thor le rodearon la cintura por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, subiendo por su espalda, pasando por su pecho buscando jugar con sus pezones clavándose al mismo tiempo entre las piernas de Loki que temblaron haciendo que gimiera de forma ahogada tirando de los cabellos rubios del otro quien rió en el beso ganándose una mordida en sus labios por su osadía. Los brazos del ojiverde se enredaron por su cuello ocultando su rostro entre la melena del Dios del Trueno mordiendo sus labios para no gritar cuando el ángulo de la embestida arremetió de lleno en su interior al tiempo que una mano diestra terminaba por excitarle. Loki no resistió más, llevaban un tiempo maratónico haciéndolo, para su gusto. El sol aun no había salido por el este anunciando un nuevo día, cuando el Asgardiano había aparecido cual ladrón buscándole en su recámara para besarle como loco y luego llevarle afuera. Una mano suya se clavó temblorosa y fuerte en uno de sus bíceps y la otra en su espalda protegida por su armadura. Abriendo su boca para jalar aire y luego ahogar un grito, se estremeció por última vez quedando sin fuerzas contra el pecho de Thor perdido en su orgasmo volviendo en sí únicamente para darse cuenta que su bravía pareja aún no terminaba.

-Thor… -gimió en un susurro mirándole con reclamo.

Aquel le miró fijamente perdido en quien sabe qué cosas antes de obsequiarle una de sus sonrisas tontas, jalándole por la nuca para besarle, atrayendo por completo sus caderas sobre las suyas en una arremetida profunda que hizo a Loki ver luces, creyendo que caería de los muslos del Dios del Trueno quien ronroneó al verle arquearse cerrando de golpe sus párpados, sensible a sus caricias y embestidas. Una mano del rubio jugó con la trenza floja que enredó en su mano, similar en forma y tamaño a la de su hija. Buscó la curva de su cuello que olfateó, extasiado de su aroma antes de hincar sus dientes ahí escuchando una queja ahogada del ojiverde quien se abrazó a él ante el martilleo que se aceleró de forma súbita con el éxtasis del Asgardiano llenándole una vez más. Luego de eso iba a necesitar un largo y concienzudo baño.

Besos en su frente y párpados le mimaron, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración. Loki movió apenas sus caderas, ligeramente adolorido, sintiendo todavía palpitar aquel miembro que terminaba dentro de él. Sus ojos miraron los amorosos de Thor, sintiendo su grueso pulgar acariciar su labio malherido al haberse mordido con fuerza para no despertar a Lucky. Cerró y abrió sus párpados cansados, suspirando hondo disfrutando de aquel cuerpo que le envolvía de manera tan posesiva como la capa.

-Tenemos que volver… ella está por despertar, ya amaneció –dijo con voz rasposa, pasando saliva para aclarar su garganta.

-Déjala dormir un poco más.

Él no se lo debatió, disfrutando unos minutos más de la adoración del Asgardiano quien continuó obsequiándole besos cortos en su cuello, hombros y con mayor cuidado sobre sus labios, con una mano acariciando su cabello húmedo como si deseara deshacer su trenza, y otra recorriendo su costado, recorriendo su espalda. La adrenalina de su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente, dejando un sopor agradable recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol.

-Es en verdad tarde.

-No hay prisa –Thor susurró en su oído separándose al fin de él- Te llevaré dentro.

Luego de ayudar al ojiverde a vestirse entre reclamos apagados, pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y hombros, para cagarle volviendo dentro de la casa buscando sus labios que no se cansaba de besar. Loki le sonrió abrazándole por los hombros permitiendo que le llevara de esa manera hasta la recámara donde le recostó con cuidado. Juntó sus cejas al percatarse del silencio de vuelta al interior de la casa cuando usualmente el rubio solía ufanarse de su vigor sexual luego de sus encuentros.

-Thor, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó al ver que no se recostaba a su lado.

-Debo irme.

-¿Por qué? –Loki frunció por completo su ceño, no tenía conocimiento de alguna misión que hiciera que el rubio se marchara así, y menos luego de que hubieran tenido ese momento íntimo. Thor solía quedarse con él hasta que prácticamente lo corría.

-Debo volver con padre.

-Pero… -el ojiverde se desconcertó- Recién acabas de llegar, y Lucky no te ha visto.

-Lo siento –con un beso en su frente el Dios del Trueno se disculpó- Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

-Thor –Loki se hubiera puesto de un salto de no ser porque el guerrero ya le había robado las fuerzas- Espera…

-Descansa, amor mío. Dile a nuestra hija que su padre tuvo una emergencia pero que la ama con todo el corazón.

-Thor –alcanzó a tomar una de sus manos, haciendo que el Asgardiano se detuviera- ¿Qué sucede? Habla con la verdad.

-Solo estamos preparándonos para la batalla final –con suavidad el semidios se separó de él, ahora besando su mano por los nudillos- Espera por mí, no tardaré.

-Pero… -Loki ya no pudo detenerle más, viendo aquella gruesa espalda desaparecer por la puerta de la recámara y luego el sonido de Mjolnir meciéndose para llevarse a Thor.

Se dejó caer en la cama confundido por la actitud del Dios del Trueno, le inquietaba verle así, pero no podía restarle importancia a sus razones. Estaba llegando el momento de planear algo antes de que los poderes de Lucky evidenciaran su ubicación ante Thanos. El cansancio comenzó a vencer a su cuerpo que sintió hormiguearle anunciando un sueño pesado pero reconfortante. Tocó sus labios que tantas veces fueran besados antes de acomodarse de lado tirando de la capa roja para cubrirse por completo, cerrando sus ojos. Deseaba tener su magia de vuelta, para hacer algo de provecho igual que Thor, preparar el terreno y ayudar a su hija, pero no lamentaba lo que había hecho. Gracias al conjuro Lucky había vivido sus mejores días en aquella isla sin muchos incidentes de los cuales arrepentirse. El sueño le venció al fin y no despertó sino hasta que una mano le sacudió insistente.

-Cuernitos… Cuernitos… hey, Cuernitos, estás asustándome.

Se quejó, abriendo sus ojos que de inmediato cerró ante la luz de un sol de mediodía que pegó por completo contra él, protegiéndose con una mano. Sentado a su lado estaba Tony Stark quien arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí que te agotan las visitas del Rey del Swing, ¿eh?

-Eres un pervertido.

-Yo no soy quien da esa clase de espectáculos. Anda, estamos por almorzar.

-¿Lucky? –preguntó de inmediato al recordar que habían pasado demasiadas horas.

-Ya desayunó si es lo que te estás preguntando. Ha venido Natasha y Steve. Ah, también Bruce.

-¿No planean hacer una fiesta sorpresa, verdad?

-¿Contigo en esas fachas?

-…

-No, harían falta Wanda y los demás. Tengo hambre, Bambi. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-Un día, Stark, un día.

Riendo, Tony le dejó para que pudiera asearse aunque Loki sentía el cuerpo desganado para hacerlo, se levantó de mala gana arrastrándose al baño donde volvió a preguntarse por las maneras de Thor horas antes, tomando unos jeans y playera, dejando sus cabellos sueltos para ir al comedor escuchando por el pasillo la animada charla que sostenían los Vengadores sobre cuál era el mejor platillo para comenzar. Loki sonrió deteniéndose un poco al sentir de nuevo que la luz del sol le lastimó los ojos provocándole un leve mareo. Fue cosa de unos segundos, recobrándose enseguida llegando con el grupo.

-Buenos tardes –saludó a todos dándose cuenta que pasaba del mediodía.

-Hola primor –sonrió Natasha.

-¿Y Lucky?

-Está afuera jugando, ya le llamamos –Steve terminó de poner la mesa.

-Cual restaurante de carretera, tenemos un bufet de comida china, italiana, argentina y una mezcla extraña pero de buen sabor que Capipaleta nos trajo –ofreció Stark.

-Creo que comenzaré por el jugo.

Para no tener una escena incómoda prefirió quedarse de pie recargándose de la barra de la cocina mientras el resto ya repartía el almuerzo. Escuchó unos ladridos que le hicieron arrugar el entrecejo.

-¿Eso fue…?

-Creemos que ya es hora de que Lucky tenga una mascota –explicó Bruce.

-Me alegra que me hayan consultado.

-Esto es una democracia, gana la mayoría –Stark sonrió victorioso.

-Un perro –Loki les miró- Espero que no sea un experimento de Fury.

-Claro que no, solamente es un inadaptado social que rescatamos de un refugio –dijo el empresario escuchándose los ladridos cada vez más cerca.

-¿Y posee algún nombre en particular esa criatura?

-Fenrir.

Natasha, Bruce y Steve rieron ante la mirada asesina que Loki le dedicó a Stark por su humor particular, en tanto un perro blanco y peludo de manchas negras y naranjas con ojos de color dispar entró corriendo lengua de fuera seguido de Lucky entrando a brincos, abriendo sus ojos al ver a su madre a quien corrió a abrazar.

-¡Mami! ¡Ya despertaste! Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, hija.

La niña rió bajando su mirada a su vientre abrazándole con más fuerza. –Buenas tardes, hermanito.

A Tony se le cayó su lata de refresco como Steve tosió al ahogarse con una hoja de lechuga y Bruce se quedó con un bocadillo a medio camino hacia su boca mientras que Natasha sacó su celular para tomarle una fotografía a Loki cuya expresión le divirtió. Lucky tomó asiento canturreando, dándole un pedazo de pollo a Fenrir que ladró sacudiendo su cola. Los adultos por su parte, no atinaban a romper el momento inquietante intercambiando una mirada hasta que el mismo Loki volvió en sí acercándole a su hija el tazón de ensalada para servirle haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras escasos minutos atrás.

-Mami, Papa Tony dice que mi corona es real.

-Stark, una tiara de diamantes es demasiado.

-Tenía entendido que la satisfacción no tenía cabida en tu persona.

-No tiene relación una cosa con la otra.

-¿Puedo ponérmela entonces? –interrumpió la pequeña.

-Cuando termines esa ensalada, señorita.

-Papa Bruce…

Loki se giró de inmediato al doctor con una mirada de advertencia. Banner solamente alzó sus manos en son de paz.

-Tu madre tiene razón, linda.

-Aaaawww…

-Necesitas muchas verduras para ser tan bella como Natasha –bromeó Steve- Ve esas mejillas y ese cuerpo. Fueron zanahorias de esfuerzo.

-¿No dices nada de mí? –se quejó Stark.

-Eres un error de la naturaleza.

-Y lo dice el súper soldado de Brooklyn relleno de suero.

Lucky rió mordiendo un pedazo de zanahoria que Natasha le tendió.

-Todos son lindos –les dijo- Papa Hulk es guapo también.

-Gracias, nena –rió Bruce.

-Te voy a dar lecciones de encanto masculino, cielo –replicó Tony.

-Cuidado con eso –le advirtió una Viuda Negra protectora.

El perro ladró exigiendo más comida que la pequeña le proporcionó a pesar de las quejas de su madre quien no probó alimento alguno, luciendo calmado más en el interior sintiéndose dentro de un tornado. Terminaron el almuerzo y Lucky desapareció de nuevo con su nueva mascota a la que le mostraría toda la isla a lomos de su caballo, el resto ayudó a limpiar la mesa hasta que Jarvis les dio un mensaje de Fury solicitándoles en el cuartel.

-Nos despides de Lucky –Tony miró a Loki quien echaba los platos al fregadero- Te veremos pronto, Cuernitos.

Solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. El ojiverde se quedó quieto mirando el agua correr sobre los trastes sucios apretando la orilla del fregadero hasta que sus dedos se quedaron blancos.

-¿Todo bien? –esta vez fue Steve quien le habló, haciendo que siguiera con la limpieza.

-Creí que ya se habían marchado.

El Capitán América rodeó la barra para recargarse en el mueble donde Loki se encontraba, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te preocupa realmente?

Loki arqueó una ceja mirándole de soslayo terminando con los trastes, buscando aprisa una toalla que apretó al secarse las manos. Cuando se percató de que Rogers no iba a moverse de ahí sin una respuesta suspiró negando.

-Thanos –fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Crees que Thanos vendrá ahora mismo?

-No, no ahora… no podría explicarlo.

-Sabes bien que esta isla es el lugar más seguro sobre la Tierra, y eso es decir mucho al compararla con la Torre Stark. No vendrá por ustedes, Loki. Hicimos un juramento.

Podría haber pasado tiempo, pero los Vengadores estaban conscientes que había temores en Lucky y su madre que no iban a marcharse tan pronto. No iba a ser tan fácil desprenderse de recuerdos llenos de pesadillas vivientes que prometían la muerte.

-Han hecho bien su trabajo –replicó Loki dejando la toalla en paz mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, los ladridos de Fenrir iban y venían- Sólo que no esperaba esto, se suponía que yo ya no… ellos me…

Steve puso una mano sobre el hombro de Loki, reconfortándole. –No tienes qué decirme.

-Voy a matar a Thor.

-Bueno, me parece que es cincuenta por ciento culpable, solamente.

-Gracias, capitán –sonrió Loki.

-Yo espero que Fenrir no te vuelva loco. Yo propuse que fuese más pequeño y menos inquieto, pero ya has escuchado de las democracias de Tony.

-Es bien recibido, pero si Stark llega un día con un caballo de ocho patas, ese día perderán al Hombre de Hierro.

El Capitán América rió, despidiéndose al fin de él. Loki salió para verles partir en el Quinjet, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada abrazando sus piernas. Un hijo. Gruñó al imaginar lo que el Asgardiano haría en cuanto se enterara. De nuevo aquella isla iba a convertirse en un carnaval por días. Aún estaban las huellas del evento pasado cuando habían hecho sus votos.

-¿Estás bien, mami? Mi hermanito está preocupado –Lucky salió de la nada con Fenrir siempre siguiéndole.

-… estoy bien, cielo.

Su hija se sentó a sus pies recostando su cabeza en su regazo que buscó, para que acariciara sus cabellos. Loki besó su sien.

-¿Tú estás contenta de tener un hermano?

-Mucho. Mucho. A él no le harán lo que a mí –Lucky se giró quedando frente a Loki acariciando su abdomen- Te lo prometo, mami.

-No digas eso –el ojiverde le abrazó con expresión preocupada.

-Ya no estés triste.

La lengua de Fenrir lamió la mejilla de Loki quien rodó sus ojos, acariciando sus orejas en respuesta sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-De acuerdo, ambos ganan. Esta democracia marca Stark es más bien una dictadura.

Lucky rió con Fenrir ladrando alegre echándose a un lado de Loki quien miró a su hija, esos ojos vivaces llenos de travesura. La pequeña pegó su frente contra su vientre apretando su inseparable Teddy en su pecho.

-Cántanos.

-¿Cantar?

-Hace tiempo que no lo haces.

-Me pareció que estabas conforme con la música que te obsequiaron, no has parado de escucharla.

-No –ella sacudió su cabeza- Tu voz me gusta más.

-No soy un ruiseñor.

-Eres mamá. Canta, por favor, ¿sí? Queremos escucharte.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos los dos? –propuso Loki aun reticente a cantar algo sabiendo que había oídos indiscretos que iban a aprovecharse de eso.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –la niña pataleó haciendo luego un puchero chantajista.

-Desearía hubieses heredado las cualidades y no los defectos de tu padre.

Lucky rió acomodándose mejor sin separarse del cuerpo del ojiverde, mirándole con ojos grandes y expectantes. Fenrir les observó moviendo apenas su cola. Hubo una vacilación en Loki pero al final se resignó, no le dejarían en paz hasta que no les cantara, así que pensó en alguna melodía de Midgard que pudiera servirles, él también había estado escuchando las recopilaciones que Banner o Natasha le enviaban sin contar las interminables horas de música Stark. Al fin dio con una canción y sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su hija, permitiéndole escuchar su voz.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_Rest your head close to my heart,_  
_Never to part,_  
_Baby of mine._  
  
_Little one, when you play;_  
_Don't you mind what they say._  
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_  
_Never a tear,_  
_Baby of mine…_

La mirada de Lucky brilló al reconocer las letras, sus ojos vacilaron pero sonrió ampliamente apretando su oso con una mano que acarició el rostro sobre ella que continuó obsequiándole esa voz que tanta clama le traía a su alma. Al final se abrazaron con fuerza, Loki besando los cabellos de su hija y ella escondiéndose en su pecho junto con su oso de peluche mientras Fenrir pegó su hocico contra ellos.

Tanto en el Quinjet como en el cuartel hubo un silencio respetuoso.


	20. Capítulo 19. Brissé

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 19. Brissé.**

 

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears_  
 _Inciting and inviting me_  
 _Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns_  
 _It calls me on and on, across the universe_  
 _Jai Guru Deva OM_  
  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Across the universe, The Beatles._

 

 

Navidad. La primera vez que Lucky la había experimentado había sido en el cuartel de los Vengadores dentro de la sala de terapia intensiva, un árbol lleno de luces y esferas de vidrio pintadas de diferentes texturas, obsequios que el capitán Rogers había abierto por ella con música de melodías muy particulares que hablaban de milagros, esperanzas y magia. La segunda ahora se celebraba en la isla, donde su árbol era el enorme pino que usaran como Yggdrasill decorado por su propia mano y la de Hulk quien le ayudó a alcanzar las partes más altas, colocando focos de colores que tenían la forma del reactor de Stark, como siempre, el patrocinador de la festividad. Tenía una montaña de regalos, esta vez envueltos con el fin de ocultar su identidad aunque algunos con solo sacudirlos podían decirle de qué se trataba. También había para los Vengadores, y por supuesto, se reservaba otros para sus padres y pequeño hermano.

Todavía era reciente la fiesta que Thor había hecho luego de volver de Asgard para celebrar la noticia de un segundo hijo, todos los superhéroes estuvieron presentes, incluidas la doctora Cho como María Hill. El director Fury solamente mostró sus respetos por videollamada pero la pequeña sabía que estaba alegre por ella y su familia. Jarvis le preparó una colección selecta de la música de la temporada, con las versiones que Lucky ya había elegido anteriormente con ayuda de Steve y Clint. La casa ya había sido decorada por completo para su deleite y diversión pues su madre examinaba todo con recelo, no creyendo como los “mortales” podían tenerle tanto afecto a objetos inanimados, sin embargo estaba muy seguro que el muérdago era sin duda un buen invitado en la casa.

-Preciosa, hemos terminado con las luces de afuera –le dijo María cuando regresó con Banner- No has terminado de poner todas las etiquetas a los regalos.

-¡Ah! ¡Enseguida!

Era prácticamente imposible que alguno de los Vengadores no se enterara de sus obsequios por lo que había pedido la asistencia de Hill para ello. Los regalos habían llegado de manera sigilosa a la isla sin que sus destinatarios pudieran saber qué cosa eran. Tony estaba más que ansioso, siempre tratando de sacarle la verdad a María pero ella era un agente altamente entrenado para no ceder ni a las más rebuscadas preguntas que el Hombre de Hierro pudiera hacerle. Tal vez Natasha era un rival más duro de vencer para la agente pero la rusa también era cómplice en la comitiva de presentes, así que tendrían que conformarse hasta la cena para saber qué clase de regalos recibirían de manos de Lucky, la cual miraba con una sonrisa a sus padres, a quienes había divisado en el patio trasero charlando abrazados. Loki se había prometido hacerle pagar a Thor por su estado, pero dicha venganza quedaba entredicha conociendo al Dios del Trueno y su manera de sortear las trampas de su pareja.

-Buenas tardes Lucky, María –sonrió Steve llegando.

-¡Papa Steviee!

-Ven aquí, pequeña.

-Bienvenido, capitán.

Lucky corrió a sus brazos, con una enorme sonrisa recibiendo un beso en su mejilla. Steve saludó a Bruce que terminaba de arreglarse saliendo acompañado de Fenrir mientras María acomodaba el último adorno en la sala donde se encontraban.

-Todo luce extraordinario.

-“ _Gracias, Capipaleta_.”

-Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que Tony no interrumpa una conversación.

-“ _No puedes vivir sin mí_.”

-Señor Stark, ¿a qué hora llegará? –preguntó María.

-“ _No falta mucho. Sé que pueden resistir sin mi indispensable presencia por unos minutos más_.”

-Stark, si vuelves a llegar con otra sorpresa… –interrumpió Loki entrando seguido de Thor.

-“ _Calma, calma Cuernitos Recargado, no queremos alterarte, ¿o sí?_ ”

A la pequeña le divirtió la expresión de su madre quien tamborileó los dedos sobre la barra de la cocina con ojos entrecerrados, su padre le abrazó por la espalda besando sonoramente su mejilla palmeando ligeramente su vientre. Lucky desconocía la manera en que el resto de los humanos trataban aquellos temas, pero cómo lo hacían los Vengadores siempre sería su favorita, por siempre. Natasha entró cargando más regalos y golosinas para ella, le acompañaba Clint quien traía postres caseros hechos por su esposa quien les mandaba saludos como felicitaciones a la pareja de Asgard por la buena nueva.

Wanda, Cho, Sam, Rhodes y Vision arribaron una hora más tarde, solo faltaba Tony Stark quien decía que estaba en camino pero no terminaba de llegar y las respuestas esquivas de Jarvis hacían todo muy sospechoso. Todos se sentaron a la mesa para un entremés con la música que Lucky de fondo. La niña observó cada rostro sonriente que le acompañaba, sus gestos particulares mientras las bromas les hacían reírse, ella también lo hacía pero sus motivos eran diferentes. Estaba feliz de verles todos ahí, tranquilos, disfrutando de aquel momento con los gorros rojos que Bruce había traído, solo uno era verde y pertenecía a su madre, cuyo rostro le pareció hermoso por la calma y júbilo que expresaban muy cerca de su padre cuya sonrisa de oreja a oreja le encantaba como su mirada firme, de guerrero Asgardiano que no temía lo que el futuro pudiera traerle si les tenía a ellos. El sentimiento era mutuo para Lucky.

-“ _El Señor Stark ha llegado_ ” –anunció al fin Jarvis.

La pequeña salió despedida hacia la entrada perseguida por Fenrir haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Loki. Miró con ojos bien abiertos la luz que destellaba el traje de Tony quien aterrizó frente a ella, esperando a que la armadura se abriera dejándole ver un elegante millonario en esmoquin cuyos brazos le cargaron enseguida permitiendo que le llenara de besos exaltados.

-¡Papa Tony!

-La fiesta acaba de comenzar. ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Ah, eso es una sorpresa y las sorpresas son a la hora de los obsequios.

-¿No puedo saber antes? Prometo hacerme la sorprendida después.

El millonario rió. –Tendrás que esperar.

-¡Aaaawwww!

Charlaron, bailaron y siguieron con la cena cuando llegó la hora, Lucky solo miraba el reloj digital con ansia. Era la primera vez que regalaría algo tan formal a alguien que no fuese Loki. Se había esmerado en sus presentes, a veces dudando si serían acordes a todos ellos o preguntándose si les servirían, dudas nacidas de aquel remoto fantasma del tiempo pasado. Se removió en su silla queriendo que llegara la hora.

-Lucky, deja de moverte tanto –le amonestó su madre arreglando su gorro- Todavía no terminas tu postre.

Fue una tortura esperar su turno para dar los obsequios, permitiendo que los primeros regalos fuesen repartidos entre ellos, riendo con los comentarios o las caras que hacían, en particular cuando los recibían de manos de Tony, pero disfrutó de todas maneras cada momento cuando uno por uno le felicitaron entregándole aquellas envolturas. Ropa nueva, juegos nuevos, gadgets hechos únicamente para ella, nuevas pantallas holográficas, una chamarra hecha a mano en color escarlata, la lista no paraba y casi se olvidó de sus propios regalos al verse rodeada de tantos tesoros que llevaban impreso el cariño que por ella sentían.

-Tu turno –le guiñó un ojo Natasha, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Se alisó sus ropas siempre trayendo en un brazo a su Tedum, escoltada por Fenrir quien también había recibido sus propios obsequios. Todos estaban afuera frente al enorme árbol observando con suma curiosidad lo que Lucky estaba por hacer. Las manos de la niña vacilaron tomando el primer regalo, una caja pequeña que ofreció a un sonriente Bruce Banner.

-Para ti –susurró.

El doctor se arrodilló descubriendo una caja de madera tallada a mano que le hizo arquear ambas cejas levantando la tapa. Dentro había un relicario antiguo con una fotografía, Hulk y ella. Banner abrió su boca sorprendido, sin saber qué decir.

-Gracias por salvarnos –la niña apretó sus manos- Y por ser Hulk.

Bruce le abrazó con fuerza, besando sus cabellos. El siguiente fue Steve Rogers. La caja era ligeramente más pequeña, una medalla de plata al mérito cuya leyenda decía “Por no haber roto nunca una promesa”. El capitán besó su frente, conmovido.

-Gracias –le abrazó Lucky.

Ella miró a Tony y rió buscando su obsequio. Todos estaban expectantes de lo que la pequeña fuese capaz de regalarle a un millonario quien prácticamente lo tenía todo. Pero las sorpresas estaban reservadas para ese día, cuando el Hombre de Hierro recibió una réplica miniatura de su reactor cuya energía provenía del poder de Lucky. Stark estaba sin palabras.

-… ¿cómo…? –parpadeó atónito.

-Gracias por tenernos en tu corazón.

El millonario trató de ocultar su emoción haciendo sus gestos teatrales pero el resto fue testigo de una lágrima traicionera. El resto de los Vengadores se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría, dándose cuenta de la clase de regalos que Lucky les había reservado, cada vez más feliz de que hubiera acertado con ellos. Natasha recibió un libro de hojas blancas que escondía dentro una muñeca rusa con el rostro muy parecido a la niña, Clint una flecha con su astil hecho de bambú trabajado y una punta de adamantium, Wanda un magnífico astrolabio renacentista de oro puro. Vision recibió una réplica de Mjolnir en madera, Sam un broche de par de alas mecánicas de oro blanco, Rhodes un casco espartano auténtico y conservado. La doctora Cho obtuvo un cristal cuántico y María Hill unas pantuflas con la cabeza del Demonio de Tasmania.

-¿De dónde obtuvo estos obsequios? –preguntó asombrado Thor a Natasha.

-Ella solamente nos dio la lista con la ubicación exacta de los objetos en diferentes partes del mundo –la Viuda Negra cargaba a su muñeca en un brazo- Nosotras únicamente tuvimos que conseguirlos.

-¿Quieres decir que mi hija sabía dónde estaban todas estas cosas sin haber estado ahí?

-Tienes una Lucky extraordinaria.

Fenrir ladró quejándose de no haber recibido su obsequio de parte de la pequeña quien rió abrazándole antes de tenderle un hueso hecho de dulce que el perro comenzó a devorar. Lucky se volvió a sus padres, los últimos en recibir sus regalos. Caminó a ellos con la vista fija en sus rostros. Thor se puso en cuclillas frente a ella sonriendo antes de recibir una caja metálica donde encontró una nueva medalla para su armadura, con las runas alrededor donde podía leerse su verdadero nombre.

-Padre, yo no conozco de dioses poderosos o de reyes, pero tú eres el mejor para mí. Y el mejor guerrero de Asgard –la niña apretó sus labios, emocionada- Gracias por ser mi papá.

-Hija mía… -el rubio le abrazó besando varias veces sus cabellos y sienes.

Loki les observó con párpados caídos, sonriendo discretamente tratando de no ponerse emotivo. Su hija se volvió a él, tomando aire con sus manos tendiéndole una caja larga de terciopelo negro que abrió con curiosidad, encontrando tres listones de seda, en color rojo, dorado y verde. Lucky le abrazó con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su cintura.

-… mami, hermanito… esos listones los hizo un gusanito muy lejos de aquí únicamente para ustedes… porque yo…

No pudo continuar, llorando embargada por la emoción. Loki pasó su obsequio a las manos del rubio para cargar a su hija, limpiando sus lágrimas con besos arrullándole suavemente. –Gracias, princesa.

Tallándose sus mejillas con pena, Lucky miró a todos, que estaban igualmente conmovidos pero obsequiándole una sonrisa. Pidió a su madre que le bajara volviendo al árbol aunque ya no había regalos que dar, mirando de reojo a Loki, al tallarse las palmas de sus manos contra su vestido de terciopelo vino con un listón dorado alrededor de su torso que terminaba en un gran moño tras su espalda. Todos intercambiaron una mirada ante su gesto.

-Tengo otro regalo, es para todos.

-Anda, cariño –animó Natasha al verla tan inesperadamente nerviosa.

Lucky asintió aunque tenía los ojos clavados en sus pies que se tallaban entre sí por las puntas, mordiéndose un labio. Tomó aire varias veces y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Steve quien le sonrió expectante igual que Tony a su lado.

-¡No me vean así! –reclamó con nuevas lágrimas, confundiendo a los demás.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, Wanda les hizo una seña para que callaran. Lucky necesitaba armarse de coraje para su último regalo, no era nada fácil para ella. Se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante, cerrando sus ojos sin que las palabras vinieran a su boca por más que deseara decirlas, así que recurrió a una canción nuevamente para expresarse. Su voz comenzó a escucharse, quebrada y tímida.

 

_Somewhere out there,_   
_Beneath the pale moonlight,_   
_Someone's thinking of me,_   
_And loving me tonight._   
_Somewhere out there,_   
_Someone's saying a prayer,_   
_That we'll find one another,_   
_In that big somewhere out there._

 

Con manos inseguras, Lucky se quitó el gorro y comenzó a deshacerse de su peinado, dejando sus cabellos libres siempre viendo de soslayo a su madre quien arqueó una ceja antes de abrir los ojos. La pequeña bajó sus párpados concentrándose.

 

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_   
_It helps to think we might be wishing_   
_On the same bright star,_   
_And when the night wind starts to sing_   
_A lonesome lullaby,_   
_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

 

Lentamente su verdadera forma se presentó ante todos que se quedaron de una pieza. Tenían frente a sí a una niña cuyas marcas Jotun se acentuaron en color y grosor, con dos mechones de pelo que caían al frente, completamente rubios cuyas puntas se enroscaban en bucles igual que las luces mezcladas con el resto de su negra cabellera, un par de pequeños cuernos romos y grisáceos inclinados hacia la mitad su cabeza aparecieron donde se unían sus sienes con el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Tenía pequeñas garras negras en lugar de uñas y sus orejas eran levemente puntiagudas con una piel más pálida.

 

_Somewhere out there,_   
_If love can see us through,_   
_Then, we'll be together,_   
_Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true._

 

Levantó su mirada vacilante y húmeda de unos iris azules del mismo tono que los del Dios del Trueno, rodeados por un color rojo sangre, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-… L-Luck…

Thor fue el primero en reaccionar, cargándole entre sus protectores brazos, apretando sus párpados para no dejar escapar sus lágrimas, mientras que su hija si lo hizo, llorando pero sonriendo aliviada al sentir que le cargaba. Había decidido obsequiarles a todos su verdadera forma, la forma que hasta entonces consideraba “monstruosa” porque era cómo Thanos la había creado, temiendo por el rechazo no sólo de su padre sino del grupo de Vengadores quienes se quedaron en shock, pero no tardaron en acercarse a ella para verle mejor y abrazarla por turnos cuando el Asgardiano se los permitió, dándole besos que la reconfortaron hasta hacerla reír de nuevo.

-Cuernitos. Lucky Cuernitos Stark –bromeó Tony cuando la tuvo en sus brazos- Lo siento Loki, te han quitado el título.

El ojiverde sonrió igualmente conmocionado hasta las lágrimas de felicidad. Su conjuro seguía presente pero Lucky ahora ya lo manipulaba lo suficiente para revelar su forma real sin exponerse más, rompiendo su última barrera por y gracias a ellos. Se acercó a Thor, quien besó su frente pasando un brazo por su cintura, abrazados de esa manera riendo ante las bromas que no se hicieron esperar del resto. La pequeña miró a su madre, ahora en los brazos de Steve quien reñía a un Stark empecinado en seguir cargándola. Aún tenía un último obsequio para el ojiverde, pero ese regalo llegaría más tarde.

-¡Hey! –Tony levantó sus brazos- Casi lo olvidaba. La sorpresa.

-Stark, te lo advertí –gruñó Loki.

-Tranquilo Mamá Gallina, esta vez es diferente.

-Hm.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Lucky mirando alrededor.

-Me parece que es algo que irá muy de acuerdo a tu nuevo look, princesa.

El Hombre de Hierro sonrió sacando de su esmoquin un control remoto. Vision y Wanda rieron como niños traviesos. Al principio nadie percibió nada hasta que Lucky señaló al cielo.

-Papa Stevie, ¿qué es eso?

Comenzaron a caer copos de nieve. Tony Stark había modificado el campo protector de la isla para generar un clima artificial con el cual crear una noche nevada, para terminar una velada perfecta de Navidad. Los gritos de júbilo de Lucky llenaron de brillo su mirada al verla perseguir la nieve con Fenir tratando de comer los copos. Steve se paró a su lado cruzándose brazos.

-Esta vez te luciste.

-Siempre lo hago, cariño.

-¿Por eso tardaste tanto?

-La verdad es que no encontraba el traje adecuado.

Ambos rieron antes de que comenzara una guerra de bolas de nieve que la niña comenzó siendo Clint su primera víctima, un error fatal considerando la puntería del arquero. Cuando acabaron despeinados con las ropas fuera de su lugar, ya comenzaba a amanecer. Lucky estaba agotada en los brazos de su padre quien le llevó a su recámara ayudado por Loki, quien agradeció en privado aquel obsequio al millonario.

-Nah, sabes que me gusta tener los reflectores sobre mí.

-Será una experiencia que no olvidará.

-Excelente. Hay cosas que si quiero que olvide. Y tú también.

-Así será.

-Feliz Navidad Mamá Loki.

-Feliz Navidad, Stark.

Los Vengadores se despidieron, retirándose a sus hogares o al cuartel. Loki se quedó afuera viendo la nieve derretirse por el amanecer frente al árbol decorado que acarició. Era tiempo de olvidar, de dejar atrás la pesadilla. Thor y él estaban unidos, Lucky ya no ocultaba su apariencia, no había amenazas de otros mundos. Las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles el resto del tiempo pero no estaban solos, podrían sortear las dificultades.

-¿Qué tanto meditas? –le llamó Thor entrelazando una mano con la suya.

-Otro día está amaneciendo, trayendo una luz nueva.

-Un nuevo comienzo.

Loki asintió volviéndose a él. –Tengo tu regalo.

-Adelante –el rubio le miró interesado al ver sus manos vacías.

-Te amo.

El Dios del Trueno le miró sin reaccionar por largos segundos antes de sonreír de tal forma que hizo reír dichoso a un conmovido ojiverde quien tomó su rostro para besarle, abrazándose después. Loki se separó mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

-No creas que pasé por alto que no recibí tu obsequio.

Riendo tranquilamente, el Asgardiano le levantó en brazos. –No podía entregarlo frente a todos.

-Tu lujuria no es un regalo –reclamó el ojiverde estampando un beso en sus labios.

-Ah, sin embargo, la tuya, amor de mi vida, sí que lo es.

 

* * *

 

 

Canción usada (y que podría jurar es casi la voz de Lucky T_T) por [ACÁ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an0j7_zu9vI).


	21. Capítulo 20. Motivo

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

NOTA CLUMSY: Licencia para distorsionar nivel minina fanfictionera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 20. Motivo.**

_When you were young_   
_and your heart was an open book_   
_You used to say live and let live_   
_you know you did_   
_you know you did_   
_you know you did_   
_But if this ever changing world_   
_in which we live in_   
_Makes you give in and cry_   
_Say live and let die_   
_Live and let die_

_Live and let die, Guns n’ Roses._

 

 

Realmente estaban muy nerviosos. Estaban más que nerviosos. María Hill no podía reprimir su risa al ver su grupo de superhéroes, los más valientes de la Tierra, tan inseguros como un niño siendo presentado ante su nuevo grupo en la escuela. La razón, la primera misión de Lucky como Vengadora. Aunque Fury había arreglado todo con ayuda de Loki, el resto del equipo parecía dudar hasta de su propia sombra y no porque temieran por la pequeña cuyas habilidades estaban por medirse sino era la misión en sí. Hydra había robado un par de ojivas nucleares que se ocultaban en alguna parte de la Antártida donde se sospechaba habían construido una base subterránea resguardada por naves de guerra altamente armadas y probablemente tenían el respaldo del Doctor Víctor Von Doom al que habían estado persiguiendo siendo uno de los sospechosos de volver a restaurar aquel grupo terrorista. No era una misión sencilla como les hubiera gustado como primer acercamiento, pero la calma con que Loki había aceptado la muy insistente petición de su hija de ayudarles justo en ese momento, los convenció al primer instante y luego preguntándose más tarde si no se habían equivocado. Algo podía salir mal porque el riesgo era palpable.

-Helitransporte en línea y listo –habló Hill por el intercomunicador.

-Vengadores, listos en diez segundos –ordenó Fury- Capitán Rogers.

-Los equipos internacionales de investigación están fuera y a salvo –respondió Steve- Quedan solamente los pingüinos pero nada podemos hacer al respecto.

-Dejemos que ellos se cuiden a sí mismos –bromeó Clint.

-Tres segundos –anunció María.

La nave salió del cuartel general rumbo a la Antártida llevando el Quinjet consigo, donde los Vengadores estaban preparándose para el asalto. Mientras ellos buscaban la zona bajo sospecha en las heladas tierras del Polo Sur, en la isla, Loki miraba a su hija en cuclillas revisando aquel traje que Tony Stark le había creado, mezcla entre la armadura de Thor y la del Hombre de Hierro con la estrella del Capitán América en el pecho junto a otras curiosidades que estaban firmemente aseguradas con sellos mágicos de Asgard cuya protección ayudaría a la pequeña como ocultaría su esencia. Oficialmente pasaría como otro de los robots prototipo de las Industrias Stark, usando un casco protector desde el cual recibiría sus órdenes, pero el ojiverde sabía que ella no lo necesitaba.

-Recuerda, solo lo que puedas sin esforzarte ni usar tu poder. Y obedece todo el tiempo a los Vengadores.

-Esos malos son muy malos, mami.

-Así lo afirmó Fury.

-Quieren lastimar este mundo, que es nuestro hogar.

-El odio puede cegar, hija mía.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Temible.

Fenrir ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras. Lucky rió levantando su vista al cielo unos segundos, como escuchando, volviendo sus ojos hacia su madre cuya mejilla rozó cariñosa con su guante metálico, entregando su oso de peluche al que estampó un beso.

-Hermanito, cuida de Tedum mientras los protejo.

La máscara cubrió su rostro. Ella desapareció frente a los ojos de Loki quien se puso de pie abrazando al Teddy mirando el cielo que una bandada de pájaros atravesaba. Steve había sugerido una misión más simple, de reconocimiento, pero eso estaba muy por debajo de los deseos de su pequeña como de sus capacidades. Por primera vez, los Vengadores atestiguarían qué clase de entrenamiento había llevado Idunn. Entró a la casa seguido por Fenrir, acariciando el oso de peluche para sentarse en la sala subiendo sus piernas que cruzó sobre el sofá con el perro recostando su hocico sobre su regazo, observando las pantallas que Jarvis desplegó monitoreando la misión. El Quinjet ya se había abierto paso entre los disparos de las naves centinelas que habían salido ocultas de una cordillera de montañas de hielo con Vision y Thor derribando los cañones en lo alto de aquellas. Una vanguardia de drones, salieron de aperturas en la nieve, atacando la rápida nave al tiempo que el Hombre de Hierro los despedazaba, ayudado por Máquina de Guerra y Falcon, alcanzando al fin la ubicación de la base subterránea.

Un potente rayo de energía láser casi hace estrellarse al Quinjet. Doom apareció volando a toda velocidad sobre un planeador que Hulk fue a buscar con un rugido. El choque entre ambos fue terrible. Más drones aparecieron, respaldados por las fuerzas armadas de Hydra. El helitransporte vino a reforzar el ataque de los Vengadores, encrudeciendo la batalla. Loki acarició las orejas de Fenrir, con Tedum entre sus brazos, mirando cada monitor por turnos con tranquilidad aunque sus ojos siguieron el camino que relámpagos furiosos hicieron sobre la nieve rompiendo el hielo debajo hasta descubrir una compuerta circular de acero que una energía escarlata botó, destruyéndola en el aire. Hubo un temblor procedente de la base, alertando a los superhéroes de la aparición de otro grupo de ataque que la voz de Fury reconoció como los Maestros del Mal, quienes aparecieron para atacar a sus contrapartes que se habían desplegado alrededor de la entrada, comenzando una brutal pelea de igual a igual. El helitransporte ahora lidiaba con Doom cuyos movimientos atrajeron la atención del ojiverde.

-Jarvis, ¿están listos los satélites?

-“ _Sí, señor, en la mira_.”

-Que disparen en las coordenadas establecidas, baja nuestro satélite señuelo a la altura suficiente y dirige su puntería cerca del helitransporte, haz que falle.

-“ _A la orden_.”

Tal como lo esperaba, Doom dejó de atacar el helitransporte tratando de ubicar al satélite, notando que parecía escuchar algo, una notificación sorpresiva. Loki sonrió.

-Dispara el cañón electromagnético, potencia total.

-“ _Cañón disparando_.”

Doom no tuvo tiempo para maniobrar y esquivar el golpe de aquel pulso que derribó su planeador como varias de las naves de Hydra, asestando un golpe sobre la entrada que dejó escapar humo provocado por los cortos circuitos de todo aparato electrónico que aquella base pudiera tener. Los Maestros del Mal parecieron sorprendidos, mirando a Doom en busca de la siguiente orden ante el inesperado pulso electromagnético de campo cerrado. Loki recargó su mentó sobre el peluche que levantó, abrazando a Fenrir que dirigió su hocico hacia las pantallas. Aquel hombre no era el Doctor Doom, sino nada menos que el Barón Heinrich Zemo, quien se deshizo de su disfraz con un rugido, activando robots aéreos ocultos en las cercanas montañas contra todos ellos, lanzándose hacia la entrada para salir casi enseguida sobre una nave de caza que llevaba un par de cañones con las ojivas nucleares como fuente de energía. La pelea volvió a su brutalidad, inclinándose más en favor hacia Hydra y el Barón quien atacó a los Vengadores sin recibir un solo golpe de su parte al tener el control sobre la materia y la energía. El Hombre de Hierro le disparó al a distancia, únicamente para ser atrapado por el cuello cuando le jaló como si fuese un imán. Zemo impuso su mano sobre el reactor, tirando de éste.

_Ahora, hija mía._

Stark fue liberado y el Barón lanzado cual muñeco contra uno de los robots haciéndolo explotar por el choque, atrayendo la atención del resto mientras los Maestros del Mal se interponían entre los superhéroes y Zemo quien buscó al culpable de su caída, encontrando a Lucky en la nieve caminando tranquila en su traje robótico, escuchando música de AC/DC. Fue hacia ella, a toda velocidad levantando un bloque de roca que le lanzó de lleno, solamente para estrellarlo contra el suelo al no dar con su blanco. Salió disparado contra otro robot de forma súbita, destruyéndolo. Cayó y se repitió aquel juego hasta terminar con los robots. Lucky lo estaba usando igual que su pelota de playa. Uno de los Maestros quiso rescatarle, recibiendo el saludo de Mjolnir. El Barón rugió preparando una esfera de energía, levantando con otra mano una lluvia de estacas de hielo, enviando ambos ataques contra la pequeña que se vio inmovilizada por una capa helada, cubierta de pies a cabeza antes de estallar por la esfera de energía, con Zemo burlándose de los “juguetes” de Stark. Se volvió al sentir un picoteo en su espalda, encontrándose con Lucky cuyo puño lo envió al cielo en línea recta antes de que pudiera controlar su cuerpo, gritando por el codazo recibido en su pecho que le fracturó las costillas. Una neblina helada se levantó varios metros cuando cayó, rompiendo la entrada de la base que comenzó a tragarse el suelo al resquebrajarse. La nave con los dos cañones nucleares fue partida en dos. El Barón estaba enfurecido contra aquel pequeño robot al que no podía detectarle pensamiento, energía o poder alguno. Trató de caerle encima pero sus puños jamás consiguieron tocar la armadura. Su brazo fue detenido por dos pequeñas manos, fracturándose al acto al ser torcido a una velocidad que le pareció demasiado rápida para tratarse de un nuevo intento de Ultrón, como suponía era aquella cosa. Zemo fue tomado de un tobillo, rompiendo el suelo helado cuando fue estampado de una forma que hizo a Loki rodar los ojos al recordar cierto evento en la torre Stark.

-Algo me dice que la pequeña Lucky es la única que parece ver esta misión como si fuese un paseo por el zoológico –reclamó el director de los Vengadores.

-Sus rivales no le ofrecen batalla, trata de darles oportunidad de atacar.

Aburrida de ver a un Barón inconsciente, Lucky le soltó dejándole en la nieve para buscar a los Maestros del Mal, llegando con cada uno a velocidad de un parpadeo, rompiendo sus armas, protecciones o armaduras. Uno de ellos trató de quemarla con un fuego vivo que le atacó a él en su lugar. Los soldados de Hydra quisieron dispararle, terminando electrocutados al acto o despedidos al aire por un escudo que voló sobre las filas. La Bruja Escarlata les alertó, llamando su atención sobre los dos trozos de la nave con sus respectivos cañones que levitaron sobre la nieve donde habían caído para unirse a los brazos de un Zemo enloquecido, con el rostro lleno de golpes y su cuerpo con heridas graves, sangrando profusamente. Con un grito, fundió sus brazos con las armas apuntando y disparando a Lucky quien se giró al escuchar el tronido de los cañones. Tanto los disparos como el propio Barón se quedaron congelados cual fotografía instantánea.

_/ ¡Mami! ¿Viste eso? Que hombre tan grosero. ¡Hay pingüinos cerca! /_

_Y quiso tomar la vida de Tony._

_/Sip. Eso no se hace. No merece sus poderes/_

_Hija mía, los Vengadores están preocupados por ti, tienes los disparos a menos de un metro de ti. Termina ya._

_/Okis/_

Las dos ráfagas de energía nuclear se expandieron formando una esfera que envolvió a Zemo como a los cañones que tenía por brazos. Con una onda de choque que además golpeó a los Maestros del Mal, se dispersó sin daño alguno para el resto. El Barón cayó igual que el resto del suelo sobre la base destruida. Estalagmitas de hielo brotaron de entre la nieve enterrándose como taladros que sacaron aquel complejo de metal a nivel del suelo mientras los Vengadores terminaban con el ejército de Hydra y el Helitransporte con los drones. La batalla había terminado. Lucky se giró buscando a su padre cuando de repente voló Zemo atrapándola entre sus brazos. Thor rugió llamando a los relámpagos pero no fueron necesarios. Hulk lo había hecho añicos. La niña sonrió siendo levantada entre sus enormes brazos de manera protectora, correspondiendo a su abrazo por su ancho cuello, bajando después para saludar a los demás y luego echar a correr hacia las colinas no muy lejanas por donde se perdió en medio de un silencio incrédulo al ver aquella enorme base tumbada a un lado como si fuese un auto viejo sobre las planicies antárticas. El ojiverde rió divertido, negando, apenas mientras su hija se perdía en la distancia en dirección a los pingüinos con los que fue a platicar.

-Stark, ¿estás respirando? –bromeó Loki.

_-_ “ _Ni siquiera movió un dedo para hacer eso…”_

-Les aseguré que la misión no iba a perturbar ni uno solo de los cabellos de mi hija, ¿no es así?

_-“¡Y esperaste hasta que casi me asesinaran para hacer su entrada triunfal! ¡Ya van dos veces que intentas matarme contando lo de la torre, Rodolfo!”_

-La tercera es la vencida, escuché decir. Thor, ve con nuestra hija, quiere llevarse un pingüino. Pobre de tu alma si lo consientes.

El Dios del Trueno obedeció, encontrando a Lucky en medio de los pingüinos que le graznaban alegres corriendo alrededor, cargando uno de ellos que se veía enorme entre sus brazos. Tenía la máscara arriba para recibir cariñosos cosquilleos del ave que sostenía con cariño.

-¡Papi! Mira, te presento a Thomas Edwards III, ¿puedo llevarlo a la isla? ¿Sí? ¡Di que sí! ¿Sí?

-Mamá dejó en claro que no, princesa –Thor miraba alrededor, sintiendo la inspección en forma de picotazos de los pingüinos- Tendrás que dejarlo aquí, porque éste es su hogar.

-Pero… pero…

-La isla es demasiado calurosa para él, amor. Enfermaría y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –la niña abrazó con fuerza al gordo pingüino que graznó- Bueno… lo siento, Thomas Edwards III, pero te prometo que te enviaré mucho pescado. Y no hagas caso, eres muy lindo, vas a ver que encontrarás novia muy pronto.

-Es hora de volver, hija mía. Despídete de tu amigo –sonrió el Asgardiano.

-¿Podemos ir a ver la aurora boreal? Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿siiiiii?

-… solo unos momentos.

Lucky rió brincando a los brazos de su padre luego de despedirse del pingüino y su colonia entre graznidos de buenos deseos, volando con Mjolnir hacia el extremo sur donde una débil aurora boreal ondeaba el cielo oscuro con un suave silbido. El Dios del Trueno sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz como si no hubiera enfrentado hace poco a uno de los más feroces enemigos de los Vengadores, más bien parecía que había despertado de su acostumbrada siesta vespertina.

-¡Mira, papi! Es el mismo color que los ojos de mami.

-Es cierto.

-Pero tiene destellos dorados, como en tus ojos cuando estás muy feliz.

-¿Eso me pasa en los ojos?

La pequeña asintió varias veces. -¿Sabías que hay una historia que dice que las auroras boreales son los espíritus que suben al cielo para cuidarnos desde ahí?

-No lo sabía, princesa.

-¿Qué son las auroras en Asgard, papi?

-Destellos de Yggdrasill cuando las Nornas lo tocan, creando música con los hilos que extraen de sus raíces.

-¿Música? ¿Y bailan como mamá?

-No lo creo –rió Thor, mirándole- Las Nornas no danzan. Y nadie baila como mamá. Excepto tú, por supuesto. La hermosa princesa de Asgard.

Ésta le sonrió abrazada al cuello de su padre mirando extasiada la aurora boreal antes de que Loki les llamara de vuelta, siendo alcanzados por Vision quien les informó sobre el término de la misión. Lucky obsequió un sonoro beso a ambos, cuando su padre le bajó, desapareciendo enseguida. Una vez que llegó a la isla, dejó su traje a la entrada de la casa, corriendo emocionada al regazo de un muy orgulloso ojiverde y un Fenrir que ladró y saltó sobre el sofá, recibiendo su Tedum entre besos sobre sus cabellos y cuernos.

-Bien hecho, Lucky.

-Soy fuerte, mami.

-Lo sé.

-¿Viste la aurora boreal?

-Por supuesto.

-A mi hermanito le gustó mucho –asintió varias veces palmeando el vientre de Loki.

-“ _El director Fury agradece la participación de la princesa de Asgard en la misión_ ” –anunció Jarvis.

-Creo que por esta vez, podemos celebrar con un tazón de helado.

-¡MAMI! ¡SI¡ ¡SI! ¡SI! –ella pegó su mejilla contra la de su madre- Pero vamos a esperar a los demás, quiero que todos coman helado. ¡Fueron mucho muy valientes!

-“ _Sería prudente pedir más postre en ese caso, señor_ ” –sugirió la IA.

-Adelante. Y más cena también. Con todos aquí nos quedaremos sin nada.

-¡Y también pide pescado para Thomas Edwards III!

Los Vengadores llegaron más tarde, con la cena y el helado para una velada entre las anécdotas de Lucky quien exageró sus intervenciones, añadiendo elementos y seres mágicos como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas, haciendo reír a todos, incluyendo a Loki quien no cabía de satisfacción al haber contemplado a su hija luchar al lado de su singular familia.

-También hay que celebrar aunque no lo merezca a Lokes –dijo Tony- Te felicitaré por el plan, pero debiste aclararme la parte de casi morir. Supiste como hacer salir a todos cual conejos de su madriguera. Jamás hubiéramos visto que Zemo estaba ahí ni los Maestros del Mal de no haberlo presionado haciendo que Shield atacara sus bases secretas en Europa donde estaban maniobrando las protecciones de la base mientras estábamos peleando con él. Eres una mamá muy astuta.

-Todo estaba en sus informes –respondió con falsa modestia el ojiverde.

-Bien hecho, Loki –se unió el Capitán América.

-¡Un brindis por los Vengadores! –propuso Rhodes.

-¡Por los Vengadores! –corearon todos, alzando sus vasos.

-Oh, también por el chibi Vengador –Stark no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad- Si el Rey del Swing continua relampagueando así, vamos a tener que crear la División Especial de Jóvenes Vengadores únicamente para sus hijos.

-¡STARK!

-¡Lokes, suelta ese cuchillo! ¡Steve, tu escudo!

 

* * *

 

 

Dicen en mi pueblo, Dios los crea y el Diablo los junta, acabo de toparme con [esto ](http://cs628627.vk.me/v628627140/8bf2/kSzTGHLIsyU.jpg)(¿qué puedo decir?)


	22. Capítulo 21. Devant

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 21. Devant.**

 

_You are one of God's mistakes,_  
 _You crying, tragic waste of skin,_  
 _I'm well aware of how it aches,_  
 _And you still won't let me in._  
 _Now I'm breaking down your door,_  
 _To try and save your swollen face,_  
 _Though I don't like you anymore,_  
 _You lying, trying waste of space._  
  
_Before our innocence was lost,_  
 _You were always one of those,_  
 _Blessed with lucky sevens,_  
 _And the voice that made me cry._  
 _My Oh My._

_A song to say goodbye, Placebo._

 

 

Las relucientes espadas habían sido entregadas en la armería junto con los escudos, mientras sus nuevos dueños entraban en las arenas de duelo, con el palacio real de Asgard en el horizonte como testigo de sus acciones. Había reclutas que provenían de los diferentes reinos, los altivos Vanes de Vanaheim, los adustos enanos de Nidavellir, feroces demonios de Muspelheim o los elfos de Alfheim que se habían unido al llamado del rey de Asgard, Thor Odinson, en una batalla que todavía no se hacía presente pero que su monarca deseó prever sus fuerzas antes del llamado al campo de batalla. Mientras Odín se recuperaba, su hijo y heredero se encontraba muy ocupado con los asuntos del reino pero de forma particular con lo relacionado con Midgard a donde se había enviado como prisionero a Loki de quien ya no habían tenido noticias.

Sif comenzaba a sospechar algo, las visitas del Dios del Trueno iban en aumento siendo cada vez más prolongadas, sin embargo, su amigo y rey recompensaba sus ausencias con esfuerzos valiosos atendiendo todos sus deberes como regente de Asgard, siempre al pendiente de sus nuevos ejércitos con campamentos en diferentes partes de los Nueve Reinos. Le aliviaba ver que Thor había olvidado su obsesión con el tema de la hija que el Oráculo de Alfheim había profetizado pero en cambio le inquietaba sus maneras, algo ocurría en Midgard que lo hacía regresar una y otra vez sin dar explicaciones de los motivos o lo que había sucedido en aquel mundo. No era una guerrera que se quedara de brazos cruzados, así que lo esperó en el palacio. Al escuchar su gruesa voz repartir órdenes salió a su encuentro, siendo recibida con una cálida sonrisa y pasos apresurados.

-Majestad.

-Creí que estarías entrenando con Fandral.

-Quisiera unas palabras en privado.

-Tendrás que esperar, hay pendientes que debo resolver.

-Esperaré todo el día si es necesario.

Thor arqueó una ceja pero ya no comentó nada más, siguiendo a los consejeros que buscaban su persona para atender asuntos pendientes. Sif le esperó en la sala adjunta, observando como llegaban ministros, jueces, embajadores y otros visitantes a la sala del rey pidiendo una audiencia. Se entretuvo afilando su espada hasta que al fin su amigo salió pidiendo que le llevaran comida a su habitación donde tomaría un descanso antes de partir al campamento principal en la zona norte de Asgard para hacer una revisión.

-Sif –le llamó- En verdad quieres hablar conmigo.

-Y no permitiré que me evadas.

-No tenía intenciones de ello.

Le acompañó hasta sus aposentos, permitiendo que se deshiciera de su capa y armadura en tanto los sirvientes preparan su mesa con una vasta cantidad de alimentos.

-¿Te unes a mí en la comida?

-Lo agradezco.

-¿Qué es lo que te atribula, Lady Sif? –sonrió el rubio tomando asiento en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga? ¿Tu par?

-Sabes bien que sí.

-Entonces quisiera que me hablaras con la verdad.

-¿Acaso te he ofendido en algo?

Sif le sirvió la copa de vino, sentada frente a él. -¿Qué está sucediendo, realmente?

-Hay un enemigo oculto que pronto mostrará su rostro, quiero estar preparado para cuando lo haga, en ello no hay nada escondido. Ese ejército de las sombras que nos diezmó no es más que una fachada para el verdadero peligro.

-¿Y en lo demás? ¿Qué tanto haces con los Vengadores?

-Misiones, Sif, tú también lo has hecho.

-¿Te has reconciliado con Jane Foster?

El Dios del Trueno detuvo la copa a medio camino de sus labios, luego negando con una sonrisa menos amable llevando un trozo de carne a su plato.

-No, Jane Foster y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien más? –Sif le miró fijamente pero Thor no le respondió- Son cosas que no puedes ocultar, Majestad.

-Desearía que hicieras tu pregunta y dejaras estos juegos.

-¿Loki te ha embrujado?

Eso hizo que el rubio bufara, riendo divertido pero evadiendo su mirada hasta calmarse, levantando su rostro del plato a la guerrera.

-¿Qué si Loki me ha embrujado?

-Lo ignoras, pero más de uno en el palacio piensa que ese Embustero hechizó a las Nornas para que le dejaran libre y así escapar a Midgard. No dudaría que hiciese lo mismo contigo sabiendo tu debilidad por protegerlo. Ya no es tu hermano, Thor.

-No puedes tener más razón en lo último, Sif. Deberían avergonzarse por dudar de las Nornas, quizá enviaré a quienes están esparciendo ese rumor con ellas para que constaten si lo que dicen es cierto o no.

-¿Por qué defiendes a Loki?

-Dime, Sif, con sinceridad. ¿Acaso también dudan de Odín, Padre de Todo?

-Fue herido por Loki, es posible que…

-¿Posible que lo haya embrujado también? –Thor dejó caer la copa de vino sobre la mesa con rudeza- ¿Realmente lo crees?

-Despeja mis dudas. Es lo menos que merezco.

El Dios del Trueno siguió comiendo en silencio sin mirarle. Cuando terminó se levantó paseándose alrededor de la habitación siempre con la vista de Sif clavada en su persona, que esperaba paciente sentada sin haber probado bocado.

-Hay cosas que ignoras –comenzó el rubio- y las ignoras porque es mejor así. Si mis súbditos creen que su rey tiene la razón nublada por un absurdo hechizo, pueden declararlo ante mi persona sin temor a represalias. Es mejor que sepa con quien puedo contar y con quién no.

-Tan sólo dime qué sucede en Midgard.

Thor se giró a ella con las manos sobre su cinturón. –No deseas saber, solamente buscas una razón para castigar de nuevo a Loki.

-Thor, después de todo lo que hizo, ¿un simple manotazo de niño malcriado fue todo lo que recibió?

-Cuando hayas dejado atrás esos rencores consideraré despejar todas tus dudas.

-¡No! –Sif se puso de pie azotando sus puños sobre la mesa- Habla ahora con la verdad o llamaré a un nuevo juicio contra Loki y te juro por mi espada que esta vez no recibirá premio alguno.

-Atrévete… -el Dios del Trueno llegó a ellas en un par de zancadas.

-Mira cómo te pone el solo mencionarlo. Ese Jotun…

-Ese Jotun es ahora tu regente también –siseó Thor sin poder contenerse viendo su expresión de incredulidad y desprecio- ¿Querías la verdad? No puedes con ella Sif pero te la obsequio porque te consideré un día mi confiable mano derecha que me defendería sin necesidad de explicaciones absurdas para habladurías malintencionadas. Sucedieron cosas terribles en la vida de Loki que te puedo asegurar ni siquiera imaginas así que para ya de hablar de castigos, ¿quedó claro? He hecho mis votos con él y aún más, tenemos una hija, ¿recuerdas? Es mi heredera con sangre Jotun por cierto. Ahí lo tienes, esa es la verdad, espero disfrutes manchando el nombre de mi familia.

Thor salió de ahí casi azotando las puertas al abrirlas dejando a una estupefacta Sif en aquella habitación que no atinó a moverse sino mucho después. Cuando Volstagg le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido con el Dios del Trueno solo daría negativas silenciosas, a nadie le confió lo que sabía sobre Loki y aquella hija. ¿Sería parte del plan del ojiverde? Pero de haber sido así no hubiera estado tan entregado a la tarea de convencer a Thor de que no existía tal heredera, la guerrera había tenido incluso la sensación que agradecía que eso sucediera. Al menos esa impresión le había quedado cuando hablaron en la recepción dada a la realeza de Alfheim antes de que el rubio les interrumpiera de manera ruda. También recordó el juicio donde Loki parecía desahuciado, recibiendo todos los cargos sin rechistar para dar fin presuroso a su sentencia a la que no se opuso. ¿Lo había hecho para volver a Midgard con su hija?

Cuando se dirigió hacia los establos le fue informado que el rey le había dado otro cargo y misión diferentes, teniendo ahora bajo su responsabilidad el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. Ya no le acompañaría al campamento. Aquello fue un golpe directo a su orgullo y su cariño por el Dios del Trueno al saberse desplazada por la discusión sobre Loki a quien le guardó rencor. No podía creer que fuese la persona elegida para tener descendencia con Thor y de pronto se convirtiera en su pareja, además de regente de Asgard cuyo ansiado trono era todo suyo. Pero el rubio estaba loco por él, ya se lo había demostrado con su actitud, su única opción era dirigirse con el Padre de Todo esperando que su sabiduría pudiera arreglar tales circunstancias.

-Lady Sif –dijo Odín luego de escucharla- Lo que pretendes causará más daño que beneficio, y puede costarte el exilio a manos de Thor.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Cada palabra.

-Milord, ¿también está de acuerdo con el Embustero?

-Te puedo asegurar que no me encuentro bajo la influencia de algún hechizo salvo el que me ha provocado el jabalí recién comido–bromeó el Padre de Todo.

-Pero… el Embustero…

-Thor no te ha prohibido que hables de esto con alguien más, no es una buena noticia, Sif, todo lo contrario, se ha decepcionado tanto de ti que piensa que te unirás a todos aquellos que sin saber, sin experimentar o haber hablado con Lok,i le juzgan simplemente basados en evidencias superficiales que él mismo dejó en su trastornado camino por la oscuridad. Los jueces fueron certeros en su sentencia, pero resultó que sus verdugos, las Nornas, a quienes no se les puede ocultar lo que ha sido, es y será, tuvieron otra percepción.

-Me he distanciado de mi mejor amigo por su causa.

-Loki nada tiene que ver en la manera en que te conduces.

-Milord…

-Date tiempo para meditar todo esto, Lady Sif. Confío en que tienes una mente templada que sabrá tomar la mejor decisión. Tienes la libertad para actuar, algo que en contraparte, Loki no tiene.

Ella se retiró cabizbaja. Por una parte deseaba encontrarse con el ojiverde para coserle esa boca maldita como se lo había prometido y por el otro tenía un arrepentimiento latente. En su nuevo cargo viajó hacia las tierras de Vanaheim para encontrarse con un capitán a cargo de una legión de apoyo para las fronteras de aquel reino en soporte a la causa de Asgard. Durante el camino, mientras el valiente guerrero trataba de conquistarla con sus glorias en batalla, Sif divisó a lo lejos un portal mágico en perfecto estado. Una idea vino a su cabeza, igual que la recomendación de Odín sobre no cometer una imprudencia. Cortésmente se alejó del capitán para cabalgar hacia el portal que un viejo sacerdote custodiaba, y quien le hizo una reverencia al verla llegar.

-Lady Sif si mis viejos ojos no me engañan.

-Señoría, me gustaría usar este portal.

-Me parece que el Bifrost es más digno de una guerrera como usted. Y más certero.

-¿Puede asistirme, Señoría?

-Puedo. ¿A dónde desea Lady Sif ser transportada?

-A Midgard.

El sacerdote le miró fijamente, Sif pensó que se rehusaría pero después le dio la espalda comenzando a preparar los ritos que activaron las runas mágicas. La guerrera tomó aire, dejando el caballo al que instruyó para que volviera al campamento, tomando su espada que colocó en su cinto lista para transportarse.

-Adelante –ofreció el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia.

Lady Sif agradeció atravesando aquella puerta de roca con inscripciones sagradas, pisando del otro lado un bosque húmedo con un claro metros delante de ella. Sabía que los portales no conducían al lugar preciso que uno necesitara, ese era el precio por burlar la vigilancia de Heimdall. Pero estaba en Midgard, podía reconocer el ambiente. Encontrar a Loki sería fácil, sobre todo si primero daba con aquella mano amiga llamada Melinda May. La agente especial de Shield fue en su auxilio asombrándose de verla en la Tierra una vez más pero sin causa aparente. La guerrera le explicó lo que necesitaba sin dar muchos detalles sobre el ojiverde, tendría que esperar un par de horas sentada frente a los monitores antes de que su amiga le tuviera malas noticias pues no existía rastro alguno de una cárcel donde mantuvieran al pelinegro encerrado.

-De hecho, no hay registro de su presencia en la Tierra. Jamás ha vuelto a pisar nuestro mundo.

-Te puedo asegurar que lo ha hecho.

-Entonces debe ser algo más que ultrasecreto porque no hay evidencia de ello. Tal vez Thor lo llevó a otra parte a partir de aquí.

-No, se encuentra en este mundo.

-Seguiré buscando información.

Pero no había pista, huella o un extracto de información sobre el cual poder hacer su búsqueda. Realmente todo indicaba que Loki no se hallaba en Midgard, pero debía ser así aunque fuese un prisionero y no la pareja amorosa de Thor.

-¿Puedes entrar a los registros de los Vengadores?

-Ahí busqué en primer lugar.

-Sus viajes. A dónde han ido estos últimos meses.

-Espera.

El resultado fue el mismo, ninguna bitácora arrojaba alguna trayectoria que fuese sospechosa, siempre partían de sus diferentes hogares al cuartel, de ahí a sus misiones y de vuelta.

-Pero Thor llevó a Loki ante la corte de Asgard cuando le encontró aquí en la Tierra.

-Sí, consta en el registro, aparentemente estuvo preso en una de las celdas de los cuarteles en el Polo Norte pero fue poco tiempo y no ha vuelto, tengo las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Sif maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Acaso Loki ocultaba a propósito su ubicación? ¿O se trataba del propio Thor haciéndolo?

-¿Estás bien, Sif?

-Sí, temo que debo volver.

-Lamento no haberte ayudado. Pero no existe nada sobre él y cuando digo que no existe es que en verdad no hay ningún cabo suelto, que en mi especialidad responde a dos opciones: o no se encuentra en este planeta o está bien muerto.

-Te debo una.

-No hice nada.

-Hay algo más en lo que podrías auxiliarme.

-Dilo.

Se dirigió al hogar de Jane Foster ubicado en Suiza donde trabajaba en un proyecto de investigación de mecánica cuántica, apoyada por su protector, el doctor Erik Selvig. La joven se alegró de verle en la puerta de su casa, aunque confundida, invitándole a pasar para una charla sobre viejos tiempos. Lady Sif le pidió disculpas por la separación con Thor, notando el dolor que aún existía en la científica.

-Fue lo mejor… pero, ¿a qué has venido, Sif? ¿Estás buscando a Thor?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Es una pregunta redundante, ¿no crees? –sonrió Jane.

La guerrera correspondió su sonrisa, aliviada de poder compartir la carga con alguien como Jane cuya fortaleza había sido puesta a prueba durante la aparición de Malekith. Realmente la había imaginado como reina de Asgard. Confesándose con ella tenía la sensación de que Thor había cometido un error monumental. Jane se tomó su tiempo para escucharla, consternada y adolorida, narrándole con tristeza después los sucesos que dieron origen a su rompimiento con el rubio.

-Aún le extraño.

-Lo siento, Jane, no deseaba traer a tu corazón estos pesares.

-Yo también pensaba que tendríamos hijos, quizá era un sueño loco de mortal pero estaba decidida a ser la madre de pequeños truenos cabeza hueca.

Sif apretó su mano, confortándola. –No sabe lo que ha perdido.

-Desafortunadamente no puedo ayudarte, no tengo idea de lo que hacen los Vengadores, lo poco que sé es lo que Erick me ha dicho y lo que me ha dicho no es útil en estos momentos.

-Es lo que temí, de cualquier forma, gracias por escucharme.

-Sif –Jane frunció su ceño- ¿Realmente es verdad todo eso de la niña y que ellos dos…?

-Así lo aseguró Thor. ¿Estarás bien?

-Hey, soy nominada al Premio Nobel de Física y sobreviví al Éter, claro que estaré bien. Buena suerte, Sif.

-Buena suerte, Jane Foster.

Volvió a Vanaheim desde donde partió a Asgard sin más contratiempos, enterándose de que Thor había vuelto a marcharse, esta vez hacia Alfheim, después de la inspección del campamento que Hogun le contó con lujo de detalle.

-Nuestro rey ha madurado al fin, mantiene la disciplina de sus ejércitos pero también los motiva con una cordura que jamás creí le llegaría a admirar.

-Excelente.

-Lamento que no hayas podido estar ahí. Te hubiera gustado verlos.

-Hay muchos pendientes.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué no fuiste con ellos en primer lugar? –preguntó Volstagg.

Ella les contó sobre la pelea aunque no los motivos. No era una tonta ni tampoco presa de sus impulsos para hablar de algo que no había visto como Odín se lo recordó. Hubiese querido hallar a Loki y despejar todas sus dudas pero el Hel se lo había tragado en pleno Midgard. ¿Tal vez se encontraba en un mundo cercano y la Tierra era solamente una fachada? No descartó esa posibilidad como tampoco el volver a tener una oportunidad de viajar de vuelta y esta vez encontrar al Embustero para hacerle confesar. Si Thor, su rey y mejor amigo, estaba levantando una campaña para pelear una guerra que Loki hubiese comenzado, éste iba a conocer la furia de una doncella guerrera.

 

* * *

 

 

Comparto humildemente un [boceto ](http://lamuchosidad.tumblr.com/post/131915957874/two-sides-of-the-same-coin-fanart-for-a)de la pequeña protagonista (hace eones que no dibujo).


	23. Capítulo 22. Matiz

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 22. Matiz.**

 

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_   
_I've come to talk with you again,_   
_Because a vision softly creeping,_   
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_   
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_   
_Still remains_   
_Within the sound of silence._

_The sound of silence, Simon & Garfunkel._

 

 

Ahora que el invierno llegaba a su término en la isla, el clima era más fresco y a veces frío si el invento de Tony volvía a cumplir el capricho de Lucky de nevar una vez más. Las aves de temporada habían emigrado al lugar, provenientes de zonas más cálidas y la flora se preparaba para el cambio en primavera. Existía un ambiente de quietud que a Loki le gustaba, más acorde a su temperamento que la escandalosa e hiperactiva vida durante el resto del año. Con su hija cada vez más independiente y exploradora, sin contar sus pequeñas misiones como Vengadora, tenía más tiempo para sí mismo, sus cabalgatas, libros y descansos, particularmente aquellos que involucraban a cierto Asgardiano que volvía de su estancia como rey de los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Todo en orden, Majestad? –le preguntó muy formal.

-Sin novedades, Majestad.

Loki negó tumbado sobre un sofá con un libro sobre el regazo, mirando desde la puerta de la sala de descanso cómo Thor dejaba Mjolnir sobre una repisa antes de llegar a su lado, besándole suavemente, pidiendo espacio que el ojiverde le concedió, irguiéndose para darle ese lugar, permitiendo que tomara asiento de tal forma que ahora se recostaba sobre el regazo del Asgardiano ayudado por un almohadón. El rubio acarició su rostro posando una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Cómo está?

-Deberás preguntarle a Lucky, yo aún no puedo percibirle.

-¿Y tú?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-Con apetito según veo –rió el Dios del Trueno percatándose del plato con frutas sobre el taburete junto al sofá, estirando una mano para tomar una cereza- Permíteme alimentarte, mi soberano.

-Al fin tu cerebro se ilumina.

El ojiverde arqueó una ceja cuando vio a su pareja levantar aquel fruto que se llevó a la boca, inclinándose sobre él. Sonrió aceptando compartir aquella cereza que ambos mordieron en un beso largo, pausado que luego se profundizó hasta que no hubo rastro de la cereza.

-Mmm, me agrada cómo lo haces, Asgardiano.

-Si Su Majestad me lo permite, puedo repetir la experiencia.

-Permiso concedido.

Loki rió tranquilamente dejándose consentir por el rubio quien terminó las cerezas, mirando complacido como aquellos labios terminaron con un tono rosado y brillante por sus besos que repartió ahora por todo su rostro con una mano acariciando sus cabellos largos mientras la otra sobaba en círculos su abdomen, pensando en aquel pequeño que nacería.

-Thor, ¿qué te agobia? –Loki le miró serio. Aún no olvidaba cómo se había marchado a Asgard aquel día que supo que llevaba otro hijo suyo.

-Nada, mi amor.

-Lucky sabe mentir mejor.

-¿Acaso nuestra hija ha aprendido a mentir?

-No trates de desviar el tema.

-Es imposible con alguien como tú.

Cerrando el libro sobre su pecho, el ojiverde levantó una mano tocando un pómulo del guerrero que besó sus dedos.

-Dime.

-Asuntos de Asgard sin importancia.

-Esfuérzate más.

Thor apartó unos mechones sueltos de su frente. –He peleado con Sif.

-¿Por nosotros?

-Claro que…

-Claro que sí –le interrumpió Loki- No es tan despistada como tú para no preguntarse qué cosas estás haciendo en Midgard por tanto tiempo. Oficialmente soy un prisionero de los Vengadores y no olvido su promesa de hacerme pagar los daños causados… aunque no es la única con ese tipo de promesa, me temo.

-Loki… -el Dios del Trueno le abrazó posesivo- No permitiré que te hagan daño.

-¿Aunque pierdas todo por ello?

-Nuestros hijos y tú son lo único que me importa. Y lo que me suceda es nada comparado con lo que has tenido que soportar ustedes dos.

El ojiverde calló por unos momentos, su mano dibujó los contornos de la armadura del Asgardiano apretando después la mano más cercana que le sujetaba.

-Nunca nos aceptarán.

-Por eso no les verán en Asgard.

-Y por eso perderás el trono y ellos a un gran rey.

-Cuidado con lo que estás insinuando, Loki. Me tienes en baja estima si crees que voy a abandonarles frente a esa clase de presiones.

Loki frunció su ceño mirando hacia la ventana. Era una disyuntiva que no podía dejar pendiente, el deber de Thor como protector de los Nueve Reinos o su felicidad a su lado. Tenía razones de sobra para ser lo suficientemente egoísta y dejar a todos a su suerte quedándose con él, eso era precisamente lo que empujaba sus pensamientos en la dirección contraria. Así como los Vengadores necesitaban de su martillo y su poder, no podía dejar solo a Odín con aquel peso del trono cuando el ataque del ejército de las sombras había mermado a los gobernantes y su descendencia, necesitando nuevas familias que florecer en un ambiente de paz duradera que solamente un regente como el Dios del Trueno podía traer. Una mano gentil tomó su mentón haciéndole volver la vista hacia los ojos azules de su pareja.

-No puedo abandonarles, sería mi muerte.

-No quiero que lo hagas –susurró Loki- Pero ya he hecho tanto daño y ahora la situación…

-Ssshh –Thor puso un dedo sobre sus labios- Te prohíbo siquiera que lo pienses.

-No puedes prohibirme nada.

-Soy tu rey, puedo hacerlo.

-También soy rey.

-Entonces tenemos un problema –rió el rubio acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar- Entiéndelo de una vez en esa orgullosa cabecita, no voy a dejarles. ¿Cómo mediaré el resto? No tengo idea o plan en mente para ello, sin embargo, si ustedes tres están conmigo, sé que podré salir airoso. Si me faltan, entonces realmente todo se perderá.

-Eres el necio más grande que he conocido.

-Y tú el orgulloso más hermoso que he conocido.

-Lisonjero.

-Embustero –Thor le besó- Te amo, Loki.

Eso sacó un suspiro del ojiverde que giró su rostro de nuevo a la ventana que daba al bosque al escuchar los gritos de Lucky acompañados de ladridos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Fenrir apareció ladrándoles a través del vidrio con una cola girando veloz, brincando para llamar a la niña quien gritó al ver de vuelta a su padre, abriendo la puerta corrediza del ventanal y lanzándose a sus brazos por encima de su madre que se quejó.

-¡Lucky!

-¡PAPI!

-Despacio, mi princesa –rió Thor recibiendo besos en sus mejillas- Recuerda a tu hermanito.

-Ou… -Lucky se tapó la boca mirando a Loki a quien besó en su frente- Lo siento, mami.

Apoyó su cabeza de lado sobre su abdomen para escuchar, ambos padres levantaron sus cejas esperando por otra revelación.

-Está dormidito.

-Cosa que deberás hacer tú en escasos minutos, jovencita. ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

-Papá, mamá quiere mandarme a dormir muy temprano. El sol todavía no se oculta.

-Tramposa, bien sabes que el día dura más en esta isla –le regañó el ojiverde.

-Has encontrado a tu rival, vida mía.

Lucky rió abrazando a su oso de peluche. –Papi, papi, ¿te gusta como adorné mis cuernitos? –dio un giro sobre un talón mostrando las flores y listones que había enredado en sus cuernos.

-Te ves hermosa como la princesa que eres.

-Mamá no quiso que le pusiera flores –acusó de inmediato.

Thor arqueó una ceja mirando a Loki quien le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, haciéndole reír antes de inclinarse a besar sus labios.

-Será otro día, princesa.

La pequeña sonrió ante la promesa luego abriendo sus ojos al recordar. -¡Papi! ¿Quieres que te prepare unos deliciosos panqueques joroschó?

-Estaré más que complacido, hija –asintió Thor riendo al ver cómo salía a toda velocidad de ahí hacia la cocina con Fenrir siempre haciendo escándalo y Jarvis dando recomendaciones de seguridad- ¿Qué significa esa palabra “joroschó”?

-Lo sacó de alguno de los cientos de libros que ha devorado.

-¿Qué clase de libros poseen tales palabras?

-Tenía un control sobre ello pero Stark tenía que enseñarle sus mañas y ahora accede a toda clase de lecturas, Thor.

-Hablaré con Tony.

-No estaba acusándolo, te estaba previniendo –bromeó el ojiverde mirándole tan fijamente que el otro parpadeó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dilo de nuevo.

-¿Decir qué?

-Lo que dijiste.

-Dije muchas cosas.

Loki bufó tratando de ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por el Asgardiano que le atrapó entre sus brazos besándole hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-Te amo, Loki.

-¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?

-Es tu turno.

-¿Turno para qué? –Loki rió al ver su cara, besándole un par de veces- Debes ganarte ese privilegio, Thor Odinson. Y ahora vamos con nuestra hija o Jarvis se volverá loco.

-“ _Gracias, señor_ ”

El Dios del Trueno sonrió, gustaba de esos juegos. Se levantaron para ir hacia la cocina donde Lucky se había llenado ya de harina preparando en varios trastes sus mezclas coloridas haciendo todo un desastre sobre la barra incluido el suelo donde Fenrir lamía el azúcar y otros ingredientes.

-¡Lucky! –volvió a amonestarle su madre- Dijiste que solo serían panqueques.

-Panqueques joroschó.

-Trae acá, Thor alcánzame un trapo para limpiar.

-Enseguida… -el rubio se giró buscando, notando entonces una presencia- Fury.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue más veloz que los propios pensamientos de Loki quien se quedó paralizado de terror cuando escuchó a Thor mencionar el nombre de Nick Fury quien bajo ninguna circunstancia pisaba la isla como parte de los protocolos de seguridad. Si estaba ahí, entonces no era el verdadero director de los Vengadores y eso solamente podía significar una cosa: les habían encontrado al fin. En el preciso momento en que el rubio dijo aquel nombre, salió disparado fuera de la casa haciendo un boquete que se llevó buena parte de la estructura de la cocina. Loki abrazó a Lucky tirándose al suelo para protegerla de los escombros temblando de pies a cabeza, con Fenrir ladrando con furia hacia la presencia que dio pasos lentos hacia ellos. El ojiverde trastabilló al mover a su hija para empujarla lejos de él justo en el momento cuando una mano tiró de sus cabellos jalándole hacia la sala, chocando de espaldas con uno de los sillones. Jarvis estaba desconectado y la fuente de energía se quemó cuando el intruso tronó sus dedos, rompiendo por completo los sellos mágicos que protegían la isla. Afuera comenzó a llover.

- **Loki.**

Los cristales de la casa estallaron ante una onda de poder que además fracturó paredes y muebles así como la armadura de la pequeña. La figura del director Nick Fury se transformó en un alto y espigado ser de piel translúcida, garras negras y una armadura con bozal de metal que dejaba entrever una sonrisa macabra de colmillos plateados. Uno de los generales de la infame raza de los Otros, heraldos de Thanos. Sus patas cubiertas por botas metálicas con puntas de garra arañaron el piso dejando quemaduras. Fenrir se le lanzó con Lucky gritando de terror con un brazo extendido hacia su madre. El ojiverde respingó al escuchar el chillido del perro que terminó teniendo la misma suerte que Thor, rompiendo uno de los ventanales y chocando con el árbol que fuese objeto de decoraciones navideñas. Aquel general pronunció palabras malditas que cobraron la vida de los animales y plantas de la isla que se llenó de aullidos de dolor, girándose sobre sus talones huesudos clavando su mirada de cuencas vacías hacia la niña.

-¡Idunn huye! ¡HUYE! –gritó Loki al ver que todo alrededor se oscurecía y que al menos una docena de Otros caían de la nada rodeándoles.

Ella no pareció escuchar a su madre quien fue sujetado por el cuello, asfixiándole por la garra delgada, deforme pero con una fuerza sobrehumana del general que además impregnó de dolor a su víctima. Cadenas y grilletes aparecieron en las garras de los soldados con risas macabras, huecas y que prometían un nuevo infierno.

**-No hay donde huir.**

Loki gimió sofocado al sentir de nuevo aquel latigazo de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo, temblando de pies a cabeza. El general le izó en el aire, analizándole unos segundos antes de reír despectivo.

**-Bien hecho, monstruo Jotun, le has dado al Amo una nueva criatura. Tal vez no te torturemos tanto esta vez, llevas un tesoro valioso e intacto…**

Su garra libre se extendió sobre su vientre, clavando de golpe aquellas uñas negras que atravesaron las ropas y piel del ojiverde que trató de pelear, estremeciéndose al sentir como el general trataba de alcanzar a su hijo. Sus lágrimas resbalaron hacia la mano que le ahorcaba mientras los soldados ya se acercaban a la pequeña. Un rugido feroz se escuchó, desapareciendo las cadenas y grilletes con un estallido que cobró también la vida de los sirvientes del general, dejando solamente manchas grotescas en el suelo.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! ¡DÉJALO! ¡DÉJALOOOOOO!

El monstruo soltó a Loki a tiempo para levantar un escudo cuando un relámpago atentó contra su vida, rechazándolo. Mientras el ojiverde caía al suelo tosiendo y sujetándose el vientre malherido, Idunn rugió saltando sobre el general que la rechazó con un puñetazo que la lanzó al suelo resquebrajándolo por la violencia del impacto. La mirada de la niña se llenó de rabia pura, un hilo de sangre corrió de sus labios partidos, lanzándose de nuevo contra el monstruo que rió tranquilamente, pateándola esta vez antes de alcanzar a Loki por la nuca haciendo que observara a su hija herida por el golpe.

- **Han olvidado sus lecciones** –susurró en su oído, lamiendo con una lengua bífida la pálida mejilla del ojiverde quien gimió apretando de golpe sus párpados.

-¡SUÉLTALO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE!

Loki terminó estampado contra el sofá cuando el general le lanzó a un lado, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Idunn cuyos rugidos se hicieron más roncos y salvajes, igual que sus ataques que al fin alcanzaron al monstruo, tirando de su bozal que arrancó junto con la mandíbula a la que estaba unida. Fueron ahora las garras de Idunn quienes se encargaron del general, despedazando sin piedad su cuerpo, carbonizando su esencia con nuevos relámpagos que cayeron sobre la isla abriendo un enorme agujero en el techo de la casa hacia el montículo de vísceras que fueron los restos del Otro. La oscuridad desapareció pero una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos, con una tormenta eléctrica desatada que quemó una buena parte del bosque en la isla, destruyendo incluso rocas salientes y provocando incendios alrededor de la casa. Loki sollozó apretando sus dientes arrastrándose hacia su hija.

-Idunn… no… debes… debes… calmarte…

Su hija levantó su mirada iracunda hacia él, Loki tenía el cuello marcado con negros moretones y cortadas, su abdomen sangraba dejando un charco debajo de él que la lluvia dispersó. Era todo lo que necesitó Idunn para rugir por última vez, envolviéndose de un campo de energía hecho de relámpagos que la hicieron desaparecer.

-¡NOOOO! ¡IDUNN! –gritó el ojiverde encogiéndose ante el dolor en su vientre con la lluvia empapándole- ¡Nooo…!

Sus lágrimas se combinaron con la lluvia, apenas si siendo consciente de unos brazos que le sujetaron, llamándole. Vio un pecho rojo con un reactor brillante levantando su mirada hacia el cielo de nubes oscuras por donde truenos bailotearon furiosos antes de desmayarse. En alguna parte de su mente recordó como en neblina los rostros de Bruce y Steve pero no estaba seguro si habían sido una alucinación o una memoria. Cuando recobrara la consciencia se encontraría en la sala de terapia intensiva del cuartel de los Vengadores, tenía una intravenosa en un brazo y un sensor apretando un dedo en el otro. El oxígeno llegó por una cánula, escuchando el zumbido de los monitores.

-¡Loki!

Sus ojos se volvieron de inmediato hacia Thor quien le abrazó con cautela, besando con alivio su frente sin esconder su conmoción y lágrimas. Tenía una horrible quemadura que iba desde la barbilla bajando hasta su pecho desnudo donde el poder del Otro le había golpeado.

-Estás a salvo, Loki. Por los dioses… estás a salvo.

No pudo esconder sus lágrimas al recodar a Idunn, levantando una mano para tocar el brazo de Thor quien se separó al sentir su gesto, acariciando su vientre apenas si rozándolo.

-No sufrió daño.

-L-Lucky… -negó sollozando- ¿Ella…?

-La encontraremos, Loki, te lo juro.

Thor pegó su frente contra la pálida de su pareja quien lloró en lamento por la desaparición de su hija, sabía lo que ella deseaba, lo pudo percibir por su lazo. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, de no poder disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida por temor a que Thanos se las arrebatara en cualquier momento. Estaba cansada de huir y esconderse. Su rabia se había desbordado al ver las intenciones del general sobre su madre, siendo presos de la pesadilla una vez más, dándose cuenta de que la única manera de liberarse era exterminando la fuente de ello. Loki tuvo miedo por su niña, quien había decidido enfrentar al inmortal sola.

-Vamos a salvarla, Loki –el rubio trató de consolarle.

El cansancio le venció en medio del llanto, volviéndose a quedar dormido. Despertó hasta el día siguiente, esta vez Thor no le acompañaba, era Steve quien se levantó de su asiento para ayudarle a acomodar las almohadas bajo su espalda.

-No debes levantarte todavía.

-¿Thor? –musitó, tenía un escozor en la garganta, por experiencia sabía que no debería ser capaz de hablar pero el Arca sin duda había venido a su rescate.

-Está buscando con los demás a Lucky.

El ojiverde cerró sus ojos. –No está en la Tierra.

-¿Puedes sentirla?

Negó apenas mirándole de nuevo. –No sé dónde ni con quién esté.

-La encontraremos, es una promesa. Quien sea que se la haya llevado…

-Ella se marchó sola… -Loki sintió sus ojos rozarse- Contra Thanos.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que no debes alterarte –Rogers frunció su ceño- Resolveremos esto, y vamos a traer de vuelta a Lucky.

La siguiente persona en asistirle fue la doctora Helen Cho de quien supo el paradero del resto de los Vengadores. Fury hacía honor a su nombre, todos estaban iracundos por el ataque, Thor más que ninguno. El Dios del Trueno quería las vidas de sus atacantes, jurando no descansar hasta tener a Thanos postrado a sus pies antes de aplastarle la cabeza. Loki no les vio en días, saliendo de la sala para ir a una habitación asegurada. Trató de hacer contacto con Idunn pero fue imposible, ella estaba bloqueándole deliberadamente de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho cuando su juicio en Asgard.

-Tu comida –María Hill le hizo compañía.

-¿Noticias?

-Están buscando por todos lados –respondió la mujer poniendo la charola de comida sobre su regazo- Quiero verte terminar hasta dejar limpios los platos. Órdenes de tus médicos.

-No pienso privarme de alimentos.

-Pero has estado comiendo muy poco.

No tuvo ánimos para seguir discutiendo, levantando las tapas para olfatear lo que María le había llevado, tomando de mala gana los cubiertos para comenzar a probar. Tenían un sabor muy diferente al de la comida que usualmente se hacía en el cuartel.

-¿La esposa de Clint? –inquirió al reconocer ese sazón.

-No estás solo, Loki.

-No es eso…

-Lo es. Subestimas de nuevo a la raza humana y a los Vengadores. Esto no es solo por el bienestar del mundo o de Asgard, también es un asunto personal.

-Eres muy buena disciplinando.

Hill sonrió ladeando su rostro. –Es mi trabajo. Ahora termina la comida, no queremos que ese bebé se quede con hambre.

Sus fuerzas volvieron lentamente, no así sus ánimos. Aún tenía sorpresas reservadas que le aguardaban. Mientras se paseaba por un pasillo como parte de su rehabilitación, se quedó unos segundos quieto al percibir por primera vez la esencia de su hijo. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido llevando una mano a su vientre. Efectivamente, era un varón y uno muy inquieto. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos antes de escuchar los pasos de Fury y Hill dirigirse a otro pasillo adjunto al suyo, sin que se percataran de su presencia oculta tras una columna adosada al muro.

-… tenía que ser así, la seguridad era inviolable, Jarvis confirmó la intrusión hecha en Viernes…

-¿Quién haría tal cosa, señor?

-No lo sé, Hill, pero no le tendré misericordia.

-Ya he interrogado al equipo, todos han pasado las pruebas. Nuestros agentes tienen una lealtad a prueba de monstruos intergalácticos, ninguno de ellos pudo haber comprometido la ubicación de la isla, mucho menos traicionarnos.

Loki frunció su ceño, escondiéndose por completo.

-El hecho es que sucedió, Hill, dieron la ubicación de la isla y permitieron que los atacaran. Ahora tenemos una niña desaparecida, su madre convaleciente sin mencionar un grupo de superhéroes a punto de convertirse en villanos.

-Traición es una palabra muy comprometedora.

-Traición es la maldita palabra correcta.

La conversación siguió pero el Loki ya no les escuchó, quedándose contra la pared de la que se sostuvo ante la revelación. Alguien los había descubierto, durante largo tiempo su paraíso se había mantenido incorruptible porque los Otros no habían podido dar con ellos, desaparecieron a su vista hasta que un traidor los vendió por alguna mísera recompensa. Los ojos verdes del Embustero se endurecieron.

Definitivamente alguien iba a morir.


	24. Capítulo 23. Entrechat

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 23. Entrechat.**

 

_And if I told you that I loved you_  
 _You'd maybe think there's something wrong_  
 _I'm not a man of too many faces_  
 _The mask I wear is one_  
  
_But those who speak know nothing_  
 _And find out to their cost_  
 _Like those who curse their luck in too many places_  
 _And those who fear a loss_

_The shape of my heart, Sting._

 

 

-Por favor, amor mío, vuelve en sí.

 

Aquella era una oración imposible para Loki, quien se hallaba entre los brazos de Thor, los cuales le sujetaban con fuerza con sus labios pegados a su oído intentando tranquilizarle. Habían peleado y la riña había sido titánica, no solo era la traición sucedida en el interior de las fuerzas que ayudaban a los Vengadores, ahora se sumaba el descubrimiento hecho anteriormente por Banner sobre el tiempo de vida de Lucky. Lo había descubierto por error cuando todos se encontraban ocupados buscando pistas de los Otros o de su hija, habiendo entrado al laboratorio del doctor por mera casualidad que terminó en fatalidad. El ojiverde había perdido la razón, atacando al Dios del Trueno en cuanto le hubiera hecho confesar su conocimiento sobre el tema de la misma forma que el resto de los Vengadores, todos se habían enterado antes menos él. Finalmente sus fuerzas se agotaron y terminó en los brazos del Asgardiano quien había tratado de calmarle por temor a su salud y la de su hijo.

-Loki…

Éste cerró sus ojos dejando que las últimas lágrimas de rabia rodaran por sus mejillas con el peso de su cuerpo contra el pecho de Thor quien se rehusó a soltarle hasta que no estuviera de vuelta en sus cabales. Todavía no daba con el traidor pero se había jurado buscarle para matarlo. Por su culpa había perdido a una hija que bien podía estar ya muerta. Sintió las manos del rubio soltarle para tomar su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Déjame ser el conducto de tu ira, pero no te hagas esto.

-Quiero muerto a quien nos traicionó, quiero que sufra antes de morir, que sienta por lo menos…

-Sssh, ya, Loki.

El ojiverde pasó saliva levantando sus manos que posó sobre el pecho de Thor.

-Venganza, Thor. Quiero venganza.

-La tendrás.

-No quiero volver a Asgard.

Ése era otro tema por el cual había estallado. Con el ataque sucedido, la seguridad en cualquier sitio de la Tierra era vulnerable, y el Dios del Trueno consideraba seriamente la opción de llevarse a Loki de vuelta a Asgard donde tendría la tranquilidad de saberlo a salvo bajo la protección de todo un reino repleto de guerreros y el poder de Odín. Stark no tenía agrado por la idea pero no se negó, como tampoco Rogers o Banner quien apoyó la noción junto con Romanov. Los Otros podían volver por el ojiverde en cualquier momento pero éste se negaba a partir; en primer lugar, esperanzado a que su hija volviera a Midgard debido a su llamado constante, y en segundo lugar, por rechazo a la idea de tener que convivir con aquellos que lo despreciarían en cuanto se diera la noticia de su retorno y enlace con el amado rey de Asgard. Aunque cada vez que lo meditaba, los argumentos de Thor cobraban más fuerza, su hijo nonato era uno de ellos.

-Estarán a salvo.

-Con un reino despreciándonos. Aquí por lo menos hay un número mayor de simpatizantes.

-No comencemos…

Loki juntó sus cejas. –No estaremos a salvo una vez que partas.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar.

-¿Y si también nos traicionan?

-Te olvidas de Heimdall.

-Yo le burlé.

-Y de Odín.

-También lo hice.

Thor rugió soltándole para levantar los brazos al cielo. -¡Se acabó! No discutiré más esto contigo si no eres razonable. Volveremos a Asgard, fin de la discusión.

-¡¿Me llevarás a la fuerza?!

-Sabes la respuesta de antemano.

-¡Me niego!

-La decisión ha sido tomada, Loki.

Vision trató de calmar al ojiverde cuando salieron del cuartel para ir al punto donde Heimdall los encontraría.

-En lo profundo de tu corazón sabes que él tiene razón, y que es más probable que ella te busque allá que en este mundo, porque tu esencia es más compatible con el reino de Asgard que con Midgard aunque ames más este planeta que el otro.

-¿Y si no vuelve?

-¿Y si lo hace? –Vision le sonrió- Siempre fuiste fuerte por ella, no es momento de dimitir.

Loki bajó su mirada mientras Thor terminaba de despedirse del resto. Al ver la mano que le ofreció dudó unos segundos antes de tomarla, parecía condenado a tener ese gesto con él, su consuelo al menos era que no estaría solo, un Fenrir recuperado se iba con ellos. Ambos se volvieron a los Vengadores siendo envueltos por la luz multicolor del Bifrost que los transportó hacia donde Heimdall quien hincó una rodilla ante ambos.

-Majestades.

-Anuncia nuestro retorno –ordenó un serio Thor quien no soltó al ojiverde al que le pareció cómico el hecho de hacer su entrada triunfal por el palacio real con las ropas mundanas y un perro terrícola sintiendo el escrutinio de la corte que murmuraba entre sí.

Con un tono que no daba espacio a dudas o reclamos, el Dios del Trueno lo presentó formalmente como su consorte, anunciando además la llegada de su hija heredera al trono que le había sido arrebatado de su lado por los sirvientes de Thanos, terminando con el próximo nacimiento de su hijo. El silencio en la sala del trono fue sepulcral, algo que Loki ya esperaba observando los rostros pálidos, confundidos o de desprecio que le miraron una vez más como confirmando que todo era real. Aquel plan no iba a resultar a pesar de la presencia de Odín respaldando las palabras de su hijo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sif que estaban llenos de las más curiosas expresiones que al ojiverde incluso le costaron trabajo entender. No hubo celebraciones o banquetes luego de tal anuncio, por lo que Loki pudo retirarse a la habitación del Dios del Trueno que le correspondía como su pareja mientras aquél enfrentaba a sus consejeros. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama de pieles viendo alrededor sin mucho ánimo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que algo o alguien viniera a cobrarse las afrentas pasadas o tratar de liberar a su rey de aquel monstruo Jotun. Fenrir gimió echándose frente a él.

-Lo sé. Yo también la extraño –dijo con un suspiro- Demasiado.

-¿M-Majestad? –Eir tocó a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

El ojiverde levantó su vista a la mujer quien hizo una reverencia, notoriamente consternada de saber que ahora era su regente pero dispuesta a llevar a cabo su deber como su cuidadora y sanadora personal. La mejor de Asgard.

-Lo siento, se… Majestad, pero… debo revisarle.

-¿Para comprobar si el rey no ha mentido?

-Majestad… yo…

-No los hagamos esperar. Acércate.

Con otra reverencia y una mirada extrañada al perro mortal la sanadora se arrodilló a su lado señalando su abrigo.

-¿Podría quitárselo?

Loki se quitó el abrigo para que pudiera examinarle con sus manos diestras. Le observó paciente, notando el cambio en su expresión al comprobar que había una nueva vida floreciendo en su interior.

-Es un varón –parpadeó asombrada.

-Ya lo había dicho tu rey.

-Pero… -Eir sacudió su cabeza- Es tan…

-¿Tan qué? –el ojiverde arqueó una ceja- ¿Tan monstruoso?

-No, Majestad. Tan fuerte. La sangre de Odín es pura.

-También tiene sangre Jotun.

-Por ascendencia, claro está, pero es un auténtico Aesir, como no había… –sonrió negando para volver a su porte serio- Traeré las nuevas ropas de Su Majestad.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer? –murmuró Loki tocando su vientre bajando su vista a Fenrir que había estado viendo todo desde su lugar- La impresión de conocer a mi hijo la ha trastornado.

Fenrir ladró moviendo su cola. Salió de la recámara una vez que sus ropas le fueron dadas, las que le correspondían como consorte de Thor y regente de Asgard, largos mantos y una túnica de color negro y verde. Eir le ayudó con su trenza a la que ató con un listón y algunas tiras de piel bordada. Fue al encuentro de Thor quien le esperaba junto a Odín en un comedor con balcón hacia el gran valle este de Asgard.

-Loki, bienvenido de vuelta –saludó Odín examinándole- Te sientan bien tus nuevas galas.

-Exageradas para mi gusto.

-Ven, te esperábamos para comer –Thor le tendió de nuevo una mano que tomó más tranquilo.

-¿Ése es el Fenrir del cual me hablaste, Thor? –quiso saber el Padre de Todo.

-Mi guardián –aclaró Loki acariciando la cabeza del perro que se echó a su lado.

Comió con ellos entre charlas superficiales que trató de no arruinar con sus comentarios agridulces, permitiéndose un espacio de relajación. Ignoraba si los tendría más adelante una vez que Thor volviera a Midgard para unirse a los Vengadores en su siguiente etapa de búsqueda. Durmió entre los brazos del rubio tranquilamente, sin más peleas por ese día. También se había agotado de reñir con su pareja quien partiría a la mañana siguiente hacia la Tierra no sin antes jurarle que todo estaría bien y que no había nada que temer en Asgard.

-Volveré.

-Tu honor está de por medio, Asgardiano.

-La encontraremos.

El ambiente del palacio era una mezcla de funeral y consternación que solamente las tareas de la campaña del rey generaban vida entre sus muros. Loki se entretuvo en la biblioteca sabiendo que los consejeros no iban a permitirle tomar las riendas de los asuntos del reino de buenas a primeras, o quizá nunca lo harían. Buscó en los gruesos volúmenes información que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a su hija, y también sobre su hijo, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de Eir para alegrarse cuando le examinó. Así le encontraría Sif, acompañada de Volstagg.

-Majestad.

Loki dejó el libro que leía levantando su mirada. -¿Vienes a coserme la boca?

-Venimos en son de paz.

-Entonces vienen a convencerme que lo mejor es que desaparezca –el ojiverde cerró el libro de golpe dejando una mano sobre la cubierta- Y me lleve la vergüenza conmigo.

-Como dije, venimos en son de paz.

Fenrir gruñó por debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba. Volstagg frunció su ceño.

-Cuidado, tengo mi propia escolta real.

-No intentamos hacerte daño, queremos intercambiar unas palabras –la guerrera miró al perro y a Loki.

-Aún recuerdo cuando pusiste una espada sobre mi cuello, amenazándome con la muerte si acaso traicionaba a Thor. Si los jueces te hubieran elegido como mi verdugo sin duda tendría la cabeza separada del cuerpo a estas alturas, tu desprecio es evidente. Lo que me lleva a su intercambio de palabras que no me interesan, piensen de mí lo que quieran, Lady Sif, ninguno de ustedes jamás se interesó por lo que yo he pasado, ahora es demasiado tarde para extenderme los brazos.

La guerrera apretó su mandíbula desviando su mirada a otro punto mientras que Volstagg solo tomó aire clavando sus ojos en el ojiverde. Fenrir no les quitaba la vista de encima sin moverse. Loki volvió a abrir el libro retomando su lectura pero se detuvo al ver que ellos no se movían de su sitio.

-De acuerdo, habla Lady Sif.

-¿Por qué trataste de ocultarlo aquella vez ante Thor?

-Bueno –el ojiverde sonrió recordando- Porque sabía lo que caería sobre nosotros si se enteraba, temía por la vida de mi ausente hija. Una híbrida a la que todo el mundo daría caza.

-¿Esa es tu opinión sobre nosotros? –bufó Volstagg.

-Veamos… sí. Me parece que tienes un par de cuernos Jotun como trofeos en tu pared, creo que eso me da derecho a pensar en la posibilidad de que cazaras a mi hija tan solo de verla.

-Thor estaba enamorado de Jane Foster, nadie dudaba de su enlace con la chica.

-Y entonces un horripilante embustero se le cruzó en el camino, ¿eso quieres decir?

-No estás haciendo ameno esto –Sif suspiró.

-Estás ciega si no te percataste de cuando tu rey comenzó a cortejarme. Yo no lo busqué, Sif, él fue el primero en acercarse. A mí. Y aún durante ese tiempo lo rechacé para mantener a resguardo a mi hija…

-Su hija también.

Loki les miró fijamente luego bufando. -¿Están aceptando nuestra relación y nuestra descendencia?

-Me equivoqué respecto a ti. Tus acciones recientes –confesó la guerrera- Nosotros cometimos un error de juicio.

-¿Y qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?

Lady Sif se quitó su capa en esos momentos, retirando una hombrera protectora de su brazo derecho para dejarle ver una marca que el ojiverde reconoció al acto, levantándose como rayo para alejarse por instinto.

-Me topé con uno de ellos, de no ser por Volstagg, hubiera perdido la vida ahí mismo, aquella criatura me dejó esta cicatriz. Thor me dijo que habías sufrido cosas que no imaginaba… lo demás vino solo.

-¿D-Dónde lo encontraste?

La guerrera volvió a colocarse su protección y cubrirse con su capa con la mirada baja. Fenrir bajó sus orejas saliendo de la mesa para situarse al lado de Loki lamiendo su mano.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte, Loki.

Éste escuchó como Sif había viajado a escondidas hacia Midgard para dar con su paradero siempre con resultados negativos. Solo habían sido tres veces y la última fue cuando el sacerdote que aparentemente le asistía en el viaje se reveló como un Otro que la atacó y que la hubiera matado de no haber sido que Volstagg estaba siguiéndole, curioso por sus actos. A la guerrera le había tomado casi una semana recuperarse de aquel toque y aún en aquellos días soñaba con el dolor provocado, lo que le reveló parte del infierno de Loki basado en las palabras de Thor.

-… entendí que ya habías pagado por todos tus errores y que otros ni siquiera lo eran, pero Thor sigue molesto conmigo para escuchar nuestras disculpas, aunque en verdad con quien debíamos disculparnos primero era contigo.

-Eso fue toda una resurrección de su parte.

-Las Nornas no te torturaron porque ya conocían tu sufrimiento, y también el futuro que tienes en Asgard.

Loki parpadeó sin responder, era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquello. Sif se acercó a él mirándole fijamente, antes de tomar su rostro para darle un beso en la frente a modo de disculpa.

-Perdónanos. Fuimos unos idiotas.

-El idiota es Thor por seguir molesto con ustedes –Loki torció una sonrisa- Acepto sus disculpas, pero deberán probarme su palabra.

-Respecto a eso –Volstagg tosió mirando a Sif quien se volvió al ojiverde.

-Hay un par más que desean tu perdón.

-Hogun y Fandral –Loki bajó sus párpados cruzando sus brazos- Puedo ser tolerante con Hogun pero Fandral…

-Lo sé –sonrió Sif- Después de que Thor le diera su merecido, puedo asegurarte que le dejó en un ánimo más comprensivo, pero yo me encargué que le quedara claro quién estaba equivocado y por qué.

Fenrir ladeó su rostro gimiendo, Loki arqueó una ceja antes de abrir sus ojos sorprendido. Claro, Lady Sif era experta en hacer morder el polvo a guerreros que osaban contrariarle, un par de veces el ahora rey de Asgard había probado sus puños. Seguramente en aquel cambio de actitud tuvo sus desacuerdos con el insolente de Fandral quien debió arrepentirse segundos después.

-Realmente estás probando con el poder de tus puños lo cierto de tus palabras, Lady Sif.

-Volstagg también me ayudó –sonrió ella mirando a su amigo que solo se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta guardar rencores por tanto tiempo.

-Excelente decisión –replicó el ojiverde- ¿Dónde están ellos?

Volstagg silbó y vieron entrar a Hogun seguido de un cabizbajo Fandral a quien Fenrir ladró un par de veces clavando su mirada en él. Loki acarició la cabeza del perro esperando a que esos dos estuvieran al lado de Sif quien los examinó con la misma dureza que un maestro que aplica una prueba a sus pupilos. El primero en hablar fue Hogun.

-Majestad, suplico tu perdón por mis ofensas.

-Perdón otorgado, guerrero Hogun.

Fue el turno de Fandral quien tomó aire mirándole. Aún conservaba moretones y cicatrices de lo que fue la paliza de la doncella guerrera. El ojiverde contuvo una risa para no romper con el aire ceremonioso que de pronto se dio entre ellos.

-Fandral –llamó Sif.

-Bien… yo, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Estaba cegado por mi cariño hacia Thor, es como mi hermano y… bueno…

-Estás frente al regente de Asgard, muestra respeto –advirtió Volstagg.

-Esto es un poco bizarro para mí.

-Hay sentimiento mutuo –respondió Loki examinándole- Tu caso es particular porque tu amado hermano Thor no va a consentir ni en pensamiento el hecho de que te me acerques tan familiarmente. Porque trataste de ponerle una mano encima a su consorte, tu rey y la madre de sus hijos, créeme Fandral, Mjolnir puede ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Saboreó todas las expresiones que cruzaron por el rostro del guerrero. Ni siquiera le guardaba rencor pero se dio el lujo de hacerle sufrir como pago por aquel momento. Fenrir le mostró los colmillos unos segundos apoyando sus palabras. Fandral levantó sus manos en son de paz antes de hincarse de una rodilla bajando su cabeza ante Loki quien levantó en alto su mentón con una sonrisa de victoria. Los otros tres así lo hicieron, llevando una mano en puño sobre su pecho, la muestra de lealtad hacia quien ocupaba el trono de su reino.

-¿Se percatan que están jurándome lealtad… por segunda vez?

-Que sea la primera –Sif levantó su mirada, sonriéndole- La verdadera.

Loki le miró y sonrió asintiendo, con un gesto de su mano invitándoles a ponerse de pie con Fenrir moviendo su cola, examinando cada rostro. Aquel había sido un cambio sustancial, ahora tenía un grupo de maestros guerreros apoyándole sinceramente. No existía duda o rechazo en sus gestos que indicara una falta a su palabra como en aquellos lejanos tiempos. Volstagg sonrió de oreja a oreja evidentemente feliz que se hubieran arreglado entre ellos.

-Sif, me has dicho que trataste de encontrarme pero no lo conseguiste. ¿Estás completamente segura de que nunca hallaste pista alguna?

-Jamás, era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. Comencé a pensar que quizá estabas muerto.

-¿Alguien más supo de tu búsqueda?

-¿Por qué?

Loki apretó sus puños. –Hay un traidor que nos delató a los Otros, nos encontraron y por eso ahora mi hija está perdida.

-Te juro por mi vida que nada tuve que ver en ello –Sif abrió sus ojos como platos- Y puedo asegurarte que mi contacto en Midgard tampoco. Lo hicimos siempre ocultas y a pesar de no encontrarte lo dejamos en las sombras, sin rastro que seguir de nuestras pesquisas. Loki, tienes mi palabra de que un hubo acción u omisión de mi parte que hubiera ocasionado la pérdida de tu hija. Que las Nornas derramen sobre mí la desgracia si miento.

El ojiverde le dio la espalda, consternado. Sif era una cazadora nata, ninguna pista se le escapaba y si ella no le había encontrado eso probaba la seguridad de la isla. Sin embargo, Fury había mencionado que Viernes sufrió un espionaje, que dio con la ubicación de su refugio. La doncella guerrera no había llegado tan lejos, lo hubieran detectado. Incluso sus incursiones a Midgard hubieran sido expuestas por la IA. No había sido un movimiento del exterior.

-Fue alguien muy cercano a nosotros –dedujo al fin con un siseo.

-No deberías alterarte tanto…

-¡Ah! Basta con eso que no soy una moza desvalida.

-¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? –preguntó Hogun- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-No, pero trataré de averiguarlo.

-¿Desde aquí? –Sif arqueó ambas cejas.

-Lady Sif, si quieren la redención a sus actos, ahora me servirán sin cuestionarme.

-No tan rápido, Embustero. No harás nada que te exponga al peligro, ni te involucrarás en actos que indirectamente puedan dañarte, y sobre todo, no saldrás de este palacio.

-No puedes darme órdenes.

-Le sugiero firmemente a Su Majestad prudencia en sus planes o me verá obligada a amarrarle a la cama para protegerle como guerrera al servicio de Thor Odinson.

Fenrir ladró apoyando sus palabras. Loki rodó sus ojos.

-Bien.

-No interrumpimos más tu lectura –la guerrera se giró con los demás- No te agotes demasiado, Majestad.

-Suficiente con eso –negó el ojiverde.

Fandral se retrasó, deteniéndose sobre sus pasos, indeciso. Loki levantó su mirada a punto de abrir su libro, torciendo una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, Fandral –dijo cuando el otro no atinó a hablar- Te sentías atraído hacia mí pero el rencor que me guardabas a nombre de Thor te hizo cometer la peor tontería que Asgard hubiera registrado. Ustedes los Aesir tienen ideas raras cuando combinan amor y justicia. Si te hace sentir mejor, hubo un tiempo en que también me fijé en ti.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Fandral le miró atónito.

Loki se encogió de hombros. –Así fue.

-¿Y por qué…?

-¿Con ustedes llevando doncellas a sus camas cual competencia de caza? Jamás. Después ese sentimiento se esfumó.

-Thor tiene mucha suerte.

-Más de la que imaginas.

-Lo siento en verdad, Loki. Tal como afirmaste, estar en cierta posición nos ciega.

-Una temporada exiliado en Midgard puede rehabilitarte –sugirió como si nada el ojiverde, riendo al ver la sangre desaparecer del rostro del guerrero- Tienes un buen corazón pero te falta cabeza, Fandral. Encuéntrala.

-Así lo haré, Majestad. Con tu permiso.

-Adelante.

Fenrir miró a Loki quien le despeinó jalando una de sus orejas antes de retomar su lectura que poco le duró pues se escucharon las puertas de la biblioteca ser abiertas y los pasos rítmicos de un consejero aparecieron buscando al ojiverde, haciendo una reverencia ante él cuando le encontró.

-Majestad, han llegado obsequios de Alfheim para usted.

-Serán para Su Majestad, el rey Thor, consejero.

-No, milord. Son específicamente para usted.

Loki frunció su ceño, aunque la noticia de su arribo como regente de Asgard hubiera llegado ya hasta las tierras de Alfheim era imposible que enviaran tan pronto un presente como muestra de reconocimiento. Suspiró al ver su libro condenado a no ser leído ese día y que debió cerrar de nuevo, caminando tras el consejero para encontrarse con Sif quien le escoltó al enterarse sobre los obsequios.

-Voy a comenzar a escribir el nombre de Alfheim entre mis seguidores –bromeó el ojiverde llamando a Fenrir para que el acompañara.

-Escuché que son regalos sagrados.

-Es extraño –comentó Loki caminando por el largo pasillo- Todavía no tengo ni un día completo en Asgard y Alfheim me ha enviado presentes. Seguramente debe ser veneno.

-En cuyo caso no te afectaría –sonrió la guerrera.

Una comitiva de la guardia real de Alfheim resguardaba los obsequios que esperaban en medio de una sala de recepción. Loki arqueó una ceja viendo los dos cofres, uno mayor que otro, cubiertos por una tela semitransparente con los símbolos inequívocos del Oráculo de Alfheim. Eran regalos sagrados como lo había apuntado la doncella, por ello los guerreros los cuidaban hasta ser entregados a su receptor. Sif levantó ambas cejas rodeando los cofres igual que Fenrir que sin permiso alguno comenzó a olfatearlos tratando de levantar la tela y ladrando a Loki para que los abriera.

-El Oráculo de Alfheim os envía estos presentes, Su Majestad –dijo el capitán de aquella comitiva con una rodilla en el suelo- Para honrar a la heredera de Asgard y su hermano menor.

-Y sus obsequios son recibidos con gratitud y humildad –respondió diplomático el ojiverde, más intrigado ahora por saber qué había en el interior de los cofres a los que se acercó, retirando la tela que tendió a Sif para levantar la tapa del cofre más grande- Por los dioses…

Era una armadura dorada, hecha a base de hojas de láminas superpuestas que formaban una coraza formidable pero daban ligereza a su portador. Tenía el tamaño exacto para Lucky, como se dio cuenta al levantar la pechera para ver el trabajo de tallado de cerca. Llevaba las runas de Asgard, con bendiciones de la luz dedicadas a su hija. La armadura descansaba sobre una elegante capa roja con un cuello de pelo suave que acarició asombrado de tan exquisito regalo que vibraba por la magia que el Oráculo había impreso en él. Volvió su rostro hacia el cofre pequeño, abriéndolo más aprisa por la curiosidad, era un manto suave igualmente rojo para envolverle en su cuna según le pareció por el tamaño y grosor, con los bordes decorados con hilos de oro que formaban runas mágicas. Sintió un peso dentro, desdoblando los pliegues para encontrar un medallón de oro puro bendecido con un dibujo labrado, un par de alas entrelazadas con unos cuernos, Ygdrassill estaba al fondo. Solo había visto un medallón similar en toda su vida y le había pertenecido a Frigga.

-Decidle al Oráculo de Alfheim que Asgard envía sus más sinceros agradecimientos, alabando su nombre todos los días… -murmuró Loki al capitán incrédulo ante los obsequios.

La comitiva se retiró, los regalos fueron llevados a la habitación de los reyes, con toda la corte hablando del suceso que rápidamente fue esparcido a los cuatro puntos de Asgard. Ahora las miradas sobre Loki cambiaron del rechazo a la curiosidad, lo que le complació hasta cierto punto, sin permitir que le distrajera de su meta: encontrar al traidor por cuyas acciones había perdido a su pequeña Lucky.


	25. Capítulo 24. Timbre

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 24. Timbre.**

 

_Consider this_  
 _Consider this, the hint of the century_  
 _Consider this, the slip_  
 _That brought me to my knees, failed_  
 _What if all these fantasies come_  
 _Flailing around_  
 _Now I've said too much_  
  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
 _I thought that I heard you sing_  
 _I think I thought I saw you try_  
  
_But that was just a dream_  
 _That was just a dream_

_Loosing my religion, REM._

 

 

Con el escudo del Capitán América atravesando el muro de concreto y el láser del Hombre de Hierro disparando, los últimos monstruos fueron abatidos, dejando un humo espectral como evidencia de su muerte. Hallados en una red de túneles bajo montaña en las fronteras entre China y la India, habían huido de los Vengadores en cuanto los percibieron. Era el último grupo encontrado alrededor del planeta luego del ataque a la isla, a los que Thor les dio una caza sin misericordia, únicamente deteniéndose cuando atrapaban alguno al que pudieran extraer información pero en cuyo caso el propio monstruo terminaba con su vida arrancándose el corazón que estrujaba, desapareciendo en esa neblina púrpura dejando a sus rivales con las preguntas en la boca.

-Todo despejado –murmuró la Viuda Negra en cuclillas junto al montículo aún humeante de resto de los Otros.

-Nos hemos desecho de ellos, al fin –Rogers llegó atravesando el boquete que hiciera el escudo que recogió.

-¿No les parece que hay algo raro? –Tony se unió a ellos, despejando su rostro para verles- Es decir, no fue fácil, pero creo que luego de enfrentar Chitauris, esto queda por debajo de la expectativa.

-Cazar cientos de Otros por todo el mundo no es debajo de la expectativa –se burló Clint inspeccionando los alrededores- Sobre todo cuando fueron tan esquivos.

-Es el patrón de su conducta lo que Tony quiere resaltar –intervino Vision volando por encima de ellos- No parecían que fuesen a atacar a los humanos.

-No era una invasión –convino Natasha sacudiendo sus manos.

-Era una búsqueda –bufó Stark sacando una golosina de alguna parte- Suerte que Esmeralda está a salvo en otro mundo.

-¿Thor? –preguntó Steve a Vision.

-Examinando la nave con ayuda del doctor Banner.

-No sé ustedes pero en lo personal tendré pesadillas de solo imaginar que estas cosas estaban sobre nosotros desde hace tiempo –Sam Wilson sacudió sus hombros donde se sujetaban sus alas.

-Tan literal no –se quejó el Hombre de Hierro- Pero sí cerca. Que mald…

-Tony –Rogers le miró con advertencia.

-En fin. Libramos a la Tierra de los Otros pero seguimos sin pistas de Lucky.

-¿Qué dicen del traidor? –Clint dedicó una mirada a cada uno- ¿Aún nada?

-Si Capipaleta me permitiera expresar…

-No lo permito. Entiendo la rabia, Tony, pero eso no ayudará a Thor.

-Ja, quiero que se lo expliques mientras sostiene su Miumiu.

-Wanda tiene algo –interrumpió Vision saliendo de ahí. Los demás corrieron o volaron tras él, adentrándose más a ese túnel de roca hasta dar con la Bruja Escarlata que había ya encendido llamas rojas para iluminar la estancia.

-¿Qué tienes, Wanda? –Steve se acercó a ella viendo que señalaba.

-¿Qué carajos es eso? –escupió Rhodes sin poderlo creer.

-¡Esa lengua! –recriminó Rogers pero no le miró.

No podía, estaban ante lo que era un cadáver de otro tipo de ser más espantoso que los Otros que además abrazaba una tablilla de roca gris con escritura cuneiforme manchada de sangre ya seca. Tony iluminó más con su traje, haciendo que Jarvis tomara evidencia de cuanto pudiera.

-“ _Es un cadáver fresco_ ” –informó luego de su rastreo- “ _Aunque la sangre no, es antigua, probablemente de la misma edad que la escritura_ ”.

-Traduce los signos.

-“ _Traduciendo_ ”.

-¿Lo habrán asesinado los Otros? –preguntó Wilson.

-Hay altas posibilidades –Natasha examinó de un lado y de otro aquel cadáver- Pero no hay signos de ataques.

-“ _Traducción lista_ ” –Jarvis proyectó un holograma al lado del grupo vía el traje de Stark- “ _Assur dio la potestad y los vientos helados se apartaron, llevándose consigo el verde pasto que no volvió a crecer. Dio a la doncella como intercambio por la vida, su ofrenda fue aceptada, la nieve retirada como sus demonios…_ ”

-Wow.

-“ _Eso es todo_ ”.

-¿Eso nos ayuda en algo? –Clint alzó sus cejas.

-“ _Assur fue el dios máximo de los Asirios, el sol y la vida. Este pasaje narra cuando venció alguna clase de calamidad climática ofreciendo a una joven a los demonios responsables, señor_ ”.

-Gracias por la explicación, Jarvis.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué sucede, Tony? –preguntó Steve.

-Demonios, nieve, vientos helados. ¿Siguen mi línea de pensamiento?

-Jotunheim –respondió Vision por todos.

-¿Los Gigantes de Hielo llegaron a Asiria y se llevaron a una doncella? –resumió Romanov de brazos cruzados- Oh, espera…

-No me gusta hacia dónde están dirigiendo esta conversación –Clint alzó sus manos.

-¿Wanda? –llamó el Capitán América a ésta al ver que no hablaba.

-… madre de Loki…

-Wo, wo, wo –Tony se plantó frente a todos- ¿La madre de Loki una humana? ¿Mortal?

La joven le miró saliendo de su ensueño. –Humana tal vez, había estado aquí, pero no tenía la sangre mortal. Era de otro mundo… los Jotun la querían pero Assur deseaba casarse con ella.

-Jarvis, estoy a punto de despedirte –bromeó Stark.

-“ _Lo siento, señor_ ”.

-¿Qué más has visto? –Steve estaba serio.

-Sólo eso –ella se giró observándoles- Se la llevaron y no la volvieron a ver.

-Jarvis, si quieres conservar tu empleo comienza a buscar en todo registro histórico.

-“ _Enseguida, señor Stark_ ”.

-Digamos que es la madre de Loki –tosió Sam- ¿En qué nos ayuda en la misión?

Nadie pudo responder porque era solo un extracto de información sobre el cual podían hacer demasiadas conjeturas. Trajeron equipo para llevarse el cadáver y la tablilla tomando muestras de sus alrededores que inspeccionar en el cuartel. Iban a requerir de los conocimientos de Erick Selvig para resolver aquel acertijo. Bruce y Thor tenían las mismas pistas que antes luego de haber examinado la nave, aquella tecnología era superior a cualquier cosa que hubieran constatado en los Chitauri, y además era algo vivo, en cuanto los Otros perdían la vida, todo circuito o mecanismo se deshacía al instante como un organismo que se pudre por dentro a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué me dice, Selvig? –pidió Fury luego de darle tiempo a examinar la tablilla.

-Es auténtica, puedo afirmar.

-¿Y sobre su contenido?

-También.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se trate de un evento relacionado con los Jotun?

-Tiene posibilidades –respondió el científico mirándole sentado frente a las pantallas donde había estado trabajando con ayuda de Viernes y Jarvis- Pero no puedo dar certeza. Son interpretaciones después de todo y este hecho en particular no tiene mención en ninguna otra parte.

-¿Podría deberse a que es muy antiguo?

-O que solamente fue un cuento inconcluso. Lamento decirlo, director.

-No podemos descartar todas las posibilidades.

Selvig miró las pantallas con un gesto adusto. -¿No sería irónico? Digo, Loki siempre despreció a la raza humana y termina siendo pariente nuestro. Justicia poética si me lo preguntan.

-Siga investigando, doctor.

-¿Puedo saber en qué ayuda todo esto con la captura de Loki? –para el doctor como buena parte de los soldados en el cuartel, la versión oficial del ataque de los Otros era que el ojiverde había tratado de huir, llegando a la Tierra, pero siendo capturado y enviado a Asgard una vez más.

-Siga investigando.

No hubo más de dónde hacerlo aún con las dos poderosas inteligencias artificiales buscando alrededor del orbe. Sin embargo, Tony Stark no se había quedado quieto, en su brillante mente había estado elaborando una secuencia de eventos que compartió con el resto en su torre a donde les llamó una vez que hubieran descansado.

-Imaginen, quiero que lo visualicen. La Tierra, Midgard. Civilizaciones florecientes en el Medio Oriente y tenemos la visita extraterrestre de Asgard, pero no es la única. También están los Jotun con quienes hacen la guerra allá en el norte de Europa donde el clima les beneficiaba más, hasta que avanzaron a tierras medias donde se toparon con otra raza ajena a los Asgardianos.

-¿Quiénes? –Thor frunció su ceño.

-Sus iguales, ¿cómo les llaman? Ah, sí. Los Vanes. Vanaheim. Estuve inspeccionando y los retratos de la época de Assur se parecen mucho a los que nuestro Rey del Swing nos ha contado de esos valientes muchachos. Bueno, resulta que Assur es de Vanaheim y está prendidamente enamorado de una joven que también es de su raza pero que ha nacido o ha vivido en la Tierra, como sea. Están por casarse pero llegan los Gigantes de Hielo a romper el compromiso. Peleas, derrotas, amores perdidos. Sabemos el resto de la historia.

-Deberías ser escritor –sonrió Steve.

-Estoy considerándolo.

-Sigo sin entender –Rhodes sacudió su cabeza.

-Porque eres lento pero lo explicaré de nuevo. La joven es de Vanaheim pero es habitante de la Tierra, ahora, ¿por qué alguien considerado rey incluso del sol mismo tomaría por esposa a una mujer humana, simple y de menor categoría aunque tuviera sangre de su reino? Chicos, lecciones de historia. Estas féminas seleccionadas no eran por mero azar o amor, tristemente. Tenían algo que los reyes buscaban. Isis, Hera, Amaterasu…

-¿Poderes mágicos? –Wanda abrió sus ojos.

-Exactamente –Stark tronó sus dedos- La joven era lo que hace tiempo Thor quería encontrar, un Oráculo viviente. O al menos algo parecido. Lástima que los Jotun también se dieron cuenta de ello y se la robaron al tonto Assur antes de que pudiera hacer nada. ¿Con quién fue forzada a casarse? Laufey, rey de Jotunheim. ¿Y su hijo…?

-Loki Laufeyson –respondió Natasha mirando a Thor- Quien heredó sus poderes.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Odín se equivocó respecto a que Lokes fue abandonado a su suerte, creo que más bien estaba en aquel templo para su protección pero no contaban con la curiosidad de un tuerto.

Thor le miró de tal forma que hizo a Tony disculparse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con los Otros? –preguntó confundido Steve.

-Capipaleta, tiene que ver todo. Banner, por favor.

Esta vez fue el turno del doctor de hablar. –Bueno, si esta fantasiosa historia… okay, si esta historia tiene algo de verdad, la genética de Loki era ya muy particular: una madre con poderes de Vanaheim que desconozco su alcance, un padre como Laufey, más tarde la magia de Asgard que lo volvió uno de ellos y después… el cetro.

-Donde estaba la Gema de la Mente –Vision abrió sus ojos- Eso aumentó sus capacidades para cuando tuvo su pelea con nosotros.

-Mejoró sus genes –insistió Bruce- Así que…

-Por todos los cielos –Wanda también se asombró- Fue un regalo caído del cielo para Thanos, solo tenía que atraparlo y usarlo.

-Cerró con broche de oro toda esta amalgama de buena genética con un Dios del Trueno, que además de tener la sangre pura del Padre de Todo también posee el don de la fertilidad –terminó el doctor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el malnacido ojiverde siempre se salía con la suya –murmuró sin pensarlo Clint luego tosiendo al sentir la mirada del Asgardiano- Bueno, tampoco es mentira.

-Lucky es el fruto de una serie de eventos destinados a darle el mayor poder posible, sabemos bien para qué –Tony se cruzó de brazos.

-Y cómo puede terminar –gruñó un serio Rhodes.

-¿Están diciendo que este Thanos estuvo dirigiendo incluso el nacimiento de Loki? –preguntó Steve.

-Es un inmortal –contestó Vision- Puede ser, sabemos que tiene la capacidad de controlar del tiempo.

-Bastardo hijo de perra –murmuró Banner.

-¿Escuchaste, cielo Steve?

-¡Tony!

-Thor, no me gusta tu silencio –llamó Natasha.

-Estaba recordando –el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento- El Oráculo de Alfheim reconoció a Loki como la madre de nuestra hija, y eso le desconcertó. Lo comentamos no hace poco. Por el blindaje mágico que había hecho en ella no podía existir ojo alguno que pudiera reconocerla.

-Salvo que estuviese relacionado con un Oráculo mismo –apuntó Sam teniendo la mirada de todos al instante- ¿Qué?

-¿Y si la joven raptada no fuese de Vanaheim sino de Alfheim? –sugirió Tony.

-Elfos de la luz, también habían estado presentes en la Tierra –Romanov arqueó una ceja- Solo hay que ver la habilidad de Clint con el arco para comprobarlo.

-Me desternillo de la risa.

-Con mayor razón para pelear por ella –Vision asintió meditando todo lo que habían hablado- Thor, nos has dicho que son de los seres más sagrados en los Nueve Reinos.

-Sin duda alguna. Cuando fueron atacados todos lo consideraron de mal augurio.

-¡Hey! –Stark palmeó llamando su atención- ¡Casi lo había olvidado! ¡El reino de Alfheim fue el peor devastado! ¡Gente! ¿Ven lo que yo veo?

-Creo que no –rió Bruce.

-Si yo no quiero que encuentren rastros de mis tareas de biología experimental, ¿qué es lo que hago primero? Sobre todo si mi conejillo de indias ha escapado.

-¡Borrar las malditas evidencias de ello! –esta vez fue Steve quien maldijo.

-Wow, wow. Mis oídos.

-Si la madre de Loki es de Alfheim, de donde partió todo, es posible que ellos puedan tener la ayuda que necesitamos para Lucky –observó Vision mirando a todos.

-Amigos –Thor se puso de pie- Me parece prudente que vayamos a mi tierra, Asgard, requiero de sus habilidades para encontrar respuestas a estos acertijos, y también prevenir desastres futuros.

-¡Yeeeei! –el Hombre de Hierro levantó sus manos- Visita interestelar. Me dará mucho gusto ver a Esmeralda y tenerle buenas noticias. ¿Ya se le nota?

-No, Stark.

-Vaya, crecen muy lento.

-Tony, ya para con eso.

-No, Capi.

Dividieron el equipo para no dejar a Fury sin ninguno de ellos, viajarían Tony en primer lugar, Steve, Bruce, Vision y Wanda, el resto se quedaría para ayudar al director quien aceptó la propuesta, además tenían además un arsenal de soldados, espías y cuanto recurso necesitaran en caso de una necesidad que veía distante, estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que la pelea iba a trasladarse hacia Asgard una vez que los Otros hubieran confirmado la ausencia de Loki en la Tierra. El siguiente punto obvio a indagar eran las tierras del Dios del Trueno.

-¿Qué resultados tuvimos de nuestro cadáver de otro mundo? –preguntó el Capitán América.

-“ _Aunque desconocemos su especie, su genética es totalmente Jotun_ ” –respondió Viernes.

-¿Jotun, eh? –el Hombre de Hierro intercambió una mirada con Steve.

-¿Buenas nuevas en todo este asunto? –les saludó Selvig, llegando a la sala donde estaban.

-Casi, doc. Casi. Gracias por su colaboración.

-De nada, Señor Stark. Por cierto, Jane les manda saludos.

-Son bienvenidos y devueltos con buenos deseos –replicó cortés Rogers- Debemos marcharnos, un gusto saludarle, doctor Selvig.

-No peleen tanto –bromeó el hombre.

-¡Es culpa de Stevie! ¡Se rehúsa a besarme en público!

-¡Tony!

Les dejaron para unirse a Thor quien sonrió al ver su grupo de amigos dispuestos para viajar a su mundo y pelear en la manera en que ellos sabían hacerlo. Su visita sin duda, sería beneficiosa para Loki a quien ya deseaba volver a tener en brazos. Cruzó una mirada con Fury y otra distante con el doctor Selvig que acompañaba al director, antes de que el Bifrost los envolviera. Rieron ante la barulla del Hombre de Hierro quien se quejó de las incomodidades de un viaje cósmico de tan mitológica reputación examinando a Heimdall, haciendo caras, antes de seguirle hacia el palacio que al ver de lejos le hizo silbar.

-¿Esa es tu casa? Debes tener como mil códigos postales para algo así. Me gusta el puente, colorido y sólido, algo retro pero no está nada mal.

-Gracias, Stark.

-¿Qué es eso? –quiso saber Bruce señalando un halo de energía blanca que se combinaba con las auroras boreales que danzaban a lo alto.

-Eso, amigos míos, es solamente la punta de la gran rama de Yggdrasill que sostiene este reino.

-¡Es enorme! –admiró Wanda- Se puede percibir su cálido poder desde aquí.

Llegaron a ellos guardias con una nave sin techo para transportarles, permitiendo que el grupo admirara el imponente paisaje de Asgard, entre las bromas de Stark o las preguntas científicas de Banner. Thor estuvo alegre de responder aunque contando el tiempo para ver a su consorte. Los arcos principales de entrada se vieron a lo lejos junto con un grupo a caballo donde se destacaba por sus colores un perro doméstico. Vision sonrió flotando al lado del Dios del Trueno.

-Tenemos comitiva de bienvenida.

El rubio bajó casi de inmediato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corriendo hacia donde los jinetes al reconocer en medio de ellos a Loki quien le correspondió el gesto arqueando ambas cejas al ver con quienes estaba llegando. Fenrir ladró a su lado.

-¡Thor! –se quejó cuando las manos del guerrero le sujetaron por las caderas levantándole de la montura para bajarle y abrazarle, con un beso apasionado.

-Por los dioses, cuánto te extrañaba.

-Eso me lo puedes decir después –Loki bufó, empujándole apenas para ver a los demás a quienes saludó con una sonrisa- Bienvenidos al reino de Asgard.

-Majestad Esmeralda. Fenrir, perro suertudo.

El ojiverde rió. –Maximoff, Stark, Rogers, Banner, Vision. Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerlos aquí, pero es una muy agradable.

Al Dios del Trueno no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de su pareja al estar entre sus amigos aunque se dio cuenta que algo había pasado porque Loki había llegado custodiado de manera celosa por Sif y Volstagg con un grupo de Einherjars. Miró a la guerrera unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la charla.

-… Es una lástima que los demás no hayan podido venir pero Midgard no puede quedarse sin Vengadores –decía Loki divertido.

-Pero vinieron los más guapos. Y guapa. Hola Sif, Volstagg. Ustedes que no conozco.

-Cierto, Stark. ¿Por qué no entramos al palacio?

-¿Aún no estamos dentro? Creo que nos tomara un día llegar siquiera al portón.

Riendo ante las palabras de Tony, el grupo terminó su trayecto hacia la entrada principal del palacio, donde fueron recibidos por miembros de la corte y más Einherjars entre los ladridos alegres de Fenrir que jugueteaba con los Vengadores. Uno de los altos consejeros saludó a Loki con una reverencia que llamó de nuevo la atención de Thor pero se distrajo al escuchar una nueva broma de Stark que Steve reprendió, haciendo reír al ojiverde. Ver a su pareja más relajado y sonriente trajo más tranquilidad al Asgardiano, el cual buscó entrelazar su mano con el pelinegro, intercambiando una mirada de aliento que prometía buenas nuevas luego de aquellos momentos amargos.

A lo lejos, bajo las sombras de un árbol, una pequeña figura les vio llegar.


	26. Capítulo 25. Timbre (parte dos)

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 25. Timbre (parte dos).**

 

_Take me to the magic of the moment_   
_On a glory night_   
_Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_   
_With you and me_   
_Take me to the magic of the moment_   
_On a glory night_   
_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_   
_in the wind of change_

_Wind of change, Scorpions._

 

Los Vengadores fueron atendidos e invitados de honor en la mesa de Odín quien les agradeció de manera formal sus esfuerzos durante todo el tiempo que habían protegido a Loki y a su nieta, recibiendo obsequios que hicieron las delicias de Tony, siendo asignadas sus habitaciones donde descansar para sus indagaciones en Alfheim al día siguiente, luego de permitirse ser elogiados y celebrados por la corte como los guerreros de Midgard que eran. Durante ese tiempo, el Dios del Trueno no le pasó desapercibido un cambio entre los suyos con respecto a su consorte, de nuevo recibiendo reverencias o saludos respetuosos sin mencionar la presencia de Lady Sif y los tres guerreros a las espaldas de Loki durante todo el banquete. Le dedicó una mirada particular a Fandral quien pareció no darse por enterado. Cuando se retiraran a sus aposentos, apenas si Thor cruzó la puerta de su recámara con su pareja, le atacó con preguntas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Sif y los demás te escoltan? ¿Ocurrió algo malo durante mi ausencia?

-Me marean tus preguntas –Loki se sentó en la orilla de la cama acariciando las pieles- Trataré de darles respuesta, esposo mío. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Nada en particular, Odín es buena compañía. ¿Por qué Sif y los demás me escoltan? Los nombré mi escolta personal. ¿Ocurrió algo malo durante tu ausencia? No, Thor Odinson.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló los cofres pegados a una pared.

-Es algo bueno que sucedió en tu ausencia.

-Loki…

-Ábrelos.

El ojiverde se recargó en sus codos al recostarse sobre la cama observando con una sonrisa torcida la expresión del Dios del Trueno al reconocer los obsequios de Alfheim, tocándolos y recorriéndolos una y otra vez hasta que estuvo satisfecho devolviéndole una de sus sonrisas tontas caminando hacia él para darle un beso.

-Ahora lo comprendo.

-¿Qué comprendes? No es que dude de tus capacidades pero quisiera asegurarme de que no malinterpretas nada.

-Mi consorte se ha ganado un respeto suntuoso bien merecido.

Loki se encogió de hombros. –Ayuda, al menos no siento tantas cuchilladas en la espalda.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Has perdonado a Fandral?

Una risa divertida escapó de labios del ojiverde ganándose un gruñido de celos, levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro sobre él y apaciguar al Asgardiano.

-Lady Sif me hizo el honor de resolver ese asunto en la manera que mejor sabe hacerlo, mi querido y amado rey de Asgard, no hay más necesidad de rencores o resentimientos. Además, tengo planeada su penitencia a largo plazo. ¿Todavía sigues celoso?

-No estoy celoso.

-Claro. Entonces no hay problema si mañana salgo a cabalgar con Fandral…

Loki se carcajeó al ver la expresión del rubio, esta vez atrapando su rostro para besarle hasta que le hizo falta el aire, guiñándole un ojo después.

-Te gustan las tretas –murmuró el Dios del Trueno más tranquilo, sonriendo.

-Y a ti te gusta que me gusten.

Thor rió arrodillándose frente a él con una mirada pícara que le ganó un pie amenazador sobre su hombro.

-Eres un bruto insaciable –gruñó Loki quejándose cuando el rubio acarició esa pierna de manera sugerente- Thor… tenemos visitas.

-En la isla no te importaba la vigilancia de veinticuatro horas sin puntos ciegos.

-Ja.

-Quiero mostrarle a Su Majestad mis disculpas por mi ausencia.

-Esas deben venir en la forma de una cabeza traidora –le recordó.

-Todo a su tiempo, ahora quiero…

-¡Thor!

El ojiverde se tumbó sobre las pieles a las que se sujetó jadeando cuando la boca del Dios del Trueno comenzó a darle placer, sujetándole firmemente contra la cama por sus caderas, pasando sus piernas por encima de sus gruesos hombros para inmovilizarle. Cada toque del rubio siempre avivaba esa flama de deseo que controlaba cuando no estaba a su lado, generando esa necesidad de que volviera para besarle y acariciarle con furia.

-… T-Thor… espera… ah…

Sus manos se crisparon, enterrándose por completo en las pieles al arquearse, la verdad era que también le había extrañado, más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar. Su cuerpo comenzó a hervir por el éxtasis que Thor estaba consiguiendo con aquellos labios, esa lengua y su cálido aliento. Con un estremecimiento sus manos viajaron de las pieles a la rubia cabellera de la que se sujetó gimiendo ahogadamente, terminando en un grito quebrado cuando su orgasmo le golpeó. Le soltó quedando tendido con su pecho agitado y la vista nublada.

Thor se irguió, relamiéndose los labios con una mirada depredadora ante la vista que tenía delante. Un Loki de mejillas sonrojadas, labios entreabiertos como sus párpados con mechones sueltos de su trenza tendida sobre las pieles que habían escapado, sus manos estaban cerca de su rostro, trémulas. Sonrió antes de comenzar a abrir su túnica con calma, colando sus manos por debajo de la tela de sus prendas interiores para acariciar su piel que luego sus labios probaron, subiendo hasta su cuello para capturar sus labios en un prolongado beso que dejó al ojiverde sin aliento, mientras sus manos le recorrían por completo, volviendo a excitarle al quitarle sus ropas inferiores.

-Te extrañé…

Loki le sonrió abrazándole, mordiendo su labio inferior que luego atrapó entre los suyos cerrando sus ojos al sentir como entraba en él, en una embestida profunda, mientras ambos se acomodaban en el centro de la cama con los brazos del Dios del Trueno que le sujetaron por la cintura, levantándole apenas, terminando de acomodarse entre sus piernas. El vaivén fue lento, amoroso mientras intercambiaban caricias, susurros de cariño y besos a veces suaves, otros arrebatados. La parte superior de la armadura de Thor terminó lanzada a un lado de la cama, permitiendo al ojiverde deleitarse con aquel cuerpo bien definido, lamiendo sus cicatrices logradas en batallas gloriosas, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, arañando su pecho duro como roca, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse.

-Thor… Thor… Thor…

Éste mordió su cuello, pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda para sujetarle por los hombros, moviendo sus caderas con mayor fuerza, haciendo que Loki apretara sus dientes primero y luego gimiera cerca de su oído lo que aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, las uñas del ojiverde dejaron marcas sobre la espalda del rubio arqueándose contra su pecho al sentir un latigazo de placer que le hizo ver luces, intoxicado por el aroma de Thor quien de pronto se detuvo.

-En el nombre de Bor, ¿qué…? –rugió Loki mirándole enfadado con la respiración entrecortada- Muévete, Asgardiano.

Un pulgar de Thor alcanzó su mejilla, besando su mentón con una mirada que hizo estremecer al ojiverde. –Podemos salvarla.

-¿Salvar…? ¿Nuestra hija? ¿Lo dices en serio? Thor… dioses… qué momentos eliges para tales revelaciones –se quejó al sentir esa virilidad aún firme en su interior- No digas palabras solamente por compasión.

-Es verdad, es posible que hallemos una cura para su maldición.

-¿Dónde? ¿Qué es?... aahh… lo estás… haciendo… a-a… propósito.

-Quizá, es toda una visión como luces en estos momentos.

-Thor… oh… -Loki clavó su sien contra las pieles ante un movimiento de caderas de su pareja que le hizo estremecer sin control- Dime…

-Del mismo sitio de donde provinieron los obsequios para nuestros hijos –le susurró al oído antes de morder su lóbulo empujando con fuerza contra él.

Lo que quisiera decir el ojiverde, se perdió en su grito extasiado. Su mirada perdida volvió al rubio quien le besó regresando a su vaivén que pronto fue en aumento una vez más. Los brazos de Loki rodearon sus hombros cerrando sus ojos, imaginando a Lucky libre de morir tan pequeña, viviendo a su lado junto a su hermano, a su padre. Tenían que encontrarla, por supuesto, los Vengadores estaban con ellos, podrían lograrlo. Sí, era posible. Una mano suya fue capturada por la de Thor que la llevó por encima de su cabeza contra las pieles entrelazando sus dedos que acarició, profundizando el beso que sofocó el grito de Loki al tocar su clímax, al que el guerrero acompañó poco después.

-Thor, pesas demasiado –se quejó el ojiverde más tarde picando uno de sus costados.

-Lo siento –aquél casi respingó al recordar a su hijo.

-Idiota –rió Loki al verle- No me sucede nada pero eres una mole que no me deja respirar.

Entre besos se prepararon para dormir, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Afortunadamente Fenrir se había quedado con Tony, fue el último pensamiento de Loki quien suspiró con un brazo fuerte sujetándole por la cintura para pegarlo a un pecho desnudo. Soñó con uno de los campos cuesta abajo donde solía correr y rodar de niño al lado de su hermano, carcajadas de diversión que Frigga contemplaba con una mirada tierna. Se vio solo, adulto, en aquel campo mirando alrededor antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño bulto que rodaba como él, de cabellera rubia. Los rayos del sol golpearon el medallón de oro que volaba al aire por las marometas, dándole de lleno en los ojos obligándole a cubrirlos.

Despertó al sentir una mirada sobre él, levantándose lentamente con el brazo del Dios del Trueno cayendo a su regazo. Buscó receloso por la habitación completamente a oscuras salvo por la luz que el fuego tímido de una chimenea proyectaba, iluminando la capa roja que su ansioso rey había tirado durante su encuentro. No estaba asustado, la presencia que había advertido no era dañina pero no pudo reconocerla a falta de sus poderes. Sintió un ligero tirón en el interior de su vientre, llevándose una mano ahí para calmar a su hijo quien también había despertado por su inquietud. El cansancio fue mayor que su curiosidad y sus párpados se sintieron demasiado pesados para seguir manteniéndolos abiertos. Cayó pesadamente acomodándose contra Thor cuyo brazo volvió a su sitio, tirando de las pieles para cubrirse. De inmediato se quedó dormido.

Una figura salió de las sombras al lado de la chimenea, caminando lentamente con pies descalzos hacia la cama donde reposaban los dos semidioses, alcanzando el lado de Loki cuyo rostro quedó medianamente oculto por sus mechones negros sueltos de su trenza floja que caía por un hombro. El ceño del ojiverde se frunció como si algo le perturbara y una mano pequeña tocó su mejilla con reverencia, haciendo que se relajara de nuevo en un sueño reconfortante. La mano de garras negras y marcas azules acomodó sus mechones rozando con un dedo uno de sus pómulos antes de alejarse, desvaneciéndose igual que un fantasma.

Al día siguiente la armadura de Lucky había desaparecido. Loki no daba crédito a sus ojos. Ni siquiera Heimdall le pudo dar una explicación del cómo o quién la había hurtado. No dejaba de revisar el cofre como si esperara a que de un momento a otro apareciera o la encontrara escondida en un rincón oculto. Vision le detuvo suavemente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –le preguntó consternado.

-Vino por ella.

-¿Lucky? –el ojiverde abrió sus ojos aferrándose al cofre- Pero, ¿por qué…?

-La percibo cerca y a la vez lejos, por la Gema –señaló su frente- Está viva, muy rabiosa pero viva.

-¿Por qué no vuelve? –murmuró con tristeza el ojiverde, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, soltando el cofre al fin.

-Desearía de todo corazón poder tener una respuesta.

-Okay, gente, no hay que perder la esperanza –interrumpió Stark- Tenemos cosas que hacer en Alfheim y me parece que vamos retrasados.

-Quiero ir con ustedes –volvió a insistir Loki.

Steve negó rotundamente. –Sabes la razón del porqué no.

-Conozco Alfheim.

-No tengo problemas perdiéndome –atajó Bruce- Y tenemos a Wanda.

-Esmeralda, no insistas, te traeremos un suvenir si quieres pero los hechos son los hechos. Tú aquí y nosotros por allá.

-No tengo opción, al parecer –el ojiverde se levantó decepcionado.

-La tienes, de hecho –Thor acarició su brazo- Puedes investigar en la biblioteca sobre Alfheim y sus Oráculos mientras volvemos.

-Excelente, así puedes ayudar a Jarvis.

-“ _Por favor_ ”.

-Mayoría –bufó con una sonrisa Loki.

-Democracia. Bueno, Vengadores intergalácticos, es hora de partir. Dale mis respetos a la cocinera real, Lokes, el desayuno estuvo fabuloso.

Loki no tenía que buscar mucho, sabía de toda información relacionada con aquellos sagrados Oráculos que en realidad se resumía a un par de libros. Todo el reino de Alfheim los adoraba pero nadie tenía la más remota idea de dónde habían nacido, obviamente corría la leyenda sobre su origen místico dentro de Yggdrasill pero la gran mayoría de las leyendas de importancia tenían al árbol sagrado por protagonista. Las jóvenes vestales que eran elegidas para convertirse en sucesoras del supremo Oráculo habían nacido bajo la luz de la luna que reflejaba la rama de Alfheim en solsticio de invierno. Pero aquella que Thor había conocido era ya vidente cuando el primer rey del reino puso una corona sobre su cabeza. No creía ni por un momento que él tuviera relación con seres así, ni mucho menos que su madre hubiese sido una criatura en Midgard robada por Laufey para darle un hijo. Era un Jotun bastardo y aquella sentencia era más rotunda que la imaginación hiperactiva de Stark. Jamás tuvo el apetito por saber de su madre en Jotunheim, luego de que Odín le revelara su verdadera identidad, lo que menos deseó fue conocer a los Gigantes de Hielo, suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas existenciales. Concedía razón en la forma inquietante en que el Oráculo antiguo había vaticinado la batalla de Idunn contra Thanos, y que luego la joven que ocupara su lugar pudiera revelarle a Thor sobre su marca en su vientre o enviarle apenas pisara Asgard aquellos obsequios sagrados que parecían preparados tiempo atrás.

-Gracias por intervenir por mí ante Thor –Sif le sacó de sus meditaciones.

-Deberías golpearle la cabeza más seguido.

-Con tu permiso, así lo haré, Majestad.

-¿Noticias de Alfheim?

-Aún no. Pero tengo algo que comentar, sobre nuestro asunto.

Loki cerró el antiguo libro al instante. –Escucho.

-He dado vueltas y vueltas a mis exploraciones de Midgard en busca de una acción que no haya visto, algún detalle que pasé por alto. Realmente no existe nada.

-Por algo eres Lady Sif, la doncella guerrera. Maestra de Caza y Persecusión.

-Excepto por una sola cosa.

-¿Qué es? –el ojiverde apretó un puño sobre la mesa.

-No te gustará.

-Créeme, Sif, luego de perder a mi hija, cualquier cosa que me aclare qué fue lo que pasó me gustará, especialmente si me deja alcanzar mi venganza.

Los Vengadores regresaron al palacio horas más tarde, siendo recibidos por Loki quien esperó ansioso a que contaran sobre sus pesquisas en el reino de la luz cuando descansaron en el comedor recibiendo abundantes platillos pensados para cada uno de ellos entre charlas superficiales y las acostumbradas bromas del millonario que no paraba de ponerle apodos o sobrenombre a todo.

-Adoro las decoraciones –comentó Tony probando el vino- ¿Qué año es la cosecha?

-Antes de que tu mundo naciera –rió Thor.

-¿Qué encontraron por todos los dioses? –refunfuñó el ojiverde apoyado con un ladrido de Fenrir que se paseaba por la mesa robando comida.

-El antiguo Oráculo de Alfheim nació de las raíces de Yggdrasill, criada por las Nornas hasta que alcanzó la edad suficiente para subir al reino de la luz donde se convirtió en su vidente hasta el final de sus días –recitó Bruce como si hubiera escuchado la lección cientos de veces, prácticamente así fue.

-Cosa sabida –comentó Loki con cansancio.

-Excepto que hay un viejo canto que habla de una hija que el Oráculo tuvo con el primer rey de Alfheim sin perder su virtud pero debiendo separarse de ella para que su amado conservara la corona, exiliando a su propia sangre a Midgard –Vision le miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo puede una mujer tener un hijo sin perder su virtud? –refutó el ojiverde.

-Conocemos ese cuento –rió Tony- Hasta una paloma interviene.

-Es una locura.

-No, es el Oráculo. Según en Alfheim, ella no era una mujer como tal, solo había adoptado ese cuerpo cuando se enamoró del rey quien por cierto luego se casó con otra mujer que el propio Oráculo le señaló para que tuviera descendencia. Ustedes sí que saben armar melodramas nivel dioses.

-Pero, Stark, de cualquier forma, eso no la relaciona conmigo.

-En eso te equivocas–Wanda tomó su turno para hablar, acariciando la cabeza de Fenrir- En aquellas tierras la percepción fue más clara, la hija del Oráculo de Alfheim fue tu madre, Farbauti.

Loki le miró consternado mientras Thor besó su mejilla acariciando su espalda. Por las puertas abiertas del comedor entró nada menos que Lord Vestein quien saludó con reverencias suntuosas a los Vengadores y luego a los reyes de Asgard.

-Me disculpo con sus Majestades, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Este anciano consejero tiene algo que aportar.

-Adelante, Lord Vestein –animó el Dios del Trueno intercambiando una mirada con el ojiverde.

-Lo que los guerreros de Midgard han dicho es verdad, Farbauti fue hija del antiguo Oráculo de Alfheim y del primer rey elfo de la luz. Fue enviada a la lejana Midgard para que el General Assur de Vanaheim la protegiera hasta que tuviera edad para casarse con ella.

-¿Hemos sintonizado el canal de telenovelas? –susurró Tony a Steve quien le codeó.

-¿Por qué protegerla en Midgard y no en Alfheim? –preguntó Banner.

Vestein suspiró. –Porque el rey Bor había jurado acabar con la descendencia del Oráculo de llegar a tener por no haberle prevenido de la muerte de sus hermanos. Vanaheim decidió aliarse con el reino de Alfheim a cambio de la mano de la joven Farbauti, lejos de la ira de Bor. Solo que la hija del Oráculo ya había entregado su corazón a alguien más.

-¡No puede ser! –rió Stark- ¿Laufey? Por favor, que alguien llame a HBO.

Fenrir ladró y todos miraron al Hombre de Hierro y luego al consejero quien asintió con una sonrisa. –Sí, mi señor. Cuando el rey Laufey supo donde la tenían escondida fue a rescatarle. Una vez en Jotunheim, Farbauti tomó el cuerpo de los Gigantes de Hielo para desposarse con él, su madre, el Oráculo, le obsequió el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos como regalo de bodas.

-Con ese poder, Jotunheim se convirtió en el azote de los demás reinos –Loki estaba completamente atónito, apretando la mano de Thor como soporte.

-Nadie supo que bajo esa piel fría se encontraba la hija del Oráculo sagrado, nacida de Yggdrasill mismo.

-Y justo en quien estaba pensando se aparece –anunció Tony haciendo que todos miraran hacia la entrada desde donde Odín les observaba.

-Anthony Stark.

-Tony, siento que le habla a mi padre… señor Padre.

-Padre –Thor se levantó- ¿Tú sabías todo esto?

-Lo sé todo, hijo mío. Yo le ordené a Lord Vestein que les dijera sobre este asunto particular, es momento de respuestas ante lo que se avecina –Odín sonrió al ojiverde que apenas si respiraba, caminando hacia él posando una mano sobre su hombro- Loki, la razón por la que Eir se sorprendió al revisarte es porque se trata de otra predicción más del Oráculo.

-Bendita mujer, tuvo ideas más raras que yo.

-Tony… -Steve negó.

-¿Qué predicción? –preguntó Loki, pasando saliva- Ya tengo suficientes predicciones en mi vida para sumar otra.

-Cuando Bor tuvo la corona sobre sus sienes, el Oráculo del Alfheim le predijo que de su casa y su sangre nacería el héroe de todos los tiempos siempre y cuando se uniera a la sangre real de Jotunheim, uno de sus peores enemigos. Si hería uno solo de los Gigantes de Hielo, perdería la vida y la de su familia–narró Vestein con un silencio pesado en el comedor- El rey se ofendió, levantando una guerra que les costó la vida a sus hermanos, jurando vengarse del Oráculo. Odín, su hijo y heredero, trajo la paz que Bor no pudo conseguir al unir Vanaheim con Asgard a través de su matrimonio con la reina Frigga quien le dio por heredero al Dios del Trueno. Cuando Laufey comenzó a azotar Midgard, el Oráculo volvió a anunciar su profecía que esta vez fue escuchada porque la reina Frigga respetaba lo suficiente el poder de Alfheim para no menospreciarlo y convenció al rey Odín de parar a Laufey, buscando una tregua que el líder de Jotunheim no quiso.

-Fue cuando sucedió –interrumpió Odín.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Thor les miró por turnos.

-Jarvis, ¿estás grabando?

-“ _Sí, señor_.”

-Farbauti murió, dejando sin su madre a su recién nacido hijo. Laufey creyó que yo había mandado a asesinar a su reina –Odín cruzó sus manos tras su espalda- Pero no fue así. Tuve que detenerlo antes de que su ceguera provocada por la pérdida de su esposa cobrase la vida de los Nueve Reinos. Y para mantenerlo en Jotunheim debí tomar a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Estaba cumpliendo la profecía! –Tony no podía contenerse- Tenía consigo a la sangre real de Jotunheim, lo único que necesitaba era paciencia para que Lokes creciera y terminara en los amorosos brazos de nuestro amigo Thor… ¡Oh, que jodidos!

-¡Tony!

-¡Dorito! ¡Esmeralda lleva en su vientre al héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡El varón dorado!

Loki sentía que iba a desmayarse. -Pero… -se giró a Odín- ¿De qué murió Farbauti?

El Padre de Todo intercambió una mirada con Vestein quien tomó su turno para hablar.

-Su Majestad, cuando Odín venció a Laufey en Utgard, se buscó pista alguna sobre el incidente para comprobarle al rey de Jotunheim que Asgard no había tomado la vida de su reina. Lo único que se encontró como evidencia posible fue un rastro dejado en las habitaciones de Farbauti que hasta el día de hoy pudimos saber que se trataba de… -calló mirando al ojiverde que palideció.

-Thanos… -Loki se puso de pie de inmediato abrazándose a Thor quien le envolvió protector.

-El mismo que asesinó al Oráculo de Alfheim –terminó Odín.

-Thanos puede destruir a Yggdrasill si corta sus raíces –todos se volvieron a Wanda quien miraba a la nada- Tres raíces, tres descendientes. El Oráculo, Farbauti, y Loki. Pasado, presente y futuro. Pero Farbauti escondió a su hijo cuando detectó la presencia del titán –narró como si estuviera viéndolo frente a sus ojos- Con el poder del Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, al cual imprimió su poder. Thanos perdió de vista la última raíz, el futuro, que atentaba contra sus planes, hasta que llegó a él de manera fortuita –terminó saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¡Loki! –exclamó Thor cuando éste se separó bruscamente de él, alejándose de todos. Fenrir fue a su lado de inmediato, gimiendo con la cola baja.

-No, no, no…

-Hey, Loki, tranquilo –Bruce le llamó.

-Sabía que me estaba usando… lo sabía… pero él… -el ojiverde cerró de golpe sus párpados apretando sus dientes- Cómo pude ser tan estúpido. Por eso jamás quiso acabar conmigo… estaba… estaba reservándome… ¿Para qué asesinarme si podía asestar el golpe fatal usándome?

-Loki, Loki –Thor fue hacia él sujetándole por los codos- Mírame, por favor. Ya pasó, eso no volverá, recuerda a nuestra hija, recuerda a nuestro hijo.

-Thor –el ojiverde le miró angustiado- No va dejarlos vivir… nuestra hija, lo que le hizo… –gimió sintiendo lágrimas escapar de sus ojos que el rubio borró.

-Hey, Esmeralda, ¿estamos pintados o qué cosa? Odín, dile.

-Hijo mío, hay esperanza. Los Vengadores han conseguido una cura.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Oh, sí, tenemos la cura.

-¿Qué?

-Alfheim guarda la sangre del Oráculo y están dispuestos a obsequiarle al rey de Asgard unas cuantas gotas para salvar a su hija de una muerte prematura, el poder del Oráculo es tal que aún después de su muerte su magia sigue existiendo, los elfos de la luz siempre han alabado su poder curativo que puede vencer al reino más imposible de todos: Hel. En estos momentos sus sacerdotes están preparando el obsequio y llegará aquí lo más pronto posible.

El ojiverde hubiera rebatido aquel argumento pero la seriedad con que Stark lo había dicho no le dejó lugar a dudas que era tan cierto como que los Vengadores estaban ahí junto con Odín. Lord Vestein asintió sonriéndole como el resto. Un alivio apareció en su rostro, deseando con todas su fuerzas que Lucky pudiera escucharle para comunicarle la noticia, esperando con eso hacerla volver. Abrió su boca sin palabras que salieran de ella, atónito y ahora esperanzado.

-De nada, Loki –Tony alzó una copa hacia él- Te prometimos que lo lograríamos, ¿no?

-Y jamás rompen sus promesas –recordó el ojiverde mirando a Steve quien asintió.

-Nuestra hija volverá, le salvaremos y entonces Thanos aprenderá que la familia real de Asgard no es un juguete entre sus manos –sentenció Thor.

Loki le sonrió abrazándose a él. La esperanza se hacía más cercana.

 

 

Igual que su venganza.


	27. Capítulo 26. Fouetté

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 26. Fouetté.**

 

 

**_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,_ **

_¡La venganza del infierno hierve en mi corazón,  
**Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!**_

_la muerte y la desesperación arden en mí!_  
  
**… Verstossen sei auf ewig,**

_… Que te repudien siempre,  
**Verlassen sei auf ewig,**_

_que te abandonen siempre,  
**Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig**_

_que te destruyan siempre,  
**Alle Bande der Natur…**_

_todos los vínculos de la naturaleza…_  
  


**_… Hört, Rachegötter,_ **

_… ¡Oíd, dioses de la venganza,  
**Hört der Mutter Schwur!**_

_Oíd el juramento de una madre!_

_Der Hölle Rache, Aria de la Reina de la Noche, Mozart._

 

 

La primera parte del plan era sencillo. Aprovechando la insaciable curiosidad de Tony Stark y sus dudas sobre Alfheim y Vanaheim no fue difícil convencerlos de viajar a éste último para confirmar o refutar lo dicho anteriormente en el comedor, planeando ya un contrataque, actuando su deseo de acompañarlos que sería negado pero cuya acción lo libraría de sospechas cuando ellos partieran casi enseguida dejando a Sif y los demás al ser su escolta personal. El paso siguiente era salir de Asgard sin ser detectados, no necesitaba sus poderes para ello porque conocía de memoria todos los recovecos del reino, aun considerando que hubiesen sido sellados, tenía en mente otras maneras de transportarse sin que Heimdall o el mismo Odín se dieran cuenta. El Padre de Todo era un obstáculo a resolver, pero en eso tuvo la ayuda de la guerrera, quien animó a aquél en la revisión del campamento norte, ultimando detalles para la inminente batalla, conociendo la inclinación de Odín por las peleas igual que su hijo.

Una vez que estuvieron libres de sus protectores, el pretexto de salir a cabalgar para refrescarse no levantó sospechas entre los consejeros y Einherjars. Tomando rápidos caballos, Loki y los cuatro guerreros salieron del palacio en dirección hacia los campos de altos pastos en la parte sur del palacio. Ahí dejaron a los animales para caminar, aparentemente disfrutando del paisaje cuando una explosión del otro lado atrajera la atención de Heimdall lo suficiente para tomar la roca saliente cuya entrada secreta los ocultaría bajo tierra, esperando por Fenrir quien también era cómplice de aquel plan que el ojiverde había organizado siendo el causante de la explosión. Los cinco bajaron por las escaleras talladas de roca hasta bajar al túnel que conducía a las fronteras en dirección a Alfheim, desviándose hasta encontrar de nuevo una entrada oculta entre dos gruesos y apilados bloques de roca tallada y de ahí hacia un portal en desuso.

-¿Funcionará? No quiero terminar en Hel –murmuró Sif quien estaba ataviada con toda su armadura igual que el resto.

-No tendré magia pero no perdí la memoria.

-Tenemos poco tiempo –apuró Hogun.

-Paciencia.

Loki armó las runas, esa clase de portal era igual al que había utilizado cuando huyeron del Ginnungagapdonde Thanos les tenía encarcelados, pero su debilidad y terror por ser recapturados le hicieron equivocarse de secuencia en las runas terminando afortunadamente en Midgard. Con destreza preparó el portal que se activó con un destello tímido que iluminó sus símbolos mágicos.

-Vamos.

Ahora entraba en acción la segunda parte del plan. Melinda May, el contacto de Sif en la Tierra, no tardó en aparecer una vez que el mensaje en código de la guerrera fuese enviado, llegando con una nave fantasma a recogerles en las altas montañas de Escocia donde habían aparecido. Luego de apuntar con sus armas a Loki antes de escuchar lo que su par Asgardiana tuviera que decirle para calmarla, se permitió enterarse de la historia del ojiverde recibiendo lametones de Fenrir como recompensa por su paciencia al conocer de sus motivos para aparecer así con los amigos de Thor de manera tan oculta, habiendo escogido de manera cuidadosa sus palabras con el fin de levantar su rabia contra sus objetivos, porque si había algo que la agente de Shield no consentía, eran las traiciones que además se cobraban el bienestar de seres inocentes. Los guerreros se prepararon con espadas y armas en sus manos mientras la nave les conducía hacia su destino no muy lejos de ahí.

-Tengo su localización, Loki, te complacerá saber que están juntos. No habrá que buscarlos por separado.

-Vamos –murmuró con veneno éste- Los hados están de nuestro lado.

-Haremos justicia –asintió Volstagg.

Volaron con discreción usando el escudo fantasma para no ser detectado por ninguna fuerza especial ni por el cuartel de los Vengadores. Loki no tenía tolerancia de tiempo, en cuanto Thor regresara de Vanaheim iba a buscarle por todos los reinos y Heimdall con seguridad le diría que estaba en Midgard, así que cuando llegaron al punto de destino, ordenó que la nave alejara a los testigos de la escena con un par de disparos de cañón y metralleta que de inmediato levantó el pánico despejando el área.

-No pueden salir, sellé las puertas –murmuró Melinda preparando sus armas- Son todos nuestros.

Loki endureció su mirada saliendo de la nave, acompañado de todos ellos que abrieron las puertas del complejo ahora vacío en dirección hacia el comedor donde la espía había encerrado a sus próximas víctimas. Fenrir gruñó mostrando los dientes.

-Pronto, pequeño, pronto.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas dobles. Sif sujetó su escudo y espada mientras Melinda quitaba el seguro de sus armas antes de sacar la tarjeta que deslizó en un costado, pateando enseguida las puertas.

-¡¿Qué…?!

El filo de la hoja blanca que pertenecía a la doncella guerrera danzó en el aire, cortando la cabeza de Erick Selvig cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo formando un charco de sangre. Fenrir cayó sobre él, atacándolo a mordidas para despedazar su cuerpo entre los gritos histéricos de Jane Foster.

-¡Eres un asesino! –gritó al ojiverde mirando desolada a la guerrera- ¡Sif! ¡Hogun! ¡Volstagg! ¡Fandral! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Recibió un empellón con el escudo de la guerrera que la lanzó contra Melinda la cual le disparó en el hombro antes de romperle la nariz. Loki sonrió caminando lentamente con Fenrir manchado de sangre que escurría de sangre gruñendo hacia la joven golpeada una y otra vez por sus guerreros quienes no tuvieron compasión hasta dejarla a punto de la inconsciencia, tirada contra la pared con un rastro de sangre, dientes y pedazos de huesos fracturados.

-¿Cuánto dolor, no es así, Jane Foster? Pero no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste.

La científica lloró arrastrándose hasta quedar por completo pegada de la espalda contra la pared viendo con ojos aterrados cómo el ojiverde se le acercó.

-Siempre me pareciste débil, inestable. Una mujer que no sabe lo que quiere pero desea abarcarlo todo. Es increíble que llegué a considerar que merecías estar con Thor. Pero aquella vez cuando me golpeaste en nombre de Nueva York con tal desaire solamente fue una bravuconada para quedar bien con él, ¿cierto? Si hubiéramos estado en las mismas condiciones otro hubiera sido el resultado.

Fenrir le gruñó a punto de morderle un pie que encogió. Jane observó alrededor buscando piedad en las implacables figuras que le observaron frío desprecio.

-¿Cómo ibas a ser la mujer que Thor abandonó? ¿La Jane Foster que sobrevivió a Malekith? Niña tonta, se te olvida que yo te salvé, ¡te salvé cuando no lo merecías! ¡Frigga murió por tu maldita culpa! ¡Y no te bastó con eso! ¡Tenías que arrebatarme a mi hija!

-Esta mortal no merece vuestras palabras, Majestad –dijo con calma Fandral.

-… pero…

Loki rugió entrecerrando sus ojos. –Usaste al ingenuo de Erick Selvig para tratar de encontrarme, zorra barata, y dejaste los rastros a merced de aquellos monstruos. Querías verme sufrir, ¿no es cierto? Lady Sif te dijo que Thor te había cambiado por mí y quisiste arrebatármelo para que volviera a tu lado. Siempre buscando tu beneficio, meretriz del infierno. ¡Y por tu maldito egoísmo perdí a mi niña! ¡Perdí a mi hija…! –el ojiverde apretó sus puños contra ella.

-La hija de Thor –comentó como si nada Melinda alzando sus cejas.

La mirada de Jane Foster a través de sus párpados hinchados por los golpes hizo sonreír a Loki quien abrió sus brazos en un gesto burlón.

-Sí, Jane, pero era algo que ya sabías ¿no es así?, Thor está conmigo. Tú ya solo eres una sombra en sus recuerdos, algo sin importancia que se perderá en la indiferencia del pasado. Ahora tiene alguien a su lado que vale la pena y no una miserable mortal, patética.

Jane trató de alcanzar un teléfono de la pared pero un cuchillo de Hogun cortó su intención, haciendo que la joven gritara pidiendo clemencia. Loki bufó mirándole de arriba abajo. No la iba a dejar ir tan rápido, quería humillarla, destrozarla antes de darle su golpe final. Los gritos de terror de Lucky y su huida avivaron su rabia.

-…n-no… yo…

-Tú sí, ramera hipócrita. Por tus bajos impulsos tenemos una hija ausente, por tus malditos celos de amante frustrada una niña inocente ha perdido los años de vida que tenía por delante. Guerreros míos.

-Con gusto –replicaron éstos.

Una nueva ola de ataque cayó sobre Jane Foster bajo la mirada complaciente de Loki quien animó a Fenrir a que también la atacara. Pero no la asesinaron. Cuando la tortura terminó y quedó satisfecho con aquel cuerpo maltrecho que un día fuese el objeto de cariño del padre de sus hijos se acercó sacando de su túnica una daga encantada.

-La muerte es demasiado buena para ti, Jane Foster. Vas a lamentar lo que me has hecho y lo harás de ahora en adelante. Te condeno al sufrimiento eterno, la desesperanza de no recibir la muerte y las pesadillas de la culpa y el remordimiento tragando tu alma para vomitarla después. Te condeno a una vida de tortura en cuerpo y alma en Hel. ¡Yo te maldigo Jane Foster!

Clavó la daga en el corazón de la joven que solo lanzó un gemido ahogado, convulsionándose mientras su cuerpo era consumido por tinieblas que la arrastrarían hasta lo más profundo del Hel donde sería presa de los más horrendos castigos hasta el fin de los tiempos. No había pasado en vano sus horas en la biblioteca del palacio buscando un objeto que culminara su venganza, mientras Thor buscaba la cura para su hija.

-Salgamos de aquí –Sif guardó su espada luego de sacudirla para limpiarla de la sangre de la científica- Su Majestad debe volver.

-Mi parte favorita, borrar evidencias –sonrió Melinda.

El comedor estalló carbonizando el cuerpo decapitado de Erick Selvig, desapareciendo huellas de su visita junto con las cámaras y cuanto circuito de seguridad les delatara. Melinda tomó los controles para llevarles de vuelta a Escocia cuando Loki posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Quisiera hacer una desviación.

-¿A dónde?

-Su Majestad, esto no fue lo acordado –reclamó Volstagg.

-No tardaré, solo necesito buscar algo.

-Yo no tengo problema –respondió la agente sonriendo- ¿Tienes la dirección?

-Sí.

Sif le dedicó una mirada al ojiverde quien le sonrió en respuesta. La nave se dirigió hacia la isla, aterrizando donde antes fuese la pista del Quinjet, con eso Melinda se despidió de ellos pues desde ahí regresarían a Asgard con ayuda de Heimdall. Los cuatro guerreros miraron la isla con un nudo en la garganta. Lo que antes fuese una hermosa y tranquila isla tropical ahora no era más que tierras yermas de pastos carbonizados, árboles destrozados con un silencio cargado de tristeza. La casa estaba rodeada de una cinta amarilla con indicadores de pistas que habían sido puestos por los investigadores del cuartel luego del incidente igual que una escena policíaca.

Loki apretó sus puños al ver el techo destrozado de la casa, con trazos de relámpagos en los muros igual que cicatrices negras cuyo aroma aún perduraba. Entró a paso lento, pisando los restos de vidrios de los ventanales, astillas de madera y partes de muebles que terminaron hechos girones, deteniéndose en la sala con la vista clavada en aquella marca de sangre que no había sido borrada todavía con la cinta amarilla sujeta de manera irregular formando un cuadrado alrededor y anotaciones en el suelo. Las pisadas del general también se habían quedado marcadas en la loseta de la sala, y su energía persistía como el aroma a quemado. Sif se estremeció.

-Por los dioses… Loki, debemos irnos.

-Espera.

Buscó con la mirada, recordando el ataque, los gritos de su hija, el dolor de las garras del general, la ira que consumió a Lucky quien había sido causante de la mayoría de los destrozos de la casa y la isla al ya no controlar su poder. Se dirigió con paso medido hacia la barra de la cocina. Su hija estaba preparando unos panqueques multicolores para Thor. No pudo seguir caminando al sentir un aguijonazo en el pecho, Fenrir gimió lamiendo su mano y tallándose contra él.

-Loki, este lugar no es bueno para ti –habló despacio Hogun.

Él levantó una mano volviendo en sí, buscando en el suelo, justo detrás de una silla tirada de madera encontró lo que buscaba, rodeado de la cinta amarilla que rompió al inclinarse a tomarlo. El oso de peluche, Tedum, que estaba sucio y quemado de una oreja. Lo levantó con cuidado, acariciando aquella tela esponjosa aunque maltrecha del juguete sin un ojo que siempre acompañó a su pequeña desde su despertar con los Vengadores. Jamás lo había soltado a excepción del ataque a Jane Foster a quien maldijo una vez más, sus ojos se humedecieron apretando su mandíbula al incorporarse con el Teddy apretándolo contra su pecho. De no haber sido por aquella traición, por ese simple deseo avaro, su hija seguiría en la isla haciendo miles de destrozos y quizá, esperando a que su cura llegara. Aún tenía unos años de respaldo antes de que su blindaje dejara de funcionar, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado en ese lapso de tiempo, oportunidades que ahora Lucky no tenía. El ojiverde llevó la cabeza del oso de peluche a sus labios dejando caer un par de lágrimas mirando alrededor.

-Loki –insistió Sif, más convencida que nunca que Jane Foster se merecía lo que había recibido, cuando ella había confiado en su humanidad y buen juicio.

La casa se estremeció ante la apertura del Bifrost justo en el porche. Thor acompañado de Vision aparecieron buscándoles y el Dios del Trueno no se veía ni remotamente complacido de encontrarles dentro.

-¡Sif! –rugió- ¡¿Qué se supone están haciendo aquí?!

Ella bajó su cabeza al tiempo que Loki se daba media vuelta para encararle. –Yo les ordené que me trajeran aquí.

-¿Por qué? –Thor se le acercó observando al Teddy entre sus manos, sujetándolas en esos momentos- No están seguros aquí, ni deseo que permanezcan un minuto más. Hay malos recuerdos aquí.

-He acabado con la vida de Erick Selvig y enviado al Hel en cuerpo y alma a Jane Foster –soltó el ojiverde mirando a la nada, pasando saliva- Ellos fueron quienes nos traicionaron.

El Dios del Trueno le soltó ante la confesión observándole incrédulo, girándose a Sif quien asintió lentamente. Se hizo un silencio crudo entre ellos, al que se unió el pesado de la isla con el silbido del viento entre los destrozos.

-Ella aún te quería… y no soportaba la idea de que pasaras tiempo conmigo en vez de ella. Que estuvieras buscando una hija en vez de tratar de concebir uno con ella –Loki miró el oso de peluche acariciando el hueco donde faltaba su ojo- Se aprovechó de la autoridad de Erick Selvig para encontrarnos, así pudo entrar en el sistema de Viernes y así…

Thor le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sus brazos le rodearon enseguida besando su sien sin hacerse más preguntas. Las haría después.

-Suficiente. No podemos estar más aquí.

Sin soltar al ojiverde, se reunieron en el círculo que los llevó de vuelta a Asgard sin mayores incidentes. El camino de regreso fue de absoluto silencio entre los siete, cosa que notaron enseguida el resto de los Vengadores que les alcanzaron a medio camino al enterarse que volvían. Esta vez ni siquiera Tony Stark se atrevió a hablar al sentir el ambiente tenso entre Thor y Loki. Notaron el oso Teddy, aumentando más lo pesado del aire.

-Sif –habló al fin Thor- Si aprecias tu vida me dirás ahora mismo y sin omisiones qué fue lo que sucedió, desde el comienzo.

Loki miró de reojo al rubio apretando a Tedum contra su pecho. Thor no había querido preguntarle directamente. Estaba realmente furioso con él.

-Creo que será mejor que… -Bruce hizo un gesto para dejarles en aquella sala.

-No –tronó la voz del otro- Quiero testigos.

Nadie movió ni un músculo. Sif se quitó su casco tomando aire sin ver a su amigo con la vista fija en el piso. Descansó una mano sobre el mango de su espada y otra abrazando contra su costado el caso plateado.

-Todo comenzó cuando tú te ausentabas demasiado en Midgard y evadías mis preguntas hasta aquel día en que escuché palabras que no creí, así que decidí buscar mis propias respuestas. Hice tres visitas a la Tierra en busca de Loki. En ninguna de las tres tuve éxito pero eso abrió la puerta a la traición que desembocó en la pérdida de la heredera de Asgard y el ataque perpetuado en la isla. Desde la primera visita, yo hablé con Jane Foster creyendo que su sentido de justicia, honor y verdad no iban a comprometer mi misión ni tampoco lo que pudiera encontrar. Me equivoqué, siendo demasiado confiada al no darme cuenta que en la última visita ella ya tenía idea de aquella isla donde protegías a Loki y a tu hija. El Otro que me estuvo siguiendo todo ese tiempo se dio por enterado. Así llegaron con ellos. Si ella me hubiera dicho lo que sabía, tú habrías traído sana y salva tu familia al ver comprometida su seguridad. Pero calló para ser ella quien hiciera la revelación del refugio y la fachada alrededor, junto con Erick Selvig, cuyas pesquisas le permitieron acercarse lo suficiente a los Otros hacia aquel lugar. Luego de lo ocurrido, yo también fui herida por uno de esos monstruos, eso hizo que cambiara mi opinión con respecto a Loki a quien le pedí perdón por mi indirecta forma de haber causado tal tragedia, como lo hicieron mis pares Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun. Para nuestra redención juramos servirle y fue como así que comenzamos a indagar hasta dar con Jane Foster y Erick Selvig como culpables inmediatos. Mientras ustedes estaban ocupados en Vanaheim aprovechamos para viajar a escondidas hacia Midgard donde mi espada cortó la cabeza del doctor Selvig y torturamos el cuerpo de Jane Foster antes de que Loki la enviara a Hel.

Steve intercambió una mirada con Tony quien no daba créditos a sus oídos. Vision y Wanda observaban a Thor mientras que Bruce estaba preocupado por Loki que permanecía de pie abrazando el oso de peluche con Fenrir pegado a su pierna de orejas caídas. El Dios del Trueno salió entre zancadas de la habitación.

-Okay, pudo haber sido peor –Tony se mesó sus cabellos.

-Mentiría si dijera que la acción fue más que brutal pero… -Vision miró a todos- Tampoco es que hubiera injusticia.

-Loki –llamó Steve- ¿Por qué desconfiaste en nosotros para esto?

-Quería hacerlo yo mismo. Por Lucky –musitó el ojiverde sintiendo el corazón oprimírsele al ver como su pareja se marchaba sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

-Fue absolutamente una acción arriesgada, ¿y si te hubieran estado esperando? –reclamó Stark tomando aire- No quiero ser grosero, pero necesito que entiendas ese lado de la moneda.

-Tenía que probar yo mismo el saber de su dolor, quería que…

-Loki, Loki –le detuvo Wanda- Necesitas hablar con Thor. No con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no…? Okay, con Thor. Anda, Esmeralda. Sif y los muchachos necesitan una buena copa de vino.

El ojiverde salió de ahí acompañado de Fenrir, con el Teddy en mano buscando a Thor quien había salido del palacio sin dar explicaciones de su partida. Se encontró con Odín en un pasillo, el Padre de Todo notó el oso de peluche.

-¿De Idunn?

-Sí.

-Thor regresará, espéralo en sus aposentos, hijo mío.

-¿Hice tan mal?

-No, si algo así hubiera sucedido a uno de ustedes… quizá Yggdrasill hubiera perdido una rama que yo mismo hubiera cortado. Pero no hay respuestas tajantes, Loki. Esto no es tan sencillo y lo deberás arreglar con tu consorte cuando vuelva.

Eso no sucedió sino hasta el anochecer cuando Thor hubiera desquitado por completo su rabia cazando monstruos gigantescos. Llegó con la capa rota, manchada como su armadura con heridas en el rostro y brazos con una mirada que daba a entender que no deseaba ser interrogado o detenido en su andar hacia la recámara donde Loki le esperaba sentado en una silla frente a la chimenea.

-Thor –se puso de pie al escuchar las puertas abrirse.

Mjolnir fue dejado de mala gana sobre una mesa de la cual tomó vino sin mirarle. Loki pasó saliva mirando el Teddy ahora dentro del cofre donde estuviera la armadura de su hija.

-Yo confío en ti…

-¡No, no lo haces! –el Dios del Trueno azotó su copa que luego lanzó a la chimenea en un ataque de frustración- Yo te dije que me permitieras ser el conducto de tu venganza, pero elegiste hacerme a un lado, exponiéndote no solo tú, también a nuestro hijo a un posible ataque del que pudieron resultar muertos. ¿Es así cómo quieres ayudar a nuestra hija perdida? ¿Empeorando las cosas?

-¿Es porque asesiné a Jane Foster, verdad? –murmuró el ojiverde apretando su puños con sus ojos entrecerrados- Apreciabas a esa mujer.

-¡Insensateces, Loki!

-No, si hubiese sido alguien más no te hubiera importado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que no iba a importarme?

Loki abrió sus ojos, luego frunciendo su ceño, herido. –Tú mismo lo dijiste…

El sonido de un poderoso cuerno alertó a toda Asgard. Tocaron a su puerta llamando de urgencia a Thor, había un ataque en Vanaheim y se había divisado un ejército de las sombras en dirección a ellos. Loki se volvió al Dios del Trueno que salió dándole la espalda. Cerró sus ojos intentando no sentirse abrumado pero fue imposible. Fenrir apareció debajo de la cama para lamer su rostro cuando se dejó caer a media recámara mientras todo el palacio se preparaba. Recuperando sus fuerzas, el ojiverde salió buscando a los Vengadores que ya se dirigían junto a Thor hacia el camino a Vanaheim.

-¿Estarás bien? –Vision fue quien le hizo la pregunta.

Los relámpagos se llevaron a Thor y bajó la vista asintiendo. Wanda le abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda. Steve hizo lo mismo mientras que Tony palmeó su cabeza. Hubo un rugido antes de que apareciera Hulk y su grueso dedo levantara su mentón para que le viera.

-Vivir –le dijo con aquella voz ronca.

Loki levantó en el acto sus manos sujetando aquella enorme mano como si quisiera detenerle, dejándole ir con renuencia. Sif llegó a su lado cuando todos se hubieran marchado.

-Lo lamento.

-Es mi segunda pelea matrimonial –quiso bromear pero su voz estaba lastimada.

-Debes descansar.

Con un último vistazo al horizonte que se tragó el ejército Asgardiano, Loki se dio media vuelta para entrar al palacio.


	28. Capítulo 27. Compás

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 27. Compás.**

 

_My father..._  
_His duty..._  
_His orders..._  
_My brother..._  
_The promise..._  
_The breaking..._  
_Rejection..._  
_Deception..._  
_Reflection..._  
_Conception..._  
_The missing..._  
_The torture..._  
_The madness..._  
_The sadness..._  
_Can this be?_  
  
_Your power, is over!_  
  
_I've come to change the order._  
_My training, is perfect!_  
_I'm back, again!_  
  
_Your promise, is broken!_  
_I drank your sacred water._  
_My mission, is holy!_  
  
_I'm back._  
  
_The hate I hate believing..._  
_The hate I hate believing..._  
  
_I never saw it coming..._  
_I never saw it coming..._  
  
_The hate I hate believing..._  
_The hate I hate believing..._  
  
_I never saw it coming..._  
_I never saw it coming..._  
  
_You have your orders, soldier..._

_Alex Theme, Silent Hill, Akira Yamaoka._

 

 

La luz le rodeaba, parecía que flotaba porque no sentía que sus pies estuvieran tocando superficie alguna. Se sentía en paz, lleno de cariño y seguridad. Por encima de su cabeza se alzaban nueve enormes caminos que la luz proyectaba, debajo de él había una espiral de tres brazos. El universo danzaba alrededor permitiéndole escuchar la música de la creación. Sonrió como un niño, apretando la mano que le sujetaba. Se volvió para ver el rostro de su hija quien le devolvió una cálida sonrisa antes de soltarle la mano empujándole con suavidad lejos de ella. Estiró sus brazos negándose a separarse pero la fuerza de arrastre fue mayor. A espaldas de su pequeña, una enorme sombra apareció envuelta en una armadura dorada que resaltaba su piel púrpura. Gritó.

-¡IDUNN! –Loki despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo. Fenrir, que dormía sobre la cama, se arrastró a él lamiendo su mejilla.

-Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

Eir llegó apurada para revisarle con un pañuelo limpiando el sudor de su rostro, bajando al perro que gruñó pero no se negó, pasando sus manos por su frente y vientre. El ojiverde las apartó de mala gana.

-Estoy bien.

-Ese viaje fue demasiado.

-No fue eso –en ese momento Loki se percató de que estaban sonando los cuernos del palacio- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-El Padre de Todo marcha a la batalla.

-¿Qué…? –trató de salir de la cama pero Eir se lo impidió- ¡Déjame verle!

-Él mismo ordenó que permaneciera en cama, Majestad.

-¡No soy…!

-Por favor –suplicó la sanadora.

Su mirada detuvo a Loki quien se tumbó sobre la cama tallándose el rostro. –Al menos quisiera beber agua.

-Enseguida, Majestad.

Volvió a incorporarse con ayuda de Eir quien le tendió la copa de agua fresca que bebió de golpe, calmando la ligera fiebre que había tenido por aquel sueño. Era de madrugada, tenía un par de horas que Thor había salido con los Vengadores hacia Vanaheim y ahora Odín, Padre de Todo también se unía a la batalla pese a que no estaba del todo recuperado.

-Descanse, milord.

Loki esperó a que ella saliera, dispuesto a ir con Odín para saber la razón de su marcha, sin embargo su cuerpo le pesó demasiado y se quedó dormido hasta que amaneció, dándose cuenta que Eir le había sedado a propósito. Gruñó cansado, aventando las pieles poniendo atención al exterior. Los cuernos no sonaban, eso indicaba que aún no regresaban. Se vistió aprisa, llamando a Sif que de inmediato estuvo a su lado.

-Eir me drogó –acusó.

-Recuerda que llevas una vida dentro de ti.

-¿Noticias?

-La pelea encrudeció. Solo sabemos eso. Alfheim envió apoyo hasta Vanaheim y Odín está en la parte sur rechazando una intrusión.

El ojiverde apretó sus labios, el miedo quería volver a dominarle. Los Otros poseían un temible ejército, el cual podría estarse abriendo paso hacia él.

-No van a llevarte –Sif pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Tal vez solo me maten.

-Loki, eso no es gracioso.

-Lo siento –suspiró notando que llegaban unos consejeros que recibió- ¿Qué sucede?

-Han traído el obsequio de Alfheim.

Casi salió despedido hacia la sala donde esperaba una caja pequeña sobre la mesa, dentro estaba un diminuto y delgado frasco que brillaba con luz propia. La sangre del Oráculo. Apretándola entre sus dedos intentó una vez más que Idunn le escuchara sin éxito. Más frustrado que nunca, regresó al comedor donde terminó sus alimentos, ordenando que le dejaran solo en la recámara donde se encerró meditando que hacer mientras amarraba los listones del frasco alrededor del cuello del oso de peluche que abrazó sentándose frente a la chimenea. Un sopor volvió a apoderarse de su mente. El hijo de Thor era muy fuerte y le robaba las energías. Estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido cuando de nuevo sintió la sensación de que alguien le observaba. Abrió sus ojos, respingando en la silla, buscando de inmediato alrededor. Fenrir le miró confundido ladeando su rostro. La habitación estaba vacía. Frunció su ceño a punto de recostarse de nuevo en la silla cuando el perro ladró a un punto específico, corriendo a las puertas que rasguñó intentando salir. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Loki le dejó ir para perseguirle por el palacio, sabiendo que Fenrir solo se ponía así cuando Lucky estaba cerca.

-Hija…

Llevando a Tedum en una mano, abrió las puertas del palacio al tiempo que escuchaba los cuernos sonar con un timbre más apurado, un llamado urgente. Los Einherjars comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos. Escuchó el ladrido de Fenrir no lejos, doblando hacia donde la cámara de tesoros de Odín cuando una mano le detuvo casi haciéndole trastabillar.

-Loki, ¿qué crees que haces? –fue Hogun quien le había detenido- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, hay una intrusión en la frontera.

No estaba solo, con él estaban los otros tres guerreros. Sif le miró asintiendo, acercándose a él cuando negó mirando hacia donde se perdían los ladridos del perro.

-Majestad, el palacio no es seguro.

-No, no, no. Tengo que ir con mi hija. ¡Está aquí! –tironeó del agarre de Hogun pero éste se negó a soltarle.

-Loki, no hay nadie, de haber una presencia se nos hubiera advertido –insistió la guerrera- Vámonos ya.

-¡No! ¡Mi hija! ¡Fenrir sabe…!

Sif intercambió una mirada con Volstagg quien asintió mirando al ojiverde. –Lo siento, Su Majestad pero hicimos una promesa a Thor.

-¿Qué? –Loki se volvió al tiempo que Volstagg le tomaba para echarlo sobre su hombro- ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Mi hija está aquí! ¡Idunn…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡IDUNN!

Llamó con todas sus fuerzas a su hija, golpeando la espalda de Volstagg con una mano sin soltar el peluche que llevaba en el cuello la sangre del Oráculo. El palacio tembló, varias columnas se resquebrajaron mientras corrían hacia las Skiff, tomando la más cercana cuando un disparo de cañón voló una cúpula del palacio. Loki abrió sus ojos, aquella arma pertenecía a los Chitauri. Volstagg le puso de pie dentro de la nave que salió a toda velocidad. Fue el primero de una serie de feroces ataques que no tuvieron compasión por el Valhalla, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia Heimdall.

-¿A dónde vamos? –quiso saber el ojiverde apretando el oso entre sus brazos.

-Alfheim, el Oráculo va a protegerte –respondió Sif viendo hacia el palacio- Loki, en estos precisos momentos eres el único regente con vida de Asgard y llevas contigo al heredero de Thor, a quien prometimos salvarles a toda costa.

-Sif, pero…

-¡Cuidado!

Todos cayeron al suelo cuando una ráfaga de energía oscura pasó cerca de sus cabezas. Loki no pudo evitar el temblor en su cuerpo al reconocer un arma de los Otros. Fandral hizo una seña a Sif quien le abrazó, protegiéndole con su escudo mientras aceleraban hacia el Bifrost que ya estaba preparado con el portal abierto. Otras naves Asgardianas estallaron ante los disparos de los Chitauri y los cañones de los Otros, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral sacaron sus armas preparándose con sus escudos cuando tocaron el puente del Bifrost.

-Llévatelo, Sif –ordenó Fandral mirándoles antes de saltar de la nave con los otros dos.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –el ojiverde palideció al verles quedarse atrás para resistir al grupo de monstruos que ya los habían detectado- ¡Sif!

-Lo prometimos, Su Majestad.

-¡¿Están locos?!

Jadeó, aferrándose al brazo que le cubría, cuando tocaron la cúpula del Bifrost. Loki sintió sus ojos rozarse, aquellos tres iban a morir sin duda alguna y su cuerpo empezaba a desobedecerle por el temor creciente al percibir con mayor fuerza el aura de los Otros. El puente se rompió en dos. Una marea lo partió impulsaba por dos monstruosos generales que volaron directo hacia donde la guerrera y el ojiverde quien fue una vez más protegido, esta vez por los brazos de Heimdall cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cúpula. La doncella encaró a una de las bestias.

-¡SIF! ¡NOOOOO! –Loki respingó al sentir el rostro empaparse de sangre. Uno de los generales había atravesado el hombro del Heimdall con una garra retráctil.

El guardián del puente le empujó con fuerza señalando apenas el portal clavando su espada en el suelo antes de volverse hacia su rival. Loki apretó sus ojos en rabia, casi gateando para ir hacia la apertura, escuchando huesos romperse como las espadas de sus dueños. Se levantó únicamente para caer sobre sus espaldas con un quejido por lo brusco del movimiento, levantando una aterrorizada mirada al general cuyas cuencas vacías se clavaron en él, estirando una garra hacia su cuerpo. La cúpula estalló en esos momentos, con un aullido profundo y ronco. Los dos generales terminaron hechos trizas ante una lluvia de relámpagos que cayeron violentos sobre ellos, dejando en su lugar a un enorme huargo de fauces humeantes cuyos ojos Loki reconoció como un Fenrir transformado, levantando su mirada hacia el lomo donde Idunn se encontraba. Su hija portaba la armadura pero ésta lucía como si hubiera estado luchando con ella por siglos, sus cabellos se alborotaban al viento con sus cuernos más crecidos y retorciéndose a los costados de su cabeza. Llevaba en una mano el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos.

-¡Idunn! –el ojiverde se puso de pie corriendo hacia ella, gimiendo al notar que había sangre escurriendo de sus ojos. Empezaba a morir- ¡IDUNN! ¡TIENES QUE BEBER ESTO, AHORA!

Tironeó de la capa de la pequeña que bajó su mirada hacia el oso de peluche que su madre le ofreció, rechazándolo para su angustiada sorpresa. Un nuevo temblor resquebrajó las columnas de soporte de la cúpula, atrayendo la atención por breves segundos del ojiverde quien sintió erizarse su piel al percibir la energía maligna de un grupo numeroso de Otros acercándose a gran velocidad que fueron pulverizados por una onda de energía de Idunn cuyo oído sangró. Loki le tironeó de su armadura.

-¡Detente! ¡Tienes que beber esto! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¡BEBE ESTO! ¡BEBELO AHORA!

Idunn bajó sus párpados limpiando las lágrimas suplicantes de su madre con un pulgar. La cúpula volvió a estremecerse amenazando con caerse por completo. Chitauris en sus naves de caza trataron de acercarse, siendo despedazados por relámpagos. La niña levantó su mirada al cielo, bajando su mano para subir consigo a Loki detrás de ella destruyendo con un trueno un grupo de Otros frente a ellos que aparecieron del mar, disparándoles. Fenrir aulló de nuevo saltando del puente hacia el cielo. El ojiverde envolvió entre sus brazos a su hija sin soltar el oso de peluche mirando por encima del hombro como una mancha negra amorfa dejaba el palacio para perseguirles. Una lluvia de disparos, trampas de magia oscura y bestias salvajes cayeron sobre ellos. Idunn los rechazaba con una facilidad pasmosa, usando solamente una mano que llamaba a los truenos que caían sin misericordia alrededor de ellos mientras Fenrir brincaba los obstáculos tomando mayor velocidad. Loki tuvo que aferrarse a su pelaje para no caer, sin lograr que Idunn prestara atención al frasco delante de ella. Los ataques cesaron un momento antes de que la tierra comenzara a resquebrajarse, esta vez lo que caía sobre ellos eran rayos de energía púrpura. El ojiverde gritó ante la presencia cercana de Thanos, abrazando a su hija mirando alrededor, a lo lejos vio un resplandor dorado que una tormenta eléctrica seguía.

-¡THOR!

Fenrir aulló saltando cada vez más alto hasta llegar a la cima de una montaña de la cual casi resbala cuando el ataque del rayo destruyó su punta. Idunn rugió respondiendo al ataque, sus ojos ya sangraban con lágrimas que se combinaban con sus marcas azules.

-¡NO! ¡IDUNN POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME! ¡TIENES QUE BEBER ESTO! –gritó casi afónico Loki pero de nuevo la niña rechazó el frasco.

Con un impulso que dejó un boquete en la montaña, Fenrir salió despedido hacia las alturas entrando a unas nubes oscuras donde Otros les esperaban junto con Chitauris. Idunn se encargó de todos ellos con el Cofre mientras descendían hacia tierras que Loki pudo reconocer.

El dominio de las Nornas.

Las grandes zancadas de Fenrir les llevaron hasta donde la fuente sin que encontraran a las Nornas por ningún lado. La pequeña bajó de golpe, caminando tranquilamente hacia la fuente de donde tomó agua que resbaló de su mentón con un tinte rojizo. Loki gruñó, bajando del enorme huargo y tomándole de los brazos al alcanzarle para hacer que le mirara a los ojos, inclinándose en cuclillas frente a ella con el Teddy en mano que sacudió con desesperación.

-¡Bebe esto!

Una vez más, Idunn rechazó el frasco, casi aventando a su madre a un lado cuando una ráfaga de energía púrpura vino a ellos sin piedad, abriendo fallas en el suelo rocoso y otras más cayendo sobre el tronco de Yggdrasill que comenzó a estremecerse. La niña rugió mostrando sus colmillos manchados de sangre, dejando en el suelo el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, saltando de golpe hacia la figura que se aproximó para el terror del ojiverde, quien sintió rebotar del suelo por la onda de choque provocada en el encuentro entre dos poderosos puños, uno de su hija y el otro de Thanos. Idunn se giró rápidamente dando una patada certera contra la mandíbula del titán quien le respondió con un puñetazo sobre su estómago. Ella solamente enterró sus garras en su pecho, abriendo parte de su armadura y dejando unas marcas sobre su piel púrpura. Los golpes fueron aumentando de velocidad como en brutalidad, mientras Loki llamaba a su hija buscando alrededor cómo ayudarla. Fenrir le protegía con su cuerpo, atento a los movimientos del titán. El puño sangrante de Idunn dio de lleno contra Thanos, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás, escupiendo un coágulo de sangre antes de sobarse, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la pequeña que aún se mantenía firme frente a él.

- **No vas a vencerme** –sentenció Thanos- **Ya estás muerta**.

Eso hizo gemir al ojiverde que apretó el oso de peluche contra su pecho, sintiendo el corazón en los oídos. Ni el titán ni su hija se movían, retándose con la mirada, desafiándose francamente. Más Chitauris y Otros llegaron alrededor, los segundos preparando sus armas que dispararon contra Loki y su hija quien rugió levantando un campo eléctrico que los fulminó. El titán se carcajeó antes de lanzarse directo contra ella, dando un golpe contra su pecho que la estrelló contra el suelo, abriendo un profundo boquete donde la dejó inmóvil. Antes de que un segundo golpe cayera sobre la pequeña, un poderoso relámpago chocó sobre la espalda de Thanos, el cual fue enterrado con mayor profundidad cuando Mjolnir encontró su cuerpo de la mano del Dios del Trueno cuyo grito de rabia acompañó las descargas eléctricas que rodearon al titán ondeando el martillo en el aire para castigarle. Fenrir rugió lanzando una bocanada de energía humeante contra los Otros que intentaron acercárseles, protegiendo con su cuerpo al ojiverde de los disparos de cañones lejanos de Chitauris. Thor soportó el golpe directo de Thanos quien se irguió como si todos esos ataques y peleas no le restaran energías ni ánimos, castigando al Asgardiano, casi riendo al verle seguir combatiendo pese a que lo estaba lastimando seriamente. Un rugido se escuchó. Idunn se levantó de entre los escombros para unirse a la pelea junto a su padre, llamando a más relámpagos como usando su propia energía en contra del titán. Las dos fuerzas unidas lanzaron metros atrás a Thanos. La pequeña cayó de rodillas, tosiendo sangre. Thor de inmediato fue hacia ella, levantándola en brazos buscando con la mirada a Loki quien se levantó detrás de Fenrir para correr a su lado, tomando a su hija en brazos. El suelo se hizo más inestable, empezando a salir despedido hacia el vacío alrededor de Yggdrasill cuyo tronco comenzó a resquebrajarse. Los monstruos que conformaban el ejército de Thanos se aproximaron, recibiendo los relámpagos del Dios del Trueno cuyo giro de martillo fue bruscamente detenido por un disparo certero que el titán hizo sobre su pecho, pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar, una mole verde se estrelló contra él al mismo tiempo que una descarga amarilla cayó sobre los Otros que intentaron rodear al ojiverde y su hija. Loki gritó a Thor, al verle caer pesadamente contra las rocas próximas que terminaron deshechas, mirando encima de su cabeza la furiosa batalla que ahora emprendían los Vengadores, bajando su ansiosa mirada hacia su hija, ella despertaba mirándole agotada. Fenrir aulló al ser despedido por el disparo de un cañón que abrió su pecho, lanzándolo contra Yggdrasill donde se perdió. Idunn tosió coágulos de sangre y su madre no perdió tiempo, depositándola en el suelo y poniendo a Tedum delante de ella, tomando su rostro.

-¡VAS A BEBERLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –gimió desesperado.

La niña alejó su rostro, quitando de las manos de Loki el Teddy con el frasco que observó al fin y le miró fijamente abriendo la tapa para beberlo, ganándose un par de lágrimas de alivio de su madre a quien sorprendió tomando brutalmente su rostro para estamparle un beso, obligándole a beber la sangre del Oráculo en vez de ella. La fuerza del ojiverde no era rival para Idunn quien no le soltó hasta que la última gota hubiera pasado por su garganta, separándose para mirar aquellos labios manchados de su propia sangre.

-N-No… -tosió Loki.

Un temblor los separó violentamente, por la fractura del suelo de roca debido a la inestabilidad del árbol sagrado cuya onda de poder se hizo peligrosa. Loki gritó a su hija con la mirada nublada, mareado por el poder de la sangre sagrada, buscando a gatas a su hija la cual se levantó pesadamente regenerando en el acto los huesos que el ataque anterior de Thanos le había roto, tirando partes de su armadura que ya eran inservibles. Sangraba de oídos, ojos, nariz y boca. Loki estaba aterrado.

-¡NOOO! ¡IDUNN!

Ella buscó el perdido Cofre de Viejos Inviernos con la mirada, atrayéndolo con solo levantar su mano justo a tiempo para crear un golpe de poder en contra del grueso de monstruos que cayeron en esos momentos sobre ella. Los chillidos de los Chitauri les rodearon, de nuevo repelidos por Idunn quien luchó contra la nueva oleada de los Otros, evadiendo sus ataques. Todos sus atacantes salieron despedidos en una onda de choque, terminando pulverizados al acercarse demasiado a Yggdrasill que comenzó a perder brillo como si enfermara de súbito. Idunn colgó su cabeza agotada, cayendo de rodillas y palmas con el Cofre en una mano para horror de Loki quien trató de ir con ella. Uno de los generales se interpuso pero un relámpago lo pulverizó, dejando caer la espada que le había amenazado. Thor se erguía para volver a la pelea. El ojiverde tomó la espada sin dudarlo, comenzando a abrirse paso entre los soldados que cayeron como lluvia alrededor, camino hacia su hija que jadeaba con ojos entrecerrados. Todo comenzó a cimbrarse, el cielo tormentoso sobre ellos se tiñó por completo de negro. La pequeña alzó su cabeza observando con ojos exhaustos, luego a su madre por breves momentos cuando la temperatura bajó precipitadamente, dejando ver sus alientos. La Muerte llegaba.

El ejército invasor comenzó a ser diezmado, dejando solamente la presencia de Thanos, el cual fue rodeado por todos los Vengadores, recibiendo sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Loki cortó la cabeza del último monstruo, corriendo a su hija a la que abrazó. Idunn tuvo la fuerza de reír, besando la húmeda mejilla de su madre con profundo cariño. Fragmentos del suelo comenzaron a salir disparados entre llamaradas de fuego y energía decadente de Yggdrasill. El Dios del Trueno alcanzó a su familia que abrazó protector, recibiendo una caricia de su hija. Ni él ni Loki esperaron que ella les empujara con fuerza, alejándolos a tiempo cuando Thanos les atacó. El Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos creó un escudo protector alrededor de Iduun pero duró muy poco ante el golpe del titán. Los Vengadores yacían en el suelo. La pequeña levantó su mirada hacia su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna antes de ser despedida por un fulminante ataque directo al vacío que rodeaba a la raíz de Yggdrasill. Las tinieblas comenzaron a caer, entre los fragmentos del suelo. Thor gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que Loki se lanzaba hacia Idunn para abrazarla intentando que no resbalara del precipicio, ambos cayendo a la nada.

 

 

 

Yggdrasill estalló en esos momentos.


	29. Capítulo 28. Pas de Deux

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 28. Pas de Deux.**

 

 

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_   
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_   
_Like it doesn't exist_   
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_   
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_Chandelier, Sia._

 

 

 

Había nacido.

 

 

Ese instante de creación vibrante donde se reúnen la esperanza y la alegría en un diminuto cuerpo cuya alma se prende de toda partícula sellándole con una impresión única, vino a mí en la forma de un destello de luz que trajo un tirón de feroz desconcierto acompañado de la incertidumbre oscura de la pena que embargó mi corazón mientras mi cuerpo diminuto, más pequeño que un grano de arroz, era sacudido por el poder de un tiránico ser que susurraba en mi frágil mente _Hija_. Desconociendo el significado de esa palabra solamente percibí el dolor que me rodeaba por dentro y por fuera en unas tinieblas imprecisas que mi mente trataba de darle forma al carecer de ojos o de cualquier órgano destinado a tales tareas. Había nacido y el primer concepto que aprendí fue el de la soledad que hizo a mi alma llorar sin encontrar consuelo. Ríos de lágrimas inundaron mi cuerpo sin detener las manos de verdugos que atacaban mi indefenso ser, inconformes ante mi estado que parecía ofenderles de una manera incomprensible entonces para mí, que buscaba la respuesta a tal forma de vida, preguntándome si acaso ésta era dolor y sufrimiento constante pero nadie me escuchaba o no deseaban escucharme. Y la voz me decía que era lo más horrible que ojos pudieran contemplar, la magnificencia de la crueldad que traería el terror apocalíptico a quienes intentaran desafiarme. Las explicaciones sobre tales afirmaciones tampoco aparecieron, pero las palabras herían más que todos los instrumentos hostiles que día con día perforaban mi esencia.

Creyendo que siempre me mantendría de esta manera, abracé esa tristeza dejando libre mi llanto mecida en la oscuridad alrededor mío hasta que en un instante fortuito me di cuenta que no era la única derramando lágrimas tan amargas. Alguien más lloraba igual que yo. Fue como encontrar un rayo de sol en medio del más oscuro y denso bosque luego de caminar por días buscando esa calidez salvadora para un cuerpo entumecido. Con profundo asombro e inquietud descubrí que me encontraba dentro de ese ser tan desconsolado, haciendo temblar mi cuerpecito no de dolor sino de incredulidad que se aferraba a una tímida e igualmente microscópica esperanza. Había conocido a mi hermoso Loki. Pero su llanto no era por mí o a causa mía, venía de la mano de aquella voz que nos hacía estremecer cuando sin piedad alguna comandaba una nueva forma de experimentar sobre nosotros en ese infame deseo de perfección a costa de la sangre y los gritos de agonía de ambos. La empatía que nació dentro mi pecho fue un refugio en medio de la tormenta, esperando que mi relicario pudiese escucharme y así juntos abrazarnos para resistir una vez más las abominables tareas que los Otros realizaban mientras se deleitaban con juegos macabros que sus mentes perversas sumaban para nuestra desgracia. Más no poseía la fuerza para llamarle, desconsoladamente esperando a que quizá el tiempo despectivo de mi infortunio avanzara aprisa para darme las fuerzas de contactar a mi destrozado y esclavizado Jotun.

Loki solamente se aterró más cuando descubrió que yo estaba en su vientre, y no podía negarle la razón sabiendo que era un monstruo deforme que rasgaba sus entrañas para robarle lo mejor que su ser podía ofrecer al poderoso amo que osaba llamarme mi creador. Así que el silencio del rechazo reinó por largo tiempo sobre mí sin que las lágrimas terminaran de ahogarme. Era tan inocente como yo al ser un juguete del titán inmortal, pero la culpa con la que se castigaba a sí mismo era tan apabullante que incluso me dejaba sin aliento, confundiéndome más, dentro de la pesadilla que conocía como vida, aumentando mi herida que jamás creí ver sanar. Así en un momento de inquietante paz que solamente aumentaba mi terror pues siempre era la mensajera de una tortura más infernal, sentí algo que detuvo mi incierto corazón deforme pues se trataba de una marea de calidez que al serme desconocida causó tal conmoción que me creí morir si acaso en aquel tiempo ya supiera qué era aquel destino. Tan diametralmente opuesta era la sensación a todo lo experimentado como el ciego que ve por primera vez aquello que solamente había imaginado en la oscuridad, así fue para mí que se me abrigara con aquellas palabras dulces como el más sublime néctar. _No llores, hija mía, mamá está contigo_. Mamá. Mis lágrimas dejaron de ser amargas para transformarse en un acto de magia blanca como un signo de alegría. Loki era mi madre, yo era su hija.

Le había tomado todo ese tiempo reconocerme no por un mero rechazo que respondía a su odio hacia el omnipotente ser que nos aplastaba, sino porque luego de enterarse de mí, los fantasmas de su pasado volvieron como demonios queriendo robarle otro pedazo más de su alma desesperanzada. Había luchado contra el peor rival que la vida puede colocarnos delante: consigo mismo. Y cuando salió victorioso por entre las ciénegas de la desesperación y la duda, decidió que me protegería a cualquier costa. Divina protección. El muro infranqueable que hace al más débil convertirse en el héroe de leyenda contra todo pronóstico al proveer la seguridad que todo espíritu necesita para dejar el cuerpo dependiente de la larva y transformarse en la más bella mariposa. Me sentí protegida, me sentí rodeada de algo que más tarde supe se llamaba amor.

Loki me amaba.

Si había una criatura viviente que tuviera tal sentimiento hacia mí entonces era posible que yo no fuese el monstruo que Thanos afirmaba era. Podía seguir resistiendo todas las penas que llegaran teniendo la dulce voz de mi madre y el latido de su agotado corazón arrullándome. Me rodeaba con su cariño y me sentí invencible aunque de mis recién formados labios salieran los más espantosos gritos de dolor o mi cuerpo sangrara al punto de la muerte solamente para ser devuelto a la vida con una nueva arma inmersa en lo profundo de mi ser. Loki resistía por mí y yo por él. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro en medio de la maldad en su estado más puro regocijándose de lo que clamaba sería el regalo perfecto para su amante la Muerte. Cuando pude sentir no solo el calor de su voz o su esencia, sino también el de sus manos que acariciaban ese vientre donde yo reposaba, mi profundo miedo al titán primigenio se tiñó de rencor cuyo sabor ya había experimentado antes, pero ahora dejaba que cayera su semilla en mi alma con el fin de hacerle pagar todo lo que nos había hecho, todo lo que siguió sin que el destino estuviera listo para darnos la oportunidad de cambiar nuestra suerte, castigándonos con la ausencia de la buena fortuna en los campos marchitos de la desolación. Mamá me arrullaba entonces, con sus silenciosas lágrimas suplicándome que no me manchara de tan poderosa pero ruin idea o le obsequiaría la completa victoria a nuestro máximo verdugo.

La separación me lanzó de nuevo al pozo del terror y el desconcierto, alejada del cuerpo de Loki supe que le perdería a menos que hiciera algo que en mi cuerpo de recién nacida hubiera para cambiar la sentencia que Thanos ya le preparaba. Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer desde que la consciencia de vida llegara a mí. Llorar. Lloré sin parar hasta que mi mensaje fue entendido sin que castigo o hechizo alguno me apaciguara, solo así volví a sus brazos amorosos, trémulos por la idea de haberme perdido para siempre, recibiendo mi primer beso sobre mi arrugada frente a causa de un par de diminutos cuernos, sin percatarme que había mostrado mi única debilidad que más tarde fue usada en mi contra. Más la primera vista de aquellas esmeraldas cuyo color se acentuaba por sus gruesas lágrimas me cautivaron sin dejarme pensar atinadamente. Todo lo que quería era mirar por siempre sus ojos y sentir sus besos con sus brazos meciéndome mientras cantaba en una lengua antigua de seres con destinos tan diferentes a los nuestros. Dormir era un terror por la idea de ya no encontrarme a su lado al despertar, pero también fue parte del juego de nuestros esclavizadores quienes ya tenían previsto el nuevo juego macabro a comenzar. Era como si proporcionalmente en la medida que nuestro amor crecía ellos proveían más dolor en formas más retorcidas, sin atender a mi frágil figura o el estado crítico de mi madre.

Todo lo que importaba era mi preparación. Thanos se burlaba de mis fatuas esperanzas que guardaba recelosa en mi corazón, azotando frente a mis tiernos ojos a Loki cuando mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, haciendo hervir mi sangre igual que el fuego de un volcán buscando escapar de la tierra que lo aprisiona. _No te conviertas en lo que él desea_. Era la sentencia suplicante en los ojos de mi madre antes de caer en la inconsciencia del dolor para ser arrastrado lejos de mis manos a las que le eran puestas poderosos tótems que probaban la capacidad de mi poder, siendo liberada de tan exhaustivas tareas luego de un tiempo desquiciadamente largo, corriendo al regazo de mi madre para escuchar una vez más su canto, su voz y sus ojos mirándome amorosos aunque estuviera al filo de la muerte. La esperanza de cambiar nuestra fortuna ya me había abandonado, pero me negué al acto cobarde de acabar con vidas inocentes recolectadas para mi entrenamiento aunque ello me costara el más espantoso de los castigos, junto con Loki quien pagaba por mi afrenta. Más la satisfacción de su mirada al saber que seguía fiel a su juramente era motivo suficiente para resistir al instante siguiente de la pesadilla cuyo fin no dudaba sería la muerte de ambos al no ofrecer lo planeado pese a todo intento por más horripilante que fuese. Las cadenas impuestas no alcanzaban el reino que Loki y yo compartíamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Por eso jamás creí que Thanos sería tan vil y despreciable para dejarme vivir por siempre esclava de sus deseos y atestiguar cómo tomaría a mi madre para engendrar una criatura más dócil.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí.

Sería mentir si pudiese confesar de qué manera o bajo que influjo mágico rompí mis ataduras frente a nuestros verdugos con todo el poder que se me había otorgado corriendo por mis venas como caballos salvajes por una larga pradera al tiempo que mis manos buscaron solas sus objetivos en un festín de sangre y cuerpos mutilados al que no di fin, tirando de los grilletes de Loki para sacarle de nuestra infernal prisión sin saber cómo o a dónde podríamos escapar al desconocer siquiera el lugar que nos apresaba. Necesitaba correr lejos de ahí, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y gritarle _¡se acabó!_ , con todas las fuerzas de mi alma deseando con ello borrar la amarga vida que ambos habíamos experimentado, y todo lo que él había vivido anteriormente. Necesitaba que fuésemos libres. Nadie me hubiera podido anticipar que otra pesadilla oscura nos esperaba por delante, con Thanos dándonos alcance solamente para luego dejarnos ir y deleitarse con nuestro sufrimiento a manos de todos los horrores que el Ginnungagapguardaba en su interior que criatura nacida en el universo de la luz, ya fuese mortal o inmortal, hubiera imaginado. Una nueva eternidad de agonías y desolaciones teñidas de locuras provenientes de nuestras propias mentes que la hambruna traía junto con el desfallecimiento tan próximo a la muerte. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que jamás seríamos libres más que aceptando nuestro destino último en las frías garras de la muerte.

_¿A dónde corres Idunn sino a tu propia fatalidad? ¿Dónde buscarás ayuda si eres el monstruo que todos rehúyen?_

Esas palabras me taladraban el alma cuando dormía siempre protegida entre los brazos de mi madre de hermosos y tristes ojos verdes que las lágrimas no dejaban en paz. Aceptamos nuestra suerte pero no sería de la manera en que nuestro tormento lo proponía, aún perduraba la última flama de valor en mi Loki. _Mamá te sacará de aquí, te lo prometo_. Fue su susurro antes de que me entregara todo su poder, toda su magia e incluso su herencia de semidios con tal de crear su mejor hechizo sobre mi pequeña forma, disfrazando mi cuerpo y ocultando mi fuerza de toda mirada capaz de reconocerla hasta el punto de casi perderle en ese momento. Y volvimos a huir por nuestras vidas con unos cuerpos sin energías. Los complejos hilos del destino se torcieron una vez más contra nosotros. Una bestia deforme pero gigantesca nos persiguió hasta acorralarnos en un recoveco de roca cuya superficie rasgó nuestras marchitas pieles pero que mostró su tesoro cuando una garra rompió una parte en su interior donde nos refugiamos, mostrando un enorme círculo de figuras que mi madre reconoció con un gemido lastimero de esperanza, empezando a mover las piezas que lo conformaban. En el último movimiento la garra de la bestia alcanzó su delicada mano llevándose buena parte de la piel pero no hubo tiempo para venganzas pues brazos me alcanzaron arrojándonos a través del círculo hacia lo que iba a ser nuestro triste final.

Jotunheim. Moriríamos ahí o seríamos rescatados. Una apuesta a ciegas sin entusiasmo.

Enorme fue nuestra sorpresa cuando nos encontramos en un sitio totalmente distinto, sobre una superficie suave y al mismo tiempo rugosa con una sustancia golpeándonos las piernas provocándonos dolor al tocar nuestras heridas. Aquello no era Jotunheim y mi pobre Loki lloró amargamente al darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Hubo un temblor que anticipó la presencia sobre nosotros, una enorme mole verde que despedía rabia de pies a cabeza. Miré sus puños al tiempo que mamá me decía que nos mataría, ese lugar era nuestra muerte segura, abrazándome con nuestros cuerpos temblando ante la revelación. _Perdóname por fallarte_. Levanté mi mirada llena del más profundo cansancio y resignación hacia la mole cerrando mis ojos para acurrucarme, lista para el golpe final. Hubo un silencio en medio del susurro que nos rodeaba proveniente de aquel paisaje alrededor antes de que fuésemos levantados del suelo con tal cuidado que mi corazón latió a punto del colapso por lo inesperado del acto, escuchando algo cerca de mí. _Vivir_. Fue como beber al fin el cáliz de la salvación que limpiara nuestras almas de tanto sufrimiento, ese abrazo poderoso que me hizo creer por primera vez que existía algo mejor que el dolor y la desesperanza. De haber podido hubiera llorado en esos momentos pero ya no tenía más fuerzas con que manifestar mis atropellados pensamientos, dejándome llevar una vez más por la inconsciencia sin tener la seguridad de volver a abrir mis ojos. Si moría, al menos lo haría junto a mi madre.

La oscuridad me rodeó una vez más igual que en mi absurdo nacimiento pero no permanecí mucho tiempo sola en medio de la nada. Como un faro en la niebla, un llamado me indicó el camino hacia una tibia luz que tuvo un sonido claro, una voz firme y de nuevo cálida que me pedía que tuviera fe en despertar porque ya no había nada que temer. La contundencia de las palabras me atemorizó de solo imaginar que fuese la última tortura de Thanos antes de devolverme a la cruda realidad de su espantosa cárcel. Pero entonces sentí algo extraño, tan similar al abrazo de mi madre, prometiéndome que estaba a salvo, que ya nada ni nadie me harían daño.

_Lucky_.

Volvía a las pesadillas de la incertidumbre, navegando en momentos de lucidez e inconsciencia antes de escuchar una vez más la voz firme tan cerca de mí hablando un idioma desconocido con tal descanso que se me antojó a las canciones de Loki por su cariño impreso. Palabras nuevas de un lenguaje paternal, abriéndome las puertas como si yo fuese un ser tan especial, merecedor de un trato nunca antes experimentado. Abrí mis ojos queriendo la respuesta a semejantes sensaciones para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules bondadosos y brillantes de un rostro angustiado. Mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de algún verdugo de los Otros a los que complacía tomar otras formas para engañarme antes de provocar el más mortificante dolor en mi cuerpo. Ya no más por favor, tan solo la muerte. Pero no era ése un carcelero, era alguien más. Su expresión de arrepentimiento me lo indicó. La búsqueda de mi madre no tardó pues se hallaba a mi lado aunque dormía en un intranquilo pero reparador sueño dentro de aquella cámara. La voz me llamaba, siguiendo con aquella cadena de palabras suaves de efecto sanador haciendo mi cuerpo volver al descanso. ¿Realmente estaba a salvo? Ahí estaba la esperanza tocando mi alma con insistencia sin que le permitiera adherirse a mi espíritu por miedo a perderla en el acto por las manos de Thanos. Las ansias de mis pensamientos arañaban mi coraza deteniéndose únicamente por mi ausente Loki mientras aquel rostro insistía en hablarme de esa manera tan calmada. Steve Rogers, el Capitán América.

No, no podía tener esperanzas, dolía demasiado abrazar un fruto tan prohibido durante mi infernal vida, probar su jugo y luego saber que ya no volvería a disfrutarle. Pero ellos insistían, insistían sin importar que hiciera o cuánto llorara. Anthony Stark, el Hombre de Hierro con su tormenta de palabras incoherentes y esas manos que jamás dejaban de moverse. Un objeto. Suave al tacto, una forma que me habían enseñado anteriormente los dibujos de Steve, un oso. Pero le faltaba un ojo de la misma manera en que a mí me faltaba la esperanza. Un regalo de Tony. Todos los rostros que fui conociendo estaban llenos de preocupación por mí, todos sonreían, no cómo los Otros o como Thanos. Eran sonrisas diferentes que enviaban a mi corazón un calorcillo que lo hacía latir más aprisa con un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Un milagro que se me hizo imposible de creer. Cariño. Mi Loki seguía a mi lado y eso me daba fortaleza, aunque aún no despertara yo le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor. La alegría de vivir días sin tortura, de comer alimentos de un sabor espantosamente delicioso como un regalo de los mismos dioses quienes sean que éstos fueran. Ver mis manos libres de aquellos artilugios igual que mis pies, notando por primera vez que tenía una piel pálida como mamá, con marcas azules herencia Jotun sin ninguna cicatriz para recordar las pesadillas.

A veces me escondía entre los brazos de Steve temiendo que desapareciera, o pedía los mimos de Tony antes de que se esfumara. Si era un sueño al que había sido sometida para luego despertar a un tormento, quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Después de todo, ellos eran los Vengadores y odiaban a mamá con todas sus fuerzas, particularmente aquél quien había sido elegido para ser mi padre. Pero el sueño no acababa. Continuaba con nuevos obsequios y la compañía de mis nuevos cuidadores, dentro de la seguridad de un sitio iluminado siempre limpio. Un paraíso frente a la mazmorra que me había visto nacer. Había probado suficiente cuando mi Loki despertó al fin. _Ya no tienes que sufrir más, mamá, estamos a salvo. Mira, tengo un oso Teddy._ Conocí tantas cosas buenas que me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño. El calor del sol, el aire fresco de un bosque verde con árboles de una corteza rugosa y al mismo tiempo suave que cantaban alegres con el viento que los acariciaba. El sabor de una exquisita malteada de chocolate acompañada de divertidas galletas de sabores con formas de animalitos que en mi vida había contemplado pero que me juraban un día vería con mis propios ojos. Toda una experiencia nueva que iba limpiando mi ser de las sombras que nos aterraban algunas ocasiones. Y vino esa presencia a nosotros. Un buscador de raza Chitauri. Todo se había terminado.

Había subestimado la fuerza del cariño que los Vengadores tenían por mí. Mamá y yo fuimos trasladados a una hermosa isla en medio del océano más impactante por siempre protegidos por la nueva computadora de Tony, Jarvis Preguntón. Comenzamos una vida que ni en mis más tímidos sueños hubiera imaginado, envuelta por una atmósfera de seguridad tan firme como las promesas de Steve o las alegrías de Tony, cada uno de ellos siendo tan ellos como las estrellas en el firmamento y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes de lo que mi lindo Loki me había advertido, aún temeroso de que la situación se revertiera pero yo ya estaba segura que no sería así. Incluso a él lo querían. A mamá le costaron muchas lágrimas de arrepentimiento aceptarlo. Igual que yo, no quería aferrarse a la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo en medio de sus anteriores enemigos pero sus barreras ya no eran tan fuertes como antes ni tampoco su mente tan perdida.

Éramos libres.

La edad de oro comenzó. Memorias que jamás apartaré de mi alma, porque me llenaron de los mejores sentimientos que una criatura puede obsequiarle a otra. Momentos marcados por cada detalle por simple que éste fuera de lo significativo que era vivir tal como Bruce nos había dicho aquella noche de luna llena cuando nos encontró en la playa. Esa etapa de mi vida me dio el coraje para enfrentarme a mi futuro, porque lo mejor que estaba sucediéndome también le pasaba a mamá cuya mirada se llenó de la luz más hermosa antes de que me la quitaran cuando los hilos del destino se percataron que habían soltado demasiado la cuerda para nosotros. Mi aterrado Loki se marchaba a una tierra donde le odiaban a muerte bajo el yugo de aquel Asgardiano. Quería luchar, liberarle, podía hacerlo. Más una promesa era una promesa y jamás nunca rompería una palabra dada a mi madre. Sin embargo, fui digna de la buena providencia que me lo devolvió sano y salvo junto con Thor, un arrepentido padre que suplicaba nuestro perdón. Cosa extraña que me amaba sin haberme conocido. Me di la libertad de aceptarle, porque Loki era más fuerte con él. Mis padres se amaban de una manera que jamás hubiera ocurrido con Jane Foster por más esfuerzo que la humana hubiese puesto o mi padre hubiera hecho. Curiosamente esa fortaleza se extendió a mi ser, me di cuenta del real potencial que aguardaba en mi interior, ese asombroso poder que Thanos tanto quiso ver pero que jamás le permití. El propio Mjolnir me lo confirmó. Realmente era un ser con capacidades más allá de los propios dioses. Era única en ese sentido, aunque me sentía así pero a través del amor que los seres a mi alrededor me daban.

Y también me di cuenta que iba a morir pronto.

Jamás había tenido secretos con mamá pero esta vez debía hacerlo para no romper su bello corazón tan rebelde y noble al mismo tiempo. Las memorias de sus cantos aunque su cuerpo estuviera en la más terrible agonía sellaron mis labios y nuestro lazo. Nunca le haría llorar de esa manera, con mayor razón cuando estaba disfrutando de su propia felicidad. El verle sonreír tan alegre cuando papá le besaba o reír cuando Tony hacía una broma era suficiente para ocultarle un hecho tan desgraciado, orando por algún milagro que me pudiese sacar de tan funesto destino. Fue más duro cuando mi hermanito apareció, recordándome mi propio nacimiento menos afortunado. Simplemente no concebía que alguno de ellos fuese a sufrir por mi culpa. Ni mis padres, ni mi hermano menor ni tampoco los Vengadores, madres y padres adoptivos. Por todos ellos estaba bien dispuesta a entregar hasta la última gota de mi sangre con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

De esa manera llegó mi contundente revelación.

Así que estoy en este momento deseando que el tiempo se detenga a mi favor para saborear los últimos episodios de mi vida antes de que todo termine. Probar una vez más la felicidad que todos a mi alrededor me proveyeron sin que yo se los pidiera simplemente porque en su corazón había un lugar para mí. Ríos de recuerdos afloran en una marea de emociones pero ya no puedo más. Mi cuerpo comienza a romperse por dentro. Luego de haber usado el Cofre de Viejos Inviernos, mi poder cae estrepitosamente al momento que Yggdrasill estalla enviando ondas de choque por todo el universo. La danza de la Muerte que Thanos ansia, una lástima que el compás está a punto de cambiar mientras me doy el atrevimiento de mirar por última vez el rostro de mi madre que se encuentra perdidamente absorto en la belleza que es el corazón del árbol de las nueve ramas, desde podemos sentir el Todo vibrante y armónico con sus hilos de vida estremeciéndose ante la pérdida imparable de sus raíces bajo nosotros. Loki al fin me mira sin soltarme de la mano, no puedo evitar sonreírle al verle rodeado de aquella luz cálida que ha calmado su alma agobiada por mis peleas. Sus cabellos flotan suavemente a su alrededor acentuando esos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de amor incondicional, los mismos que contemplara el día que me pusieron en sus brazos, haciendo que la cárcel se convirtiera en palacio por el simple hecho de un beso maternal.

Mi Loki. El orden del caos.

Es hora de despedirnos y no puedo soltar su mano así que pido la ayuda de un espíritu que nos ha estado acompañando desde que dejó su cuerpo para convertirse en estrellas. Mi madre no puede creer lo que ve frente a nosotros y me comparte su asombro al ver a Frigga quien le llama dulcemente para recibirle en brazos. Ve con ella, mamá. Ve con ella. Cierra ese círculo de penas y remordimientos que te condujeron por los más asombrosos mundos pero también por los más nefastos senderos. El tuyo y el nuestro se entretejieron bajo las circunstancias más adversas, salimos airosos ya fuese por la suerte, el miedo o el amor. Pero es tiempo de que volvamos a separarnos, más no es un adiós definitivo que vaya a dejar un hueco en tu corazón. Te prometí no volverte a hacerte llorar y cumpliré mi promesa.

No, hermanito, no llores por mí porque no habremos de despedirnos. Has nacido por amor, no lo olvides en los días venideros que tu futuro te aguarda, porque la oscuridad siempre arrebata primero la esperanza de los corazones antes de asesinar al amor que le puede vencer. Recuerda eso cuando la enfrentes. Yo estaré contigo. Solamente te pido encarecidamente con todas las fuerzas que me restan que cuides de mamá porque tiene una inusitada tendencia a meterse en problemas porque es un espíritu aventurero, curioso e insatisfecho, pero no podía ser de otra manera o tú y yo no hubiésemos conocido la vida. Hazle saber siempre que le amamos, que no volverá a estar solo. Que adoramos cuando nos canta. Eso es, sonríe como papá.

Yggdrasill tiembla, muriendo de raíz a la última de sus ramas con la Muerte arrancando su tronco acompañada de la carcajada triunfal de Thanos. Loki se gira a tiempo para verme sonriente por última vez. Yo le sonrío con el sabor de mi sangre en la boca. No hay nada que pueda decirle tan adecuado que un par de líricas como agradecimiento mientras desaparece de mi vista.

_Si un día me faltas, no seré nada_

_Y al mismo tiempo, lo seré todo._

_Porque en tus ojos están mis alas_

_Y está la orilla donde me ahogo._

 

Te amo, mamá.

 

El Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos cae al fondo mismo donde las tres raíces de Yggdrasill están encogiéndose. La Muerte viene a mí, enterrando sus garras en mi corazón para robarse mi alma. Sonrío a Thanos que observa de lejos, devorando la energía del árbol sagrado. Tuvo un error muy grande al darme a Loki como mi madre, olvidando que es el Dios de las Mentiras, el Embustero y quien genera el Caos de la Creación. Osado titán primigenio que pensaste que su hija no heredaría tales artimañas. Apostaste por el juego más alto, menospreciando lo más valioso que tus ojos no tienen la capacidad de ver. Jamás nunca las Gemas del Infinito te darán lo que buscas, y ciertamente, Thanos, te prometo que no habrás de saborear la victoria. Es ahora que todos esos momentos de amargura, dolor y desesperanza son al fin, vengados placenteramente, cuando levanto mi mano que llama a Mjolnir con todos sus poderosos relámpagos. Oh, poderoso titán primigenio que controlas el tiempo y la materia, estás demasiado cerca de mí y has perdido. El martillo cae de mi mano hacia las raíces ya deshechas, destruyendo el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, y con él, liberando una fuerza suprema que se eleva hasta donde me encuentro atraída por mi sangre que corre libre. Es un placer escuchar gritar a la Muerte con la mirada atónita de Thanos.

 

 

 

Sí, yo gané.

 

 

 

Ahora Idunn debe morir para que Lucky viva eternamente.


	30. Capítulo 29. Marcha Final

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 29. Marcha Final.**

 

 

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
 _when we've said goodbye._  


_Remember me once in a while_  
 _please promise me you'll try._  


_When you find that, once again, you long_   
_to take your heart back and be free_   
_if you ever find a moment,_   
_spare a thought for me._

 

_Think of me, Fantasma de la Ópera (versión Jackie Evancho)._

 

 

 

Thor cayó de rodillas destrozando las piedras que sus manos atraparon al buscar donde aferrarse cuando Yggdrasill explotó con una onda de choque llevándose a todos sus atacantes pulverizando sus cuerpos. No había podido alcanzar a Loki ni a Idunn, a quienes creyó muertos en aquella onda de choque que les envolvió. Sus gritos se ahogaron entre el tremor del árbol rompiéndose en miles de trozos que comenzaron a ser envueltos en una energía púrpura que conocía amargamente de sobra, endureciendo con un hielo provocado por la sombra de la Muerte, la cual le ignoró desapareciendo dentro de Yggdrasill junto con su familia.

Cuando el hielo le alcanzó, hiriendo sus manos y piernas, se dio cuenta que había algo frente a él, una silueta que conocía. El Dios del Trueno abrió sus ojos al descubrir que metros adelante Loki se hallaba envuelto en un capullo de hielo, inconsciente. Usando a Mjolnir como su puño libre como armas comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas mientras a su alrededor la tierra lanzaba llamaradas de luz blanca rompiendo lo que quedaba del suelo en varios fragmentos. Gritó de desesperación, manchando de sangre la blanca envoltura que le separaba del ojiverde, llamándole una y otra vez. Le pareció que a lo lejos estallaba una nueva batalla pero no le prestó atención. Sentía ya los huesos de sus nudillos empezar a fracturarse igual que la mano que sostenía su martillo por el uso de todas sus fuerzas cuando una mano fuerte le detuvo. El Padre de Todo le hizo a un lado clavando a Gungnir en aquel bloque de hielo, rompiéndolo al acto en medio de una densa neblina. Loki cayó a los brazos de Thor quien lloró al verle vivo todavía, apretándole contra su pecho no dispuesto a soltarle nunca, besando su sien y cabellos deseando que despertara. El rostro del ojiverde era de serenidad, lo que hizo temer al rubio que estuviera perdiendo la vida girándose a su padre quien observaba fijamente lo que sucedía frente a ellos, usando de nuevo su lanza para crear un escudo protector cuando las estacas de Yggdrasill salieron disparadas hacia ellos. Gritó una vez más por su hija hasta que la voz le falló entre las lágrimas y la desesperación envolviendo en su capa a su consorte para protegerle en su pecho.

Todo vibró de tal manera que hasta a Odín le costó trabajo mantenerse de pie, debiendo arrodillarse antes de que una nueva onda de choque proveniente desde las raíces mismas de Yggdrasill los sacudiera como si estuvieran en la barca más frágil dentro del océano más bravío. Thor sintió un tirón en su mano antes de perder su martillo que salió disparado hacia el árbol, dinstinguiendo en aquella explosión de poder la silueta de Mjolnir siendo sujeto por una mano pequeña que lo lanzó al fondo antes de que una sombra les cubriera por unos instantes, eclipsando todo destello y todo sonido dejándoles en el más cruel silencio helado. Su corazón se detuvo. Idunn había levantado a Mjolnir en contra de las tinieblas y la Muerte misma. Con un nuevo grito de rabia cerró sus ojos dejando sus labios temblorosos contra los cabellos de Loki.

Yggdrasill lanzó una esfera de energía pura que incluso los lanzó fuera de aquel territorio de las Nornas, sin terminar estampados contra las rocas de las tierras yermas que le seguían gracias al poder del Padre de Todo. Le costó trabajo volver en sí, noqueado por la magia sagrada del árbol, tratando de enfocar su mirada aunque sus brazos no habían soltado a Loki quien permanecía inconsciente. Acarició su mejilla pálida antes de levantar la vista ante el arribo de los Vengadores que se unieron a Odín para rodearles. Nuevas ondas de choque comenzaron a traspasarles, esta vez más suaves, como una caricia renovadora. Un campo de hierba verde apareció bajo sus pies, creciendo bajo la influencia de aquel poder sanador, pulverizando todo rastro de los Chitauri o los Otros a su alrededor. En aquel vacío donde hubiera estado Yggdrasill solo quedaba un punto de energía latente que fue acercándose a ellos, danzando con elegancia y suavidad sobre el vacío, dejando una estela blanquecina cual copos de nieve que formaron raíces, las cuales comenzaron a caer al precipicio a lo lejos. Nadie se movió hasta que tuvieron aquella esfera brillante frente a ellos de la que saltó Fenrir en su tamaño natural sin herida alguna, ladrándoles a sus rostros estupefactos antes de correr hacia Thor lamiendo su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. Éste no le prestó atención porque aquella esfera tomó la forma de su hija, una forma fantasmal donde su rostro era lo más definido. Un rostro lleno de felicidad y cariño que flotó hacia él elevando sus manos delicadas para dejar sobre el regazo del ojiverde su Tedum, tomando la mano de su padre para devolverle a Mjolnir. Thor quiso retener su mano pero sus dedos traspasaron la figura translúcida de Idunn quien le regaló el sonido de su sonrisa divertida antes de flotar hacia Odín y los Vengadores, tocando sus rostros para limpiar sus lágrimas. Volvió una vez más con Thor, secando su rostro antes de depositar un beso tierno sobre su frente, bajando su mirada hacia Loki repitiendo el gesto con una mano sobre su vientre, cerrando sus ojos antes de volverlos a abrir. Las raíces de la estela de su danza comenzaron a solidificarse hacia ella. Idunn se elevó al aire de brazos extendidos alejándose a gran velocidad en contra de los llamados de todos que trataron de detenerla. Desapareció en el vacío con aquella extraña despedida.

Ante sus ojos, una nueva luz proveniente de lo más hondo de aquel vacío empezó a crecer a tal magnitud que abarcó todo su horizonte sin permitirles ver el universo detrás. Nadie daba crédito a la forma pulsante que fue transformándose en un nuevo Yggdrasill que vibró sujetando los abandonados Nueve Reinos, creando nuevos caminos entre ellos y por último, abriendo varias ramas que se perdieron en el manto estelar de su creación, nuevos reinos que aparecerían bajo la protección del árbol sagrado. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, con sus corazones acelerados y sus mentes felices pero tristes al mismo tiempo al no comprender el milagro que habían presenciado.

 

Idunn Yggdrasill florecía frente a ellos.

 

Fenrir ladró alegre brincando alrededor de ellos que tardaron en recobrar la compostura para darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos tenía herida alguna ni su armadura estaba maltrecha. Todo a su alrededor era un hermoso paisaje nórdico digno del más impresionante de los cuadros artísticos que un artista pudiera soñar. Odín les llamó, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento para volver al palacio pues ya no existía amenaza alguna. Thanos había desaparecido. Todos regresaron en un silencio respetuoso con Thor llevando en brazos a Loki a quien dejó reposar en su cama al cuidado de Eir mientras escuchaban de voz de Sif y los demás guerreros el milagro que había ocurrido en los Nueve Reinos, donde los ejércitos de las sombras habían desaparecido cuando una onda blanca y vibrante los había tocado, dejando no solamente libres sus tierras sino también reestablecidas. Cuando pensaron que alguna catástrofe caería sobre ellos al ver desaparecer la rama de Yggdrasill, se regocijaron cuando apareció otra, más fuerte, con nuevas ramificaciones que trajeron bendiciones a todos los reinos que celebraban ya aquel evento que pasaría como uno de los cantos épicos más apreciados por todos, buscando los nombres de quienes hubieran tenido parte en tal mítico evento.

-Idunn, hija de Thor, nieta de Odín –la voz de Loki interrumpió la reunión en la sala del trono, entrando a paso lento con una mirada calmada- Ella nos salvó a todos entregando su alma para devolverle la vida a Yggdrasill.

-Loki… -Thor no se lo pensó dos veces para correr a su lado y abrazarle- Por todos los dioses, creí que te había perdido.

-Tonto, deja de llorar, estoy bien –le amonestó el ojiverde acariciando su rostro que luego besó- Este no es el comportamiento del rey de Asgard ni del padre de Idunn.

El Dios del Trueno le miró confundido. -¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Acaso no estás…?

El ojiverde rió besando de nuevo sus labios para callarle. –Hablar no es lo tuyo. Déjame a mí los discursos.

Con una calma que sorprendió a propios y extraños, Loki explicó lo que había sucedido. Su hija había descubierto que su sangre era sagrada como descendiente del Oráculo de Alfheim pero con un poder superior al propio Thanos, así que en lugar de esperar por un final trágico o vivir sus días contados a merced de remedios que solamente pausaban su inminente destino, Idunn usó el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos para romper por completo las raíces de Yggdrasill y alimentarlas con su propia sangre, usando el poder de Mjolnir como catalizador. Exactamente de qué manera o cómo fue aquel proceso, el ojiverde no podía contestarlo pero ya no importaba. Ahora estaban a salvo gracias a ella.

-La sangre del Oráculo no sirvió –comentó con pesar Tony.

-Al contrario –Loki le miró- Ella la puso en mí, me devolvió mis poderes –extendió una mano para crear un fuego verde que luego apagó- El obsequio en realidad siempre estuvo destinado para mí.

La conmoción tardaría muchos días en retirarse de sus mentes y espíritus alterados que se permitieron una vez más llorar por la ausencia definitiva de Lucky. Cuando la tristeza fue lo suficientemente llevadera, los Vengadores volvieron a la Tierra para encontrarse con sorpresas similares a las sucedidas anteriormente en los otros mundos. Enemigos desaparecidos en un parpadeo, un planeta limpio de un segundo a otro. Una segunda oportunidad como lo llamaría Bruce Banner con tristeza. Pero las lágrimas aún estaban lejos de secarse en sus ojos. Cuando pasaran los días y ellos estuvieran de vuelta, descansados y listos para volver a sus tareas rutinarias como Vengadores. Jarvis los convocó a todos, incluido el director Nick Fury en la misma sala donde alguna vez celebraran el primer cumpleaños de Lucky.

-¿Se te rompió algo? –quiso saber Clint en broma.

-“ _Señor, es sumamente importante_ ”.

-Adelante –Fury se cruzó de brazos.

Un regalo sorpresa de parte de Lucky. Nada menos que grabaciones de la pequeña cantando canciones desde que estuviera en la isla hasta su desaparición, cada melodía iba relatando a través de sus líneas lo que ella sentía. Podía ser un detalle considerado tierno salvo por la sorprendente revelación de que habían sido grabaciones secretas que Lucky había pedido a Jarvis se hicieran a escondidas de sus protectores quienes en esos momentos hubieran visto escenas repetidas sin darse cuenta gracias a la tecnología de la inteligencia artificial.

-Jarvis… ¿estás diciendo que ustedes lo grabaron en secreto? –Tony casi se sintió ofendido pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-“ _Efectivamente, Señor Stark. La señorita Lucky me lo pidió encarecidamente bajo promesa de honor_ ”.

-Lucky… –Steve se mesó sus cabellos sintiendo una lágrima traicionera en su mejilla.

Canciones que iban desde la más profunda tristeza y desesperación a la mayor alegría de la vida. En la última melodía Lucky se sentó frente a la cámara con su Teddy entre sus brazos.

-“ _Los amo a todos, siempre los amaré_ ”.

Bruce fue el primero en dejar libre su llanto. Fury les dio más días de descanso para recuperarse, llevándose cada uno una copia que Jarvis igualmente ya tenía preparada para todos ellos. Esta vez ninguno quiso repetir el video, dejando olvidada la caja en algún rincón de sus habitaciones pues el dolor era demasiado por más consuelo que Loki mismo les hubiera dado. Aún no creían que el ojiverde se hubiera quedado tan calmado después de haber perdido a su hija pero era como si supiera algo más o se hubiera vuelto loco por la pena como lo pensó el Hombre de Hierro.

María Hill fue la primera en hacer los descubrimientos sobre los discos que Jarvis dio a cada uno. Cuando buscaba una película que ver, se decidió por repetir el video de Lucky, poniéndolo en su reproductor. Le extrañó que comenzara con una toma hacia las pantuflas que había recibido en Navidad de parte de la niña antes de que comenzara la grabación. Cuando llegó a la despedida de la pequeña estaba por detener el disco cuando de nuevo apareció la toma de las pantuflas. Acto seguido, Lucky apareció de nuevo cantando, pero esta vez Hill supo que la letra era completamente para ella, como si la pequeña hubiera podido leer lo más profundo de su alma. Después de recuperarse de tan sorprendente descubrimiento, secándose sus lágrimas, fue por las pantuflas para revisarlas. Ahí notó que uno de los ojos del demonio de Tasmania no estaba bien colocado, usando una pinza para removerlo. Debajo estaba un papelito con unas coordenadas que llevarían más tarde a María hasta una isla caribeña para recibir de parte de un representante de bienes raíces que ya le esperaba el título de la propiedad.

Lucky le había regalado una isla.

Hill, ahora curiosa, le preguntó a la doctora Helen Cho por su disco, dándole las indicaciones de verlo hasta que la grabación terminara por completo. Lo que encontró la científica le llevó a descubrir información oculta en su cristal cuántico que la llevó hasta el Premio Nobel de Medicina en ese año. Ambas mujeres no perdieron tiempo para informarles al resto sobre el tesoro escondido en sus propios videos. Así cada uno de ellos fue revisando los discos, descubriendo que Lucky había grabado una canción única y exclusivamente para ellos junto con una pista sobre sus obsequios navideños que guardaban una sorpresa mayor.

Natasha descubrió que su matroshka llevaba un papel oculto en el fondo donde leía claramente la palabra “madre” escrita en ruso. En contraparte, Bruce halló detrás de la fotografía en el relicario otro papel con la palabra “padre”. La rusa estaba embarazada. Clint usó la flecha con su nuevo arco, únicamente para caer al suelo por la conmoción de recibir una visión que la punta de la flecha le otorgó, no solo podía dirigirla a voluntad, podía “ver” a través de ella. Wanda descubrió que su astrolabio giraba con su magia y le llevaba a las memorias vívidas con Pietro, salvo que su gemelo le hablaba para reconfortarle y darle consejos. Por su parte, Vision fue sorprendido con una lanza viva cuando levantó el martillo de madera en alto y los relámpagos lo transmutaron. El general Rhodes revisó su máscara sin encontrar nada, creyendo que la pequeña se había olvidado de él hasta que tuvo la ocurrencia de colocársela a su armadura metálica, que se transformó en una mejor versión de la Máquina de Guerra, una armadura con inteligencia propia. Sam probó suerte con el broche de alas que puso sobre las que usaba en vuelo. Nada sucedió. Al tratar de quitarlas se lastimó un dedo, dejando caer una gota de sangre sobre el broche atorado y que cayó entonces, adquiriendo tamaño y brillo. Alas nuevas.

Los últimos fueron Steve y Tony, reacios a tocar el disco porque la pena era demasiada como para volver a ver y escuchar a su pequeña aunque tuviera algo que decirles. Tuvo que ser Loki quien llegara a visitarles junto con Thor, quien los obligó a que lo vieran, so pena de quemar todos sus trajes ahora que tenía sus poderes de vuelta. El Capitán América revisó su medalla, dándose cuenta que se abría en tres partes formando una llave que no tenía cabida en ninguna de sus posesiones, al terminar de desarmarla escuchó un pitido tan fugaz que no le tomó importancia. Más tarde, Sam le llamaría para comunicarle que un perdido Bucky Barnes le buscaba en la entrada del cuartel, el Soldado de Invierno había llegado donde él porque recibió un mensaje codificado en un zumbido que solo él había podido reconocer. Steve estaba sin palabras, mirando aquella llave a la que aún le sentía otro uso hasta que un día, viendo el pecho de Tony, la claridad llegó a su mente, pidiendo el pequeño reactor que la niña le había regalado. De mala gana, el millonario lo hizo, ya había probado todo y en verdad parecía que su regalo era el único sin sorpresas aunque le bastaba con saber que guardaba energía de Lucky, observando los movimientos de Rogers que examinaban el reactor. Aquella llave embonaba a la perfección dentro del pequeño reactor que se activó, desplegando broches en la parte exterior.

-Por todos los cielos –sonrió Steve colocando aquel mini reactor dentro del perteneciente a Tony.

Éste abrió sus ojos al sentir como aquella magia se fusionaba con su reactor, jadeó al no poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya no tenía el peligro de morir a causa de la radiación en su corazón. Al contrario, su cuerpo se vería beneficiado de aquel nuevo poder. Un nuevo corazón. Tony miró a Steve estupefacto antes de romper en llanto una vez más, recibiendo el abrazo amoroso del capitán que le consoló aunque igualmente estaba conmovido. Aunque atosigaran a Jarvis con preguntas, ni la misma IA sabía cómo o cuándo pudo Lucky conseguir tales efectos. En la torre Stark hubo al fin una fiesta en honor a la niña que habían salvado a través de sus travesuras y desventuras, siendo devuelto el gesto con una nueva oportunidad. Vida por vida.

-Que mala suerte que no tuvieras una grabación, Thor –se burló Stark.

-Mi hija me obsequió algo más que un disco, Tony –el rubio miró hacia donde Loki que charlaba con Natasha con una mano reposando sobre un vientre abultado.

-Presumido.

-Mira quien habla.

-¿Ya saben cómo le pondrán?

-Loki no aceptará un Nicholas Anthony Steve Bruce como nombre para nuestro hijo.

-Mientras no le ponga Thorki…

-De todos modos Jarvis ya nos hizo una copia de la grabación original.

-¿Y dónde la verán en Asgard? Nunca encontré algún reproductor.

-Nos llevaremos el tuyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y con qué energía eléctrica…? Ah, Thor, Lokes ya te contagió sus maneras.

El Dios del Trueno rió divertido chocando su copa con la de Tony, volviendo su mirada a Loki quien al sentirla desvió su atención de Romanov hacia el Hombre de Hierro para sonreírle de forma pícara, haciendo que Stark respingara al ver un par de serpientes en su copa.

-¡Tú! ¡No te aproveches solamente porque tienes un planeta dentro del cuerpo!

El ojiverde rió junto con los demás, pero el millonario se desquitaría cuando enviara todo un cargamento de juguetes a través del Bifrost hacia Asgard por el simple placer de imaginar a Loki teniendo que lidiar con todos esos obsequios sin poder rechazarlos al ser presentes para el pequeño príncipe y heredero del trono. Así comenzaron sus nuevas vidas, combatiendo nuevos enemigos o resolviendo los misterios de las Gemas del Infinito pero siempre teniendo un momento para recordar a la pequeña Lucky y sus hermosas canciones mientras bailaba para ellos.


	31. Epílogo

_Título_ : **DANZA DE HIELO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Avengers y Thor principalmente.

_Parejas_ : las que lleguen, pero sin duda habrá Thorki.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Habrá mucho de todo y algunas cosas serán desagradables. No es un cuento de hadas. Me tomo licencias con ciertas tramas, personajes y contextos para mi beneplácito. Hace milenios que no escribía fanfics, pido clemencia a mis lectores por mis fallas, vuelvo a escribir como un ejercicio personal en busca de algo perdido.

 

* * *

 

**SUPER NOTA ESPECIAL:**

 

Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a tod@s mis lector@s que me acompañaron durante este trayecto, que me trajo de vuelta a una de mis más queridas pasiones: escribir historias, en este caso, un fanfic. Un nuevo comienzo como hacía muchos años lo hice. No tengo palabras para describir el sentimiento que dejan en mí al recibirme a través de sus lecturas, sus reviews, y todo soporte que me ofrecieron.

 

Gracias.

Clumsykitty

 

Letra: _Only You_ , de Sinead O’Connor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**EPÍLOGO**

 

 

_My love, your love_  
 _Has opened up a world I’ve never known_  
 _All hope, was found_  
 _A place I never dreamed I would go_  


_Feels like only yesterday_

_I had locked my heart away_  
 _Safe behind a castle of stone_  
 _Sure I’d always be alone_  


_Only you know how_   
_To hear me through the silence_   
_You reach a part of me that no one else can see_   
_Forever true_

_There’s only me and only you_  
 _Only me and you_  
  


 

Loki terminó de escribir la última página de la crónica sobre la vida de Idunn, cerrando el grueso libro de cubierta de cuero con un broche de oro que cerró lentamente acariciando la portada con una mirada ensoñadora. Ahora su trenza ya colgaba de su hombro derecho hasta la cintura, que ostentaba listones de seda dorados y verdes entrelazados entre los mechones. Sus ojos brillaron de orgullo al pensar que su obra estaba lista para ser llevada a la biblioteca real donde sería un libro venerado y buscado por todos aquellos que ansiaran saber más de su hija.

Se levantó con sus largos mantos bamboleándose al seguir sus pasos hacia la chimenea que atizó para avivar el fuego que amenazaba con apagarse. Observó las llamas danzar sobre los troncos secos antes de volver su mirada hacia la cuna donde escuchó un leve quejido. Negó caminando sobre la alfombra, sin despertar a Fenrir, echado a un lado, alcanzando la cabecera donde reposaba un medallón de oro puro a la espera de que su portador creciera lo suficiente para llevarlo orgulloso en el pecho. De momento solo era un bebé de meses con un puchero al haber perdido a su compañero inseparable, un oso de peluche con un moño de listón rojo al que le faltaba un ojo. El ojiverde lo acercó con una sonrisa al ver cómo Lhork, su hijo, lo abrazaba de inmediato para volver a dormir cerrando sus ojos verde esmeralda como los de su madre apoyando su mejilla contra la del peludo mientras era cobijado por gruesas pieles y un manto rojo con bordes decorados en oro. Una mano cariñosa acomodó su rizada cabellera dorada, canturreándole para que volviera dormir lo que sucedió enseguida. Loki se inclinó para besar su cabeza y su mejilla sonrosada, dejando que descansara. Un rayo de luz matutina se coló por entre las gruesas cortinas que protegían la recámara del príncipe heredero. Con pasos tranquilos, el ojiverde rodeó la cuna para ir hacia una de las ventanas siguiendo aquel tímido rayo, abriendo lo suficiente la cortina iluminándole el rostro. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse discretamente con los pasos furtivos de Thor llegando hacia él para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos besando su sien. Afuera, las montañas cubiertas por blanca nieve comenzaban a ser iluminadas por un sol brillante dejando ver el paisaje valle abajo, un extenso bosque frondoso que un río serpenteaba perdiéndose a un costado.

Todos habían recibido una nueva oportunidad, porque su Idunn había entendido lo que era el amor, y al haber amado se percató de que no solamente debía salvar sus vidas, sino todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ellas. Así amó todo, desde el grano de tierra más minúsculo hasta los poderosos dioses que resguardaban los Nueve Reinos. Porque cada uno de ellos, cada elemento que integraba el universo, hacía que las vidas de sus seres queridos tuvieran un valor, una importancia, una misión que cumplir. Idunn, que había nacido de la desesperanza, se convirtió en la esperanza misma por amor. Y él se iba a encargar de que fuesen dignos de tal regalo precioso, probaría su valía cuantas veces fuese necesaria para asegurarse que el legado de su hija permaneciera hasta el final de los tiempos. El mal no desaparecería, nunca lo haría, pero ahora se toparía con espíritus que estarían dispuestos a luchar con todo gracias al recuerdo de una melodía, una risa que una traviesa niña un día les dejara como testamento.

Loki giró su rostro hacia Thor besando sus labios, dejando sus frentes unidas mientras el sol salía por completo entre los picos de las montañas, acompañado de un espléndido rayo danzante de luz pura que les alcanzó. Sonrió ampliamente al sentir su calidez.

 

_In your faith I trust_  
 _With you beside me I am standing strong_  
 _One truth, two hearts_  
 _You took my life and made it beautiful_  


_So you dared to let me shine_   
_Even walk a step behind_   
_Willingly you give yourself to me_   
_Knowing who I was born to be_

  
_Only you know how_  
 _To hear me through the silence_  
 _You reach a part of me that no one else can see_  
 _Forever true there’s only me_  
 _And only you_  
 _Only me and you_  
  
_Only you know how_  
 _To hear me through the silence_  
 _You reach a part of me that no one else can see_  
 _Forever true there’s only me_  
 _And only you_  
 _Only me and you_  


 

 

-Buenos días, Lucky Stark.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

* * *

 

Lo prometido es deuda, y dejo a su disposición el espacio de esta humilde gatita donde iré subiendo fanarts y que encontrareis por [acá](http://aserendipity.deviantart.com/).

 

Nos estaremos encontrando, en la siguiente historia que llevará por título: “Cuatro Elementos.” Hasta entonces.

 

Miau!!!


End file.
